Érase una vez
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta historia será mi versión de cómo se conocieron Azize y Cevdet y cómo fueron sus comienzos. Espero que le den una oportunidad. Capítulo 7 cambio el rating a M
1. Chapter 1

**Esta nueva historia viene gestándose desde hace tiempo, es mi versión de cómo se conocieron Azize y Cevdet y como se dio su historia hasta llegar al momento en que se separaron durante 7 años. Supongo que me tomaré un par de licencias por no conocer exactamente los hechos. Espero que les guste. No sé si será toda así, pero este primer capítulo está contado desde el punto de vista de Azize. **

**Érase una vez…**

Era el año… bueno, eso no importa ahora, pero yo estaba a punto de cumplir los 16 años. Mis padres me habían educado hasta donde habían podido y había aprendido de mi madre el oficio de enfermera.

Al principio creí que sólo se trataría de un trabajo y que cuando me casaran, entonces me dedicaría a los quehaceres de mi casa y a mis hijos. Por supuesto que conocer a quien sería mi esposo me inquietaba, sobre todo porque había leído a escondidas, unos libros de una tía solterona que tenía y hablaban del amor entre un hombre y una mujer y en ese momento, yo no tenía idea de cómo se sentía y si alguna vez podría experimentarlo.

Un día en el que había discutido con mi madre porque me había quedado dormida por haber trasnochado leyendo uno de esos libros, llegué al hospital y me puse mi uniforme entre corridas y apuros, unos soldados habían llegado luego de una feroz batalla y necesitaban de nuestra atención.

La jefa de enfermeras me gritó por haber llegado tarde y me ordenó que curara las heridas de un soldado que acababa de llegar.

Inspiré hondo y corrí la cortina que separaba su cama de las otras, me desagradaba ver tanta sangre, aunque me habían asegurado que pronto me acostumbraría y podría sobreponerme a la impresión.

Vi al pobre soldado recostado, sus ojos cerrados. Parecía sereno y hasta me pregunté si no estaría muerto, porque no se movía y tampoco se quejaba, cosa que era bastante poco común de ver.

Me acerqué con cuidado, no era de hablar mucho con los pacientes, pero cuando él me escuchó, abrió los ojos y me miró. Su mirada era cristalina, y a pesar del estado en que se encontraba, bastante sucio y herido, sus ojos eran francos y sinceros, azules como el cielo y me recorrieron antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra…

-Soldado…- le dije en voz baja- vengo a curar sus heridas…

-Gracias…- dijo él y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Me acerqué más y desabotoné su chaqueta y su camisa. Tenía una herida de bala del lado izquierdo de su tórax, hacia su cintura, así que tomé un poco de algodón y desinfectante y lo limpié. Sentí sus ojos observándome y otra vez, el silencio. Estaba acostumbrada a los quejidos y los gritos, pero no era el caso.

No pude evitar mirarlo y sus ojos se perdieron en los míos.

-Eres un ángel…- me dijo en voz baja y yo le sonreí, no para seducirlo, el Señor sabe que en ese momento no tenía idea de cómo era todo eso, sino como agradecimiento, sentía que alguien reconocía el trabajo que yo hacía…

-Esto… le molestará un poco…- dije sin dejar sus ojos y con cuidado, usando unas pinzas, extraje la bala que, por suerte no había llegado tan hondo.

-Gracias…- volvió a repetir él y no dejó de mirarme mientras yo terminaba de hacer mi trabajo.

Limpié bien y vendé su herida con extremo cuidado y luego limpié un par de heridas superficiales que tenía. La última fue en su cara, un corte sobre su ceja derecha.

Me incliné sobre él para observar lo que hacía y lo vi cerrar los ojos. Me sentí un poco sola, de alguna manera acostumbrada a esos ojos expresivos. Pero él los abrió al poco rato y me miró de cerca.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? - me preguntó y cuando nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse, lo sentí incomodarse un poco.

-Dígame…- le contesté con algo de curiosidad.

-Afuera está mi compañero de armas, su nombre es Tevfik… por favor dile que le avise a mi madre que estoy bien… mi nombre es Cevdet…

-Cevdet…- repetí yo queriendo recordar su nombre- no se preocupe… lo haré ahora mismo…

-Creí que te quedarías a cuidarme…- me dijo y sonrió.

-Lo haría… pero tengo que cuidar a otros enfermos… le prometo que volveré a verlo… Cevdet…

-¿Lo harás? - me preguntó él.

-Por supuesto…- dije y sonreí comprensiva, muchos soldados se sentían tan solos que solo querían alguien con quien hablar cuando estaban recuperándose.

-Enfermera…- dijo cuando yo le había dado la espalda para irme.

-Sí…- dije y me volví para mirarlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Azize…- dije y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí mariposas en mi estómago cuando él sonrió.

Me encontré con su compañero afuera, no estaba herido por suerte y le dije lo que el soldado me había pedido. Él prometió que hablaría con su madre, que seguramente estaba muy preocupada por él y se fue.

Quería volver a verlo, pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer que se me fue pasando el día.

* * *

Era casi el final de mi turno cuando me hice un momento para visitar a mi soldado. Digo mío porque luego lo sería, por supuesto.

Estaba entre dormido cuando entré y me acerqué a él. Su semblante seguía siendo calmo y cuando toqué su frente, noté que tenía un poco de fiebre. Me apuré a buscarle una medicina para cuando se despertase y humedecí con agua un paño para colocárselo en la frente y así refrescarlo.

Escuché un suspiro de alivio cuando el paño lo tocó y no pude evitar sonreír. Él abrió los ojos y estiró su mano, rozando la mía. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y él lo percibió.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – me preguntó y yo lo miré, pensando en qué le diría.

-Hoy fue un día complicado…- le dije en voz baja y asentí- su compañero recibió el mensaje… seguramente ya pudo hablar con su madre…

-Muchas gracias… Azize…

-No tiene por qué… déjeme ver las heridas… cambiaré el vendaje en la de su costado…- dije y levanté la sábana que lo tapaba.

Cambié el vendaje con cuidado y me enorgullecí de lo bien que tenía esa herida, a pesar de que solo habían pasado unas horas. Me observó en silencio, de cerca, mientras trabajaba y debo admitir que me agradó que lo hiciera, me sentía confiada a su lado y todos los miedos que antes había producido la idea de estar cerca de un hombre se esfumaron.

Cuando terminé lo dejé un rato tranquilo y fui a buscarle algo de comer. Seguramente hacía días que no probaba más que un par de bocados y debía recuperarse.

Le conseguí un poco de sopa y un trozo de pan y contenta, se lo llevé. Al llegar lo vi durmiendo, inquieto, sudando y me acerqué. Volaba de fiebre. Cambié el paño que estaba ya casi seco y al colocarle el nuevo lo sentí estremecerse.

-Azize…- lo escuché decir- no me dejes…- sentí una pena profunda en mi corazón y tomé su mano.

La jefa de enfermeras se asomó para preguntarme si todo estaba bien y le comenté la situación.

-¿Serías capaz de quedarte a cuidarlo? Su fiebre tiene que bajar, tendremos que suministrarle antibióticos en caso de que sea una infección.

-Puedo quedarme, pero necesito que les avise a mis padres, no quiero que se asusten o se enojen porque no volví…

-No te preocupes, lo haré…- dijo la mujer y se fue.

Lo arropé bien, me senté en una silla a su lado y me quedé observándolo. No sé cuántas horas pasaron y en un momento abrió los ojos y me miró.

Estiró su mano y tomó la mía. Se sintió tan correcto que me relajé. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No me dejaste…- dijo finalmente y yo le sonreí.

-Tuvo fiebre…- dije y me incliné a colocar mi mano libre sobre su frente- ahora bajó… por suerte…

-Sobreviviré…- dijo él y suspiró.

-Por supuesto…- le dije y apreté sus dedos.

-¿Eres de Salónica? ¿por qué no te conocía?

-De las afueras… pero estoy cerca… mi padre tiene un comercio aquí…

-Entiendo…

-¿Y usted?

-Yo… bueno, cuando no estoy de servicio, vivo con mi madre aquí… ella está sola, perdió un hijo… de pequeño y luego me tuvo a mí… mi padre falleció no hace tanto…

-Lo siento…- dije con algo de pena y él asintió.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio y nuestras manos continuaron reunidas. A ninguno de los dos le incomodó.

-¿Tiene hambre? Hace unas horas le traje un poco de sopa, pero estaba con fiebre… puedo calentársela si quiere…

-Gracias…- dijo él y me levanté, soltando su mano y él me miró con calidez.

Me apresuré y calenté un poco su sopa. Cuando volví, él sonrió. Coloqué el plato al costado y lo miré.

-Debería enderezarse un poco para poder comer…- le dije y él tomó mi mano para ayudarse. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Lo noté hacer una mueca de dolor y lo detuve. Me incliné y él se abrazó a mi cuello. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no sentirme inhibida por su mirada intensa, lo ayudé a moverse y coloqué unas almohadas para que pudiera recostarse.

-Gracias…- me dijo y le acerqué el plato de sopa.

Charlamos un buen rato mientras comía y la noche se fue pasando. Me quedé un poco dormida en una silla a su lado y cuando desperté, algo perdida, lo sorprendí mirándome.

La jefa de enfermeras se asomó y me preguntó como estaba el paciente. Me dio permiso para irme y me acerqué a él para despedirme…

-Bueno… supongo que lo veré esta tarde, cuando vuelva…

-Será bueno que descanses… fue una noche larga…

-Sí, lo fue… me alegra que esté mejor… usted también descanse…

-Gracias, Azize…- me dijo él y tomó mi mano, y luego besó mis dedos con suavidad.

Sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos me hablaban y quería quedarme con él para siempre… ¿acaso eso era el amor?

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, ¿qué les pareció? Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones. Sería fantástico tener alguna review! Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Entré al hospital temprano, la mañana siguiente. Por un lado, quería convencerme de que se trataba de mi dedicación al trabajo. Tiempo después reconocí y asumí que me moría de ganas de volver a ver a _mi_ soldado.

Había querido volver la noche anterior, luego de descansar unas horas, pero mis padres no me lo habían permitido y me había ido a dormir temprano, algo molesta, preguntándome si Cevdet se sentiría mejor o necesitaría de mis cuidados.

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude y me presenté ante mi jefa, que me pidió ayuda con una urgencia.

Cuando me desocupé me dirigí a verlo. Estaba emocionada. No lo vi en su cama y me preocupé. Sentí una sensación indescriptible de vacío y cuando me preguntaba que podría haber ocurrido, sin querer pensar en lo peor, una de mis colegas, me hizo sobresaltar…

-Azize… te estaba buscando…- dijo con una sonrisa la joven, que era apenas unos años mayor que yo.

-Dime… ¿qué pasó con el soldado que estaba aquí?- no me importó nada, tenía que saber qué había pasado con él.

-Se fue hoy temprano…- me dijo e hizo una pausa.

-Ah…- no pude ocultar mi desilusión por no haberlo visto.

-Preguntó por ti…- dijo con una sonrisa intencionada.

-¿Lo hizo? - quise disimular las mariposas que sentía en mi estómago.

-Te dejó esto…- dijo y le extendió un sobre en el que se leía "_enfermera Azize_"

-¿A mí? - dije y estoy segura, por la cara que puso mi colega, que me sonrojé.

-No sé lo que hay entre ustedes, pero creo darme cuenta de que algo pasa…- dijo la joven con una sonrisa y se apiadó de mí, dejándome sola un momento.

Sentí que mis manos temblaban cuando bajé la mirada hacia el sobre que sostenía. Quise sentarme en la silla que había ocupado la noche anterior, cuidándolo, pero la jefa de enfermeras me sacó de mi mundo de ensueño, cuando estaba a punto de abrir el sobre y me pidió ayuda con un parto.

Guardé la carta en mi bolsillo y me ocupé de lo mío. Cuando terminó mi turno me sentí exhausta y debido a mi arduo trabajo ese día, me olvidé por completo del sobre, pero al quitarme el uniforme volví a encontrarlo y lo guardé en mi abrigo antes de salir.

No quise ir a mi casa en seguida, preferí tomarme un tiempo y leer, más que nada por curiosidad, lo que ese hombre me había escrito. Imaginaba que se trataban de palabras de agradecimiento por haberlo cuidado, y con eso me alcanzaba, pero supuse que si solo se tratase de eso, él podría haber hablado con mi jefa y hacerme quedara bien ante sus ojos…

* * *

Me senté en un banco en una de las plazas del pueblo y saqué sobre. Inspiré hondo antes de abrirlo y finalmente me decidí a leer la carta:

"_Mi ángel, Azize:_

_Te preguntarás por qué motivo me atreví a dejarte esta carta. La verdad no tengo idea, pero creo que fue porque así lo sentí. Creí que volvería a verte antes de irme, pero el destino no lo quiso y entonces se me ocurrió esta forma de llegar hasta ti. _

_Me encantaría decirte que volveré a verte, estoy deseando volver a hacerlo, pero eso no depende de mí, o quizás un poco. Mañana debo presentarme luego del mediodía, en mi cuartel para otra misión. Y supongo que estaré lejos durante un par de semanas. _

_Quiero que sepas que no he podido olvidar tus ojos preocupados por mí, tus manos colmándome de cuidados y sobre todo tu sonrisa, que iluminó mi recuperación. Espero que no te moleste que te lo confiese, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que nos vimos por última vez. _

_¿Está mal desear que vuelvan a herirme para que me cuides como lo hiciste los otros días? Me niego a pensar que esa sea la única forma de verte. _

_Esperando que muy pronto ilumines mi día con una de tus sonrisas._

_Cevdet"_

Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y apreté el papel contra mi pecho. ¿Acaso él me había declarado su amor? ¿Así era estar enamorado? ¿o quizás el pobre soldado solo estaba agradecido por mi atención y yo estaba confundiendo las cosas?

El problema era que no podía confiar en nadie para mostrarle la carta. Tenía que callarme la boca y esperar que algún día, el destino volviera a cruzarnos, como ya lo había hecho.

Esa noche, dormí poco y nada. Todo lo que hacía al cerrar mis ojos era ver los suyos, su mirada intensa, su incomodidad al acercarse…

* * *

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano para ir a trabajar y me enfoqué en lo mío. No quería pensar, no quería que el nerviosismo ganara la batalla y a media mañana, me tomé un descanso y salí a tomar un poco de aire.

Me distraje mirando a unos niños jugando en la calle y sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro con suavidad. Cuando giré para ver de quién se trataba me encontré cara a cara con Cevdet…

-Azize…- dijo él en voz baja y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Vestía el uniforme, estaba limpio y olía maravillosamente.

-Soldado… Cevdet…- dije entrecortadamente por la sorpresa.

-Creí que no volvería a verte…

-Ambos vivimos en Salónica, ¿por qué no volveríamos a vernos? - traté de apaciguar su ansiedad, todavía no sé cómo.

-Porque tengo que irme y siempre existe la posibilidad de que no vuelva… y quería verte sonreír antes de irme a mi misión…

-Pues…- dije y no pude evitar sonreír, antes de bajar la vista, estaba algo avergonzada.

-Sonreíste…- dijo él y tomó mi cara con suavidad para obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me hace gracia… lo que dice… hasta hace un par de días no me conocía y ahora necesita mi sonrisa…- quise restarles importancia a sus palabras porque las sentía directamente en mi corazón y tenía miedo.

-Azize… realmente has causado en mí un sentimiento que nunca había conocido…- dijo y por un momento creí que iba a besarme, porque sus ojos miraron mis labios, o quizá quería que yo dijera algo.

-Ha sido un gusto poder cuidarlo, soldado…- traté de alejarlo, no sabía cómo actuar y todo lo que experimentaba en mi cuerpo era tan nuevo, tan intenso.

-Yo… quiero decirte algo, hacerte una pregunta, pero prefiero que no me la contestes ahora, sino cuando vuelva, en un par de semanas…

-¿Una pregunta?

-Así es… sé que te causará dudas, pero mi madre me ha dicho que debo casarme, encontrar una esposa y… tiene razón… entonces, pensé en hablar con tus padres… quiero decir… quizá deberíamos conocernos un poco más, pero si me aceptas, me gustaría pedir tu mano, estoy diciendo que quiero que seas mi esposa, Azize… ¿considerarías la idea de casarte conmigo?

-¿Pedir mi mano? - le pregunté y comencé a temblar.

-Azize… me pasaré estas semanas pensando en ti y en volver para poder mirarte a los ojos, tomar tus manos entre las mías y que seas mi esposa…

-Pero…- mi asombro era tal que no podía hablar, pero el ímpetu de él tampoco me lo hubiese permitido.

-No me digas nada por ahora, solo piénsalo…- dijo él y tomó mi mano y la besó con suavidad y ternura. Se perdió en mis ojos unos instantes y luego se fue, dejándome con la boca abierta.

¿Qué dirían mis padres ante la oportunidad de casarme? Ellos no habían hablado directamente sobre el tema conmigo, pero yo los había escuchado diciendo que sería bueno analizar las posibilidades.

Pensé en los libros de mi tía y sentí que me sonrojaba. Muchas veces había soñado con sentir esa sensación que describían en la que un hombre y una mujer se conectaban físicamente, se acariciaban y besaban, esa intimidad, mirarse a los ojos, decir palabras hermosas, en secreto…

Cerré los ojos un momento y me imaginé sus ojos en los míos, sus manos tomando mi cara y acariciándola, sus labios acercándose lentamente a los míos…

-Azize… niña... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? Tenemos trabajo que hacer...- la jefa de enfermeras me sacó de mi estado de ensoñación y me obligó a ayudarla con algunas tareas.

Lo esperaría… esperaría esas semanas que él volviera para que me repitiera las palabras de amor que me había dicho y seguramente, aceptaría que él pidiera mi mano a mis padres. Pero todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para soñarlo, imaginarlo junto a mí y volver a ver esos ojos que me parecían el inmenso cielo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo. Espero que les siga gustando, pronto continuaré con esta historia. Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Azize se sobresaltó cuando la voz de la jefa de enfermeras sonó detrás de ella, estaba agotada, el último tiempo se había tapado de trabajo solamente para no pensar…

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que se había despedido de Cevdet y había pensado en él todos los días, pero no tenía ninguna novedad de él y eso la entristecía.

Sabía que las cosas eran difíciles para los soldados, pero esperaba que tanto interés demostrado por él antes de irse se tradujera en algunas líneas, algo que mantuviera su expectativa de volver a verlo…

-Azize… ¿no me escuchas? - dijo la mujer, que evidentemente tenía poca paciencia.

-Disculpe… ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- dijo Azize recuperándose del sobresalto.

-Tienes correspondencia… acaba de llegar…- dijo la mujer con cansancio y Azize abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Correspondencia dice? ¿para mí?- dijo Azize tratando de reprimir una sonrisa sin conseguirlo en absoluto.

-Bueno… dice tu nombre… ¿irás a buscarla o no?

-Sí… sí… gracias…- dijo y salió casi corriendo de la habitación en donde atendía a un paciente, dejándolo a medio vendar…

Se apuró hasta llegar a la mesa de entradas del hospital y el joven recepcionista la miró…

-La señora Guzel me dijo que había correspondencia para mí…- dijo rápidamente, estaba tan ansiosa que casi no podía pensar.

-lEs cierto, enfermera Azize… aquí está…- dijo el joven y le entregó una carta lacrada.

Azize tomó el sobre entre sus dedos temblorosos y agradeció al recepcionista por habérsela entregado. Salió caminando hacia fuera, sin importarle nada y se sentó en el banco de la entrada, hacía frío, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo único realmente importante era lo que había dentro de ese sobre…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y abrió el sobre.

"_Azize, mi vida:_

_Estos días han sido difíciles en el frente. Hay momentos en que no se puede respirar, el miedo nos quita el oxígeno. Pero yo te tengo a ti, tan cerca de mi corazón y ocupando mi mente, que los días se tornan un poco más fáciles._

_Cierro los ojos y te veo. Veo tus ojos limpios, sinceros, inocentes. Te sueño, me sueño contigo, abrazándote, diciéndote al oído todo lo que siento cuando estás cerca de mí. Tus manos están reunidas con las mías y me sonríes, me cuidas, me sanas… _

_Siento no poder estar allí para acompañarte, mi deber se ha convertido en una tortura, a pesar de que sé que soy un patriota y no me arrepiento. Pero casi no puedo esperar a volver a verte y que aceptes mi propuesta. Aunque tengo miedo de que todo esto sea sólo una ilusión._

_Mi corazón está allí contigo, no lo olvides y cada noche al intentar conciliar el sueño, eres la última en quien pienso y me duermo sonriendo, sabiendo que tengo en mi corazón al ser más maravilloso del mundo._

_Deseo fervientemente que los días pasen rápidamente para volver a ti y saber qué piensas y sobre todo qué sientes. _

_Cevdet."_

Azize soltó una bocanada de aire, que contenía casi desde que había abierto el sobre y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Entonces él no se había arrepentido. Él seguía pensando en ella y esperaba verla pronto para que ella pudiera decirle cómo se sentía y qué quería hacer con su propuesta.

Releyó la carta varias veces antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de su uniforme y se secó las lágrimas.

Se quedó un rato sentada en el banco, mirando la nada. Recordando esos ojos azules como el cielo y entrecerró los suyos cuando un cosquilleo agradable se hizo notar en su abdomen.

Cuando juntaba fuerzas para volver a su trabajo, tuvo una idea que la hizo sonreír.

* * *

Volvió a su casa temprano, sonriente y sus padres la sorprendieron preguntándole qué la había hecho tan feliz… ella no supo contestar, solo dijo:

-Me hace feliz hacer mi trabajo… pensar en los demás…- y se encerró en su habitación.

Buscó un papel y la pluma y destapó el tintero.

"_Cevdet, mi héroe:_

_No te imaginas la alegría que me has causado con tu carta. Pensé que no sabría de ti hasta tu regreso y te echo de menos._

_Los días aquí han sido largos, no se tienen tantas novedades del frente como a mí me gustaría, pero sé que es complicado y seguiré esperando noticias tuyas._

_Yo también espero que vuelvas para que podamos conversar, pero hacerlo cara a cara, mirándonos a los ojos, eso es lo que vale…_

_No tengas miedo, recuerdo cada una de tus palabras el día que nos despedimos y debo decir que yo también pienso en ti todo el tiempo. _

_Que los días se pasen rápido así podremos volver a estar frente a frente. Te espero ansiosamente para escuchar cómo te sientes cuando estoy cerca de ti… para tomar tus manos entre las mías y cuidarte… tal como aquella vez, aunque espero que eso no sea necesario. _

_Aquí estoy, hasta la vuelta._

_Azize."_

Azize colocó la carta en un sobre y lo cerró con lacre. Sonrió y salió sin hacer ruido de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a salir para el cuartel del ejército.

Sus padres estaban ocupados en la cocina cuando salió y no lo notaron.

* * *

Al entrar al cuartel, un soldado con una sonrisa amable se acercó a ella.

-¿Tú eres la enfermera Azize, verdad? - le dijo y ella lo miró entre sorprendida y sonriente, pero su cara le resultaba familiar.

-Así es…- dijo Azize tratando de recordar de dónde lo conocía.

-Mi nombre es Tevfik… soy el hermano de Cevdet…- dijo y Azize amplió su sonrisa.

-¿El hermano? - repitió, ellos no se parecían en nada.

-Bueno, no de sangre, pero mamá Hasibe nos ha criado a los dos… aunque sí somos hermanos de armas…

-Claro…- dijo Azize y siguió sonriendo.

Tevfik la miró con interés. Azize estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos que no lo notó.

¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno… - dijo Azize y sintió algo de vergüenza- hoy… hoy recibí una carta de Cevdet… y se me ocurrió contestársela, vine porque quizás ustedes pueden hacérsela llegar…

-Azize…- comenzó a decir Tevfik, quería convencerla de que sería muy difícil que Cevdet la recibiera, aunque no fuera verdad.

Es muy importante para mi que él lea esto… ¿me podrás ayudar? - le dijo suplicante y Tevfik se perdió en sus ojos.

Se la haré llegar…

Muchas gracias…- dijo e hizo una reverencia.

Azize… sabes que todavía falta un tiempo para que regrese, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, precisamente por eso quiero enviarle esto… para que los días se vayan pasando…

-Tranquila, yo se la haré llegar… lo prometo…- dijo e inspiró hondo. Otra vez Cevdet quedándose con todo lo que él quería…

Azize volvió a su casa y soportó la reprimenda de sus padres que se habían preocupado por su escapada. Ella se volvió a encerrar en su habitación y releyó la carta antes de quedarse dormida.

_Estaba sentada en una roca mirando el mar, la suave brisa movía su cabello y ella cerraba los ojos aspirando el aire salado, fresco…_

_Alguien tocaba su hombro y cuando Azize se volvía, lo veía a Cevdet parado frente a ella._

_-Azize… mi Azize… he vuelto…_

_-Cevdet…- decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos, sonriendo de felicidad._

_-¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse?_

_-¿Pedir mi mano? ¿Convertirme en tu esposa?_

_-Sí… casi no puedo esperar…_

_-Sí… sí, quiero casarme…- le dijo ella y él la abrazó con fuerza, su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando ese aroma que solo había conocido de lejos._

_Cuando el abrazo se interrumpió, él la miró a los ojos de cerca y acarició su cara. Miró sus labios, tal como lo había hecho en la despedida y finalmente se inclinó y los testeó suavemente, tentativamente._

_Azize sintió que su corazón se aceleraba tanto y palpitaba tan fuerte que creyó que él lo escucharía._

_Los labios de él, suaves al principio, se hicieron más intensos y Cevdet la tomó de la cintura, para mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo._

_Sus bocas se separaron y él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. Azize tenía los labios entreabiertos y respiraba con dificultad._

_-Me haces muy feliz… - le dijo él y ella asintió._

_-Dime que no volverás a irte… no tan rápido…- le pidió ella._

_-Estoy a disposición de mi unidad, pero no está en mis planes irme por largo tiempo… sobre todo si voy a casarme…- dijo él y ella sonrió._

_Cevdet besó su frente, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz y luego sus labios, esta vez con mayor intensidad, y escuchó un jadeo placentero por parte de ella._

Azize se despertó agitada y cubierta en sudor. Tocó sus labios y tuvo la sensación de haber besado a su Cevdet, aunque esto fuera físicamente imposible y sin tampoco estar segura de cómo se sentía todo eso, porque no lo había experimentado nunca. Lo que no sabía, es que él había tenido un sueño muy similar y en ese momento, tocaba sus labios como ella lo había hecho, anhelando su reencuentro.

Cevdet se levantó y salió de su tienda de campaña, necesitaba volver porque sino se volvería loco…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Cevdet vuelve en busca de su amada. Veremos como sigue esto! Espero que les siga gustando, muchas gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Cevdet se bajó de su caballo y entró al destacamento. Tevfik salió a recibirlo y lo abrazó.

-Hermano… ¿a quién has hecho enojar para que te enviaran de vuelta tan rápido? - le dijo en broma y Cevdet le sonrió.

-He venido porque me han otorgado licencia… voy a casarme…

-¿Casarte? ¿Ahora?

-Sí, Tevfik… ¿no te alegras por mí? - le preguntó Cevdet que vio un gesto raro en su cara.

-Por supuesto, amigo… ¿quién es ella? - aunque ya lo sabía.

-Pues… la enfermera Azize…- dijo Cevdet con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿La conoces lo suficiente?

-Lo suficiente para saber que quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera para toda la vida…

-Me alegra por ti, entonces…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando Cevdet siguió saludando a sus compañeros y contándoles la noticia.

Tevfik se sintió un tonto, por un momento había creído que tendría alguna chance de enamorar a Azize antes de que él volviera, había ido a verla esos últimos días, buscando excusas, pero a ella lo único que le importaban eran las noticias del frente…

Cevdet salió a buscar a su futura esposa. Se detuvo cuando llegaba al hospital y sintió dudas. ¿Y si ella no aceptaba? No, no… eso no podía pasar, él lo había visto en sus ojos… pero podrían haber pasado cosas que la hubiesen hecho desistir de la idea…

Entró buscándola y no la encontró. Preguntó a una de las enfermeras y le dijo que Azize tenía el día libre.

-¿Tiene idea de dónde puedo encontrarla?

-Ella siempre adora pasear por la playa, si no está en su casa, allí podrá encontrarla- le dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

* * *

Cevdet salió casi corriendo del hospital y se dirigió a la playa. Por suerte no había gente y cuando la vio de lejos, sintió que su corazón palpitaba desesperado. Se acercó despacio.

Ella estaba de pie mirando el mar, sus pies descalzos, su cabello meciéndose levemente por el viento. La vio alzar sus brazos, disfrutando de la suave brisa, aunque estaba bastante fresco.

Se detuvo tras ella, quiso tocarla pero temió asustarla.

-Azize… - dijo en voz baja y ella giró para mirarlo con la boca abierta, sorprendida.

-Cevdet…- jadeó apenas, no le salía la voz.

Ella lo abrazó sin pensarlo y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. Él hundió su nariz en su cuello, tal como ella había soñado que ocurriría…

Se mantuvieron en esa posición, ella abrazándolo apretadamente, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos y él sosteniéndola suavemente, pero cerca, acariciando su espalda con ternura.

Cuando por fin se separaron, él la miró de cerca y ella se secó las lágrimas sin soltarlo.

-Estás aquí… ¿has vuelto? - le dijo ella.

-Estoy aquí… he vuelto porque no soportaba más la espera… necesitaba volver a verte…

-Ha sido un largo tiempo…- dijo ella y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Tenía miedo de que no hubieras recibido mi carta y encontrarte casada con alguien más a mi regreso…

-Cevdet… - dijo ella y él acarició su cara.

-Azize… ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos antes de irme? ¿te gustaría convertirte en mi esposa?

-Entonces, ¿no recibiste mi carta?

-No… lo siento… no la recibí…- dijo él con expresión sombría, tenía miedo de que ella le hubiera explicado sus razones para no casarse y que lo rechazara.

-En ella te escribí que quería hablar contigo personalmente para contestarte, porque, como ocurrió, tenía miedo de que no recibieras mi respuesta…

-¿Entonces?

-Yo… tengo muchas cosas para aprender… quiero decir…- dijo y bajó la vista con algo de vergüenza- otras chicas a mi edad ya están listas para casarse, saben hacer muchas cosas en su casa, cocinar, encargarse de los niños… yo… quiero decir…- dijo y Cevdet la vio sonrojarse- mis padres creen que todavía soy una niña y que no podría llevar una casa adelante, tener hijos…

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas?

-Tengo miedo de no ser lo que esperas…- dijo ella y apretó sus labios con impotencia.

-Azize…- dijo y la tomó de su cara y la levantó para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Es la verdad…

-Tienes razón… estás por encima… eres mucho más de lo que yo me había imaginado que pasaría en mi corazón… siento que te amo desde siempre… y el corazón no se equivoca…- le dijo él- pero quiero escuchar si te quieres casar conmigo o no…

-Cevdet…

-Es una pregunta que se contesta con si o no…

-Sí…- dijo y bajó la vista avergonzada- pero sabes que por tradición no depende de mí… no es que me importe tanto, pero sí a mis padres…

-Por supuesto… pero no quiero que estés en desacuerdo…- dijo y levantó su mano y la besó con ternura.

-Cevdet… ¿irás a hablar con ellos?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él sin dejar de besar su mano.

-¿Hoy?- preguntó ella un poco ansiosa y él sonrió.

-Si tú quieres vamos ya mismo y hoy nos casamos…

-No, no… hay muchas cosas que preparar… lo sé porque mi prima se casó hace un año…

-¿Entonces no quieres que vaya? Yo planeaba que pasemos la tarde juntos, paseando y luego podría ir a ver a tus padres y pedir tu mano, si estás de acuerdo…

-¿Será adecuado que pasemos la tarde juntos?

-¿Tienes miedo de que alguien nos vea?- le preguntó él divertido.

-No… no… ¿debería tenerlo?- le preguntó ella perdida en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que no… tú eres mi futura esposa… te respeto… aunque podría intentar robarte algún beso… ¿qué me dices?-dijo él con picardía.

-No lo sé…- ella volvió a bajar la vista con vergüenza y él sonrió, era imposible no enamorarse cada vez más…

-Azize… me muero por besar tus labios, por sentirte cerca, por hablarte al oído… pero no haré nada que te incomode…

-Sé que no debería preguntar esto pero…- dijo y cuando lo miró se mordió el labio- ¿has besado a alguna chica?

-Solo a ti… en sueños…- dijo él y sonrió, no quería hablar de sus andanzas antes de enamorarse de ella.

-Mentiroso…- dijo ella y achicó los ojos- yo no he besado a nadie… ¿sabes?

-Me encantaría ser el primero… y el último…- dijo él y se acercó suavemente a ella.

La sintió temblar mientras colocaba ambas manos a los costados de su cara. Ella miró sus labios y humedeció los suyos en anticipación. Él se acercó muy despacio, mirando alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios, quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Ella cerró los ojos y él deseó que ese momento durara toda la vida.

-Te amo, Azize…- le dijo y besó su frente. Ella suspiró y dejó escapar el aire que retenía. Quería relajarse pero estaba constantemente en alerta.

Cevdet se inclinó y besó su mejilla, luego la punta de su nariz y sonrió cuando ella abrió los ojos, preguntándose si estaba jugando con ella.

-Relájate…- le dijo sobre sus labios y luego los apoyó sobre los de ella con tanta suavidad y delicadeza que ella sonrió y los movió un poco, sintiéndose algo más confiada.

Cevdet deslizó sus manos y las apoyó en la cintura de ella, sosteniéndola. Ella deslizó las suyas hasta los hombros de él y sintió cómo él separaba sus labios lentamente para apoyarlos con mayor intensidad.

Azize suspiró y entreabrió sus labios, entonces él aprovechó para acariciarla delicadamente con su lengua y ella lo dejó hacer, pendiente de cada nueva sensación que le provocaba. Sentía que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante lo que él le hacía y no quería otra cosa que dejarlo seguir...

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras sus bocas seguían reunidas, besándose despacio, sintiendo que cada vez se les hacía más cómodo y familiar…

Cevdet separó su boca de la de ella y la vio sonreír, algo sonrojada.

-Eres hermosa, mi vida…- le dijo él y volvió a besar su frente.

Azize lo miró y sonrió, sintiéndose más confiada, su corazón todavía latía apresurado y supo que esa experiencia quedaría en su memoria y en su corazón para siempre.

Cevdet tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él mientras caminaban por la playa…

Pasaron todo el día juntos y al atardecer, luego de que él le robara un par de besos cerca de su casa, la dejó ir y prometió ir al día siguiente a pedir su mano, para que no tuvieran que llegar juntos…

Azize prometió lanzar la idea de que había conocido a un soldado en el hospital, para que sus padres no tuvieran toda la información de golpe…

Esa noche, Azize tardó una eternidad en dormirse. Lo último que pensó fue que los labios de él eran mucho más dulces y gentiles que lo que ella había imaginado en su sueño…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, esto seguirá pronto! Nos vemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Azize miró algo inquieta a su madre. Estaba dando vueltas porque quería hablar con ella y mencionar a Cevdet pero no se animaba a hacerlo.

La ayudaba a lavar la ropa y la mujer se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría...

-Azize, hija… ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Madre…- dijo e hizo una pausa que obligó a su madre a mirarla- quería… quería contarte que hace un tiempo, tuve que curar a un soldado…

-Claro… de eso se trata tu trabajo, querida… sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de ti…- dijo la mujer y asintió complacida.

-Pero… pero este soldado… Cevdet… él… quedó muy agradecido… y ha venido a verme varias veces al hospital…

-Un muchacho agradecido… no abundan de esos… qué suerte…

-Madre… él… pues… me dijo que quería venir a verlos… quiere conocerlos… en fin… no me pareció algo malo… ¿verdad?

-¿Conocernos a nosotros? Hija… ¿acaso ese soldado está interesado en ti?

-No lo sé…- dijo y sintió que su piel se teñía de color morado, no podía ocultar las sensaciones que le provocaban los recuerdos de sus besos.

-¿Tu padre sabe todo esto?

-No, madre… por eso te lo estoy contando a ti… yo… supongo que quizá él esté interesado en mí… pero no quiero cometer errores… él no es un desconocido… y es muy buena persona…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque hemos hablado…

-¿Hablado? ¿cuánto han hablado? - dijo la mujer y Azize la miró con terror- Azize…

-Madre… te dije que él había venido a verme al hospital… me agradeció que lo hubiese cuidado, me contó de sus responsabilidades en el ejército… es un patriota…

-Querida… tu padre y yo venimos hablando de que ya tienes edad para pensar en casarte… pero la verdad es que siempre creímos que sería con alguien del pueblo… aunque si este muchacho pide tu mano y le cae bien a tu padre…

-¿Tú crees que a papá le caerá bien?

-Bueno, quien lo conoce eres tú… pero si dices que es buena persona, me imagino que no te equivocas…

-Entonces… ¿me ayudarás con esto?

-Si preguntas si tienes mi apoyo… sí… lo tienes….- dijo la mujer y sonrió.

-Gracias madre…- dijo con emoción Azize y la abrazó.

-Hija… dime algo…- dijo la señora acariciando su cara- ¿sientes que te has enamorado de él?

-Madre… yo no sé bien que es el amor… pero siento que quiero sonreír cada vez que lo veo… y cuando miro sus ojos, mi corazón late más rápido y…- dijo y se detuvo, su madre se asustaría si le contaba todo lo que sentía por Cevdet.

-Eres muy afortunada… nuestra tradición no contempla que nos enamoremos antes de casarnos… y por cierto… hay cosas que deberías aprender si es que esto resulta en tu casamiento…

-El café me sale bien…- dijo Azize y sonrió.

-Es cierto… creo que deberé enseñarte algunas recetas…- dijo y ambas rieron.

* * *

Un rato antes del mediodía, Azize salió apurada y fue directo al lugar en donde había quedado en encontrarse con Cevdet. Se verían para que ella le contase lo que había pasado con sus padres…

-Azize…- dijo Cevdet y la abrazó con ternura, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma- se me hizo eterna esta noche…

-Cevdet… - dijo ella y lo miró sonriente- hablé con mi madre… le conté de ti… me ha dado su apoyo…

-¿De verdad? - dijo y sonrió, besando su frente con cariño.

-Así es… le dije que irías a verlos y estuvo de acuerdo…

-Me alegra tanto… ¿tu padre está en casa?

-¿Quieres ir ahora mismo?

-Estoy un poco ansioso…- dijo y Azize sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Mejor más tarde…- Cevdet la miró y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Azize cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios cuando lo sintió insistente, demandando acceso a su boca y suspiró cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo. Él beso se hizo más intenso y ella comenzó a responderle, guiada por las sensaciones que experimentaba.

Cevdet interrumpió el beso y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, respirando con dificultad.

Ella miró sus labios, deseando que los besos continuaran.

-Creo que deberías volver… al atardecer iré a ver a tus padres…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Mi madre me dijo que me enseñará algunas recetas para que te cocine… prometo que te encantará mi comida…- le dijo con ilusión.

-Me alcanza con que estés esperándome cada vez que regrese del frente…- dijo él y la abrazó suavemente.

-Prometido…- dijo Azize y luego de besarlo dulcemente en los labios giró para irse.

Cevdet la tomó del brazo y ella giró riéndose mientras él volvía a besarla, simplemente no podía dejar que se fuera. Sentía que no podía respirar sin que ella estuviese a su lado.

-Vete ya…- le dijo muerto de risa luego de volver a besarla y ella salió corriendo mientras él la observaba.

Cevdet suspiró y pensó en su madre, seguramente mamá Hasibe estaría muy complacida al conocer a su futura esposa. Se preguntó si ella no querría participar del pedido de mano, pero supo que sería mejor que él hablara con los padres de Azize antes, por la dudas…

* * *

Azize volvió a su casa y compartió el almuerzo con sus padres. Cada tanto su madre la miraba y le sonreía, estaba segura de que su hija había crecido y madurado mucho ese último tiempo. No es que no fuese madura, incluso cuando quiso trabajar en el hospital ella y su marido estuvieron satisfechos, pero la veían un tanto infantil, sin embargo ahora todo había cambiado… y ella estaba feliz.

-Azize… me dijo tu madre que un joven soldado vendría hoy a visitarnos…- dijo y Azize se puso seria, tenía pánico que su padre se pusiera en contra.

-Mmm… sí… así es…

-No nos habías contado nada…- dijo el señor Ahmed

-Bueno, pues… no había nada que contar…

-Querido… Azize lo cuidó cuando estaba herido… el muchacho está muy agradecido y se ve que nuestra hija le ha interesado…

-Bueno… no sé nada de él o de su familia… veremos qué se propone y qué me dice…

Azize respiró aliviada, no es que no confiara en que Cevdet pudiera caerles bien a sus padres, pero había escuchado historias en las que los padres se habían interpuesto entre dos enamorados simplemente por la tradición o por una promesa hecha a alguien más…

Cevdet golpeó la puerta de la casa de Azize cuando caía la tarde. Estaba nervioso pero confiado en que todo saldría bien. Vestía su uniforme de soldado, quería que quedara claro quién era él.

-Dígame…- dijo la señora Munire cuando abrió la puerta y luego sonrió levemente.

-Señora… encantado… mi nombre es Cevdet… venía para… para conocerlos… soy… amigo de su hija…

-Sí… por supuesto joven… por favor pase… - dijo la mujer y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Cevdet caminó despacio, observando los detalles de la casa de Azize y sonrió. El aroma de panecillos recién horneados llegó hasta su nariz y escuchó los pasos de Azize.

Se dio vuelta sonriente y la vio. Ella tenía puesto un vestido sencillo, su cabello estaba suelto pero tapado con un velo y sus ojos reflejaban la alegría que tenía de verlo.

-¿Cómo estás? - dijo solamente él y ella sonrió.

-Muy bien… gracias…- dijo y él extendió su mano y apretó la de ella con suavidad.

-Me alegra…

-Joven Cevdet…- se escuchó la voz del papá de Azize y ella se puso seria. No quería que su padre malinterpretara la simpatía que había entre ellos.

-Señor…- dijo Cevdet ceremonioso y extendió su mano para saludar al hombre.

-Bueno, finalmente ha venido… pase y tome asiento… tengo deseos de escuchar lo que ha venido a decirnos…

-Gracias…- dijo Cevdet y se sentó frente a ambos padres.

-Querida… ¿por qué no nos preparas un café mientras tanto?- dijo la señora Munire y Azize asintió y se fue a la cocina.

Cevdet tragó saliva, estaba bastante nervioso, pero los padres de Azize parecían gente sencilla y no lo habían tratado mal. Se obligó a concentrarse en poder expresar sus ideas de la mejor manera.

-Señor… he venido a hablarle de su hija… hace unas semanas, debido a una herida de bala que recibí en cumplimiento de mis funciones, defendiendo a mi patria, fui internado en el hospital… y allí la conocí…

-Por supuesto… - dijo el hombre observándolo detenidamente.

-No tengo palabras para expresar el cuidado con que ella me trató… la devoción hacia su profesión que pude experimentar mientras la veía dedicada a cuidarme…

-Joven…- dijo Munire- nosotros conocemos perfectamente la dedicación de nuestra hija al trabajo, pero estoy segura de que usted no ha venido a hablarnos de ella, sino de sus intenciones… ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, señora… discúlpeme…- dijo Cevdet y la vio aparecer con el café y los panecillos.

Azize le entregó su taza y le sonrió tan cristalinamente que Cevdet quiso tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más.

Al terminar de servirlos, luego de darle un sorbo a su café, Cevdet siguió hablando.

-Cuando me fui del hospital, quise despedirme para agradecerle sus cuidados… en ese momento no la encontré y me quedé muy mal… realmente quería volver a verla y ahí es donde me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos no eran solo de agradecimiento…

-Entiendo…- dijo el señor Ahmed.

-He estado conversando con mi madre… y le hablé de mis sentimientos… y entonces me aconsejó que viniera a hablar con ustedes para pedirles que…- dijo y miró a Azize, que sonrió algo nerviosa- quiero pedirles la mano de su hija…- finalmente lo dijo y se quedó mudo, esperando la reacción de los padres.

-Joven…- dijo el hombre ceremonioso- sus intenciones parecen francas… valoro mucho que haya venido y sobre todo que sea un patriota… se le nota, no sólo en el uniforme sino en su forma de expresarse… Azize nos ha dicho que confía en usted y a pesar de que es muy joven, sabemos que eso es importante…- miró a su mujer que asintió- para serle honesto, creí que mi hija se casaría con el hijo de alguno de nuestros vecinos… pero también tengo que decirle que nadie ha pedido su mano aún… así que no veo impedimentos para concretar este matrimonio.

-Me alegra saber eso…- dijo Cevdet sonriendo con placidez y miró a Azize, que se removió inquieta en su asiento, viendo como sus padres observaban el intercambio.

-¿Cuándo querría usted fijar la fecha?

-Si fuera por mí, sería ahora mismo, señor… pero tengo que decirle que a pesar de que sé que quizás Azize quiera prepararse con tiempo, he pedido una licencia en el ejercito para poder casarme y lamentablemente es limitada…

-No tenemos demasiado tiempo… hay que ponerse a trabajar…- dijo la señora y Azize sonrió.

-Bueno… que no se diga más nada… el casamiento será en tres días… ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto…- dijo Cevdet y extendió su mano para apretar la de su futuro suegro.

-Joven Cevdet… prométame que mi hija será feliz…- dijo la señora Munire cuando él la abrazó suavemente, de alguna forma dándole confianza de que ella estaría en buenas manos.

-Por supuesto… desde que la ví, solo he pensado en hacerla feliz…-dijo él y sonrió.

* * *

Cevdet se despidió de los padres de Azize y salió de la casa acompañado por ella. No tenían mucho tiempo de hablar, pero ambos estaban felices.

Él tomó su mano y la apretó entre las suyas con ternura.

-En tres días serás mi esposa… -le dijo y ella se mordió el labio para no reír, estaba algo nerviosa pero tan feliz.

-Así es… - dijo y miró para todos lados antes de besar sus labios rápidamente.

Él cerró los ojos tratando de que la sensación de ese beso perdurara lo más posible.

-Pasaré a verte mañana por el hospital…- le dijo y ella asintió.

Azize lo miró irse y se quedó soñando con todo lo que vendría los próximos días…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia está dedicada a Flor que me banca desde el minuto cero! Gracias por eso! **

**El casamiento de Azize y Cevdet...**

**Capítulo 6**

Cevdet sonrió cuando vio a Azize salir del hospital apurada, buscándolo. Había quedado en pasar por ella para almorzar juntos y la llevaría a conocer a su madre.

-Mi vida… - le dijo él cuando la tomó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos perdido en su aroma.

-Acabo de contarles a mis compañeras que me casaré…- dijo contenta y sonrió.

-¿En serio? - dijo él que lo único que quería era quedarse allí, a su lado escuchándola, mirándola.

-Me tomaré unos días libres por el matrimonio…- dijo Azize un poco más seria y Cevdet sonrió.

-¿Algunos días? Tomate los que quieras, pero la boda es mañana…- dijo Cevdet y la escuchó reír suavemente.

-Pero tú tienes que irte rápido, ¿verdad? - le dijo con algo de tristeza y Cevdet miró hacia todos lados y besó su mejilla con ternura.

-También tengo unos días… así podremos estar tranquilos, disfrutando de nuestra nueva vida de casados…- dijo Cevdet y sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse.

Azize había preparado unos panecillos y té y se fueron a comer a la playa. Él se sentó en una roca y ella extendió un mantel y colocó las cosas para que pudiesen comer… Él había llevado unas frutas también.

Comieron entre caricias y miradas intensas y luego se quedaron un rato allí, mirando el mar. Cevdet la abrazó por detrás y se quedó allí, abrigándola con su cuerpo.

-Prefiero que conozcas antes a mi madre… no quiero que sea en el momento de la boda…

-Cevdet…

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo?

-No… no es eso…- dijo Azize, pero le tenía pánico, tenía miedo de no caerle bien a su suegra y pensaba que ella quizá le recriminaría que no sabía hacer muchas cosas en la casa.

-¿Entonces? Solo con mirarte mi madre se dará cuenta por qué te elegí, Azize… estoy orgulloso de ti… de quien eres y del lugar que ocupas en mi corazón…

-¿Crees que le caeré bien?

-Por supuesto… no lo dudes…- dijo él y la abrazó.

La miró a los ojos con tanto amor que Azize se emocionó, la acercó a su cuerpo y cuando sus bocas se encontraron a mitad de camino, Cevdet sintió que la amaría para siempre.

Sus labios eran suaves, gentiles, ya no tan inexpertos como al principio y había ocasiones en que era ella quien tomaba el mando, deleitándolo con sus caricias.

Cevdet entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y caminaron hacia la casa de su madre. Doña Hasibe salió a recibirlos contenta y algunos vecinos se acercaron curiosos a conocerla.

-Querida, finalmente conozco a mi nuera…- dijo Hasibe y extendió sus brazos para que Azize la abrace.

-Señora Hasibe…- dijo Azize apretada entre sus brazos.

-Dime madre, querida… estoy tan feliz de conocerte…- dijo y le sonrió a Cevdet, que las miraba complacido.

-Madre…- se quejó Cevdet- deja que Azize tome un poco de aire…

-Lo siento, querida…- dijo y la soltó mientras besaba ambas mejillas- no me imaginé que eras tan joven y tan bonita…

-No es así… señora…- dijo Azize algo avergonzada.

-¿Cómo que no? Mis nietos serán preciosos gracias a ti…- dijo la mujer y volvió a abrazarla.

Cevdet sonrió divertido ante la cara de desesperación de Azize entre los abrazos y besos de su madre.

Entraron y tomaron un café con ella. Mamá Hasibe estaba tan contenta que no hacía más que preguntarle cosas a Azize.

* * *

Al atardecer, Cevdet la acompañó hasta su casa y se despidió de ella cuando estaban a unos metros.

-Mañana te convertirás en mi esposa…- le dijo con su frente sobre la de ella.

-Mañana…- dijo solo ella y besó sus labios antes de irse.

Los preparativos continuaron y Azize se quedó despierta hasta tarde con su madre, estaba tan ansiosa que creyó que no dormiría.

-¿Tú crees que seré feliz, madre? - le dijo cuando Munire la arropó y besó su frente.

-Hija… se nota que entre tú y ese muchacho hay un amor que crecerá pero que ya está ahí… la vida da muchas vueltas, pero no me imagino que no puedas ser feliz… tranquila…

-Gracias…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Recuerda siempre respetar y obedecer a tu marido… y seguir a tu corazón para encontrar la mejor manera de hacerlo feliz…

-Lo haré…- dijo Azize y cerró los ojos, tenía que descansar porque en pocas horas tendría lugar el momento más importante de su vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente continuaron los preparativos y Azize y Cevdet no se vieron hasta el momento de la ceremonia.

Mamá Hasibe se esmeró para preparar su casa para el evento. No había muchos invitados, eran solo ellos y algún vecino que vendría después al festejo.

Los padres de Azize se sorprendieron del amor que demostró Hasibe al reencontrarse con su nuera, momentos antes de la boda. Se presentaron, se desearon felicidades y se prepararon para la ceremonia.

Cevdet bajó las escaleras de su casa vestido con su uniforme de gala, sin gorra y se quedó mirando a Azize, que lo esperaba sonriente vestida de color lavanda, el vestido era muy elegante pero no demasiado adornado y Cevdet no pudo evitar admirarla.

Se tomaron de las manos y se arrodillaron frente al Imán que los esperaba para casarlos.

Durante toda la ceremonia, ambos estuvieron pendientes del otro y cuando llegó el momento de aceptarse mutuamente se miraron a los ojos.

Al ponerse de pie, Cevdet la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó. Estaba feliz de que finalmente ella se hubiera convertido en su esposa. Los padres de ella se acercaron y los saludaron con emoción, como así también mamá Hasibe.

La fiesta duró un buen rato. Todos estaban alegres y bailaban alrededor de ellos, que no se separaron ni un segundo.

Cuando todos se marcharon, Azize se quedó ayudando a Hasibe a acomodar la casa y limpiar un poco.

-Tú debes ir a dormir con tu esposo, querida…- le dijo la mujer y Azize sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Madre… no se preocupe… yo la ayudaré con esto y después iré…

-Azize… no lo hagas esperar… seguramente está ansioso por abrazarte…

-Es que…- intentó Azize, que estaba bastante nerviosa con lo que vendría- sí… tiene razón…- dijo y besó su mano con suavidad- hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana hija… sean felices…- dijo la mujer y sonrió con placidez.

* * *

Cevdet levantó la vista desde la cama cuando ella entró, luego de golpear.

-No necesitas golpear para entrar a nuestra habitación…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Lo… lo sé…- dijo y se sonrojó, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Ven aquí…- Cevdet estiró la mano y ella, luego de cerrar la puerta, se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Cevdet…- comenzó a decir ella y él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y alzó la mano de ella para besar sus dedos con dedicación.

Azize apretó los labios, estaba algo inquieta y ansiosa por lo que vendría. No tenía dudas de que amaba a su esposo, pero temía no saber cómo comportarse.

Cevdet acarició sus labios con sus dedos primero y luego los reemplazó por su boca. La besó suavemente, sus manos acariciando su cara y luego desplazándose a sus hombros, todo tan lento y acompasado que Azize no tuvo más remedio que relajarse.

Cuando el beso se interrumpió, él la miró a los ojos y ella pudo ver la intensidad de su deseo.

-Mi vida… quiero que confíes en mí… no te haré daño… solo quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo y todo lo que siento por ti…- le dijo y ella asintió.

-Yo confío en ti, Cevdet… es solo que… no sé como comportarme…- le dijo y bajó la vista avergonzada.

-Solo sígueme… déjate llevar…- dijo él y comenzó a desabotonar su vestido mientras volvía a besarla y luego deslizaba sus labios por su cuello, dejándose llevar él mismo por su deseo.

Azize alzó sus manos y desabotonó la camisa de él, imitando lo que él había hecho con ella. Él sonrió cuando ella acarició su torso con algo de ansiedad y la miró antes de volver a perderse en sus labios.

Cevdet se puso de pie al lado de la cama y se quitó la ropa. Ella se mordió el labio, tratando de no bajar la vista para observarlo y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Estiró su mano y dejó caer el vestido de ella y Azize lo miró con algo de timidez. Se sentía algo extraña con tanta intimidad.

-Eres hermosa, mi Azize…- le dijo tomándose el tiempo para observarla.

-Tú… tú también…- le dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo. Y él la tomó entre sus brazos.

Azize sintió que un calor agradable la invadía cuando su piel entró en contracto con la de él, los labios de Cevdet acariciándola en los hombros y luego siguiendo el sendero de su pecho hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su ombligo.

Casi protestó cuando él se puso de pie y la hizo recostar en la cama. Y entonces volvió a repetir todo el camino de besos húmedos entre su boca y su ombligo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al sentirlo dedicándole especial atención a su pecho y se descubrió jadeando con dificultad, sus dedos entrelazados en los cabellos de él, de alguna manera guiándolo.

Cevdet levantó la cabeza y la miró. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que casi parecían los de ella.

-Azize…- le dijo él con la voz ronca por el deseo- ¿confías en mí?

-Sí…- se escuchó decir ella con una voz casi desconocida- sí…

Él volvió a la zona de su abdomen y entonces siguió hacia abajo, estimulándola con suavidad al principio, para no incomodarla y que se acostumbrara a sus caricias.

De pronto Azize recordó los libros que había leído de su tía y eso le trajo algo de tranquilidad, las sensaciones eran tan intensas y nuevas que ella no sabía como manejarlas.

Cevdet continuó con su tarea durante un buen rato mientras se dejaba llevar por los sonidos suaves y placenteros que ella hacía…

De pronto Azize sintió que perdía el sentido y que el placer que estaba sintiendo se magnificaba de tal forma que casi no podía contenerse y se agitó entre los brazos de él, que la observó desde donde estaba, sintiendo que su deseo se incrementaba cada vez más…

Se reunió con ella, que se estaba recuperando de a poco y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Necesito sentirme en ti… Azize…- le dijo al oído y ella asintió. Sabía perfectamente a lo que él se refería.

Cevdet cambió su posición y se colocó sobre ella para estar más cómodo y la observó mientras su cuerpo se ajustaba a él milímetro a milímetro.

Se quedó quieto unos instantes esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a él y mientras acarició su cara.

Azize cerró los ojos, aún se sentía algo aturdida por las oleadas de placer que él le había causado y ahora se sentía tan íntimamente unida a él, en cuerpo y alma, que quería reír a carcajadas.

Él comenzó a moverse suavemente y la vio abrir los ojos, ávida de perderse en los suyos. Cevdet ralentizó su clímax tanto como pudo y cuando la sintió estremecerse, se dejó ir, para que juntos pudieran llegar al máximo placer.

Se desconectó de ella lo más suavemente que pudo y acarició su cara con ternura.

-Te amo, mi vida… - le dijo y ella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo también… - dijo ella todavía agitada y sonrió.

Cevdet la acarició con ternura y ella se acomodó entre sus brazos para dormir. Todo se sentía extraño, pero placentero, de eso no había dudas. Azize se durmió primero, tranquila, satisfecha, sabiendo que ahora se pertenecían mutuamente, para siempre…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	7. Chapter 7

**El primer día de casados.**

**Capítulo 7**

Azize abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo mirándola. Estaban abrazados y ella descansaba su cabeza sobre el torso de él, su brazo cruzando su cuerpo a la altura de la cintura. Él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la apretó un poco, con ternura. Ella sintió mariposas en su estómago, la sensación de estar piel contra piel con él era indescriptible…

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo y ella soltó una risita alegre.

-Buenos días…- dijo y se inclinó para besar suavemente su torso, a manera de saludo.

-¿Descansaste? - le preguntó él y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

-Sí… mucho…- dijo y sonrió con algo de picardía.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó él deslizando una mano y tomando la de ella para entrelazar sus dedos.

-De verdad… estoy bien…- dijo ella tratando de buscar las mejores palabras para expresarse- no… no creí que amarse… hacer el amor con una persona fuera tan especial… tan intenso…- dijo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Es maravilloso…- dijo él y besó su mano con ternura.

-¿Tú también lo sentiste tan especial? - quiso saber ella.

-Lo fue… lo es… tú eres especial, mi vida… siempre lo serás para mí, estoy seguro de que pasarán los años y seguirá siendo así…- le dijo y cambió su posición, quedándose de frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Tenía miedo… de no gustarte…-le confesó ella y él quiso reír a carcajadas, pero sólo sonrió.

-¿Cómo piensas eso?

-Tú… tú has hecho muchas cosas para hacerme sentir bien… pero yo…

-Tú has sido tú… irás aprendiendo, dejándote llevar…- dijo y acarició su hombro como al descuido.

-Sí…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Ahora, por ejemplo… -dijo y se perdió en los ojos de ella, intentando decodificar sus emociones cuando su mano siguió camino hacia abajo y se cerró sobre su pecho, y sus dedos lo estimularon suavemente.

Azize cerró los ojos y él sonrió. Continuó acariciándola y ella entreabrió sus labios, concentrada en sentirlo.

Cevdet la observó y se detuvo. Ella abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué… qué quieres que haga? - le dijo, comprendiendo que él esperaba que ella también hiciera algo.

-Lo que sientas…- dijo él y se quedó expectante.

Azize se inclinó y besó su torso húmedamente y se ganó un suspiro por parte de su marido.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Él besó la punta de su nariz.

-Mi turno…- dijo y la empujó un poco para dejarla recostada boca arriba.

Cevdet descendió sus labios acariciando su cuello, luego sus hombros y finalmente su pecho. Azize lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada caricia.

Azize levantó sus manos y lo tomó de la cadera, provocando una exquisita fricción entre ambos.

Él volvió a sus labios y ella sintió como él crecía contra su abdomen. Deslizó sus manos y lo acarició con algo de timidez. Lo escuchó jadear y pensó que se había equivocado, pero cuando quiso retirar su mano, él se la retuvo y sonrió.

-Aprendes rápido…- le dijo y la hizo sonreír a ella.

Cevdet se acomodó entre sus piernas y ella las colocó alrededor de su cintura cuando lo sintió profundamente en ella.

Él la miró a los ojos mientras se movía, suavemente al principio, luego más intensamente hasta que la sintió estremecerse y cerrar los ojos. La observó experimentar el clímax y luego abrir los ojos y perderse en los suyos mientras se recuperaba.

-Cevdet…- le dijo agitada.

-Mi Azize…- le dijo justo antes de alcanzar el máximo placer.

Ella lo besó y lo sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que él se recuperó un poco y se desconectó, acomodándose a su lado, atrapándola entre sus brazos otra vez…

-¿Acaso esto es la felicidad? - le dijo mirándolo con algo de timidez.

-Es una parte… pero una muy importante…- le dijo él y besó su frente.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y escucharon algunos ruidos abajo. Mamá Hasibe seguramente se había levantado.

-¿Quieres desayunar? - le preguntó ella con ternura.

-Acabo de hacerlo…- dijo él y sonrió con picardía.

-Me refiero a alimentarte…- le dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-Desayunaría… pero si tengo que elegir prefiero quedarme aquí, contigo en mis brazos…

-Pero… tu madre…

-Mi madre no nos molestará… te lo prometo…

-No es que nos moleste… pero sería vergonzoso que quisiera entrar y nos encontrara…

-¿Desnudos? - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así…- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Mi madre no vendrá… ella también fue recién casada, sabe de qué se trata…

-Sí…- Azize se calmó un poco.

-¿Tú tienes hambre?

-Un poco… estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano…

-Te traeré algo…- le dijo él y se levantó de un salto. Azize lo miró caminar buscando qué ponerse y sintió que se sonrojaba, lo veía hermoso, pero aún la avergonzaba manifestarlo.

Él se inclinó a besar sus labios antes de irse. Ella se cubrió con la sábana, se sentía algo incómoda ante él…

Cerró los ojos un momento y evocó las sensaciones que había tenido hasta hacía unos minutos. Sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba solo al recordar lo que había experimentado.

Sonrió entendiendo que volvería a tener esas sensaciones todas las veces que quisiera junto a él porque él era su marido.

* * *

Él llegó con una bandeja y sonrió al verla sonreír a ella.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Desayunamos juntos?

-Ensuciaremos todo…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-Mi madre te envía sus saludos… saluda a mi nuera, dijo…- Azize sonrió- dile que es la más bella de todo el mundo…

-¿Tu madre dijo eso? - preguntó Azize.

-Yo también lo digo… eres la más bella… pero ahora come, aliméntate…- dijo y le dio un trozo de pan en la boca. Ella lo tomó con cuidado, no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas.

-Sí…- dijo ella y lo observó mientras comía…

Un rato después, ella se separó un poco del abrazo de él y sonrió.

-Deberíamos levantarnos…- dijo.

-No hace falta… nos quedaremos todo el día en la cama…

-Pero Cevdet… seguramente tu madre necesita ayuda en la casa…

-No… no necesita ayuda…- dijo él y la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos.

-¿De verdad quieres quedarte aquí? ¿No aburres? - le preguntó.

-¿Tú si? - le preguntó el con asombro.

-No… no es que me aburra… pero no se me ocurre qué hacer… digo… que no sea…

-¿Hacer el amor otra vez? - le preguntó él y ella bajó la vista sonrojada.

-Bueno… como te dije… acabo de descubrir lo placentero y especial que puede ser…

-Lo es…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Entonces… no nos moveremos de aquí…- dijo ella mirándolo con seriedad.

-No… no lo haremos…- dijo él y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo- y creo que deberíamos aprovechar porque luego tú tendrás que trabajar y yo volveré al frente… y pasaremos algunos días sin vernos y…- dijo y ella lo interrumpió con un beso.

-No hablemos de eso…- le dijo ella entre besos y él la hizo recostar sobre él.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? - le dijo él y ella sonrió con picardía.

-No quiero hablar…- le dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Cevdet rio entre besos y sintió que haberse casado con Azize fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida. ¿Se podía haber enamorado tanto de ella en tan poco tiempo?

Pero él ya sabía la respuesta, aquel día en que ella lo había cuidado tanto, él la había reconocido como la mujer de su vida, y no se había equivocado…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Todavía falta mucho de esta historia, espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-Hija… por favor, ayúdame con esto…- dijo mamá Hasibe a su nuera y Azize llegó apurada del jardín en donde había estado cuidando las flores para ayudarla.

-Mamá Hasibe, por favor… yo la ayudaré…- le dijo y la ayudó a bajar de un banco para poder llegar a unos frascos de harina que descansaban en la alta alacena.

-Por supuesto… eres alta como un árbol, ni siquiera te hace falta subir a uno de estos bancos…- dijo la mujer riendo y Azize le sonrió con ternura.

Se estiró y trató de buscar el frasco que Hasibe quería alcanzar y en ese momento entró Cevdet a la cocina y la tomó de la cintura y la hizo sobresaltar, al punto de que casi tira todos los frascos al suelo.

-Mi vida…- le dijo sonriendo él y ella le entregó el frasco a Hasibe y abrazó a su marido.

-Creí que no llegarías hasta luego del almuerzo…- le dijo y vio que Hasibe se iba, dejándolos un momento a solas antes de besarlo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Te echaba de menos… - le dijo y siguió besándola.

-Solo te fuiste un par de horas…- le dijo ella sonriéndole complacida.

-¿Eso qué importa? Solo quería llegar aquí para tomarte en mis brazos y…- dijo y le habló al oído y ella soltó una risita cómplice.

-Tu madre está a unos pocos pasos, Cevdet… qué vergüenza…- le dijo con seriedad pero luego siguió riendo.

-No tiene nada de malo… eres mi esposa…- le dijo él y hundió la nariz en su cuello y la escuchó suspirar.

-Lo sé… pero no podemos estar encerrándonos en la habitación a todas horas…- ella estaba muy divertida, pero también algo avergonzada.

-¿Quién dice? - le dijo él y la tomó de la cara.

-Esta noche… tienes que esperar hasta esta noche…- le dijo ella mientras sentía su cuerpo protestando por las caricias que ya se le habían hecho costumbre y que él se desesperaba por hacerle.

-Ah… el amor se respira en esta casa…- dijo mamá Hasibe al entrar y Azize empujó un poco a Cevdet para que se separaran.

-Madre…- dijo Azize y Cevdet sonrió al ver la cara de complicidad de su madre.

-No tienes que decirme nada, querida… conozco a mi hijo… lo mejor de todo esto es que si siguen así, pronto tendré la casa llena de nietos… eso me gustaría mucho…

-A ver… dime… ¿cuántos nietos quieres tener? - le preguntó Cevdet alzando las cejas ante la incomodidad de Azize.

-Por lo menos cuatro…- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa soñadora.

-¿Cuatro? - preguntó Azize algo sorprendida.

-Es un lindo número…- dijo Cevdet y estrechó a Azize entre sus brazos.

* * *

Mamá Hasibe se quedó preparando el almuerzo mientras Azize y Cevdet hacían algunas compras para la casa. La gente los saludaba con alegría al verlos felices y enamorados. Ya todos se habían acostumbrado a verlos juntos y ellos se sentían orgullosos de que los viesen como una pareja…

Al volver, mamá Hasibe les dijo que no se sentía demasiado bien y que no almorzaría, Azize se aseguró de que la mujer se recostara y descansara un poco y luego se dedicó a atender a su marido y almorzaron juntos.

-Lástima que nos hemos quedado solos…- dijo él y apretó su mano por sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, tu mamá no se sentía bien, está descansando…

-Pensaba en que nosotros podríamos descansar… tomar una siesta…

-Una siesta ¿eh? - dijo ella divertida ante la mirada cargada de deseo de él.

-Así es… ¿no quieres?

-¿Tan cansado estás? - le siguió el juego ella.

-Muchísimo…

-Bien… puedes ir a dormir un rato mientras yo termino con todo esto…

-¿No me acompañarás? - dijo con cara de desolación y ella soltó una risita.

-Creí que querías dormir… para eso no te hago falta… - dijo alzando las cejas y él levantó su mano y la besó.

-Tú siempre me haces falta…- dijo y se puso serio- como sea… termina rápido, te estaré esperando en la habitación….

-Cevdet…- dijo ella y cuando se levantó, él deslizó una mano por su cintura y siguió hacia abajo, haciéndola sobresaltar- ¡Cevdet! Compórtate…- le dijo y luego se echó a reír, al ver la cara de desahuciado de su marido.

Azize se quedó un rato acomodando y limpiando la cocina y cuando terminó fue a la habitación, creyendo que Cevdet la estaba esperando.

Cuando llegó lo vio dormido y sonrió. Realmente se había enamorado de él sin remedio. Él había sabido meterse hondo en su corazón y ella estaba segura de que lo amaría el resto de su vida.

Se acercó despacio y se inclinó para besar su mejilla, quería acurrucarse en sus brazos y olvidarse del mundo, pero también quería dejarlo descansar.

Lo besó una vez más y se quedó mirándolo de cerca. Él se movió un poco y cuando ella iba a irse, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la hizo caer sobre él en la cama.

Azize ahogó una carcajada, no quería molestar a su suegra. Pero él la había sorprendido.

Él buscó sus labios y la besó ansiosamente y ella le devolvió los besos con intensidad, ¿para qué resistirse?

-Eres hermosa, mi Azize…- dijo él mientras le quitaba la ropa entre besos y caricias.

-Cevdet…- jadeó ella, sobrepasada por las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir.

Se dedicaron mutuamente a satisfacer al otro y luego, al terminar, se abrazaron apretados bajo las mantas…

-Azize…- dijo él y ella giró la cabeza sonriendo, era imposible sentirse más feliz.

-Dime…

-Me llamaron… debo irme mañana a una misión…

-¿Debes irte? - le preguntó ella y de inmediato sintió sus ojos húmedos.

-Sí…- dijo él con tristeza, lo que menos quería era causarle pesar.

-Pero… ¿no te habían dado unos días más?

-Así es… pero surgió algo… debo ir, entiéndeme, es mi responsabilidad…

-Entender, entiendo… pero no quiero…- dijo y él la abrazó con ternura.

-Yo tampoco, mi vida… te juro que no…- dijo él y besó su cabello.

-¿Cuántos días serán?

-Espero que pocos… ¿me esperarás?

-Contaré los minutos…- dijo ella y sonrió con tristeza.

-Así me gusta…- dijo él y besó la punta de su nariz.

-¿Y tú? ¿pensarás en mi cada noche, y pretenderás que estoy allí contigo?

-Por supuesto… creo que será un calvario… pero estaré pensando en volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, a escuchar tu dulce voz y sentir el aroma de tu piel cada instante…

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que volverás a mí?

-Por supuesto… desde la última vez que me fui, tengo un motivo muy importante para volver…- dijo y besó sus labios.

* * *

Azize se quedó pensando un momento, luego se vistió, fue a ver a mamá Hasibe para asegurarse de que estuviese bien y luego buscó su costurero y cortó un mechón de su cabello para hacerle un amuleto a su marido.

Lo preparó con esmero, mientras él la observaba sin comprender mucho lo que hacía y cuando lo terminó se sentó en la cama y se lo entregó.

-Es para que estés protegido, para que me sientas cerca…

-Lo llevaré cerca de mi corazón… ahí es donde pertenece…- dijo él y ella lo ayudó a anudarlo alrededor de su cuello.

Azize sonrió y sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi vida… por favor no sufras… no podré irme… y es mi deber… quiero ser un héroe para ti y también para mis futuros hijos…- dijo él acariciando su cara.

-Lo sé… lo acepto… lo supe desde que me propusiste matrimonio… y aunque no me gusta pensar que además de tenerte muchos días lejos, puedo perderte… me siento muy orgullosa de ti y de que luches por nuestra patria…- dijo ella y él se inclinó a besarla.

-Te amo…- dijo él con dulzura y ella lo abrazó y se sentó sobre él.

-Te amo…- repitió ella y sonrió cuando él hundió su nariz en su cuello.

-Mmmm… no me cansaré nunca de tu aroma…- dijo él y ella inclinó su cabeza para darle un mejor ángulo.

-Espero que no… - dijo ella y jadeó cuando la suave caricia de la nariz se transformó en un húmedo beso y luego en un pequeño mordisco.

-Eres… tan… mmmm…- dijo él mordisqueándola suavemente.

-Cevdet…- dijo y sintió que él estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y también cuán estimulado estaba él con el roce sobre su cadera.

-Shhhh… por favor calla y déjame hacerte el amor…- dijo él y ella suspiró.

Cevdet descendió sus manos por el cuerpo de Azize y luego la empujó un poco mientras le quitaba la ropa y se quitaba la suya.

Se quedó arrodillado en la cama y la hizo descender sobre él mientras la besaba y la acariciaba.

Azize apretó los ojos con suavidad hasta que se sintió totalmente cómoda y luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, tratando de retrasar el clímax de ambos.

Cuando finalmente ocurrió, Azize se inclinó hacia delante y mordió el hombro de él para sofocar un gemido y él sonrió casi sin fuerzas.

Se recuperaron entre besos y abrazos y luego decidieron levantarse para cenar.

Mamá Hasibe estaba más repuesta, pero sin embargo Azize preparó la cena para los tres y se quedaron charlando de sus cosas.

Esa noche durmieron poco y abrazados todo el tiempo, Azize tenía un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar que no lo vería por días o hasta semanas… pero sabía que él tenía que cumplir con su deber…

Le preparó el desayuno mientras él se vestía con su uniforme y cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, lo besó con intensidad, lo apretó entre sus brazos y dejó que él aspirara su aroma como lo hacía siempre.

-Volveré pronto…- dijo él- te escribiré si tengo oportunidad…no te asustes si no recibes nada… a veces se me hace complicado…

-No te preocupes, te estaré esperando mi héroe…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y lo vio partir, a caballo, hasta que se perdió definitivamente de su vista…

* * *

**Bueno, primera separación después del matrimonio. Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Mamá Hasibe se asomó no bien vio que Azize venía caminando hacia su casa. Tevfik acababa de irse, le había ido a informar que Cevdet estaría de vuelta de un momento a otro, pero no había querido cruzarse con Azize, todavía estaba dolido de que ella no hubiera advertido de su existencia y estuviera aún de luna de miel con Cevdet…

Azize llegó sonriente y besó la mano de su suegra.

-Hija… tengo noticias… recién vino Tevfik… Cevdet llegará en cualquier momento…

-¿En serio, madre? - dijo Azize con emoción, los días, durante ese mes y medio de ausencia de su marido se le habían hecho interminables.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que bromearía con algo así? Te he visto mirando por la ventana tantas veces este último tiempo… espero que las novedades sean buenas y que Cevdet regrese a ti sano y salvo…

-Yo también, madre… pero estoy segura de que estará bien, porque tiene mi amuleto…- dijo con una sonrisa y la mujer cerró los ojos con placidez.

Hasibe se preocupó por prepararle la tarta de berenjenas, su favorita y Azize limpió y acomodó la casa, no queriendo pensar demasiado para que los minutos pasaran más rápido.

Al anochecer cuando la puerta se abrió, Azize acababa de convencer a Hasibe de que se recostara un momento porque estaba agotada y algo preocupada.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente al escuchar ruidos y lo vio entrar, visiblemente cansado.

-Azize… mi Azize…- dijo él y extendió los brazos para fundirse con ella en un abrazo.

-Cevdet, mi héroe…- le dijo ella mientras sentía la nariz de él perdida en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

Se quedaron así, abrazados un rato y luego él separó su cara y fundió sus labios con los de ella, tan ansiosamente que ella se descubrió casi batallando con él para demostrarle que también quería besarlo.

Cevdet la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella lo escuchó jadear placenteramente cuando sus manos lo atrajeron aún más, si fuera posible.

-Dime que mi madre está dormida… por favor…- le dijo entre besos y ella trató de calmarse porque no podía hablar entre la emoción y la intensidad de él.

-Cevdet…-dijo e hizo una pausa cuando el beso de él se prolongó más y la hizo olvidar de todo lo que quería decirle.

-Te necesito…- le dijo él y ella asintió.

-Mamá… ella…- empezó a decir Azize y escucharon la voz de Hasibe que venía desde arriba.

-Cevdet… hijo…- dijo la mujer y Cevdet apoyó la frente sobre la de ella, buscando reprimirse de seguir besándola.

-Estaba cansada pero no se durmió…- dijo Azize en voz baja y él asintió.

-Madre…- dijo Cevdet y subió rápidamente las escaleras para saludarla.

Cevdet besó la mano de su madre y Azize, que estaba detrás de él, sonrió, sabía que su suegra había echado de menos a Cevdet tanto como ella.

-¿Tienes hambre? - dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba su cara.

-En realidad, no… solo… me gustaría… descansar un poco…- dijo mirando a Azize casi con desesperación.

-Pero te hice tu tarta favorita…

-¿En serio? - dijo Cevdet y miró a Azize que le hizo una gesto de desesperación, no podía rechazar tal prueba de amor.

-No te preocupes… - dijo Hasibe comprensiva- Azize, hija… prepárale el baño a tu marido… yo les dejaré algo de espacio para que se reencuentren…

-Pero madre…- dijo Azize y Cevdet la miró rogándole que no la contradijera.

-Querida… he estado recién casada, y cuando mi marido volvía del frente todo lo que quería era abrazarme a él y no soltarlo… que tengan buenas noches…- dijo y giró en redondo para encerrarse en su habitación.

Cevdet miró a Azize con intención y ella sonrió.

-Creo que podría comerme una porción de esa tarta mientras tú preparas mi baño…- dijo y la vio alzar una ceja.

-Dijiste que no tenías hambre…- dijo Azize sonriendo al darse cuenta de que era una excusa.

-Solo quería que estuviésemos solos… pero mi madre nos comprende…- dijo y volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo.

-Iré a prepararte el baño… soldado…- le dijo y besó la punta de su nariz antes de soltarse y escaparse de su abrazo.

Cervdet cortó una porción de tarta y la degustó sonriente. Saboreaba además, la anticipación de volver a estar con su esposa, estrecharla entre sus brazos, besar su boca y toda su piel… dormir en sus brazos…

* * *

Cuando entró al baño, la vio terminando de preparar el agua y la acarició con sus ojos. Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo y sonrió.

-Nunca hice esto… espero que esté bien… adecuada la temperatura del agua…

-Lo que hagas estará bien… solo quiero estar contigo…- dijo y se sentó, listo para el baño.

Azize juntó algo de agua y la dejó caer sobre la cabeza de él con suavidad. Cevdet cerró los ojos, estaba caliente pero no lo quemaba.

-¿Bien? - preguntó ella algo insegura.

-Perfecta…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Tienes… tienes algunas heridas…- dijo ella y deslizó sus dedos por unos raspones y un corte que tenía a la altura del hombro izquierdo.

-Me las hice hace casi dos semanas…

-¿Te las han curado? - preguntó ella observándolas de cerca.

-Sí… había una enfermera con nosotros, en un puesto sanitario.

-¿Sí? – preguntó ella con algo de celos.

-No tenía otra opción que curarme… pero yo cerré los ojos y me imaginé que eras tú…

-¿Acaso era bonita? -insistió Azize.

-No lo se… no la vi bien….

-Claro… como no me viste a mí… cuando te curé la primera vez…

-Cuando te ví no pude mirar a nadie más, Azize… y no pude dejar de mirarte… tú eres mi esposa y a ti quería volver lo antes posible…- le dijo mirando sus labios y ella sonrió.

-¿Seguro?

-Confía en mí…- dijo él y la sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras besaba su cuello.

-Tengo que terminar con el baño… no quiero quedarme toda la noche aquí…

-¿Tienes otras intenciones?

-No lo sé… quizá si…- le dijo sonriendo y él la dejó levantar.

Azize enjabonó su cabello y lo enjuagó. Limpió especialmente sus heridas y cuando se inclinaba para enjuagar su espalda él la tomó en sus brazos y ella se resbaló, cayendo sobre él entre risas.

-Quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo…- le dijo él al oído y sintió que ella se estremecía.

-¿Aquí? - le preguntó y él asintió.

-No quiero esperar más, Azize… no puedo…- le dijo él con su boca perdida en el hombro de ella.

Azize se puso de pie y dejó caer la toalla que llevaba anudada. Los ojos de él se oscurecieron de deseo al verla y la tomó de la mano.

-Eres tan hermosa…- le dijo él y besó su piel, haciéndola suspirar ante el contacto.

Cevdet se puso de pie y ella desanudó la toalla que llevaba en la cintura y la dejó caer. Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de ella sobre su torso, delicadamente y cuando él levantó las manos y acarició su pecho, ella se separó un poco para brindarle más espacio.

Se estimularon mutuamente con caricias y besos y luego él se sentó y ella descendió sobre él, suspirando, mientras él la observaba, acariciando su espalda, perdido en sus ojos.

La intensidad de los movimientos creció y Cevdet la besó para disimular los jadeos porque no quería que hiciesen tanto ruido.

Azize se tensó un poco justo antes de llegar al máximo placer mientras él mordisqueaba su hombro, momentos después de alcanzar el suyo.

-Bienvenido…- le dijo sobre sus labios cuando pudo recuperarse un poco, luego de un clímax interminable.

Cevdet la besó húmedamente y ella sonrió. Se desconectó y ambos se envolvieron en sus toallas para salir del baño.

-¿Quieres comer algo más? - le preguntó ella mientras lo miraba vestirse y se ponía su camisón.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito en estas cuatro paredes…- dijo y tiró de su brazo.

Azize rio a carcajadas cuando él la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Dime… ¿pensaste en mi todas las noches?

-Y también los días…- dijo ella y acarició el torso de él con suavidad

-Yo también…. te tenía en mi mente todo el tiempo… pensaba en tus ojos… en tu cabello… quería besar tu boca… no puedo vivir sin ti…- le dijo él y volvió a besarla.

Los besos fueron creciendo en intensidad y Azize lo detuvo.

-¿No estabas cansado? - le dijo cuando él levantaba su camisón y se sumergía en su piel.

Cevdet no le contestó, siguió testeando su piel y ella perdió la noción del tiempo. Sólo se detuvo cuando ella le rogó volver a sentirlo parte suya y volvieron a reunirse en cuerpo y alma.

Se quedaron dormidos agotados y satisfechos un rato después.

* * *

Cevdet se despertó unas horas más tarde y sonrió mientras la miraba dormir. Haber vuelto había sido necesario para su sanidad física y mental. Haber vuelto a ella significaba casi lo único que le importaba en el mundo.

Se inclinó a besar su cuello y ella protestó y luego sonrió, al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en sus brazos.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo él y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Buenos días mi héroe… -le respondió y sonrió antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, estaba en su lugar en el mundo, los brazos de su marido…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en la próxima historia!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Azize entrelazó los dedos con su marido al llegar a la fiesta. Se sentía un poco rara, ella no acostumbraba a ir a lugares así, pero él le había dicho que sería divertido, que todo estaría bien y ella confiaba en él… ¿Cómo no lo haría?

Se había puesto un vestido sencillo, color turquesa y llevaba un velo cubriendo su cabello del mismo color, mamá Hasibe le había hecho ese conjunto…

Tevfik se acercó a saludarlos y ella sonrió algo sorprendida cuando la apretó entre sus brazos con una confianza que le resultó algo excesiva.

Cevdet le presentó a un par de compañeros soldados y Azize reconoció a algunos que había tratado en el hospital.

Se quedó hablando con algunos de ellos y Cevdet se alejó un poco, llevado por las distintas conversaciones.

En un momento, se acercó a ella y le llevó una copa de vino. Ella lo miró con extrañeza, no estaba acostumbrada a tomar alcohol, pero él insistió y ella lo probó…

-Te dije que te gustaría…- dijo él sonriendo.

-En verdad sí… no puedo creerlo, mis padres no lo aprobarían…- dijo ella riendo.

-Puede ser… pero ahora estás casada y yo te permito hacerlo… disfrútalo…

Azize le sonrió y él se quedó conversando con Tevfik y un oficial de mayor rango que se acercó a saludarlo.

La música comenzó a sonar y la fiesta se hizo más divertida. Cevdet no podía salirse de la conversación con el oficial porque el hombre le estaba contando la historia de su vida y él consideraba una descortesía excusarse para irse. Se imaginó bailando con Azize, tomándola en sus brazos, todo el mundo mirándolos…

Varias veces, Cevdet giró su cabeza al escuchar la risa de su esposa, que hablaba con un par de soldados, algunos de ellos acompañados por sus esposas…

Algunos soldados se pusieron a bailar y Cevdet vio que a su esposa la sacaba a bailar un soldado que él conocía solo de vista, había venido hacía poco de otra región…

Ella se movía graciosamente al compás de la música y estaba tan alegre que por un momento, Cevdet se olvidó de lo que el oficial le contaba y del hombre que bailaba con ella.

Se preguntó si el vino había causado ese efecto en ella y sus ojos se ensombrecieron cuando vio que el soldado la tomaba de la cintura y se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

Ya no le importó nada, Tevfik le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y casi divertida cuando lo vio disculparse y acercarse a donde Azize seguía bailando en su mundo.

-Disculpen…- dijo Cevdet y el soldado lo miró sin comprender.

-Mi vida…- dijo Azize y le sonrió al soldado con el que bailaba- él es mi marido…

-¿Su marido?- dijo el hombre y se separó inmediatamente de ella, bajando la vista y evitando a Cevdet que lo miraba bastante molesto.

-Así es…- dijo y tomó a Azize suavemente del brazo.

-Lo siento… no sabía… pensé que ella estaba sola y…

-Estaba sola…- dijo Azize y lanzó una risita y luego se tapó la boca con una mano.

-No importa…- dijo Cevdet- ven, querida… vamos a tomar aire…

Cevdet la tomó de los hombros y la hizo salir para que tomara algo de aire.

-Querido… te he echado de menos…- dijo Azize riendo- ¿estás enojado? - le preguntó, advirtiendo su seriedad.

-¿Cuántas copas de vino tomaste?

-No se… pero estaba muy rico…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Escucha… te di una para probar, pero evidentemente seguiste y mira como estás…

-Muy divertida…. como tú dijiste que estaría…- dijo ella y escondió la cara en el pecho de él mientras seguía riéndose.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?

-No… quiero divertirme… bailemos…- dijo y empezó a moverse alrededor de él.

-Azize… estás borracha… no puedo creerlo…- dijo Cevdet y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es tu culpa… yo no había probado el vino… pero me gusta… y me gusta sentirme así…

-¿No me digas? ¿Te pondrás a tomar vino de ahora en más?

-Sería una buena forma de no echarte tanto de menos cuando no estás…

-Pero ahora estoy….

-Entonces vamos a divertirnos…

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a casa?

-Después iremos a casa…- dijo ella y sonrió con picardía.

-Podríamos ir ahora…

-¿Quieres hacer el amor? - le preguntó ella en voz un poco alta y Cevdet le tapó la boca con una mano y comenzó a reírse.

-Azize… tienes que callarte… no debes decir esas cosas en voz alta…

-No tiene nada de malo… mis amigas del hospital me han hablado de algunas cosas que… creo que me gustaría hacer contigo…- le dijo casi en secreto y vio que los ojos de él se enfocaban en sus labios.

-¿Ah sí? - le dijo él y ella sonrió, alzando sus cejas.

-Pues si… y me daba algo de vergüenza decírtelo… pero ahora no tengo vergüenza..- dijo con algo de dificultad, el alcohol hacía que también le costara hablar.

-Bien… vamos a casa…

-Quiero divertirme un rato más…- protestó ella y él la tomó suavemente de la nuca y acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Nos divertiremos en casa y me contarás que cosas que quieres hacer conmigo…- dijo él y ella lo miró con intención.

Cevdet buscó los abrigos de ambos y saludaron entre risas a los demás invitados.

Azize lanzó una carcajada cuando vio que le costaba caminar sin tambalearse.

-Esto es muy divertido…- dijo y él la sostuvo para que no se cayera.

-Mañana te sentirás mal… pero mamá Hasibe te hará un té y se te pasará todo…

* * *

Ella siguió riéndose durante todo el camino hasta la casa y cuando estaban por llegar, Cevdet se detuvo y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Azize, mi vida…- le dijo mirándola con ternura- tienes que dejar de hacer ruido, porque despertarás a mamá y todos nuestros planes de…

-¿Hacer el amor?

-Exacto… tendremos que ir a dormir…

-No… no quiero…

-Entonces trata de controlarte…

-Lo prometo…- dijo ella y levantó la mano queriendo parecer más solemne.

Cevdet sonrió divertido, más allá de la incomodidad de la situación, adoraba ver a Azize en ese estado. Era muy estimulante para él verla sonreír tanto y tan feliz.

Cuando entraron y Azize se quitó los zapatos, tropezó con uno de los escalones y cuando iba a lanzar una carcajada, Cevdet le tapó la boca y Azize se dio cuenta de que debía hacer silencio.

-Azize…- dijo él y apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios, dándole a entender que tenía que callarse.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio divertida.

Llegaron a su habitación y Cevdet cerró la puerta. Azize le sonrió seduciéndolo no bien él giró para mirarla.

Cevdet se quitó el saco y lo dejó sobre una silla. Azize se soltó el cabello y lo miró por sobre su hombro.

-¿Me ayudas? - le dijo y él se acercó y bajó el cierre de su vestido, dejándolo caer al terminar de hacerlo.

Cevdet movió su cabello hacia un costado y besó la curva del cuello de Azize, perdido en su aroma.

Ella giró en redondo y lo miró con intensidad. Desabotonó su camisa y se dejó llevar por la necesidad de besar su piel. Cevdet se mantuvo estático. La respiración de ella le causaba cosquillas y sus besos lo estimulaban tanto que creyó que estallaría de placer en cualquier momento.

Azize dejó caer su pantalón y Cevdet se agitó cuando sintió sus dedos acariciándolo.

-Azize…- dijo con voz ronca, cargada de deseo.

-Déjame besarte… tú siempre me haces sentir bien… ahora quiero hacerlo yo…- dijo y siguió besándolo mientras lo acariciaba.

-Pero…- dijo él y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que sus dedos eran reemplazados por su boca y que el estímulo se incrementaba.

Cevdet se quedó mirándola un momento. Luego la llamó y ella se puso de pie y se reunieron en un beso profundo mientas sus cuerpos se rozaban intensamente.

Él la recostó en la cama y besó toda su piel. Ella reía suavemente, su sensibilidad y deseo le producían algo de cosquillas.

-Eres hermosa, Azize…- le dijo él al sentirse en ella, un momento después.

-Mi Cevdet… tú eres hermoso…- le dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de sentirlo tan íntimamente.

Se olvidaron del mundo por un buen rato y finalmente, ya satisfechos y agotados, se acostaron abrazados bajo las sábanas.

Ella lanzó una carcajada alegre y él la miró con ternura.

-Nunca imaginé que sería tan divertido tomar vino…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Divertido e intenso…- dijo él y ella acarició su torso, enredando los dedos en sus cabellos.

-Me gustó hacerte sentir bien…- le dijo y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Fue hermoso…- dijo él y besó su frente.

-Cevdet… ¿tú quieres tener hijos ahora?

-No lo sé… quiero decir… me encantaría llenar la casa de niños con tu misma sonrisa… tus ojos… pero no estoy apurado… ¿qué hay de ti?

-Me pasa lo mismo…- dijo algo más seria.

-¿Entonces?

-Estuve pensando… nosotros hemos… hemos estado juntos varias veces… no tuvimos en cuenta ninguna fecha, ni tomamos precauciones… entonces…

-Azize… ¿crees que podrías estar embarazada?

-No… no es eso… pero podría pasar… y no me gustaría que te enojes conmigo por no haberlo previsto…

-¿Cómo podría enojarme, Azize? - preguntó él y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-No lo sé… porque no quieres…

-Me fascina la idea de tener hijos contigo… nunca lo dudes… lo único que me gustaría es aprovechar un poco el tiempo para estar a solas…- le dijo y volvió a inclinarse, esta vez para mordisquear su cuello.

Ella lanzó una carcajada feliz y luego de unas caricias, bostezó.

-De repente tengo mucho sueño…- dijo y se acomodó en sus brazos.

-Descansa… duerme en mis brazos…- dijo él.

Cevdet sonrió y acarició su hombro mientras escuchaba su respiración acompasada. Era un sueño tenerla para él, y sí, fantaseaba con que fueran padres en algún momento, ¿cómo no? Pero mientras tanto disfrutaría de la intimidad y de tenerla solo para él…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en la próxima historia! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Sé que quizá debería haber actualizado alguna de mis otras historias, pero sentí inspiración por esta, así que seguí mi instinto. Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 11**

Azize sonrió cuando sintió los pasos de su suegra a sus espaldas. Había terminado de hacer la comida, aún en contra de su pedido porque la veía cansada. Cevdet se había ido hacía un par de semanas, pero ella se había acostumbrado a la compañía de mamá Hasibe y trataba de ayudarla lo máximo posible cuando estaba en casa y no tenía que trabajar.

Hasibe la retó un poco por no haberle hecho caso y luego la abrazó con ternura.

Una vez que comieron algo juntas, Azize se fue al hospital a hacer lo que más le gustaba, cuidar a sus pacientes.

Resolvió un par de cosas que había pendientes, había aprendido mucho los últimos meses y se sentía satisfecha. Su trabajo y su vocación se habían transformado en lo más importante para ella, sobre todo cuando estaba sola y no podía dedicarse a su marido.

El médico y la enfermera en jefe la llamaron para hablar con ella y Azize se sorprendió porque nunca la llamaban juntos.

-Azize… pasa por favor…- le dijo el médico y Azize entró y cerró la puerta del consultorio y oficina de su jefe.

-¿Pasó algo malo? - preguntó Azize que era demasiado transparente.

-No, nada malo… querida- le dijo la enfermera- solo queríamos hablar contigo…

-Además de felicitarte por los avances que has hecho… queríamos contarte que hemos estado evaluando tus aptitudes…

-¿Lo han hecho?

-Así es…- dijo la enfermera y sonrió- nos complace anunciarte que serás la jefa de las enfermeras…

-Pero… ¿pasó algo? Ese puesto le pertenece a usted, señora…

-Lo que la señora Guzel quiere decirte es que llegó la hora de su retiro… ella tiene algunos problemas de salud…

-Lo siento mucho, señora…- dijo Azize con un gesto de tristeza que la hizo sonreír a su jefa.

-Hemos pensado en ti para reemplazarme…

-Pero… tengo otras compañeras que hace mucho tiempo que están… yo llegué hace solo unos meses…

-Y has demostrado lo que se necesita para manejar las cosas… esto no fue nunca una competencia, pero te has destacado, Azize… y te queremos allí, en ese puesto… ¿consideras que podrás hacerlo? - le preguntó el médico.

-Por supuesto que sí… esta es mi vocación y haré todo lo que pueda con tal de ayudar a mis enfermos…

-Eso queríamos escuchar…- dijo la señora Guzel y Azize sonrió.

-Espero que también comprendas que además de la responsabilidad, que es muchísima… tendrás un considerable aumento en tu salario…- agregó el médico.

-Eso no es necesario… nosotros nos arreglamos bien con mi salario y el de mi esposo…

-Pero querida, te corresponde, por favor acéptalo…- la señora Guzel no podía creerlo.

-No es necesario… quizá se puede utilizar para comprar insumos… faltan muchas cosas aquí…- dijo Azize y sonrió cuando vio las miradas que intercambiaban el médico y su jefa.

-Hablaremos de eso en otro momento… ve a seguir tu ronda… haremos una reunión para comunicar su ascenso…

-¿Y qué tal una despedida para la señora Guzel? - propuso Azize y la mujer le sonrió.

-Creo que la fiesta la harán cuando me vaya…- ella sabía que no era popularmente conocida por su buen humor y su comprensión.

-Oh, no es así…- dijo Azize y sonrió, ella tenía razón- y no se preocupe que continuaré con su legado…

-Lo sé…créeme…- le dijo y sonrió.

Azize salió algo emocionada de su entrevista y se dedicó a trabajar. Sus compañeras recibieron la noticia con felicidad, sacando a una de ellas, que, lógicamente por tener mayor tiempo de antigüedad, consideraba que era quien debería tener el puesto.

* * *

Al irse del hospital, se dirigió a su casa y le contó la novedad a mamá Hasibe.

-Hija mía, estoy feliz por ti… tendrás muchas responsabilidades, pero estoy segura de que no se han equivocado al elegirte…

-Solo me gustaría que Cevdet estuviese aquí para contárselo…- dijo Azize con pesar y mamá Hasibe sonrió.

-Ojalá puedas decírselo pronto… ¿cuándo es la reunión en donde lo harán público?

-El sábado… - dijo Azize y sonrió- ¿usted quiere venir?

-Por supuesto que iré… es un logro que quiero compartir contigo…- dijo la mujer y Azize le abrazó con ternura.

-Vaya a descansar, madre… prepararé la comida…-le dijo y la mujer la hizo agachar un poco para besar su frente.

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente, Azize se hizo cargo de sus responsabilidades y se sintió más cómoda de lo que había creído. Sus, hasta hace poco, compañeras la respetaban mucho y no tuvo inconvenientes de hacerse respetar y comenzar a tomar decisiones que no creyó que debería tomar…

El sábado por la mañana Azize se levantó temprano y se preparó con su uniforme de punta en blanco para la ceremonia.

Era algo sencillo, pero para ella era muy importante. Se sorprendió de ver a Tevfik entre los invitados. Seguramente mamá Hasibe le había avisado, él las visitaba bastante seguido, pero a ella sólo le importaba su Cevdet…

Cuando la ceremonia comenzó, Azize miró un momento hacia la entrada, sabía que no era posible que él volviera, pero fantaseaba con la idea de verlo cruzar esa puerta y abrazarla, orgulloso…

Luego de unas cálidas palabras del médico hacia la enfermera Guzel y de su despedida, el doctor comunicó la noticia oficialmente y cuando sus compañeras solicitaron que ella dijera unas palabras, Azize se sintió algo intimidada, pero aceptó…

Se subió a la pequeña tarima que habían puesto para poder ver a todos los presentes y cuando comenzaba a hablar, agradeciendo por la nueva responsabilidad y despidiendo a su jefa y mentora, vio entrar por la puerta a su esposo, sonriente. Lo imposible había ocurrido.

Azize se obligó a no quebrarse de la emoción. Quería correr a sus brazos, pero supo que no podía hacerlo…

-… y estoy muy agradecida con esta nueva responsabilidad… espero que pueda cumplir con ella de la forma en que se espera… y también quiero aprovechar para agradecerle a la señora Guzel por su enorme responsabilidad, cariño y paciencia para conmigo…- dijo y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos aplaudieron, incluido Cevdet, que no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, me gustaría ir a saludar a mi esposo, que me sorprendió con su visita y a quien no veo hace semanas…

Entre aplausos, Azize corrió a abrazarse con Cevdet. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza. Realmente la había echado de menos y mamá Hasibe le había hecho llegar la noticia, así que se había escapado el fin de semana y luego volvería.

Mientras los demás seguían festejando y saludando a la ex jefa de enfermeras, Azize tomó de la mano a Cevdet y lo llevó al depósito de medicinas.

-Mi vida…- le dijo cuando él la abrazó y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Azize…- dijo él y la besó con intensidad.

Pasaron varios minutos besándose, sin hablar, luego escucharon golpes en la puerta y se separaron, tratando de recomponerse.

-Disculpen…- dijo Tevfik- mamá Hasibe los está buscando… me pidió que la ayude a buscarlos…

Aquí estamos…- dijo Azize y sonrió, entrelazando los dedos con su marido para ir a buscar a su suegra.

* * *

Llegaron a casa y conversaron alegremente, mamá Hasibe estaba feliz de ver a su hija tan contenta. Cevdet no se separó ni un segundo de ella y al atardecer, la mujer decidió que sería bueno dejarlos un poco tranquilos…

Cevdet tiró de la mano de Azize y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Ella sonrió y lo besó.

-Tu madre te avisó, ¿verdad? - le dijo y él asintió- estaba tan triste de que no pudieras estar conmigo…

-Aquí estoy, mi Azize… me quedaré todo el fin de semana… ¿qué te parece? - le dijo mirándola embobado.

-¿No tienes que irte ya? - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No… recién el lunes a la mañana…- dijo y volvió a besarla.

-Entonces podremos dormir juntos, abrazados estos dos días…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-¿Acaso me echabas de menos, enfermera? - le dijo él.

-Casi no puedo respirar cuando no estás…- dijo ella y él la tomó de la cara y se puso serio.

-Ojalá no tuviera que irme nunca, pero defiendo a nuestra patria…

-Lo sé, mi héroe… me hace sentir orgullosa que lo hagas, pero no puedo mentirte… cada vez que te vas, una parte mía se va contigo…

-Tengamos un hijo, entonces… así una parte mía quedará siempre conmigo…- dijo él y ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Tú quieres?

-Ya te lo dije, Azize… me haría muy feliz…- dijo él y ella lo besó.

-¿Ahora mismo? - le preguntó y él la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

La ropa no les duró más que un suspiro y se entregaron uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

Luego de un intenso reencuentro, se abrazaron agotados bajo las sábanas y él sonrió.

-Te amo, mi Azize…- le dijo besando su cabello.

-Yo te amo más, mi vida…- le contestó ella y se acurrucó en sus brazos para dormir, como habían deseado, abrazados, más juntos que nunca…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que esto sigue bien, veremos si Azize queda o no embarazada. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Aizze terminó con sus tareas y se sentó un rato a descansar. Adoraba estar a cargo de las enfermeras en el hospital, pero era una gran responsabilidad y llevaba mucho esfuerzo.

Cerró los ojos un momento y evocó esos dos días de escapada de Cevdet cuando ella había recibido el ascenso. Habían sido casi de ensueño. No se habían movido de la habitación, al punto de que mamá Hasibe les había ido a preguntar si todo estaba bien…

Y todo estaba más que bien, fueron dos días intensos, llenos de amor y pasión que la hacían echarlo de menos más que nunca…

Siempre creyó que se acostumbraría a sus ausencias, a veces más prolongadas que otras, pero la verdad era que cada vez le costaba más separarse de él.

Alguien tocó la puerta del depósito y Azize volvió a sus quehaceres.

-Enfermera Azize…- dijo Sehra, una de sus colaboradoras.

-Dime…

-Llegó un grupo de soldados heridos, son varios… queríamos pedirle autorización para ingresarlos…

-Sehra… querida… háganlo… esos hombres no pueden esperar…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Enfermera…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Su marido… está entre ellos…

-¿Cevdet? - dijo y sintió que su corazón se paralizaba.

Salió corriendo, buscándolo y lo encontró entre los recién llegados. Estaba herido, por suerte no era grave, pero estaba inconsciente.

Se acercó, pidió a Sehra que lo trasladaran a una habitación y se desocupó lo antes posible para ir a verlo.

El médico la tranquilizó, le dijo que las heridas no eran tan graves y que ella se dedicara a cuidarlo.

-Cevdet… mi héroe…- dijo acariciando su cara cuando se quedó con él.

-Azize…- dijo él con los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy aquí, mi vida… te cuidaré…- dijo y comenzó a curarle las heridas.

Eran cortes, la mayoría de ellos, había estado cerca de una explosión y tenía pequeñas esquirlas en su piel. Azize le quitó todas y desinfectó las heridas. Vendó las partes más dañadas y luego lo dejó descansando.

Tevfik estaba afuera esperando para verla.

-Tevfik… ¿cómo estás?

-Preocupado por Cevdet, Azize…

-Él está bien… yo misma me encargué de curarlo… se pondrá bien pronto…

-Menos mal…- dijo Tevfik sonriendo.

-¿Podrás pedir por él unos días para que se recupere?

-No sé si será posible, Azize… estamos muy complicados de personal…

-Podrías ir tú en su lugar…

-Azize…

-Cevdet te necesita, ¿acaso no eran hermanos?

-Es cierto, veré qué puedo hacer…- dijo Tevfik y se fue.

Azize continuó con sus tareas y luego fue a buscar a su suegra, pero antes le explicó que Cevdet estaba bien…

Las dos fueron a verlo y se quedaron con él un buen rato. Mamá Hasibe le ayudó a comer y Azize se quedó a pasar la noche en el hospital. Si tenía suerte, podría llevárselo al día siguiente, por unos días a casa, para cuidarlo y mimarlo como se merecía…

-Cuando explotó esa bomba- dijo mirándola a los ojos- pensé que lo único que quería era estar en tus brazos… y si tenía que morir, que fuera mirándote a los ojos…

-Cevdet… eso ya pasó…- dijo Azize con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi vida… me duele el alma de pensar en hacerte sufrir…

-Si sufro es porque te amo… porque quiero tenerte conmigo… pero estoy muy orgullosa de tu entrega… de tu patriotismo… no lo olvides…- dijo acariciándolo.

* * *

Al otro día, mamá Hasibe y Azize lo llevaron para casa y lo obligaron a mantenerse recostado para recuperarse mejor.

Esa noche, Azize le llevó la cena a la cama y él se quejó.

-Puedo levantarme, esto no tiene sentido….

-Con mamá Hasibe pensamos que es mejor que te cuides…

-Mañana tendría que presentarme en el frente… me necesitan…

-No, no lo harás…

-¿Quién va a impedirlo?

-Yo lo haré… ya hablé con Tevfik… te darán unos días…

-¿Lo harán?

-Sí. Por supuesto… ¿acaso no confías en mí? - le preguntó ella con aires de suficiencia.

-Pues… tendré que hacerlo…- dijo y comió la comida. La idea de quedarse, aunque fuera un par de días con ella era ideal…

Cuando ella volvió a la habitación, luego de ayudar a su suegra con los quehaceres, él estaba medio dormido.

Se acercó y lo miró con ternura, se cambió y cuando se acostaba a su lado lo vio abrir los ojos.

-Hey….- dijo ella y sonrió- ¿estás bien?

-Perfecto… me siento mucho mejor…

-Muy bien… - dijo ella y besó su mejilla. Pero él corrió la cara y besó sus labios húmedamente y ella lo miró con intención- Cevdet…

-No me digas que no me has echado de menos…

-Sería una tonta si no lo reconozco… pero debes cuidarte…

-¿Estás a mi lado? ¿Dónde podría estar más cuidado que en tus brazos?

-Cevdet… podría tocarte, rozarte y hacerte doler…- se quejó ella.

-Sería el dolor más dulce de todos… me estoy muriendo por ti, Azize…

-¿Tú crees que para mí es fácil? - le preguntó ella algo molesta.

-No, pero puede serlo, sólo déjate llevar…

-Cevdet…- dijo ella y él se inclinó sobre ella y capturó sus labios con suavidad primero, luego, al escucharla suspirar, lo hizo con más insistencia- Cevdet…- dijo ella interrumpiendo brevemente el beso mientras él insistía- por favor… no me hagas… no me hagas esto…

-No te hago nada… o mejor dicho, quiero hacerte todo…- dijo él y la empujó hacia atrás, colocándose sobre ella.

Azize cerró los ojos, casi sin poder controlar el deseo que le causaban sus caricias y lo dejó hacer. Sus manos la recorrieron por sobre el camisón y luego se lo quitaron. Suspiró al sentir los labios de él sobre su piel y luego tomó su turno, para besar con suavidad sus heridas y el resto de su piel.

Cuando llegó el momento, ella lo hizo recostar y descendió sobre él con suavidad, evitando lastimarlo o rozarlo en sus heridas.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos con placidez y disfrutar ese momento mientras ella se adaptaba a él. Ella se quedó mirándolo y cuando él abrió los ojos, levantó ambas manos para acariciar su pecho…

Azize comenzó a moverse despacio y él la observó, absorto en lo que ella hacía, como reaccionaba, y acariciándola.

Tardaron una eternidad en alcanzar el clímax, porque ella ralentizaba sus movimientos, buscando no ser demasiado brusca.

Azize sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor mientras trataba de recuperarse y luego besó sus labios y se recostó a su lado…

-¿Estás bien? ¿no te lastimé? - le preguntó.

-Estoy en el cielo… te amo, mi Azize…- le dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No te estás portando bien, Cevdet… espero que a partir de ahora lo hagas… debes recuperarte…. ¿estamos?

-No tiene nada de malo, no está contraindicado hacer el amor para las heridas…

-No, pero debes cuidarte un poco…

-Insistiré… voy a seguir insistiendo…- dijo él sonriente y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Ahora vamos a dormir, soldado…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

Cevdet se durmió enseguida. A Azize le costó conciliar el sueño. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendrían hasta que él tuviera que irse otra vez, y que ella volviera a sufrir por tenerlo lejos. Pero eso era inevitable, no había forma de evitarlo, al menos no si él seguía sirviendo a su patria…

* * *

**Bueno, esta historia sigue. Espero que les siga gustando. Será que pronto vendrá Yildiz? Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Hasibe miró a su nuera con comprensión y sonrió. La tomó del brazo y vio que ella se secaba las lágrimas antes de voltear para mirarla.

-Querida hija… hablemos un poco…- dijo y Azize asintió y se sentó a su lado, aceptando que la mujer tomara sus manos cariñosamente y la mirara a los ojos- no te veo bien estos días…

-Estoy bien madre… de verdad…- dijo Azize y miró hacia abajo.

-Sin embargo, te veo llorar bastante seguido… vamos, dime que pasa… puedes confiar en mí…

-No es nada, solo echo de menos a Cevdet…- dijo, en parte era cierto, pero no del todo.

-Entiendo… pero tú siempre supiste que él era un soldado, que se debe a su patria… y la patria está pasando por momentos complicados…

-Lo entiendo… y estoy muy orgullosa… pero no puedo evitar sentir este vacío en mi corazón cada vez que pasan semanas sin tener noticias de él…- dijo y Hasibe le secó las lágrimas que seguían saliendo.

-Eres muy dulce y estoy muy orgullosa de que mi Cevdet te haya elegido… yo también tuve un esposo soldado… y sé que es muy difícil, sobre todo los primeros tiempos…

-Yo quiero creer que esto se me pasará, que me acostumbraré a no tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo, pero a veces me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que es posible…

-Querida… eres tan joven, estás tan enamorada… y él también… lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos…

-Bueno, hemos discutido un poco, antes de que se fuera… y no me ha escrito… ni una palabra…

-Entonces es eso… estás preocupada…

-Un poco…- dijo y miró hacia abajo.

-¿Qué piensas?

-No lo sé… que quizá ya no me quiere tanto como decía… o que se arrepintió de haberse casado conmigo…

-¿Cómo dices eso? Cevdet te adora, Azize… estas discusiones son comunes en una pareja… ¿puedes decirme por qué fue?

-Madre…- dijo y se sonrojó- esto es algo personal… no se lo tome a mal, pero prefiero reservármelo…

-Bueno, no importa… a veces los hombres necesitan un poco de tiempo para asimilar las discusiones, pero seguro que Cevdet te sigue amando tanto como el primer día… o más…

-Espero que si… - dijo Azize con poco convencimiento.

-Querida…- dijo la mujer y acarició su cara- estas discusiones de enamorados son muy comunes… te prometo que todo estará bien…

* * *

Azize se cambió para salir hacia su trabajo. Cada vez que entraba por la puerta del hospital se acordaba de esa última discusión, de cuando él estaba por irse al frente y la fue a visitar para despedirse y decirle las cosas que le había dicho.

_-Azize… está muy bien que cumplas con tu trabajo… pero no me gusta que todos los soldados hablen de ti como si te conocieran tan íntimamente… tú eres enfermera, te dedicas a eso, pero…_

_-Cevdet…- lo interrumpió ella- solo hago mi trabajo…_

_-Lo sé… ¿o te olvidas cómo nos conocimos?_

_-No lo olvido… no podría…_

_-Entonces, más a mi favor… ahora estás casada… los excesivos cuidados pueden ser malinterpretados…_

_-Cevdet… como dije… yo sólo cumplo con mi deber… ¿por qué no confías en mí?_

_-No es que no confíe… eres muy joven y quizá no te das cuenta, pero hasta Tevfik me ha dicho que todos piden por ti… y eso no me gusta…_

_-¿Estás celoso, Cevdet? No puedo creerlo… sabes que nunca haría algo inapropiado, me conoces…- dijo ella algo molesta._

_-Lo único que sé es como me enamoré de ti… y fue aquí mismo, contigo cuidándome…- dijo él y bajó la vista, se sentía triste además de molesto._

_-Cevdet…- intentó ella y él la miró con enojo._

_-La peor parte es que ahora me voy y no podré dejar de pensar en que tú te quedas aquí…- dijo y giró para irse, dejándola ahí, a punto de llorar._

A partir de allí no había vuelto a saber de él, y ni siquiera le había escrito una carta. Azize sentía que su corazón no soportaría que él siguiera estando celoso, sobre todo porque no había motivos… y también, más allá del sufrimiento, estaba molesta con él, porque ella no se merecía su desconfianza…

* * *

Una semana después, algunos soldados del grupo de Cevdet ingresaron al hospital con algunas heridas y ella supo que seguramente él estaría de vuelta.

Las otras veces, apenas se había enterado de que él había llegado, salía corriendo a buscarlo, a tratar de encontrarse con él, esta vez no lo hizo, quería que él entendiera que no se había comportado bien con ella.

Cuando Cevdet abrió la puerta de su casa, buscó encontrarla como siempre. La había echado de menos, había estado molesto, eso era cierto, pero su necesidad de ella había superado cualquier enojo, y deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos.

Hasibe lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y él, mientras la abrazaba, miró hacia todos lados preguntándose donde estaba su mujer…

-Madre… estoy feliz… tengo una semana de vacaciones… planeaba quedarme aquí con ustedes…

-Azize se pondrá muy feliz…- dijo la mujer con sinceridad.

-¿Dónde está ella? - no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Trabajando… pero es raro que no haya llegado… siempre viene directamente cuando escucha que has llegado…

-Si…- dijo Cevdet y se sintió apesadumbrado.

-Hijo… ¿qué ha pasado entre ustedes? No la vi bien este último tiempo…

-¿No? - preguntó él y se sintió culpable- bueno, hemos discutido antes de que me fuera… ¿qué te ha contado ella?

-Exactamente lo mismo que tú… y que no tenía noticias tuyas… ¿qué pasó?

-Nada demasiado importante…- dijo Cevdet y entrecerró los ojos.

-Bien… espero que lo arreglen, así pueden disfrutar de este momento juntos…

Cevdet se fue a quitar el uniforme, pero decidió que esperaría a su mujer para bañarse, ese se había convertido en un ritual cada vez que él volvía del frente de batalla.

Casi anochecía cuando Azize entró a su casa. Sentía un nudo en la garganta… quería correr a abrazarlo, pero estaba enojada con él, sentía que no se merecía lo que él le había hecho…

-Azize… mi vida…- dijo él y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar de emoción, como siempre hacía.

-Cevdet… ¿cómo estás? - le dijo solamente y Hasibe decidió que era mejor dejarlos conversar.

-Bien… llegué hace un par de horas… te estaba esperando…

-Lo siento, tenia mucho trabajo… pero no te preocupes… ahora soy quien da las órdenes, no toco a nadie…- le dijo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Azize… espera…- dijo y la tomó del brazo, ella lo miró con rabia y se soltó- ¿me ayudas con el baño?

Ella solo suspiró y lo siguió.

Él se quitó la ropa y se puso la toalla, ella hizo lo mismo, de espaldas a él y preparó el baño.

Cevdet se quedó mirándola mientras ella preparaba las cosas y cuando le volcó el agua encima, lo hizo con un poco más de brusquedad que de costumbre…

-Creí que me habías echado de menos…- dijo él mientras ella enjabonaba su cabello.

-Yo también creí que lo había hecho… - dijo solamente.

-¿Sigues enojada?

-¿Yo?

-Bueno… eres tú la que en lugar de arrojarte en mis brazos me trata de forma indiferente…

-Pues… no fui yo quien se fue y no dio señales de vida en varias semanas… ¿ahora eres una víctima?

-Azize…- dijo y tiró de ella hasta que cayó entre sus brazos.

-Déjame…- dijo ella y trató de incorporarse.

-Eso ya pasó… te necesito…- le dijo él y ella lo miró y achicó los ojos.

-Yo necesité saber de ti, sentir tu cariño a la distancia, sentirte cerca y no te importó…

-Estaba enojado, lo siento… ahora me doy cuenta de que fui injusto… que tú no eres culpable… pero me puse muy celoso…

-¿Lo sientes? He sufrido todos estos días… ¿y tú lo arreglas con dos o tres palabras bien dichas?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? La vida es muy corta, estamos en constante peligro… ¿por qué no nos dedicamos a aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos? Estaba ansioso por contarte que tendré una semana de vacaciones… si tú también te pides una, quizá podríamos ir a algún lado… juntos…

Azize sintió una oleada de deseo por lo que él le había dicho, pero no hizo ningún gesto.

-¿Qué me dices?

-No lo sé... no sé si puedo pedirme vacaciones… no hace tanto que trabajo como Jefa de Enfermeras… y tengo que hacerme cargo de mis obligaciones…

-Bueno, podemos quedarnos, yo te esperaría en casa todos los días y te haría la comida, te despertaría con caricias todas las mañanas…

-Pues… no sé si tengo ganas de todo eso…

-Azize…- dijo él y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Déjame, Cevdet…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no quise hacerte daño?

-No lo sé…- dijo ella y se puso de pie- puedes terminarlo tú…

-¿Sabes qué? Trabajaré para que te des cuenta de que estoy arrepentido… que quiero que estemos bien y que te amo con toda mi alma…- dijo y la vio alzar la ceja.

-Como digas…- dijo y giró para irse. Cerró los ojos brevemente, una vez de espaldas a él y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Él tendría que esmerarse para que las cosas volvieran a ser las de antes…

* * *

**Bueno, una pequeña pelea de enamorados, como dijo Hasibe. Veremos como se comporta Cevdet para volver a conquistar a Azize. Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

-Buenos días, madre…- dijo Azize con una sonrisa cuando entró a la cocina y vio que su suegra estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, querida…- dijo la mujer y vio que ella, a pesar de su sonrisa, tenía la mirada algo triste.

-Hoy estoy un poco apurada, tengo que ir al hospital…

-¿Cevdet aún duerme? - le preguntó como queriendo averiguar cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos.

-Creo que sí…- dijo Azize dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¿Crees? ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? ¿No era que lo esperabas tan ansiosamente? - preguntó la mujer sin comprender.

-Madre… por favor, le dije que prefiero no hablar de esto… esperaba ansiosamente noticias de él, que nunca llegaron, ahora sé que está bien, estoy tranquila…

-Pero…

-Tengo que irme porque me esperan… nos vemos luego… cuídese…- dijo y besó su mano antes de irse.

Hasibe se quedó mirando la puerta luego de que Azize se marchara. Nunca la había visto así. Su nuera aparentaba tener algo de carácter, pero Cevdet había sabido siempre como manejarla, hasta ahora… y aunque eso le gustaba mucho, no quería que estuviesen alejados...

Supo que no debía preocuparse más de la cuenta, que ellos se amaban demasiado como para que un problema los distanciara, pero sentía algo de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había desencadenado tanta frialdad entre ellos.

Cevdet se levantó un rato más tarde buscándola…

Se sentó en una de las sillas y miró a su madre con gesto desolado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Pensé que los vería sonrientes, abrazados hoy a la mañana, sin embargo, mi hija sigue teniendo esa mirada triste y cuando le pregunté por ti me dijo que creía que seguías durmiendo… no me dirás que han dormido separados.

-De hecho… sí… dormimos en la misma cama, pero ella no permitió que me acercara…

-¿Lo hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Cevdet? No lo entiendo… esa mujer se muere de amor por ti… ¿cómo es que lo has estropeado todo?

-Me puse celoso, mamá… es todo…

-¿Celoso? ¿de qué? - dijo Hasibe sin comprender.

-De su profesión… de que sea conocida por todos, por su dedicación y sus cuidados… además, Tevfik me contó que muchos están preguntando todo el tiempo por ella y…

-Dile a Tevfik de mi parte que se deje de decir pavadas… mi nuera es una mujer intachable, además… se nota que ella solo tiene ojos para ti… por más que tenga el ejército Otomano a sus pies, a ella solo le importas tú…

-Lo sé… me di cuenta tarde… pero bueno…- dijo y tomó un sorbo de café con pesar.

* * *

Azize se enfocó en su trabajo, que era mucho esos días y trató de olvidarse de su estado de ánimo y sobre todo su malhumor.

Al promediar la mañana, una de sus enfermeras le avisó que tenía una visita. Azize se inquietó un poco, creyendo que podría ser su marido, pero se dio cuenta que, de haberlo sido, la enfermera se lo habría aclarado.

Suspiró de fastidio al ver a lo lejos a Tevfik. Ella le tenía aprecio, pero esos días no tenía ganas de verlo ni de charlar con él.

-Azize, ¿cómo estás? - dijo el hombre, ceremonioso.

-Estoy bien, Tevfik… bastante ocupada…

-Lo siento, no quiero restarte tiempo… quería pedirte disculpas…

-¿Disculpas por qué? - Azize no comprendía bien.

-Por haberle comentado a Cevdet algo de lo que los soldados piensan de ti…

-No tiene importancia…

-¿Acaso ocasioné una discusión? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si estás aquí debe ser porque supiste que él me lo hizo saber… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada… te juro que nada…

-A veces no te entiendo, Tevfik… dices querernos, pero pareces disfrutar cuando las cosas se complican…

-No es así, te lo juro Azize… Cevdet es como mi hermano… y tú también…

-Entonces, ya que somos hermanos, te pido que me dejes trabajar… de mi matrimonio con Cevdet me ocuparé yo… ¿estamos?

-Está bien… no te enojes…- dijo Tevfik y se fue.

Azize continuó con su trabajo y cuando llegó a casa encontró todo oscuro. Se preguntó si su madre se había ido a dormir temprano, seguramente por no sentirse bien.

Cuando terminaba de quitarse el abrigo, escuchó ruidos arriba y subió en medio de la penumbra.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo vio esperándola en la cama en donde había colocado un mantel y había puesto la cena para ambos y una botella de vino.

-Cevdet…- dijo ella algo asombrada por la sorpresa.

-Azize… te estaba esperando… así será todos los días si me perdonas…- dijo él y se levantó para acercarse a ella.

Azize entrecerró los ojos, tratando de acomodar las ideas en su cabeza, toda esa muestra de romanticismo le llegaba hondo, porque no estaba acostumbrada a esas demostraciones aún, pero quería dejar las cosas en claro antes de ceder…

-Escucha, Cevdet… perdonarte te perdoné cuando me dijiste que lo sentías… yo… puedo entender que pienses que podría llegar a despertar algún sentimiento en alguien, pero lo que me aterra y me pone triste es que no confíes en mí… y ya se que me dijiste que lo hacías, pero en un punto no es así… hablamos de fundar una familia, de los hijos que nos gustaría tener, pero si tú no confías plenamente en quien tienes al lado, entonces esto no sirve…

-Azize…

-Déjame que termine… yo… no lo pasé bien estas últimas semanas y honestamente siento que no me merecía ese castigo… supongamos que tenías que asimilar las cosas, está bien, pero si vuelves a hacerme esto, no habrá retorno… ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo…- dijo Cevdet y la miró a los ojos, casi sentía ganas de llorar por haberse equivocado tanto.

-Bien… ahora dime la verdad, ¿valió la pena dejarme sin noticias, no hacerme saber que estabas bien? Yo creo que no, así como no valió la pena que yo no te dejara tocarme anoche cuando ambos nos moríamos de ganas… que esto no pase nunca más… por favor… porque seremos muy infelices…

-Ya basta, Azize… lo entendí… no quiero perderte, ni tampoco que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó, ni el último tiempo, ni anoche… ahora… ¿puedo abrazarte, hundir mi nariz en tu cuello? Me estoy muriendo por hacerlo… - le dijo suplicante y ella sonrió.

-Puedes hacerlo…- dijo y abrió los brazos para dejar que él se sumergiera en ella.

Cevdet se perdió en sus brazos y aspiró su aroma. Azize cerró los ojos y acarició su espalda con suavidad mientras las manos de él desabotonaban su vestido.

-Cevdet…- dijo Azize cuando él separó su boca de la de ella luego de uno de esos besos que los dejaban a ambos con necesidad de más.

-¿Qué? ¿qué pasa? - preguntó él concentrado en desvestirla.

-Creí que querías comer antes… nuestra cama está ocupada por la comida…- dijo y él se detuvo en seco y miró la cama con gesto de pesar.

-Tendremos que ser creativos…- dijo y le terminó de quitar el vestido y se quitó su ropa para volver a tomarla en sus brazos.

Azize soltó una carcajada feliz cuando sintió que él la arrinconaba contra la pared y sin demasiada anticipación levantaba sus piernas para luego cerrar los ojos al sentirse parte suya…

Cevdet le dejó unos segundos para adaptarse a él y mientras besó su cuello y sus labios con intensidad.

Azize sonrió cuando él se perdió en sus ojos unos breves instantes, antes de comenzar a moverse con ímpetu, intentado saciar su deseo.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y besó su pecho mientras ella suspiraba y hundía sus dedos en sus cabellos alentándolo a seguir…

Se perdieron uno en los ojos del otro al llegar al clímax. Luego él descansó su frente sobre el hombro de ella y después de desconectarse, ambos se dejaron caer hacia el suelo, exhaustos…

Azize lo tomó de la cara y lo besó húmedamente. A él todavía le costaba recuperar el aliento, pero sonrió con ternura ante el gesto de ella.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Mejor que nunca…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Cevdet juntó fuerzas y se levantó. Se paró detrás de ella, que estaba cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo y besó su hombro con suavidad. Azize sintió que se estremecía y luego sintió el roce de él en su espalda baja mientras las manos de Cevdet se deslizaban sobre los hombros y bajaban a su pecho.

-Cariño… ¿acaso no fue suficiente?- le dijo con voz gruesa, otra vez excitada.

-Nunca lo es…- dijo él en su oído, mientras besaba húmedamente su cuello.

-¿Podemos seguir después de comer?- le preguntó ella y él se separó y la miró en el reflejo del espejo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco… pero creo que estaríamos más cómodos en nuestra cama…¿no crees?…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-¿Acaso no te gustó lo de recién?

-Sí, me encantó… pero así estaremos mejor…- dijo y él la hizo girar para besarla.

Azize sonrió cuando él la apretó entre sus brazos y la dejó ir muy a su pesar.

-Creo que me pondré algo de ropa para comer…- dijo y él la miró y alzó la ceja.

-No hace falta…- dijo paseando sus ojos por cada detalle de ella.

-Podría ser que tu madre viniera y…

-Ella no vendrá… ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de que la comida la preparó ella? - le dijo él y Azize sonrió.

-Entonces no vendrá…

-No lo hará…- dijo él y la miró con complicidad

-Me quedaré así, entonces…- dijo sentándose en la cama para buscar algo y comenzar a comer.

-Piensa en que será menos trabajo después…- le dijo él sirviendo un poco de vino para cada uno.

-¿Vino?- dijo ella y sonrió, recordando cuánto le gustaba y cómo se había divertido.

-Me pareció apropiado… -dijo él y chocaron los vasos.

Naturalmente que luego de la cena, y de haber despejado la cama, se dedicaron a satisfacerse mutuamente, y luego pasaron la noches abrazados, hablando casi en secreto, disfrutando de eso que tenían, que era tan maravilloso…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Esto sigue pronto, veremos como! Gracias por leer! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

-Cevdet… Cevdet…- dijo en un ataque de risa Azize- espera…- continuó casi sin aliento, las cosquillas que él le estaba haciendo le provocaban una risa casi incontenible y él lo sabía.

Todavía estaban en la cama, era muy temprano y aunque habían dormido unas cuantas horas, ya era casi una costumbre, esos días, quedarse a disfrutar juntos y sin impedimentos de su amor…

Habían estado toda la semana prácticamente encerrados en su habitación, tal como él le había prometido. Ella salía para ir al hospital y para ayudar a mamá Hasibe eventualmente con la casa. Pero su suegra le había dejado en claro que prefería que ella estuviese feliz, disfrutando de su marido esos días en los que no tendría que echarlo de menos por no estar junto a ella.

-Dime que no tienes que irte…- le dijo él dándole un respiro, su mirada intensa en la de ella, imposiblemente resignado a dejarla ir.

-Sabes que si, te lo dije el otro día, hoy tengo que estar para recibir unos insumos…

-¿No tienes a nadie que lo pueda hacer por ti? Es imposible que te hagas cargo de todo, Azize…- dijo él insistente, sus manos acariciando la piel de sus hombros y sus brazos, cada tanto inclinándose para besar su cuello.

-Cariño… ¿crees que no quiero quedarme contigo aquí, sabiendo que mañana tienes que irte? Es mi deber… confío en todas mis enfermeras en realidad, pero la responsabilidad es mía…

-Pero…- dijo y se colocó sobre ella, rozándola a propósito y la vio cerrar los ojos, tratando de contenerse.

-Cevdet…- dijo con una voz que a él le provocó satisfacción, sabía que ambos eran débiles cuando utilizaban sus encantos para convencerse mutuamente- te diré que haremos… me dejarás ir al hospital un rato y luego me quedaré contigo el resto del día…

-Mmmmm…-dijo él y la rozó otra vez, moviéndose suavemente sobre ella- no lo sé… de todas maneras no te dejaré ir sin antes volver a tenerte en mis brazos…- dijo él con una mirada cómplice.

-Está bien… pero tiene que ser rápido…- dijo ella que evidentemente tenía más ganas que él de quedarse.

-¿Rápido has dicho? Bien…- dijo y luego de sonreír se ocultó bajo las sábanas y comenzó a estimularla, haciéndola suspirar.

Azize cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, no quería irse, esa era la verdad, pero tenía una responsabilidad, y aunque era muy joven, había aprendido de pequeña que tenía que hacerse cargo de sus cosas…

Se dedicaron un buen rato satisfacerse mutuamente y luego, muy a su pesar, Azize lo dejó entre dormido y bajó las escaleras para irse al hospital.

Encontró a Hasibe en la cocina, preparando la comida que a Cevdet más le gustaba. Se entristeció un poco, no era lindo cada vez que tenían que despedirse, y ella en el fondo, sentía que le quitaba un poco de tiempo a su suegra para compartir con Cevdet…

-Hija… buenos días… ¿tienes que irte?

-Así es, madre… me iré un rato y luego volveré… su hijo reclama mi presencia…- dijo y sonrió.

-Lo veo…- dijo la mujer y alzó las cejas sin decir nada más.

-Madre…

-No tienes que decir nada, querida nuera… si mi hijo y tú son felices, no tengo nada que decir…- dijo e hizo inclinar a Azize para poder besar su mejilla.

Cevdet se levantó un buen rato después y abrazó a su madre con ternura.

-Has hecho mi plato favorito…

-Lo he hecho yo, porque veo que mi hija no tiene tiempo para cocinar…- dijo sonriendo y acariciando la cara de Cevdet.

-Madre…

-Me encanta que así sea… pero casi no te he visto estos días, creo que no vale la pena que pregunte si las cosas han mejorado entre ustedes…

-No vale la pena que lo preguntes, pero puedo decirte que estoy muy feliz… Azize está muy feliz… por suerte hemos superado las discusiones y estamos bien…

-Bien… me alegra porque quiero tener un nieto pronto… ¿me has entendido? - dijo y sonrió al ver la mirada pícara en su hijo.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y la abrazó otra vez.

* * *

Azize se dedicó a sus quehaceres y cuando terminó, llamó a Zehra, con quien más confianza tenía y la dejó a cargo para poder irse.

-Mañana vendré no bien mi marido se haya ido…- le dijo y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ve a compartir con él, aprovecha el tiempo…- le dijo la chica y Azize la abrazó agradecida.

Llegó a su casa y entró buscándolo. Mamá Hasibe la miró con algo de tristeza y le entregó una carta…

-Tuvo que irse, Tevfik vino a avisarle que lo llamaron del frente… estaba desolado por tener que dejarte, pero te escribió esa carta… lo siento, querida…- dijo cuando vio que algunas lágrimas luchaban por aparecer en sus ojos.

-Gracias madre… no se preocupe…- dijo aguantando estoicamente el llanto.

Azize subió a su habitación y lloró amargamente un par de minutos antes de poder abrir la carta. Habían compartido un montón de cosas esa semana, noches enteras de pasión y amor, días en los que habían hablado y se habían conocido aún más. Habían leído juntos, él le había recitado poemas… pero nunca era un buen momento para despedirse, y menos si él tenía que irse durante su ausencia.

"_Azize, mi vida:_

_Me siento desolado al escribir estas líneas porque me hubiese gustado poder estrecharte entre mis brazos una vez más antes de irme._

_Se que en este momento estarás culpándote por no haber estado, pero más allá de las bromas y los comentarios sobre tu trabajo, quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti y de tu dedicación, aunque me haya puesto celoso, creo que ya lo sabes._

_Me voy un poco triste por no haber podido despedirme, pero aún conservo el aroma de tu piel en mis manos y en mi cuerpo y te echaré de menos hasta el instante en que vuelva a verte._

_Guárdame tus caricias y tus besos, anhelaré tu boca cada minuto de ausencia._

_Espero volver a ti en poco tiempo. Te abrazo y te beso diciéndote hasta pronto. _

_Tu Cevdet."_

Azize estrechó la carta contra su pecho y lloró un instante más, luego secó sus lágrimas y bajó a reunirse con su suegra.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó Hasibe cuando la vio bajar las escaleras algo apesadumbrada.

-Sí, madre… no se preocupe… siempre es duro verlo partir, más cuando no pude despedirme… que Alá lo traiga de vuelta pronto…

-Que así sea…- dijo Hasibe y apretó su mano con ternura- ven, comamos algo…

-No tengo hambre, madre… me sentaré para acompañarla…

-Debes comer algo, hija… debes estar saludable para cuando te toque ser madre…- le dijo y Azize sonrió con ternura.

-Comeré una porción de su tarta, solo porque usted me lo pide…- dijo y se sentaron a comer.

* * *

Unos días después, Cevdet y su ejército, entraban a un pueblo griego devastado. Había habido pocas bajas de los suyos pero había que recoger sus pertenencias y llevarse los cuerpos.

La mayoría de los pobladores había huido, y las casas estaban todas quemadas…

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto…- dijo Cevdet caminando entre sus compañeros, buscando todo lo que necesitaran llevarse.

De pronto escucharon un llanto, muy a lo lejos. Cevdet y su compañero se miraron tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde venía el sonido…

Cevdet entró a una casa de la que solo quedaban cenizas y bajo el piso encontró un escondite subterráneo. El llanto provenía de ahí, y bajó la endeble escalera hasta que encontró a un pequeño que lloraba solo y algo herido. Lo levantó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó, tratando de infundirle algo de cariño y protección. Tendría algo más de un año y él se abrazó a su cuello desesperado por salir de allí.

Lo miró a los ojos y de pronto vio los ojos de su Azize. No había nadie allí que pudiese reclamarlo, sus padres seguramente habían muerto, así que decidió que lo llevaría a su casa.

Se subió a su caballo con él en sus brazos y salió galopando para llevarlo a donde pudiera estar protegido y amado… a los brazos de su esposa…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue pronto! Nos vemos en el próximo, y como siempre, gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Azize se despertó sobresaltada y escuchó golpes en la puerta de su casa. Era mitad de la noche y hacía frío. Pensó que quizá se tratara de alguien que necesitaba ayuda urgente y como sabían que ella era enfermera, a menudo iban a buscarla.

Se puso una bata abrigada y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, primero se cercioró de que su suegra no se hubiese despertado, no quería alterar su sueño.

Abrió la puerta apenas, todavía dudando de que fuera alguien conocido y abrió la boca cuando vio a Cevdet…

-Cevdet…- dijo en una exhalación y reparó que él llevaba algo en los brazos, no había demasiada luz, solo la luna iluminaba de costado sus rasgos.

-Azize… mi vida, por favor ábreme…- dijo y ella se corrió para dejarlo pasar.

-Cevdet… ¿qué pasó? - dijo observándolo mientras él iba a sentarse con cuidado, con lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Mi vida… ven… quiero mostrarte algo… pero prométeme que no te pondrás mal…

-Por favor… no me asustes…

Cevdet descubrió la manta oscura que llevaba y le mostró al pequeño, que estaba dormido, y él lo había abrigado como había podido para hacer el viaje de regreso…

Azize se tapó la boca con una mezcla de asombro y compasión cuando lo vio, estaba todo sucio y parecía golpeado y tenía algunos cortes.

-Cevdet… ¿dónde lo encontraste? - preguntó Azize.

-Nos enviaron a un pueblo arrasado… estábamos buscando sobrevivientes del ejército, pertenencias, incluso íbamos a buscar los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros y lo encontré abandonado en una casa en ruinas… no he tenido el valor de entregárselo a nadie…- dijo llorando.

-Está bien… no te preocupes… yo lo cuidaré… lo curaré y le daré de comer…

-Azize… este niño no tiene padres… está solo en el mundo, tiene miedo… y necesita de nuestro amor…

-Mi héroe… ¿qué me estás diciendo?

-¿No entiendes? Sus padres están muertos… no quiero que este niño esté condenado a un orfanato… quiero que se convierta en nuestro hijo… además… te juro que cuando lo tomé entre mis brazos y me miró, pude ver tus ojos… es nuestro hijo, Azize…

-Pero…- dijo Azize algo shockeada- ¿qué puede pasarnos si descubren que no es nuestro?

-Nadie tiene por qué saberlo… además, con tantos niños sin padres… no repararán en el nuestro…

-Cevdet…

-Escucha, Azize… tengo que irme… ¿puedes cuidarlo?

-Por supuesto… por supuesto… yo lo cuidaré…- dijo y él la tomó de la mano, el niño seguía durmiendo en el sillón, arropado.

Cevdet la llevó hasta la puerta con los dedos entrelazados y la miró a los ojos.

-Te amo, mi vida… en unos días estaré de vuelta… si no me dejan, encontraré una forma de volver… quiero compartir esto contigo… pero me voy en paz porque sé que dejé a Ali Kemal en buenas manos…

-¿Ali Kemal?- dijo Azize y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta? No se me ocurrió un nombre más bello que ese…

-Me gusta mucho…- dijo Azize y cerró los ojos cuando él besó su frente- no te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré… te estaremos esperando…- agregó y se perdió un instante en sus ojos.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te echo de menos… tus ojos, tu boca, tu aroma…- le dijo y se inclinó para inspirar en su cuello.

-Mi vida… yo también… te lo juro…- dijo y él besó sus labios con ímpetu, como si deseara sacarse las ganas de besarla, pero sabiendo que no lo lograría.

El ímpetu del beso se calmó un poco y Cevdet la apretó entre sus brazos antes de irse.

Azize volvió a la sala y se sentó al lado del pequeño. Lo acomodó entre sus brazos y el niño abrió los ojos y la miró.

Ella tuvo miedo de que él se asustara, pero cuando le sonrió, buscando infundirle algo de confianza, el niño levantó su mano y acarició su cara, agradecido por la atención.

-Bienvenido…- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Deseó poder tener algún medio para alimentarlo, pero no tenía un biberón para hacerlo y el niño cerró sus ojos, seguro que no faltaría mucho para que amaneciera y pudiera ocuparse de él, de bañarlo, de alimentarlo y de curar sus heridas… lo importante ahora es que estaba a salvo y ella lo cuidaría…

Se quedó medio dormida mirándolo y él también. Seguramente Cevdet lo había alimentado con algo durante el camino, porque el pequeño, a pesar de todo, no parecía hambriento…

Se despertó con las suaves caricias de sus pequeñas manos en su cara y cuando abrió los ojos, vio que su suegra los miraba con algo de sorpresa.

-Madre…

-Azize… querida… ¿quién es este niño? ¿acaso le pasó algo?

-Madre… - dijo Azize- debo darle un baño, alimentarlo y curarlo…

-Pero… ¿cómo es que llegó hasta aquí?

-Lo trajo Cevdet anoche… parece que lo encontró abandonado en un pueblo arrasado…

-Pobrecito…- dijo Hasibe y acarició su cabeza.

-¿Podrá calentar un poco de leche para ver cómo se la damos?

-No te preocupes… yo sé que hacer…

Azize se levantó con cuidado y fue a preparar un baño. Calentó agua y llevó al niño para poder bañarlo.

Ali Kemal abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Ya se había acostumbrado a verla. Ella le quitó la ropa sucia con cuidado y lo sumergió en el agua tibia.

-Vamos a ver…- dijo y el niño la miró con algo de tristeza- vamos a darte un baño y luego comerás y te sentirás mejor…- le dijo y se dio cuenta de que quizás no la entendía

Lo trató con sumo cuidado, los golpes no parecían tan graves y los cortes ya estaban comenzando a cicatrizarse., lo único que parecía un poco más importante era una marca en su pecho, que era una quemadura.

-Aquí tienes…-le dijo Hasibe entregándole un conjunto de ropa casi de su tamaño- guardé esta ropa de mis hijos, ahora veo que fue por una razón…

-Madre… qué suerte…- dijo Azize y el niño miró a la mujer con algo de desconfianza.

-Mi niño…- dijo acariciando su cabello húmedo- no me tengas miedo… yo soy como una abuela para ti… ¿acaso Cevdet lo entregará a uno de esos orfanatos? - le preguntó a su nuera.

-De hecho… no quiere hacerlo… quiere que se quede con nosotros… ya eligió un nombre para él… Ali Kemal…- dijo y Hasibe sonrió con ternura.

-Bien… Ali Kemal… yo soy tu abuela Hasibe… - dijo y el niño la miró con ojos tristes y estiró sus brazos hacia Azize que lo envolvió con una toalla y lo acunó entre sus brazos.

Hasibe acarició su cabeza y le sonrió a Azize.

-Iré a buscarle su leche, también encontré un biberón que tenía guardado, servirá hasta que podamos conseguirle uno nuevo…- dijo y se fue.

Azize apretó al niño entre sus brazos y sintió sus manos acariciando su cabello, luego su cara.

-Esa señora, la abuela Hasibe- le dijo mirándolo con ternura- parece una gruñona, pero será una hermosa abuela… te lo prometo… y si me dejas, yo seré tu mamá… ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. De pronto tuvo miedo, pánico de no poder criarlo como él se merecía… sin embargo, de lo que sí estaba segura era del amor que tenía para darle.

El niño permitió que ella lo vistiera y luego, entre besos y caricias, ella curó sus heridas.

* * *

Mamá Hasibe se encargó de darle el biberón mientras Azize les avisaba a sus compañeras que esta vez no podría ir al hospital, por supuesto, dejando todo en manos confiables.

Cuando volvió, sonrió al ver que Hasibe tenía al niño en brazos y le cantaba una canción. El niño esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verla.

-Ahí viene tu mamá…- dijo y el niño estiró sus bracitos y ella lo abrazó.

-Es muy tierno… hemos estado jugando… se tomó su leche y durmió una siesta…

-Madre… gracias por ocuparse… mi idea era volver rápido, pero usted sabe… estas muchachas necesitan una guía…

-Por supuesto… no te preocupes, estoy en mi rol de abuela y me gusta mucho…- dijo la mujer y sonrió.

-Madre… ¿usted cree que Ali Kemal entenderá lo que decimos?

-Bueno… no sé si sus padres hablaban el mismo idioma que nosotros… pero se acostumbrará… aprenderá… tú debes hablarle y brindarle todo tu amor…

-Sí… eso hago…- dijo Azize y lo apretó entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba.

Esa noche, Azize llevó a Ali Kemal a dormir a su habitación. Luego de darle un beso de buenas noches a la abuela Hasibe, lo recostó en su cama y se quedó mirándolo un rato largo…

El niño se conectaba mucho con su mirada a ella y buscaba acariciarla, de alguna manera agradeciendo su afecto.

-Mi niño… espero poder ser esa mamá que tanto necesitas… te querré como si fueras mi hijo… te lo prometo…- dijo Azize.

El niño puso su mano sobre la boca de ella y Azize sintió que era porque la había comprendido de alguna manera. Lo acarició un poco y lo vio irse quedando dormido de a poco.

Ella se durmió un rato después con una sonrisa. Sin duda un sueño como ese, el de ser madre, ya se había cumplido…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando, yo estoy disfrutando muchísimo al escribir esta historia! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Azize acurrucó al niño en sus brazos y él perdió su naricita en su cuello. Se había despertado en medio de la noche llorando y Azize, que los primeros días se desesperaba sin saber cómo calmarlo, ahora había aprendido que con abrazarlo hasta que se calme, era suficiente.

Habían sido algunos días fáciles y otros no tanto, Ali Kemal solo tenía algunos problemas de adaptación, evidentemente sus padres hablaban otro idioma y él tenía algunos problemas para entender lo que Azize y Hasibe le decían, pero como todavía era pequeño, se entendía con ellas a través del hermoso lenguaje universal del amor.

Y tanto Azize como Hasibe le daban tanto amor que Ali Kemal apenas sentía la ausencia de su verdadera familia.

Hasibe se acercó con el biberón y se lo entregó al niño, que le sonrió y se acomodó en los brazos de Azize para tomarlo.

-Me había quedado dormida… creo que cada vez se despierta menos, ¿verdad querida?

-Así es, madre… ya se está acostumbrando… hay que ver pobrecito si no tiene algún recuerdo feo de lo que le ocurrió…

-Lo superará pronto con todo nuestro amor…- dijo y acarició al niño que se perdió en sus ojos un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Azize- ¿verdad cariño?

El niño dejó de tomar la leche un momento y la miró. Azize acarició su cabecita y sonrió. Le entregó el biberón a su abuela y ambas sonrieron con placidez.

-Seguro que sí… yo estoy contigo, mi vida…- le dijo.

-¿Has tenido novedades de Cevdet?

-Me escribió ayer para decirme que espera estar aquí muy pronto…

-Sería lindo que pudiera compartir con el niño… después de todo será su hijo…

-Madre ¿usted cree que nosotros podremos hacernos cargo de esa responsabilidad?

-¿Acaso lo dudas, querida?

-No lo sé… pero tengo miedo de no saber cómo hacerlo…- dijo y en ese momento, el niño se acurrucó en sus brazos y levantó sus manitos para acariciar su cara.

-Mira si no sabes… este niño te ama, Azize, y te ve como a su mamá, puede que ahora te cueste hacerte a la idea, pero el día de mañana, él será tan hijo tuyo como los propios…

-Mamá…- dijo el niño entre dientes y Hasibe miró a Azize que sintió que las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos.

-Si, mi vida… si quieres que sea tu mamá, así será…- dijo y Hasibe los miró abrazarse.

* * *

Esa noche, Azize hizo que el niño durmiera con ella, y se quedó despierta velando su sueño. Lo veía tan pequeño y tan indefenso que tenía pánico de que algo pudiera lastimarlo.

Al día siguiente, se despertó con los cariños que el niño le hacía en la cara y sonrió. Recordó la ultima vez que Cevdet le había dicho que quería tener un hijo con ella para que ella lo esperara y no lo echara tanto de menos. Se dio cuenta de que, en parte, eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque lo echara tanto de menos que le dolía el cuerpo…

Se fue a trabajar y como de costumbre, pudo escaparse un rato antes para pasar tiempo con Ali Kemal.

Mamá Hasibe lo cuidaba muchísimo y jugaba con él, pero el niño esperaba su llegada con tanta alegría que, en varios momentos, ella se olvidó del cuando él no estaba en su vida…

Al anochecer, ese mismo día, Hasibe preparó la comida y cuando fue a buscarlos, la encontró a Azize rendida, y al niño durmiendo sobre su pecho, abrazándola como si fuese a escaparse. La escena la enterneció y cuando iba a despertarlos, escuchó la puerta y vio aparecer a Cevdet…

-Madre…- dijo y Hasibe le hizo el gesto de que bajara la voz.

-Cevdet… míralos…- dijo y Cevdet acarició con sus ojos la imagen de su esposa y de su hijo.

-Estaba tan preocupado de haberle dejado a Azize una responsabilidad casi sin preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo, si quería…- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué piensas que no querría? - le preguntó sin comprender.

-No lo sé… ella es muy joven, madre… recién nos hemos casado, quizá quería tomarse un tiempo antes de ser madre…

-El destino lo quiso así, querido… y ella está feliz… el pequeño es el amor en estado puro… ¿qué más se puede pedir? - dijo y sonrió, todavía observándolos.

-¿Hace mucho que duermen? Tengo muchas ganas de abrazarlos…

-Iba a despertarlos para comer… quizá podrías encargarte tú…

-Pero… ¿te parece?

-Querido, besa a tu esposa y a tu hijo, ellos se despertarán con una sonrisa cuando te vean…- le dijo y sonrió cuando Cevdet se acercó y se inclinó, primero para besar la frente de Ali Kemal y luego para besar los labios de Azize…

El niño abrió los ojos y por un momento le costó reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hizo se removió en los brazos de Azize que se despertó y lo miró, y él vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

-Azize, mi vida…- le dijo y Ali Kemal se abrazó al cuello de ella.

Cevdet apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y Hasibe fue a buscar al niño y se lo llevó un momento para que Azize pudiera dar la bienvenida a su marido.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se arrojó a los brazos de él mientras lloraba.

-Azize… querida ¿por qué lloras?- le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

-Porque quería compartir contigo todo esto que nos está pasando… se me hizo interminable la espera… más que nunca…

-Lo siento… lo siento, mi amor…- dijo él y comenzó a besar sus labios y ella lo abrazó, devolviéndole cada beso y permitiéndole que los ahondara.

Azize se removió entre sus brazos y el beso se interrumpió.

-Tenemos que hablar, Azize… hay mucho por hablar…- dijo él mirándolo de cerca y ella asintió.

-Vamos a comer…- dijo finalmente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

* * *

Se reunieron con mamá Hasibe y Ali Kemal que ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

Comieron y Cevdet disfrutó de esa nueva faceta de familia que habían adquirido.

Una vez que terminaron, Azize se fue a la habitación a hacer dormir al niño y Cevdet se quedó un rato conversando con su madre.

-¿Crees que se ha adaptado bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí… por supuesto, aunque aún llora a veces, durante la noche… Azize dice que tal vez recuerda algo del horror que le tocó vivir…

-Puede ser… lo importante es que pudimos salvarlo…- dijo Cevdet y su madre sonrió.

Azize perdió sus ojos en los del pequeño. Todas las noches se dormía así, mirándola a los ojos y ella se enamoraba de él cada día más.

Finalmente, Ali Kemal se durmió y ella se quedó un rato contemplándolo. Cevdet entró sigilosamente un momento después y Azize sonrió con ternura.

-Es precioso… ¿verdad? - le dijo a su marido ella y él asintió.

-Nuestro hijo…- dijo él y ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Realmente lo es… ya lo siento así…- dijo ella.

-Azize, mi vida… quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte hecho semejante cosa, dejarte al niño a tu cuidado cuando tú no tenías idea de como hacerlo… pero me enamoré de él y supe que no podía dejarlo abandonado…

-No tienes que decir nada, mi héroe… no puedo decirte que no tuve miedo por momentos, pero la verdad es que me hace muy feliz… ¿sabes? Hoy me dijo mamá… por primera vez… y casi me muero… que un alma tan pequeñita me llame con una palabra tan grande es tan importante…- dijo casi llorando y él acarició su cara.

-Es que serás su madre… en su cabecita y en su corazón serás tú… y estoy seguro de que su madre hubiese querido que de no ser ella, él tuviera a alguien como tú…- dijo y ella besó su mano en agradecimiento por las hermosas palabras.

-Lo llevaré a su cama…- dijo y lo acostó en una camita más pequeña que habían puesto a un costado de la habitación.

-Mi vida…- dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos, necesitado de tenerla más cerca.

-Cevdet… ¿te gustaría un baño? - le preguntó y él de inmediato vio el fuego de su mirada.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y la siguió.

* * *

Azize preparó el baño y ambos se quitaron la ropa entre besos y caricias. Ella giró tratando de buscar las toallas para ambos y él la tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, rozándola por detrás.

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de soportar la necesidad de ir a su tiempo y aceptar el de él...

Cevdet deslizó sus labios por sus hombros y su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho de ella insistentemente. Azize jadeó de placer y se movió provocando una fricción con él a la altura de su espalda baja.

-Eres tan hermosa…- le dijo él al oído y ella lanzó una risita suave.

-Te echo tanto de menos que me duele el cuerpo, mi vida…- le dijo ella y él la hizo girar y la besó húmedamente y la hizo olvidar del mundo.

Cevdet se sentó y la hizo descender sobre él. Ella cerró los ojos y lo besó mientras sentía que él la completaba.

Él la besó otra vez y la tomó de la cintura mientras guiaba sus movimientos para producir el mayor placer posible.

Terminaron extenuados, ella mordiendo su hombro para evitar hacer ruido cuando estalló de placer y él sonriendo sin fuerzas.

-Te amo… te amaré siempre, mi Azize…- le dijo él y ella sonrió con emoción.

-Yo también, mi vida…- le dijo- justamente hoy pensaba en aquello que hablamos, cuando dijimos que queríamos tener un hijo y que así yo no te echaría tanto de menos…

-Lo recuerdo, sí…

-Bueno, por supuesto que yo quiero tener hijos que sean nuestros, pero creo que este niño me ha llegado al corazón, aunque no lo haya llevado en mi vientre…

-Eres una persona increíble, mi amor… estoy orgulloso de quien eres…-le dijo y la acurrucó entre sus brazos.

Se tomaron su tiempo de caricias y luego volvieron a la habitación a dormir abrazados, no sin antes mirar a su hijo, que dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que lo sigan disfrutando tanto como yo. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Azize salió del consultorio del médico en jefe y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Estaba esperando un hijo. Estaba embarazada. Era imposible que eso hubiera sucedido. En realidad, no era imposible, pero sí, totalmente inesperado.

Hacía sólo un par de meses que Ali Kemal había llegado a sus vidas. Y tanto Hasibe como ella se habían dedicado a cuidarlo, a hacerlo crecer con el mayor amor posible y por supuesto, Cevdet había colaborado y mucho, las veces que le había tocado compartir con ellos.

Azize comenzó a sacar cuentas y trató de pensar cuándo había sido que había quedado embarazada.

Basándose en una serie de cálculos que el médico había hecho, ella pudo saber que tenía alrededor de tres meses de embarazo. Y hacía tiempo que se sentía algo rara, pero con todo el trabajo del hospital y el cuidado de su hijo, no le había dado mayor importancia.

Hasibe se lo había dado a entender un par de veces, cuando ella había sentido que la comida le caía más pesada de la cuenta e incluso Cevdet había notado como sus vestidos se ceñían más en su busto y sus caderas y le había hecho algún comentario manifestando su interés en sus nuevas curvas.

Ella solo creyó que había ganado un poco de peso y no le dio importancia. Pero su período no había aparecido el último tiempo y entonces, atando cabos, ella se dio cuenta de que algo más sucedía… y allí estaba, confirmando lo que cualquiera hubiera dado por sentado, menos ella…

Zehra fue la única en enterarse, y la abrazó con ternura, infundiéndole algo de serenidad. Ella estaba contenta pero a la vez temerosa, porque no estaba segura de poder con todas sus obligaciones…

-Azize… tener un bebé recién nacido no es muy distinto de lo que has hecho hasta ahora con Ali Kemal… todo saldrá bien…- le dijo la chica y ella trató de sonreír.

-Debo irme… ¿podrás cubrirme? Tienen que llegar unos medicamentos para los enfermos internados en aislamiento…- dijo con seriedad.

-No te preocupes, Azize… ve a tu casa y descansa… asimila la noticia y compártela con los tuyos…

-Lo haré…- dijo sonriendo y se fue.

Llegó a su casa un rato después y encontró a Hasibe muerta de risa, tratando de bañar al pequeño Ali Kemal que lo único que hacía era tirarle agua y reírse.

-Hey… pequeño…- le dijo y el niño la miró, con cara de travieso, intentando no reírse. Azize no era demasiado permisiva, pero lo trataba con tanto amor siempre, que no bien el niño la veía seria, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-Mamá…- dijo el niño y estiró sus bracitos hacia ella.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a la abuela? - dijo mientras lo alzaba y besaba su mejilla con amor.

-No me está haciendo nada, querida…- dijo Hasibe todavía divertida, luego de tomar una toalla para secarse un poco.

-Madre… por favor no lo consienta…

-No lo consiento, te lo prometo…- dijo Hasibe y le guiñó el ojo al niño que se colgó del cuello de su madre y rió divertido.

Azize no pudo evitar sonreír y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Buscó una toalla y lo envolvió en ella. Lo vistió entre besos y caricias y cuando estaba listo, le dio un biberón como merienda.

Sintió algo de náuseas mientras preparaba la comida y mamá Hasibe la miró analítica cuando la vio con cara de sentirse mal…

-¿Qué te pasa a ti, querida? – le preguntó mirándola pensativa.

-Nada madre… ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Te veo algo distraída, te sientes mal…

-Yo no dije eso…

-Pero se te nota, hija…

-No sé por qué… estoy bien…

-Mejor… porque hoy vino Tevfik a darme la noticia de que el grupo de Cevdet ya inició la vuelta y estarán aquí entre mañana y pasado…

-¿En serio? - dijo Azize con una sonrisa.

-Así es… -dio y la miró sacudiendo la cabeza cuando la vio salir corriendo para el baño en el momento en que ella iba a seguir hablando de Cevdet.

Hasibe la esperó que saliera del baño y cuando la vio, la abrazó sonriente.

-¿Ya tienes la confirmación? - le preguntó.

-Sí…- dijo Azize con lágrimas en los ojos- perdóneme madre… ocurre que quería decírselo a usted y a Cevdet juntos…

-Está bien… yo estaba segura de que lo que te sucedía…

-Pues… yo no… realmente me sorprendí…

-¿En serio? Bueno, es la primera vez, no es una locura que no hayas sabido reconocer los síntomas…

-Madre… estoy tan feliz…- dijo y Hasibe acarició su cara con suavidad.

-No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy yo…

-¿Usted cree que Ali Kemal lo tomará bien?

-Será un precioso hermano mayor…- dijo y sonrió.

-Mi único miedo es que esto lo afecte… él es muy pequeño todavía…

-Por supuesto, pero si esto sucedió, seguramente es por algo… y estoy segura de que no es por nada malo…

-¡Mamá! - escucharon decir a Ali Kemal, que se había quedado jugando entretenido en la sala.

Azize fue a verlo y el niño le contó que se había golpeado. Ella lo abrazó con ternura y l besó, tratando de que el mal momento pasara.

* * *

Cevdet llegó ese mismo día a la noche. Ali Kemal lo recibió contento y él tuvo que pasar un rato con el niño, hasta que pudo sentarse a cenar…

-Mi vida… ¿cómo has estado? Los días se me hicieron eternos, pero pude volver… estoy algo cansado, pero me quedaré un par de semanas para disfrutar de mi familia… de ti… - le dijo perdido en sus ojos mientras sostenía su mano y ella sonreía, todavía algo nerviosa por tener que contarle la novedad.

-Bien… hemos estado bien por aquí, esperándote… creciendo…- dijo y sonrió, se refería a Ali Kemal.

-Lo he visto, ese muchachito ha crecido un montón…- dijo él dándole un último bocado a su comida.

-Cevdet, mi vida… quería que hablemos un poco…- le dijo ella y lo miró con algo de ansiedad.

-¿Ahora?- dijo él mientras se levantaba de la silla y la tomaba de la mano, intentando llevársela a la habitación para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Chicos…-dijo mamá Hasibe sosteniendo a Ali Kemal en sus brazos- me llevaré a este niñito a descansar… así ustedes podrán charlar tranquilos…

-Gracias madre…- dijo y le tiró un beso al niño, que sonrió y se acurrucó en los brazos de su abuela antes de irse.

Azize levantó las cosas que habían quedado sobre la mesa y cuando las dejó para lavarlas, sintió las manos de Cevdet alrededor de su cintura y su nariz sumergida en su cuello mientras su cuerpo se apretaba por detrás del suyo, siguiendo su contorno.

-No me canso de tenerte así… cerca…- le dijo aún perdido en su aroma.

-No… yo tampoco…- dijo ella en voz baja, sus ojos cerrados, totalmente entregada a sus caricias.

-Cuando estoy lejos, vivo imaginándome el momento en que podré tenerte otra vez entre mis brazos…- sus palabras la hicieron estremecerse, quizá porque se las dijo al oído y ella sintió cuán estimulado estaba él sobre su espalda baja.

-Cevdet…- fue casi un jadeo, ella quería hablarle, y casi no podía contenerse de pedirle que le hiciera el amor.

-Sí… dime…- le dijo él mientras dejaba que sus manos ascendieran y acariciaran su pecho por sobre la tela de su blusa.

-¿Hablamos? - pudo decir y él la hizo girar y la besó apasionadamente. La levantó un poco y la hizo sentar sobre la mesada- Cevdet…- dijo ella entre besos y suspiros.

-¿De qué… de qué quieres hablar? Dejémoslo para después… mi vida…- le dijo él deslizando una mano por debajo de su falda, acariciando su pierna y ascendiendo mientras seguía besándola impetuosamente.

-Pero…- intentó ella con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas.

-Por favor, mi Azize… te necesito… aquí mismo… he estado fantaseando con esto desde hace días… tú y yo aquí…

-¿Aquí? ¿En la cocina, dices? - preguntó ella algo extrañada.

-No tiene nada de malo… - se excusó él y sonrió perdido en sus ojos cuando vio que ella sonreía.

-Pero…

-Nada… calla un momento… déjame disfrutarte…- le dijo mientras desabotonaba su blusa e iba besando cada milímetro de piel que se le iba revelando.

Azize no pudo decir nada más, solo se limitó a sentirlo y a devolverle las caricias, era increíble todo lo que él le hacía y no había ningún problema de que esperara para decirle sobre su estado.

Cevdet le quitó toda la ropa y se quedó mirándola mientras se quitaba la suya. Ella lo miró sonriente cuando él volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y a besarla como si hiciera siglos que no lo hacía…

-¿No te da miedo de que tu madre nos vea? - le preguntó mientras lo sentía sobre su piel, su boca llegando a los lugares más sensibles de su cuerpo.

-No vendrá… Ali Kemal tarda en dormirse, tenemos tiempo…

Azize estiró sus dedos y lo acarició, haciéndolo jadear. Se sentía tan desesperada como él, y por un momento se preguntó si era normal que pasara eso durante el embarazo.

-Creo que…- dijo entre jadeos- que he ganado algo de peso…

-Te ves hermosa… más que nunca…- le dijo él y ella lo sintió completándola.

Cevdet cerró los ojos con placidez al sentirla tan íntimamente. Le dejó unos segundos para que pudiera ajustarse a él y cuando los abrió, la vio observándolo.

-Te amo…- le dijo y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente para buscar el placer de ambos.

-Te amo, mi vida…- le dijo ella y lo besó húmedamente para interrumpir los jadeos de él.

Durante varios minutos no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a sentirse y cuando todo terminó y él la hizo reclinarse para poder acceder a su pecho, ella le sonrió casi sin fuerzas y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cevdet se desconectó y la ayudó a bajar de la mesada. Besó sus labios, ella sintió un cosquilleo cuando él la apretó un poco antes de dejarla ir. Juntaron su ropa y subieron la escalera hacia su habitación sin hacer ruido.

-¿Qué haces? - le preguntó él mientras la miraba buscar un camisón para ponerse.

-Busco algo para ponerme…

-Ven aquí… quiero abrazarte para dormir…

-¿Dormiremos así? ¿Desnudos? - le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Pues… sí…- dijo él y ella se sumergió entre sus brazos.

-Cevdet…

-Dime… ¿qué querías decirme?

-Bueno… se trata de algo muy importante…

-Te escucho…- dijo él y ella supo que tenía toda su atención.

-Desde hace un tiempo, me siento algo rara… tengo momentos complicados en los que no como bien…

-¿Pasa algo? ¿estás enferma?- le preguntó él preocupado.

-No… no lo estoy…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada feliz- y no me estoy riendo de ti…

-¿Entonces?

-Quería decirte que… que nuestro sueño se cumplió… Cevdet…- dijo e hizo una pausa, veía que él no tenía muchas pistas…

-Azize…

-Estamos esperando un hijo, mi vida… estoy embarazada…- dijo y vio que los ojos de él se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Tendremos un hijo, Azize? - le dijo casi sin poder contener el llanto.

Azize asintió y dejó escapar sus lágrimas, hacía mucho que quería expresarse así. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y lloraron un rato.

-Me haces muy feliz, mi Azize…- le dijo luego.

-Tú a mí también…- contestó ella y se acurrucó con él, estaba rendida…

* * *

**Bueno, ahora sí parece que viene Yildiz. Veremos como sigue todo esto. Nos vemos en el próximo y espero que les siga gustando! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Hasibe sonrió al ver bajar a su hijo y a su nuera conversando alegres.

-Buenos días mamá…- dijo Cevdet y besó su mano para luego tomar a su hijo en sus brazos.

-Buenos días, querido… muchas felicidades por la noticia… finalmente mi hermosa nuera está esperando a mi nieto…- dijo Hasibe y lo miró con una sonrisa y Azize sonrió y besó al pequeño.

-Es la mejor noticia que hemos tenido este último tiempo…- dijo Cevdet y le pasó el niño a Azize para poder abrazar a su madre.

Hasibe había preparado el desayuno y se sentaron a comer. Azize no parecía tener mucha hambre, pero luego de dos o tres miradas insistentes de Cevdet, comió un par de bocados de fruta y pan y bebió un poco de té.

Al terminar, Cevdet ayudó un poco con la limpieza y Hasibe comenzó a hacerle gestos a su nuera, asombrado de la buena predisposición de su hijo en las tareas de la casa.

-Creí que había educado bien a mi hijo, pero veo que tú, en poco tiempo, has hecho un mejor trabajo… - dijo y Cevdet sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Madre… yo no he hecho nada… ha sido usted…- dijo Azize sonriéndole al pequeño que la acariciaba y trataba de llamar su atención mientras tomaba su biberón.

-Solo intento ayudar un poco para alivianar la carga de ambas…

-Haces bien, querido…- dijo Hasibe.

-Bien… mi vida… dime qué quieres hacer hoy…

-¿Hacer? - preguntó Azize algo sorprendida.

-Sí… ¿quieres salir un poco? ¿dar un paseo? ¿qué llevemos el almuerzo a la playa?

-No hace falta… quiero que tú descanses… acabas de llegar…

-Mi descanso está a tu lado, mi Azize…- dijo Cevdet y Hasibe sonrió.

-¡Qué romántico! Hija, dime que no desperdiciarás esta oportunidad…

-Bueno…- dijo pensativa- quizá podríamos dar un paseo y llevar el almuerzo a la playa…

-Bien… les prepararé algo y me quedaré con el niño…

-Pero… podemos llevarlo madre…- dijo Cevdet y Hasibe lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Me dejarán sola? Además… debes atender a tu mujer, cariño… dedicarte a ella…- dijo y Azize lo miró sonriente.

-Bien… pero debo pasar por el hospital antes y dejar mis cosas en manos de Zehra…- dijo Azize con resolución y Cevdet asintió.

Hasibe los ayudó a preparar algo para llevarse y pasaron por el hospital.

Algunas de las enfermeras se enteraron allí que Azize estaba embarazada y la saludaron. Por supuesto, Zehra estuvo de acuerdo y dispuesta a hacerse cargo de las obligaciones de Azize y así ella se liberó un poco de su trabajo.

* * *

Caminaron hasta quedar agotados y luego, buscaron un sector de la playa, reparado del viento y Cevdet extendió una manta para que pudieran sentarse a comer.

Azize lo observó preparando todo y sonrió. No es que él no ayudara antes, pero ahora lo notaba más considerado con ella, todo el tiempo buscando cuidarla. Le agradó mucho la idea de que él la cuidase, más que de costumbre y lo observó, recorriéndolo con su mirada, hasta que sintió repentinos deseos de perderse en sus brazos…

-Cevdet…- dijo y él la miró.

-Dime…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y él se acercó un poco más.

Azize lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó. Cevdet suspiró en el beso y la dejó hacer. Pronto, el beso y las caricias se volvieron más intensas y él se separó un poco y la miró.

-¿Comemos? - dijo y ella asintió.

-Sí… por favor…- dijo y él le entregó un trozo de queso y un poco de pan.

Esta vez, disfrutó un poco más de su comida. La caminata le había abierto el apetito y Cevdet sonrió contento de verla alimentarse.

Comieron en silencio durante un buen rato y al terminar, ella se acomodó un poco y bostezó.

-¿Quieres volver a casa y así podríamos dormir una siesta?

-No hace falta… podemos dormir un rato aquí…

-¿Aquí? ¿Te parece?

-Estamos reparados del viento, aquí, tras esta piedra…

Cevdet la miró con algo de desconfianza, pero decidió hacerle caso. Juntó todo lo que había sobrado de la comida y se recostó sobre la manta. Azize sonrió y se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su torso.

Se quedaron dormidos un buen rato, arrullados por las olas y la brisa cálida. Él se despertó un tiempo después que ella, y sintió sus manos cálidamente acariciando su torso, le había desabonado la camisa y sus labios recorrían su piel lánguidamente, estimulándolo.

-Azize…- dijo y la miró a los ojos.

-Mi vida… siento haberte despertado…- dijo e intensificó sus caricias.

-Cariño…- dijo y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el deseo que ella le provocaba.

-Oh, Cevdet… te deseo tanto…- le dijo al oído y sonrió cuando vio la forma en que él le devolvía la mirada.

-Azize… por favor… no hagas esto… no aquí… volvamos a casa…

-¿Por qué no? No hay nadie aquí… y nadie vendrá… créeme…- dijo ella y volvió a su tarea de besarlo y acariciarlo.

-Podemos… podemos aguantarnos un poco y estar más cómodos…

-Mi vida… escúchame… nadie vendrá… - dijo y al ver que él sacudía la cabeza agregó- no puedo esperar hasta volver a casa… Ali Kemal estará esperándonos y entonces…

-Azize… mírame… ¿qué pasa? En general eres tú la que me pone límites… el otro día en la cocina… por ejemplo…

-Lo sé, pero ahora… es como que no puedo reprimirme… -dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios- te necesito…- dijo y él le devolvió el beso, imposiblemente estimulado.

-Es una locura…- dijo él con la poca resistencia que le quedaba y la tomó de las muñecas y la hizo girar, quedando sobre ella mientras la besaba intensamente.

Azize lanzó una carcajada feliz cuando lo sintió en ella, ambos a medio desvestir por si alguien pasaba cerca. Él la miró a los ojos mientras comenzaba a moverse casi sin poder comprender cómo era que había permitido que todo eso sucediera.

Toda la vida él había creído que las mujeres embarazadas no le hacían demasiado caso a sus maridos, porque estaban preocupadas por su bebé… pero con Azize todo parecía distinto… no era que las veces anteriores a quedar embarazada hubiesen sido distintas, o no tan placenteras, pero él la notaba casi irreverente y eso lo estimulaba muchísimo.

Azize cerró los ojos cuando alcanzó el clímax y lo sintió a él, llegando tras ella. Trató de recuperar la respiración normal y se acomodó en sus brazos intentando dormir un rato más.

Él deslizó sus manos y acarició su vientre y ella se quedó mirándolo, pero los ojos se le cerraban y finalmente se entregó al sueño.

* * *

Se despertó unas horas después y se sintió algo sola porque él no estaba a su lado. Se levantó y lo vio a la orilla del mar, mojándose los pies en el agua.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Era increíble poder disfrutarlo y tenerlo todo para ella esos días.

Se mordió el labio mientras se acomodaba el vestido cuando él giró y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas. Entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba otra vez. ¿Sería normal todo eso?

Él estiró su mano para tomar la de ella cuando la vio acercarse a él. La hizo girar de espaldas a él y hundió su nariz en su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre.

-¿Pudiste descansar? - le preguntó el oído y ella asintió.

-Sí… mucho… pero siento que seguiría durmiendo…

-Debe ser normal…

-Es posible… ¿quedó algo de comida? Siento que podría comerme dos almuerzos…

-De hecho, ya no eres solo tú…- dijo él y la miró sonriente, separando un poco su cara del cuello de ella.

-¿Quedó algo?

-Casi nada… pero ven… volvamos a casa y así le pediré a mi madre que te haga algo rico…

-Bien… y luego de comer…- dijo y giró para mirarlo a los ojos- podríamos darnos un baño…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Sí… sería bueno para quitarnos los restos de arena…

-Me refería a algo más… íntimo…- dijo ella y él alzó las cejas.

-Te refieres a… ¿uno de esos baños?

-Bueno, no puedes culparme… realmente te echo de menos cuando no estás… ahora quiero aprovechar cada momento…

-Está muy bien…- dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con ella para volver a su casa.

Cevdet la miró de costado mientras caminaban. La veía radiante, más bella que nunca e irradiaba una sensualidad que él ya conocía pero que sólo aparecía en los momentos de intimidad que compartían.

¿Acaso sería el embarazo lo que la tenía así? Eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, mientras ella y el bebé estuviesen bien… y evidentemente así era…

Azize sonrió cuando, no bien llegaron, Ali Kemal se abalanzó a sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

Hasibe estaba preparando la cena y les sonrió al verlos bien. Cenaron en familia, un rato después y Ali Kemal no quiso separarse de su madre ni un solo instante.

A la hora de dormir, ella lo llevó hasta su cama y se sentó a su lado para contarle un cuento.

Ali Kemal tardó en quedarse dormido y Azize disfrutó ese momento con su hijo.

Cevdet entró en la habitación más tarde, había tenido una conversación con su madre que lo había dejado más tranquilo. Hasibe, sin pedir ni dar demasiado detalle, le había dicho que era normal que ella estuviese más cansada, y también más necesitada de contacto con él.

Observó la tierna escena de su esposa, durmiendo abrazada a su hijo y sintió una emoción infinita. Todo estaba bien en su vida, no podía estar más agradecido…

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias. como siempre, por seguir leyendo! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Azize abrió los ojos cuando terminó de leer la frase que esperaba leer en el libro, sin duda había sido acertado acudir a su médico para comentarle lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Ella estaba segura de que no podía ser malo tener tanto deseo, pero tenía miedo de que eso pudiera afectar a su bebé y quería asegurarse.

Se asombró de enterarse de cosas que no se sabían demasiado en esa época y se quedó más tranquila. Habían pasado dos días desde su almuerzo en la playa y se había reprimido sistemáticamente, aunque sintiera deseos de abalanzarse sobre Cevdet, sólo porque tenía miedo de algo que no era así…

Suspiró y apretó los labios pensando en un plato abundante de frutas secas. Eso sería increíble… si tan solo hubiese frutas secas en su casa. Se preguntó si Cevdet se había acordado de llevarlas, ya que se había encargado de comprar lo necesario.

Ella había vuelto a trabajar y se había tomado un descanso para leer el libro que su médico le había prestado, durante el almuerzo…

Tenía ganas de volver a casa temprano, ver a su hijo, darse un baño tibio, comer un plato enorme de frutas secas y besar a su marido…

Las horas se le hicieron interminables y se preguntó por qué Cevdet no había aparecido por ahí para visitarla. Se conformó pensando que quizá había creído que ella estaba ocupada…

* * *

Caminó rápidamente hacia su casa cuando casi anochecía y se encontró con su suegra que caminaba cargando a Ali Kemal en sus brazos…

-Mi vida… dime ¿por qué no caminas? La abuela Hasibe no puede llevarte tan lejos en sus brazos… - dijo y lo tomó ella en sus brazos.

El niño la abrazó con ternura y ella hundió su nariz en su cuello, lo echaba de menos cuando tenía esas largas jornadas de trabajo y no lo veía durante horas…

-¿Te has portado bien? - le preguntó mientras lo besaba.

-Se ha portado muy bien, hija… es un ejemplo de buena conducta…- dijo Hasibe y le guiñó el ojo a su nieto que la miró desde entre los cabellos de su madre y sonrió.

-Muy bien, cariño…- le dijo al niño y luego a su suegra- ¿Cevdet está en casa?

-Cuando nos fuimos no estaba… me dijo que lo habías enviado de compras…- dijo y vio que Cevdet se acercaba pidiéndole que se callara.

-Así fue… - dijo y sintió las manos de Cevdet en su cintura, apretándola con calidez, tratando de sorprenderla sin asustarla.

Hasibe se quedó con el niño mientras Azize giraba para abrazar a su marido y dejar que él perdiera su nariz en su cuello, como de costumbre…

-¿Acaso me echabas de menos, mi Azize?

-Para nada…- le dijo ella sonriendo y mirándolo con intensidad.

-Pues…- dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo cuando vio que su madre giraba con Ali Kemal para abrir la puerta- parece que si… y yo también…- le dijo al oído.

-No me hagas esto ahora, mi vida…- le dijo apoyando su frente sobre la de él y tomándolo de la cara, acariciando su barba.

-Esperaré a la noche… prometido…- dijo y la besó húmedamente antes de dejarla ir.

Azize inspiró hondo para reponerse de la oleada de excitación que sentía y recordó las frutas secas…

-Por favor… dime que trajiste las frutas secas que te pedí…- dijo ella con impaciencia.

-En realidad… no… lo siento, me olvidé…

-No… no me digas eso… Cevdet… tengo necesidad de comerlas… lo necesito…

-Te juro que mañana las tendrás… en el desayuno…

-Pero las quería ahora… he fantaseado con comerlas durante todo el día…

-Azize…

-Cevdet… si no las traes ahora, olvídate del desayuno, porque no pasarás la noche en nuestra cama…

Cevdet la miró con ternura, ella no sería capaz de algo así si en realidad no sintiera que las necesitaba. Inspiró hondo y salió otra vez hacia el almacén, en busca de lo que su esposa le había pedido.

Azize entró sola a la casa y Hasibe la miró sin comprender…

-¿Adónde fue Cevdet?

-Se había olvidado algo… fue a buscarlo…

-¿Era algo importante? ¿Quizá algo de leche?

-Mis frutas secas…

-¿Frutas secas? ¿para qué serían tan importantes?

-Porque estoy desesperada por comerlas…

-Tienes un antojo… es maravilloso…- dijo Hasibe con una sonrisa.

-No… no… solo tengo necesidad… de comer… frutas secas…- dijo Azize, negándose a admitirlo.

-Es un antojo querida y es normal… es muy bonito…- dijo y la abrazó- si me hubieses dicho, yo te hubiera dado las frutas secas que tengo guardadas… porque me gustan mucho…

-¿Tiene guardadas? - preguntó con interés.

-Algunas nueces… y castañas…- dijo y sonrió al ver el interés en los ojos de su nuera.

-¿En serio?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y fue a la cocina, buscó en una de las alacenas y se las trajo.

Azize las comió con placer y luego fue a bañarse. Cevdet llegó y Hasibe le contó lo sucedido. Cevdet le sonrió y decidió esperarla en la habitación.

Ella se tomó su tiempo en el baño y cuando salió, con una toalla en su cabello y el camisón puesto, Cevdet se quedó mirándola.

-Pensé que no habías llegado aún… creí que te reunirías conmigo en el baño…

-Quería dejarte bañar tranquila… que pudieras relajarte, disfrutar el momento a solas…

-Yo disfruto más contigo… pero te agradezco…- dijo y sonrió. Se agachó para escurrir su cabello y él se levantó y tomó el cepillo.

Azize lo miró a través del espejo y él sonrió cuando se acercó por detrás y se arrodilló para poder peinarla.

Lo hizo con suavidad, más acariciándola que ayudándola a desenredar el cabello.

Azize cerró los ojos y él no pudo evitar hundir su nariz en su cuello…

-Cevdet…- dijo y suspiró, deseando mayor contacto.

-Dime, mi vida…- le dijo él y dejó el cepillo de lado, para colocar ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

-Tenemos que ir a cenar…- dijo con voz grave.

-Podemos ir en un rato… ¿qué te parece?- dijo él deslizando sus manos hacia su pecho.

-Me… me parece bien…- dijo ella y suspiró

-Mi madre me dijo que has comido frutas secas…

-Sí… sí…- dijo ella y él la hizo girar para desabotonar su camisón.

-Yo te traje muchas más…- dijo él y se agachó frente a ella para besar su pecho.

-Mmmm… me encantan…

-¿Qué?

-Tus besos…

-Qué bien…- le dijo él y ella se recostó en la cama y él se colocó sobre ella.

-Mi madre asegura que tienes un antojo…

-Puede ser… - dijo ella y lo buscó con sus labios para hacerlo callar.

El encuentro fue intenso y largo porque Cevdet se tomó su tiempo para besar toda su piel y la dejó en un estado de necesidad que luego fue satisfecho. Al terminar, él la abrazó y ella se quedó dormida.

No pudo despertarla y bajó a cenar con su madre y su hijo.

-Azize se quedó dormida… estaba rendida…

-Bueno, le guardaremos algo por si se despierta hambrienta más tarde…

-Gracias madre…

* * *

Un rato después, Cevdet se reunió con su mujer, que apenas reaccionó cuando él llegó y lo abrazó para seguir durmiendo.

-¿Dónde estabas? - le dijo con los ojos cerrados, con algo de trabajo.

-Estoy aquí, mi vida…

-Vamos a dormir…- dijo ella protestando y él sonrió, observándola con devoción y acariciando su vientre con suavidad.

Todavía quedaba mucho por esperar hasta que tuvieran a su hijo, pero él estaba satisfecho de poder compartir con ella todas esas pequeñas cosas que lo hacían tan feliz.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Como siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero comentarios, si los tienen! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Ali Kemal lanzó una carcajada y corrió, seguido de cerca por su padre. Cevdet lo había llevado a la playa para pasar un rato juntos y Azize había prometido que se reuniría con ellos al mediodía, cuando les llevara el almuerzo.

Luego de que Cevdet lo alzara en sus brazos y el niño lo besara, se sentaron en la arena y comenzaron a construir un castillo.

Azize los vio jugando a lo lejos y se emocionó. Habían sido pocos los momentos, en esos meses, en los que su marido había podido hacerse un tiempo para estar con su hijo y ella sabía que ambos lo necesitaban. Ella había ido a trabajar al hospital y luego de pasar por su casa, Hasibe les había preparado el almuerzo para compartir en la playa…

-Mira quien viene ahí… ve a buscar a tu mamá…- le dijo Cevdet al niño, que alzó sus bracitos y salió corriendo, directo hacia su madre.

Azize dejó la canasta que traía a un costado y lo levantó entre sus brazos. El niño estaba feliz y ella también lo estaba, por supuesto.

Cevdet se sacudió un poco la arena que tenía en la ropa y se acercó para ayudarla. Besó sus labios con dulzura cuando los alcanzó y tomó la canasta para que Azize no tuviese que soltar al niño.

Eligieron el lugar acostumbrado, más al reparo del viento y se sentaron a comer. El niño estaba algo inquieto, se movía mucho y varias veces tuvieron que llamarle la atención porque les tiraba arena y no les permitía comer, pero tanto Azize como Cevdet estaban contentos y relajados.

Ella le contó algunas novedades del hospital y Cevdet la escuchó atentamente. Él había podido quedarse varias semanas, como una especie de licencia y había disfrutado de su familia, pero al día siguiente debía presentarse a trabajar y aunque a ninguno de los dos les gustaba, sabían que era inevitable y a pesar de no hablar del tema, ambos sabían que se estaban despidiendo.

Azize ya se había acostumbrado a que él tuviera que irse, sobre todo porque a pesar de que cualquier situación pudiese resultar peligrosa, ella tenía confianza de que su héroe volvería, sabía que era así… aunque había momentos en que las noticias del frente no eran demasiado alentadoras y ella se permitía dudar…

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ali Kemal se quedó jugando un rato más con la arena y luego se quedó dormido sobre la manta que habían extendido para él, era raro que no se durmiera su siesta luego del almuerzo y entonces Cevdet se sentó contra una piedra y acomodó a Azize apoyando su espalda sobre el torso de él.

-¿Estás triste? - le preguntó mientras deslizaba sus manos para acariciar su vientre con suavidad y ella giraba su cabeza, buscando sus labios.

-Un poco, sí… no puedo negarlo… pero estos días que pasaste con nosotros fueron inolvidables, mi vida…

-Lo fueron… - dijo él y suspiró, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de Azize para aspirar su aroma.

-Bueno, sacando aquellos en que te perseguía por todos lados buscando tu atención…-dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos, riendo.

-En realidad, no era solo mi atención lo que buscabas… pero lo disfruté mucho también…

-Y… ¿cuándo no te dejaba acercarte? - dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-Bueno, esos no los disfruté mucho, pero me tomé un descanso…- dijo y ambos rieron- tranquila, lo entendí cuando me explicaste como eran las cosas… todas las mujeres pasan por eso durante el embarazo y está bien, debe sentirse raro tener una vida dentro de tu cuerpo, ¿verdad?

-Tan raro y tan maravilloso a la vez… casi no puedo esperar a sentir como se mueve… el otro día me pareció que así era, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podía ser… aún faltan algunas semanas para poder sentir sus movimientos.

-Será maravilloso…

-¿Tú qué querrías que fuera?

-No importa… solo quiero que todo salga bien y que sea sano…

-Bueno, pero estamos imaginando…

-Supongo que como ya tenemos un varón, me gustaría una niña… aunque otro varón sería una bendición también…

-Y si fuera una niña…

-Parecida a ti…

-¿Cómo la llamaríamos?

-No lo sé… no lo he pensado…

-Pues… yo sí…- dijo Azize y lo miró algo de misterio.

-Dime…- le dijo él apretando un poco sus manos, como acariciando a su hijo, aunque todavía no se notara a simple vista.

-Tú eres un patriota, y he pensado que quizá nuestra hija podría llamarse Yildiz, en homenaje a nuestra bandera… ¿qué te parece?

-Maravilloso… Yildiz será si es niña…- le dijo y ella giró otra vez su cabeza para besar sus labios.

-Bien…- dijo Azize y cerró los ojos con placidez, se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Cevdet la sostuvo en sus brazos y miró a su hijo dormir por un rato largo. Azize se despertó luego de un buen rato y le sonrió al verlo observarla.

-Me quedé dormida…

-Sí… lo hiciste…

-¿Tú no descansaste?

-Me quedé velando tu sueño…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Gracias…- le dijo ella y miró a Ali Kemal que se movía, intentando también despertarse.

-Mamá…- dijo el pequeño y se movió para acurrucarse en sus brazos.

Cevdet los observó y sonrió con ternura.

-Estoy orgulloso de la familia en que nos estamos convirtiendo…- le dijo y ella sonrió mientras besaba la cabecita de su hijo.

Se quedaron allí un buen rato, disfrutando de ese tiempo juntos y luego emprendieron el regreso, antes del atardecer, para poder llegar a tiempo a ayudar a mamá Hasibe con la cena.

* * *

Fueron Azize y Cevdet quienes la prepararon mientras mamá Hasibe entretenía al niño que, por estar descansado, quería seguir jugando.

Cenaron en familia junto con Tevfik, que vino invitado por Cevdet y al terminar, luego de saludarlos y dejarlos tomando un café, Azize y Hasibe se fueron a dormir, Azize con Ali Kemal.

Cevdet se excusó con Tevfik luego del café y le dijo que se iría a dormir temprano. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que Ali Kemal dormía solo en su cama...

Sonrió y se dirigió al baño. Sabía que Azize lo esperaría ahí, aunque no lo hubieran acordado.

Entró y ella le sonrió.

-Creí que tardarías un poco más…- le dijo mientras lo miraba desvestirse y alzaba la ceja.

-Intuí que me estarías esperando…- le dijo él y paseó su mirada por ella, que ya tenía anudada la toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

-Me parece bien…- dijo ella y llenó uno de los cuencos con agua caliente.

Cevdet la miró de reojo y no se anudó la toalla.

-¿Te quedarás así? - le preguntó ella con interés.

-No me hace falta la toalla…- dijo él y tiró de la de ella- a ti tampoco…- le dijo y ella le tiró el agua caliente sobre la cabeza mientras reía.

Cevdet la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con intensidad. Hicieron el amor y se bañaron mutuamente, ella prestó especial atención a cada una de sus heridas...

Durmieron abrazados durante toda la noche y cuando se levantaron, Azize se mordió el labio con impotencia al verlo vestirse con su uniforme…

-¿Puedo irme tranquilo? ¿Cuidarás de mis hijos y de mi madre, Azize? - le preguntó él.

-Por supuesto, mi héroe… te estaremos esperando- le dijo y él la tomó entre sus brazos y hundió su nariz en su cuello, después se agachó y besó su vientre hablándole casi en secreto a su hijo.

Luego, él bajó a desayunar y saludó a su madre y a su hijo con ternura. Azize y Ali Kemal salieron a acompañarlo cuando él se iba. Cevdet les dio el último beso a ambos, abrazó a Azize y se subió al caballo para irse.

Fue la primera vez que Azize no lloró al verlo partir, pero comenzó a contar los días hasta que volviera…

* * *

**Bueno, ya está elegido el nombre, veremos como sigue esto. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Azize sonrió y el niño a quien había atendido en el hospital le devolvió la sonrisa, cada vez que traían a alguno para atenderse, tenía que estar ella para que las cosas funcionaran, si no, los niños se ponían nerviosos y el médico terminaba llamándola para que los calmara.

-¿Te sientes mejor, pequeño? - le preguntó y lo vio asentir.

-Muchas gracias, enfermera Azize… - dijo la mamá del niño con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que cuidarte mucho…- le dijo acariciando su carita.

-¿Llevas un bebé en tu panza? - le preguntó de pronto el niño que había hablado poco…

-Sí… así es…- dijo y sonrió cuando el niño acercó su mano y quiso tocarla.

-Hazim… quédate quieto…- le dijo su madre y Azize tomó su mano y la apoyó sobre su vientre justo cuando el bebé comenzaba a moverse.

-No se preocupe… ¿Sientes como se mueve? - le preguntó al niño, que asintió- yo creo que quiere ser tu amigo… o amiga…

-Es una niña…- dijo Hazim.

-¿Qué dices? - dijo su mamá y el niño la miró y luego a Azize y sonrió.

-Me gustaría mucho que lo fuera…- dijo Azize y se inclinó para besar su mejilla- nos vemos Hazim…

-Adiós…- dijo el niño levantando su mano y Azize se fue a seguir con su ronda.

Azize continuó con sus quehaceres mientras sonreía cada vez que su bebé se movía… había comenzado a sentirlo no hacía mucho, y estaba desesperada por que Cevdet también lo sintiera, porque al principio solo podía hacerlo ella, pero ahora, que había ingresado en el quinto mes de embarazo, era más notorio.

Preparó unos medicamentos que tenía que entregarle al médico y cuando salía contenta con la caja en la mano, vio entrar a Tevfik, con cara de no traer buenas noticias…

Dejó la caja a un costado y se acercó despacio a su amigo. Sabía que cuando él la visitaba siempre estaba alegre, pero esta vez no parecía ser igual.

-Azize… ¿cómo estás? - le preguntó con seriedad.

-Tevfik ¿pasó algo? - preguntó directamente Azize.

-¿Podemos hablar? - dijo y la siguió hacia el cuarto en donde tenían guardados los insumos y los medicamentos.

-Dime…

-Bueno… tengo malas noticias, Azize…

-¿Malas noticias? - dijo y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Pero no quiero que te pongas mal, Azize…- dijo y la tomó de los hombros.

-Tevfik… no me dejes en la incertidumbre… dime qué pasó…

-Hubo un enfrentamiento muy fuerte en la costa… Cevdet estaba en el frente… sufrió heridas… heridas graves...

-¿Pero mejorará?- preguntó con algo de ilusión, la muerte era el único límite insalvable.

-Los médicos no saben decirlo… está en coma…- dijo y vio como Azize cerraba los ojos con decepción.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el hospital del lugar… lo tienen muy vigilado… lo están cuidando… aunque no saben como seguirá todo esto…

-Tevfik…- dijo y él la abrazó, tratando de contenerla y aprovechando a situación para sentirla cerca.

-No le hace bien al bebé que te pongas así…- dijo Tevfik mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la situación.

-Lo sé… Tevfik… tengo que ir allá…

-No… ¿cómo se te ocurre? No puedes, Azize… Cevdet no lo aprobaría…

-No importa, no me importa… necesito verlo… necesito cuidarlo, estar con él…

-Azize…- dijo y ella se separó para mirarlo.

-Si no me llevas iré sola… te lo juro…- dijo alzando el dedo, en tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué pasará con Ali Kemal? El niño te necesita…

-Se quedará con mamá Hasibe… ella puede cuidarlo…

-Pero…

-Tevfik… necesito estar al lado de mi Cevdet…

-De acuerdo… unos soldados irán a llevar alimentos y ropa a los soldados, te llevarán con ellos… lo arreglaré…

-Bien…- dijo Azize secándose las lágrimas- iré a hablar con el médico en jefe…

Arregló todo y dejó a cargo a Zehra, su amiga. Volvió a su casa y habló con Hasibe, que luego del susto, le pidió que cuidara de su hijo y prometió cuidar a su nieto.

* * *

Apoyó la mano sobre su vientre cuando se acomodó, horas después, en la carreta en donde los soldados llevaban los víveres para repartir a los soldados.

El viaje se le hizo interminable, se lo pasó acariciando su vientre y rezando sus plegarias para pedir que su marido estuviera bien.

Se quedó medio dormida en el último tramo y se despertó con los movimientos de su vientre.

-Tranquilo, mi amor… iremos a ver a papá enseguida…

-Señora, hemos llegado…- le informó uno de los soldados.

-Les agradezco muchísimo, soldado…- dijo y miró hacia todos lados- ¿el hospital está por aquí?

-A dos calles por allí, señora…- dijo el joven y asintió cuando ella le sonrió agradecida.

Caminó rápidamente, no podía evitar sentir que estaba cerca y que quería ver a su marido.

Al llegar, se presentó como enfermera y esposa de Cevdet y pidió de hablar con el médico que estaba a cargo.

-Señora… su marido está en una condición relativamente estable… el problema es que no despierta… y si sigue así, no podemos calcular si hubo algún daño…- le dijo y Azize asintió.

-Doctor, necesito verlo… necesito cuidarlo, estar a su lado… le prometo que haré lo que haya que hacer para ayudar…

-Azize… usted es enfermera, debería saber que él…

-Soy enfermera y puedo dedicarme a cuidarlo… le prometo que solo lo ayudaré…

-Está bien…- dijo el médico y le indicó la pequeña salita en donde, junto con otros dos pacientes, Cevdet estaba acostado en la cama.

Azize llegó y sintió que los ojos se le nublaban por las lágrimas. Había visto a su marido un par de veces en una situación similar, herido en una cama, pero esta vez realmente sintió miedo.

Miedo de que él nunca se despertara y no pudiera conocer a su hijo, miedo de no poder volver a perderse en sus ojos azules, o en el aroma de su piel…

-Cevdet… cariño… mi héroe… estoy aquí…- dijo tomando su mano con suavidad.

Lo miró un largo rato, tratando de percibir cualquier señal de que él podría reponerse, pero Cevdet parecía dormido en un sueño profundo y de no ser por el subir y bajar de su pecho, no había nada que lo conectara con la realidad…

Se sentó a su lado. Dijo sus oraciones. Leyó el informe de su estado mil veces y finalmente se quedó dormida, tomando la mano de Cevdet, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, cerca de su mano.

Durmió un par de horas, bastante incómoda, la despertó el médico, que venía a revisarlo…

-Disculpe… me quedé dormida… estaba rendida…

-Debería ir a descansar a un lugar mejor… no parece que su marido vaya a despertarse en lo inmediato…

-¿Usted cree que lo hará?

-Esperemos que si…- dijo el médico y luego de revisarlo, se fue.

Azize salió para buscar algo de comer y cuando volvió se acomodó en su sila, a su lado. Así fueron pasando un par de días y el médico pidió de hablar con ella.

-Escuche, Azize… yo sé que esto es complicado de entender… pero cada día que pasa el cuadro se va complicando… quería decirle que nosotros seguiremos cuidándolo a su marido, pero usted debería pensar en volver a Salónica… me he enterado que tiene obligaciones en el hospital allí…

-Doctor… a mí me apasiona mi trabajo, pero en este caso, no me pida que me aleje del amor de mi vida… porque no lo haré…- dijo y luego de que el médico asintiera en silencio, salió del improvisado consultorio y se dirigió a donde no debería haber dejado de estar, al lado de su marido.

Durante un par de días más, se quedó allí, casi sin moverse y de tanto en tanto se tomaba algún descanso para comer y luego volvía…

* * *

Un día, sintió que las esperanzas se le estaban terminando y comenzó a llorar casi sin poder controlarse. Le había leído poemas, le había hablado y nada había dado resultado…

-Cevdet… mi héroe…- dijo llorando- por favor… querido… necesito que te despiertes… tu hija y yo lo necesitamos… y también Ali Kemal y tu madre… pero en especial nosotras…- dijo casi sin prestar atención a que, en su cabeza, ella estaba segura de que tendría una niña.

Su panza comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, luego un poco más y Azize tomó la mano de Cevdet y la colocó allí, para que pudiera sentirla. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, no porque no se hubiese movido nada en esos últimos días, sino porque ella hubiese preferido que él pudiera sentirla realmente… y aguardaba el mejor momento.

La bebé se movió un poco más y Azize, que seguía llorando, pudo sentir que Cevdet movía suavemente sus dedos, como si buscara acariciarla.

Miró su cara y lo vio abrir los ojos lentamente, como si despertara de un largo sueño…

-Cevdet…- dijo sin poder parar de llorar- Cevdet… te amo…- dijo y él enfocó sus ojos en ella, con algo de trabajo y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Azize…- dijo y continuó moviendo sus dedos, acariciando su vientre, que era lo que lo había traído otra vez a la vida…

* * *

**Bueno, prometo que seguiré pronto. Gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos en el próximo!**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Una semana después de haberse despertado, Cevdet decidió que era momento para volver a su casa y a su familia. Había convencido a Azize de volver antes, porque ella no había querido irse a ningún lado a hospedarse y descansaba muy mal en la silla al lado de su cama.

Azize, muy a su pesar, le había hecho caso y los soldados se habían encargado de llevarla a su casa, por orden de Cevdet…

Al llegar, Cevdet pasó primero por su destacamento en Salónica y Tevfik salió a recibirlo.

Cevdet… siento que Azize haya ido a verte, no pude detenerla, si no le daba una mano para eso, creo que habría sido capaz de tomar un caballo e irse hasta allí…

No te preocupes, hermano… conozco a mi mujer y sé que cuando algo la obsesiona no se detiene ante nada… y si tengo que ser sincero, me encantó que viniera… me hizo muy bien en la recuperación… ahora me muero por verla…

Me alegra verte feliz… tendrás un tiempo de descanso para recuperarte… y- dijo y le habló un poco más en secreto…- por lo que he oído… te ascenderán a Capitán… en las próximas semanas…

¿Hablas en serio? Quiero decir… no es que sea tan sorpresivo, últimamente me han dado varias responsabilidades que no me correspondían, pero… creí que tu llegarías primero…

Bueno, digamos que mis problemas de salud no han ayudado…- dijo Tevfik con un poco de rabia, odiaba que Cevdet se comparara siempre con él y por supuesto, siempre saliera ganando…

Ya te ocurrirá también a ti…- dijo Cevdet y golpeó su brazo con suavidad, jugando.

Mis saludos a tu familia…- le dijo antes de dejarlo ir y se quedó mirándolo, sabiendo que no tendría demasiadas excusas como para visitar a Azize esos días… ya que él estaba allí…

Cevdet recibió a su pequeño Ali Kemal en brazos cuando llegó. Su madre también salió a recibirlo y lo abrazó llorando, luego de todo lo que había sucedido, porque todavía no lo había visto recuperado.

Azize fue la última en salir. Estaba algo pálida y cuando él la estrechó entre sus brazos la sintió algo rara.

Mi vida…- dijo y la miró a los ojos.

Me alegra que estés aquí…

¿Estás bien?

No me he sentido muy bien… quizá me estoy relajando un poco luego de tantos nervios, cuando estuve cuidándote…

Lo siento, mi Azize… de verdad…

No tienes que disculparte, Cevdet… lo que te sucedió no fue tu responsabilidad…

Pero sufriste las consecuencias…

Es algo que no se puede evitar…- dijo ella y alzó sus hombros.

¿Qué tal un baño? - le dijo él con una sonrisa, adoraba ese ritual entre ellos.

Lo prepararé…- dijo ella sonriendo.

Pero seré yo quien te lo dará a ti… ¿qué te parece?

Nos cuidaremos mutuamente…

Cevdet preparó el baño para ambos y cuando estuvo listo la llamó. Ella estaba haciendo dormir a Ali Kemal y se reunió con él en seguida…

Entró con la toalla puesta y se sentó sobre sus rodillas como él le indicó.

Cevdet tiró un poco de agua caliente sobre los dos y Azize cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de calidez.

Te eché de menos, mi vida…- le dijo él mirándola de cerca.

Y yo a ti…- le dijo ella y besó suavemente sus labios.

Él volvió a echar agua sobre ambos y ella tomó la esponja y enjabonó el cabello de él.

Luego fue Cevdet quien hizo lo mismo con el cabello de ella y al terminar, la apretó entre sus brazos.

De verdad… ¿estás bien? - preguntó él.

Sí… solo estoy un poco cansada…

Dime… ¿se ha movido mucho? - dijo él colocando una mano sobre su vientre.

Lo suficiente como para que no me olvide de que está allí…- dijo ella y apoyó su mano sobre la de él.

En ese momento, el bebé comenzó a moverse y su vientre se tensó. Azize cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando él también lo sintió.

Es increíble… se mueve muchísimo…- dijo él complacido.

Sabe que hablamos de ella…- dijo Azize y acarició la mano de él.

Parece que estás segura de que se trata de Yildiz, ¿verdad?

Sí… estoy segura…

Bueno… será Yildiz…- dijo él sonriendo.

Ella terminó de secarse y lo ayudó a él con la ropa de dormir. Cevdet la abrazó con ternura y salieron del baño para irse a dormir.

Azize se acostó al lado de su marido y los arropó a ambos.

Azize…-dijo él tomándola entre sus brazos para dormir.

Dime, mi héroe…- le dijo ella y separó su cara de la de él para mirarlo.

Pensaba que… tú sabes… hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos y bueno… digamos que… tenía ganas de tenerte en mis brazos… así… y hacerte el amor… pero te veo un poco debilitada y entonces no tengo idea de qué es mejor

Mi vida… estoy bien… he estado esperándote desde que te fuiste… pero honestamente estoy muy cansada…

¿Y si te prometo que me encargaré de todo y que tú no tendrás que hacer nada?

Te diría que soy toda tuya, que de verdad tengo muchos deseos de volver a sentirte y que si no me arrojo a tus brazos y te ruego es porque no me siento demasiado bien…

Bien…- dijo él con una sonrisa cómplice y se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios.

Azize cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a besar el resto de su cuerpo, suavemente al principio, como tratando de que todo fuera natural, pero luego, ella sintió que se agitaba un poco y que él intensificaba sus caricias y por un momento se olvidó de su debilidad y jadeó placenteramente.

Cevdet se tomó su tiempo, y luego de quitarle la ropa entre besos, se dedicó un poco a acariciar su vientre, apoyó su oído allí y luego continuó besándola y la estimuló hasta que ella le rogó que le hiciera el amor…

Azize lo buscó con sus labios y le dijo al oído cuanto lo había echado de menos cuando lo sintió en ella, íntimamente…

Cevdet se movió con cuidado, perdido en sus ojos y no se le pasó ningún detalle de cada gesto que ella hacía.

Solo se relajó un poco cuando la vio alcanzar el clímax y así pudo llegar al suyo.

La besó dulcemente y la apretó entre sus brazos cuando se desconectó de ella.

Te amo… te amo mi vida…- le dijo él al oído antes de dormirse.

Yo también…- le dijo ella con cansancio.

Me encontré con Tevfik hoy… me dijo que…

Te ascenderán a Capitán… me lo dijo el otro día…

Pero… me dijo que era un secreto…

A mí también…

Azize...

Descansa, mi vida… estoy orgullosa de ti…

Sí…- dijo Cevdet y de pronto sintió una sensación rara. ¿por qué Tevfik estaba siempre metido en su familia y en sus cosas?

Tenía unos cuantos días para poder hacerse a la idea de qué era lo que su amigo, quien se había criado como su hermano, quería estando tan cerca de su esposa…


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Cevdet sonrió con ternura cuando vio a Ali Kemal abrazado a su madre, que descansaba en una silla, luego de llegar del trabajo. Él había pasado un par de semanas de licencia y se sentía agradecido, disfrutaba de su familia y veía crecer el adorable vientre de su esposa. No podía pedir más…

Escucharon golpes en su puerta y Azize miró a Cevdet…

-Debe ser Tevfik…- dijo y se levantó con el niño para ir a abrirle.

-¿Tevfik? ¿A esta hora? - dijo Cevdet con algo de fastidio.

-Bueno… lo invité a cenar, creí que no te molestaría…

-¿Molestarme? No… para nada… pero ¿cuándo lo has visto?

-Estuvo en el hospital… vino a compartir el almuerzo…- dijo Azize sonriendo.

-No sabía…- dijo Cevdet algo sorprendido.

-Cada tanto pasa… charlamos un montón… me hace reír…

-Claro…

-Cevdet… lo siento… ¿te molesta?- dijo notando la incomodidad de su marido. Quiero decir… se trata de tu hermano…

-Bueno… no es mi hermano… aunque se haya criado prácticamente conmigo…

-Pero…

-No te preocupes…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, él era celoso, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su mujer, pero sintió que no tenía derecho de hacerle un planteo a Azize que inocentemente compartía tiempo con su hermano.

La siguió luego de tomar a su hijo en sus brazos y la vio abrir la puerta a un sonriente Tevfik.

-Querido Tevfik… ¿cómo estás? - le preguntó y Cevdet lo vio abrazarla un momento, hasta que reparó en su presencia.

-Hermano…- dijo Cevdet y Tevfik soltó a Azize para darle la mano.

-Hey…- dijo Tevfik y saludó a Ali Kemal que levantó su manito para tocarlo.

-Me alegra que vinieras…- dijo Cevdet, aunque en su interior, no estaba tan contento.

-Azize insistió… y no pude negarme a una comida casera de mamá Hasibe…

-No, claro… por supuesto…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

Azize advirtió que Cevdet no estaba cómodo. De alguna manera le causaba ternura que él la celara, sobre todo porque Tevfik era casi un hermano para ella y no podría mirarlo de otra forma que no fuese esa…

Mamá Hasibe salió a recibir a Tevfik y entre besos, se sentaron a la mesa.

Tevfik no hizo más que halagar la comida y mirar sonriente a Azize, que parecía no darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría…

-Cevdet… espero que estés de acuerdo con lo que pienso…

-Dime…

-El otro día cuando merendábamos en la playa, le decía a Azize que el embarazo le ha sentado de maravilla… está más hermosa que nunca…

-Así es…- dijo Cevdet sonriendo, aunque en realidad sólo quería tomarlo del cuello y soltarlo cuando tuviese la lengua afuera y una tonalidad morada en el rostro.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… todos sabemos que es bellísima… pero desde que está embarazada, sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa…

-Está enamorada, Tevfik… el embarazo es la prueba de que lo está…- dijo Cevdet y alzó la ceja cuando Azize lo miró, como reprochándole un poco el comentario.

-Por suerte no siguieron el tema, porque Hasibe cambió hábilmente el tópico de la conversación y terminaron hablando de lo que más sabían, el ejército…

* * *

Cuando la cena terminó y Azize se disculpó para llevar a dormir al niño, Cevdet le propuso a Tevfik ir a la taberna… hacía siglos que no conversaban como solían hacerlo…

Hasibe se quedó acomodando un poco la casa y ellos salieron.

Llegaron a la taberna y pidieron vino para compartir.

Siguieron hablando del ejército y de algunas tácticas para desplegar y finalmente, como Cevdet había planeado, la conversación derivó en Azize.

-De verdad no tenía idea de que ustedes eran tan cercanos…

-Lo somos… bueno… ella a veces busca mi consejo, cuando tú no estás… y alguna vez me ha contado sus cosas… soy como su confidente…

-Claro… me imagino…-dijo Cevdet y apretó el puño con rabia.

-Y dime…- le dijo luego de chocar sus vasos y tomar el tercer trago.

-¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuando te gusta mi esposa?

Tevfik se quedó mirándolo, evaluando la posibilidad de contestarle con sinceridad y echar a perder la amistad de toda una vida.

-¿De qué hablas Cevdet? Es tu mujer de quien hablamos…

-Por supuesto. Yo me acuerdo, pensé que tu te habías olvidado…

-Lo recuerdo todos los días de mi vida… créeme…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Por supuesto…

-Porque me enamoré de ella cuando la vi… aquel día en que estabas internado y le pediste que me avisara que estabas bien… ese día me dije… Tevfik… acabas de conocer al amor de tu vida…

-Tevfik… ¿estás hablando en serio?

-Pero tú fuiste más rápido que yo y pediste su mano… la historia sería muy distinta si no lo hubieses hecho así…

-Tevfik…

-Es broma… ¿cómo se te ocurre? - dijo y lanzó una risita nerviosa.

-Ah…- dio Cevdet sin mucho convencimiento.

-Pero cuídate… porque si llegas a herirla, no tendré piedad contigo…

-No te preocupes que no sucederá…

-Azize es una persona muy bella, Cevdet, eres muy afortunado en tenerla a tu lado… y debes cuidarla… no sabes cuando alguien podría intentar quitártela.

-Entiendo… brindemos por eso…- dijo Cevdet y siguieron tomando.

* * *

Azize se asomó por la ventana y lo vio venir medio tambaleándose. Suspiró aliviada. Su marido no era de hacer esas cosas, no solía desaparecer y volver de madrugada, y menos borracho, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Pensó en irse a la habitación para evitar que él viera que lo había estado esperando, pero mientras se debatía entre hacerlo o no, lo escuchó entrar.

-Azize…- dijo él con un suspiro cuando logró quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos.

-Me quedé intranquila…- dijo acariciándose inconscientemente el vientre.

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso te diste cuenta de lo que pasó?

-Puede ser que sea joven, Cevdet, pero no soy tonta… dime qué pasó…

-Nada… bebimos unos tragos con Tevfik…

-Le recriminaste las cosas que dijo de mí…

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?

-Ya me lo has preguntado… aquí lo importante es lo que yo siento… y tu confianza…

-Azize… escucha…

-No, Cevdet… escúchame tú a mí… ¿confías en mí? ¿confías en que yo soy tu mujer y que por más que todos los hombres a mi alrededor me vieran bella, el único que me interesa eres tú?

-Azize…

-¿Confías o no?

-No se trata de confiar… se trata de mi hermano, Azize… siento que no confío en él porque en cualquier momento me podría pasar algo y él se arrojaría a tus brazos para estar a tu lado…

-Cevdet… estás borracho… no piensas bien… Tevfik es tu hermano… y lo que no estás pensando es que yo también lo veo así…

-Pero él…

-Él nada… Cevdet… él puede hacer lo que quiera… para mí siempre será mi hermano.. y en todo caso… ¿no confiarías en él para que nos cuide a mí y a tu familia en caso de no estar con nosotros?

-Cuidarlos es una cosa, pero estar contigo es otra muy distinta…

-Entiendo… estás enfermo de celos… y lo peor es que yo no te doy motivos…- dijo ella.

-Yo no te he dicho nada, Azize…

-No, por supuesto… no hizo falta…- dijo ella y suspiró- esta no es la primera vez que me haces un planteo de celos…

-Azize… ven aquí… te amo…- dijo tratando de tomarla por los hombros.

-Tienes una forma muy curiosa de hacerlo…- dijo y lo empujó un poco.

-Este soy yo…

-Bien… puedes dormir en el confortable sillón de la sala entonces, no te quiero en mi cama hoy…

-Azize…

-Buenas noches, Cevdet…- dijo y subió las escaleras.

-Azize…- intentó y al ver que ella no se volvía para mirarlo- no importa…- dijo y se dejó caer en el sillón.

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó al amanecer. Su madre ya estaba en la cocina y él se estiró un poco y se frotó los ojos antes de saludarla.

-Buenos días, madre.

-Buenos son para mí, algo habrás hecho para haber dormido allí…

-Llegué borracho… me quedé dormido…

-Claro…- dijo Hasibe y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Azize no bajó?

-No… en un rato, supongo… tiene que irse a trabajar…

Cevdet decidió ayudar a su madre con el desayuno y cuando Azize bajó, lo encontró todo listo, y a él tratando de sonreír.

-Buenos días, madre…- dijo Azize y miró con acritud a Cevdet.

-Buenos días, querida…- dijo Hasibe y Cevdet le hizo una reverencia.

-Madre… ¿nos dejarías un momento? - dijo Cevdet y Azize lo miró con seriedad.

-No hace falta, madre…

-Por favor, Azize…

-Los dejo…- dijo Hasibe y se fue.

-No tengo deseos de hablar, Cevdet… está todo muy claro…

-Azize… por favor… los reclamos no son para ti…

-Pero los padezco…

-Me gustaría que pensaras que sucedería si alguna de tus enfermeras viniera a visitarme, me curara las heridas y yo la tomara como confidente…

Azize bajó la vista y suspiró, entendía su punto y él tenía razón.

-Supongo que a pesar de que no me gustaría, intentaría confiar en ti…

-Supones… qué suerte que no tienes que vivirlo…

-¿Sabes en qué pienso cuando me reúno con Tevfik y tú no estás?

-¿En qué piensas?

-En ti… en que estando con él estoy más cerca de ti… porque lo único que me importa siempre es estar contigo…

-Azize…

-Es la verdad, Cevdet… por eso me enoja que desconfíes…

-Pero no es de ti de quien desconfío…

-No… pero si realmente confiaras en mí no te importaría nada de lo que los demás dijeran…

-Ya basta, Azize… no quiero que estemos mal, no quiero que no durmamos juntos…

-Me alegra que hayas sufrido un poco… realmente te lo merecías…

-Está bien… pero ahora… ahora… - dijo y tiró de ella para apretarla entre sus brazos.

-Ahora tengo que irme a trabajar, Cevdet…

-Por favor, quédate un rato… quería mostrarte algo…

-¿Ah, si? ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?

-Algo que tengo en nuestra habitación…

-Tendrá que esperar hasta la noche…- dijo y a pesar de hacer un esfuerzo, sonrió.

-Tienes una mancha en la cara…- dijo mirando su mejilla y ella lo miró sin entender.

Cevdet se inclinó y atrapó sus labios con los de él. La escuchó suspirar y entregarse al beso, ella también se sacrificaba cuando lo mantenía alejado. El beso se tornó más intenso y cuando se separaron, se miraron con deseos de seguir adelante…

-De verdad debo irme…- dijo Azize.

-¿Esta noche, entonces? - le preguntó él con una mirada seductora.

-Esta noche… y espero que no estés ebrio…- dijo ella apuntándolo con el dedo.

-No lo estoy, aquí la única que se pone divertida si está ebria eres tú… estoy pensando en traer una botella de vino para después de la cena.

-Cevdet… estoy embarazada…- dijo y él la abrazó y en ese momento, el bebé comenzó a moverse y ambos se miraron con ternura.

Cevdet la tomó entre sus brazos y no la soltó por unos cuantos minutos, a pesar de todo, ella tenía razón y era más madura que él en todos esos temas…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que les siga gustando Lo seguiré pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Un par de meses después, Azize tuvo que interrumpir su tarea de rondas en el hospital porque se agotaba de ir y venir con el peso de su vientre.

Sin embargo, aún tomándose descansos, seguía trabajando. Una tarde, luego de llegar y tomar un baño para relajarse, empezó a sentir que su vientre se endurecía y se tensaba.

Deben ser contracciones, pensó. Y avisó a mamá Hasibe. La mujer le dijo que eran normales y que todavía faltaba para que diera a luz. Ella había calculado que le quedaba un mes más, pero sabía también que su bebé podía adelantarse y tenía que estar preparada.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Cevdet… estaba en una misión en una región lejana, habían calculado que llegaría bien al parto, en caso de que el bebé naciera a término, así que Azize sintió que de alguna manera tenía que esperar por él.

Se entretuvo jugando con Ali Kemal que ya decía algunas palabras más y charlaba con ella como si fuese un adulto y de repente comenzó a sentirse mal.

-Madre… madre… por favor ¿puede venir…? - le dijo a Hasibe que estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena.

-¿Qué sucede hija? - dijo Hasibe algo inquieta, no la veía bien a su nuera ese día.

-Creo que iré a recostarme… tengo contracciones otra vez… y me molestan…

-Está bien… ven, te acompañaré…- le dijo estirando su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No hace falta… por favor quédese con Ali Kemal… -dijo y se acercó a su oído- no quiero que se asuste si me ve mal…

-Está bien… ve a descansar, querida…

Azize se recostó y se quedó mirando el techo. Deseó que todo eso fuese algo más natural, pero las contracciones se repetían y la hacían sentir intranquila.

Se quedó medio dormida y tuvo sueños raros. Se despertó en mitad de la noche y se levantó con cuidado para sentarse en su pequeño escritorio y le escribió una carta a Cevdet… eso era lo único que la dejaría tranquila…

"_Cevdet, mi héroe, _

_Créeme que me gustaría escribirte solo para expresarte mi amor, como siempre lo hago. Pero esta vez, quería decirte que además de echarte de menos y esperar ansiosamente tu regreso, temo que el parto se produzca de un momento a otro. _

_No hay nada que no quisiera más que tu mano tomando la mía en ese momento tan importante de nuestras vidas y me doy cuenta de que probablemente no sucederá y sufro por eso. Esto no es una recriminación, sabes que estoy orgullosa de que te dediques a defender a nuestra patria, pero en este momento me siento egoísta porque, no necesito a mi héroe, a mi soldado, necesito a mi esposo, al padre de mis hijos a mi lado. Sé que es una locura, pero me gustaría que volvieras antes. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo,_

_ Tu Azize."_

No bien terminó de escribir, se sintió más liviana. Pero pensó en que probablemente, más allá de haber escrito esa carta, no la enviaría, para no poner a Cevdet en una situación difícil de resolver. Ella sabía que su marido dejaría todo por ella, y necesitaba que él se dedicase a sus tareas. Ella era una sola persona comparada con la patria…

Siguió durmiendo y se olvidó de la carta. Al día siguiente estaba un poco mejor y se fue a trabajar temprano, a pesar del esfuerzo, sentía que esa era una manera de distraerse y no estar pensando en la proximidad o no del parto.

Mamá Hasibe entró en su habitación para ayudarla a hacer la cama y encontró la carta. Como estaba cerrada y lacrada, pensó en hacerle un favor a su nuera y se apresuró a enviarla, le pidió especialmente a Tevfik que se la hiciera llegar a su hijo.

Por supuesto Tevfik no pudo negarse y se encargó de que Cevdet la recibiera, dos días después.

Cevdet inspiró hondo al leerla y cerró los ojos con impotencia. Su misión podía seguir adelante sin él, sobre todo ahora que le habían comunicado de su ascenso y podía tomar ciertas decisiones.

Igualmente habló con su superior y quedó en volver a Salónica lo antes posible...

* * *

Esa noche, Azize se fue a acostar sin comer nada, se sentía extremadamente cansada y sin ganas de moverse. Hasibe estuvo a punto de decirle que quizás Cevdet ya hubiese recibido su carta, pero no se animó a decirle nada, no quería que los recuerdos la pusieran nostálgica…

Cuando ya era la madrugada, Hasibe se despertó con un grito de Azize. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y cuando fue a verla, la encontró llorando…

-Hija…- dijo aún sobresaltada.

-Madre… creo que ya viene…- dijo y le mostró que la cama estaba toda mojada.

-Trata de calmarte… le diré a la señora Gülay para que traiga a Zehra…- dijo Hasibe y Azize asintió- respira… respira tranquila y trata de soportar… ya falta poco…- le dijo y se apuró a bajar las escaleras.

Media hora después, Zehra llegaba con la señora Gülay, la vecina, y la mujer se quedó abajo, tratando de colaborar. Hasibe había preparado lo necesario, unos trapos limpios, agua hervida y había ayudado a Azize a calmarse un poco.

La joven enfermera estaba algo nerviosa, pero trató de mostrarse serena para cuando vio a Azize.

La tomó de la mano y le aseguró que todo estaría bien… que podrían salir de esa situación lo antes posible y que el bebé nacería sano y saludable.

El trabajo de parto duró casi toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Azize estaba casi sin fuerzas, Hasibe fue a buscar un vaso de agua fresca para ella y escuchó el sonido del galope de un caballo.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio que Cevdet bajaba apurado.

-Hijo…- le dijo al verlo y lo abrazó- has llegado justo a tiempo…- dijo y le indicó que subiera la escalera para encontrarse con su esposa.

Cevdet subió con la emoción y el nerviosismo de lo que su madre acababa de decirle y cuando entró en su habitación, la escuchó gritar con cansancio y enfocar sus ojos en los de él.

-Mi vida…- le dijo en voz baja y ella se puso a llorar.

-Cevdet..- jadeó y él se acercó y besó su frente.

-Aquí estoy… toma mi mano… aquí estoy mi vida…- le dijo y Azize cerró los ojos, tratando de descansar un poco entre contracciones porque estaba agotada.

-Aquí vamos, Azize…- dijo Zehra cuando supo que Azize tenía otra contracción y luego de dos pujos más, consiguió sacar al bebé.

Zehra cortó el cordón y le entregó el bebé a Hasibe, que lo envolvió en una manta.

-Es una hermosa niña…- dijo Zehra- como tú pensabas, Azize…

-Yildiz…- dijo en voz baja, emocionada…

-Yildiz…- repitió Cevdet con lágrimas en los ojos- siempre supiste que sería una niña…- agregó y ella asintió, suspirando cansada.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando todo se tranquilizó, Hasibe le entregó a la niña a su madre para que la alimentara y Cevdet sonrió como lo hacía.

Una vez que Zehra revisó a Yildiz y se aseguró de que estuviese bien, se fue al hospital y Hasibe trajo a Ali Kemal para que conociera a su hermana.

El niño abrió los ojos como platos cuando la vio, sin duda, a pesar de que sabía que su hermanita venía en camino, se sorprendió bastante y Cevdet tuvo una conversación con él y le explicó que como hermano mayor debía cuidarla siempre…

Esa tarde, Cevdet entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido, le traía algo de comer y beber a Azize, que había estado recostada y tenía a la bebé durmiendo a su lado.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y levantó a su hija entre sus brazos, la miró con emoción, perdido en sus facciones, tratando de encontrarle un parecido a su madre. La niña hizo un gesto que parecía una sonrisa y se acomodó en sus brazos.

Cevdet quiso gritar de alegría, pero supo que Azize lo mataría si lo hacía.

La acomodó en la cuna que había usado Ali Kemal al llegar a sus vidas y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su mujer.

-Mmmm…- se quejó Azize y abrió los ojos con mucho trabajo.

-Querida… te traje algo para que comas y una limonada para que repongas algo de líquido… mamá dice que es imprescindible que lo hagas para poder amamantar a la niña…

-Gracias… si…- dijo y frotó sus ojos.

Cevdet se recostó a su lado y la miró comer. La veía agotada pero no podía ser de otra manera, luego de estar toda la noche con el trabajo de parto.

-Es preciosa…- dijo Cevdet cuando la niña se despertó y comenzó a hacer ruiditos para hacerse notar.

-Es igual a ti… mi vida…- dijo cuando él la llevó a la cama.

-Yo la veo parecida a ti…- dijo Cevdet y Azize sonrió.

-Es nuestra hija… no puedo creerlo…- dijo ella y Cevdet la vio secarse algunas lágrimas- no es que no haya amado a Ali Kemal con todo mi corazón… pero haberla sentido en mi vientre todos estos meses me emocionó mucho…

-Así es…- dijo Cevdet acariciando su brazo con ternura.

-Pero tengo tanto miedo de no ser la madre que debo ser…- dijo de pronto y Cevdet la miró y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Estás siendo una maravillosa madre para Ali Kemal… con Yildiz será lo mismo… nunca lo dudes…

Cevdet besó su frente y le entregó a la niña que ya había comenzado a fastidiarse, buscando que su madre la alimentara.

-Ven con tu mami, Yildiz…- le dijo Azize y la acomodó en su pecho. Cevdet sonrió y las miró un largo rato, no podía pedir nada más…

* * *

**Bueno, ya tenemos a Yildiz con nosotros. Espero que les siga gustando esta historia. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Unas semanas después, Cevdet se había tenido que ir pero había vuelto en poco tiempo, Hasibe aseguraba que era porque no podía estar lejos de su familia ahora que estaba su pequeña recién nacida.

Azize terminó de cambiar a su pequeña y se quedó mirándola y hablándole bajito.

-Mi niña… cómo me gustaría asegurarte que serás tan feliz como yo… te mereces todo eso, mi alma… conocerás a un apuesto soldado, un patriota como tu papá… y estarás orgullosa de él como lo estoy yo…

-Esa niña te contestará algún día…- dijo Hasibe sonriendo y Azize la levantó entre sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-En cualquier momento… los niños son mucho más vivaces que cuando yo nací…

-Querida… ¿cuánto hace que naciste? Eres muy joven…- dijo y acarició su cara cuando ella sonrió con algo de timidez.

-Madre…

-Se que eres una mujer casada, que tienes tu profesión, que eres feliz y tienes dos hijos… pero todavía eres muy joven…

-Lo sé… ¿acaso dije algo malo?

-No, para nada, querida… me dio gracia como hablaste como si fueras una mujer mayor… es todo… ¿Cevdet donde está? Me prometió traerme semillas para preparar la cena.

-Debe estar por volver…

-Me alegra… lo veo un poco perdido estos días… ¿cómo están sus cosas de pareja?

-¿De pareja me habla, madre? Somos padres… la pareja quedó un poco olvidada…

-Pues hacen mal… porque no podrán tener más hijos si la pareja queda así olvidada… ¿no crees?

-Madre… todavía tengo a mi hija recién nacida…

-Han pasado semanas… ¿cuánto más esperarán? ¿qué dice Cevdet?

-No me gusta hablar de esto con usted… me siento algo tímida…

-Hija… te lo digo como madre, no como suegra… todos los matrimonios tienen hijos, pero la pareja no se termina ahí… si tu quieres que tu marido siga volviendo a tu cama todos los días… debes tratarlo como a un esposo… ¿comprendes? ¿O acaso cuando estaban esperando a Yildiz no le permitías que se acercara?

-Usted sabe por mí que no fue así…- dijo y desvió la mirada, realmente se sentía incómoda hablando de esos temas con su suegra.

-Hazme caso… si quieres puedo ocuparme de los niños… pero por favor, reencuéntrense…

-Madre… no me diga eso…

-Es lo que tiene que suceder… no necesito que me confirmes nada… yo me daré cuenta si las cosas están bien entre ustedes…

-Bien… no hablemos más… por favor…- dijo Azize.

* * *

Cuando Cevdet volvió, Hasibe notó cierta tensión entre ambos. Azize los dejó para ir a que su hija durmiera una siesta y Hasibe le sirvió un té a su hijo para sondear su estado de ánimo…

-Hijo... te veo algo serio estos días… ¿pasó algo?

-No es nada, madre… estos días Yildiz se despertó muchas veces en la noche y cada vez que lográbamos calmarla y dormirla, se ponía a llorar Ali Kemal… supongo que el cansancio es la clave de todo…

-Entiendo… hoy estuve hablando con Azize…

-¿Hablaron?

-Sí… le pregunté como andaban sus cosas… noto algo de tensión…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada… ella insiste en que está todo bien…- dijo Hasibe para que su hijo no se enojara.

¿Entonces?

-Le propuse a tu esposa que me quedaré con los niños hoy… y lo haré una vez cada tanto para que ustedes puedan… dormir… descansar como corresponde… ¿me entiendes?

-No hace falta, madre… estaremos bien…

-Querido… ¿acaso no quieres reencontrarte con tu esposa? ¿Con aquella muchacha dulce y feliz con quien te casaste hace un tiempo?

-Para eso es ella quien tendría que querer reencontrarse conmigo…

-Es cierto… y creo que ella quiere… pero su cuerpo ha sufrido algunos cambios este último tiempo… me imagino que deberá volver a tomar confianza… ¿no te parece?- dijo y al ver la expresión de su hijo, Hasibe sonrió satisfecha.

Azize y Cevdet apenas se miraron cuando se reunieron para la cena. Ella estaba en su rol de madre y él fingió no prestarle atención. Se dedicó a alimentar a su hijo y la única que hablaba en la mesa era mamá Hasibe.

-Muchachos… hoy a la noche me encargaré de los niños… están demasiado cansados y necesitan dormir tranquilos…

-Pero madre…

-Pero nada… ya lo hablamos Azize… si ocurre algo importante los llamaré… pero no pasará, así que podrán estar tranquilos… hablando, durmiendo o lo que sea que quieran hacer…

Cevdet le dedicó una mirada intensa a Azize, que se sonrojó un poco y se hizo la desentendida…

-Gracias madre…- dijo Cevdet y se levantó de la mesa para irse.

Azize lo miró sin reprimirse y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él. No era que el deseo no existiera, pero estaba tan cansada y ocupada que todo había pasado a un segundo plano…

* * *

Cuando Azize entró en la habitación, Cevdet estaba acomodando la cuna para llevársela a la habitación de su madre. Ali Kemal dormiría con ella y la niña en su cuna.

Sin decir una sola palabra, luego de que su madre amamantara a Yildiz, Hasibe se llevó a la niña y Azize bajó la vista cuando él regresó a la habitación…

-Por lo visto podremos descansar…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Así es…- dijo Azize y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Creo que deberíamos aprovechar lo antes posible…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, para ponerse su camisón.

Cevdet se quedó solo con el pantalón puesto y se recostó en la cama, con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, contemplándola.

Azize se dio cuenta de su observación y giró para mirarlo con un gesto de sorpresa, la parte de arriba de su ropa interior a medio quitar.

-Había olvidado lo hermosa que eres…- dijo aprovechando la oportunidad para delinear su cuerpo con sus ojos.

-¿Hermosa? Aún me queda sobrepeso luego del parto…

-Eres hermosa… eres mi Azize… ¿crees que me importa si tienes algo más de peso?

-Pues a mí sí me importa, Cevdet… yo no soy más la Azize de la que te enamoraste…

¿-Te refieres a la chica de 16 años que me cuidó en el hospital? Pues no… ahora eres mi esposa, la jefa de enfermeras, la madre de mis dos hijos… y cumpliste los 17…

-Cevdet, hablo en serio…

-Yo también… pero no me dejas demostrártelo… siempre me estás rechazando, cada vez que me acerco…

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Tenemos una bebé de pocas semanas…

-¿Y eso que importa? Azize… ven aquí…

-Cevdet…

-Ahora…

-Déjame terminar de cambiarme…

-La ropa es precisamente lo que menos me importa…

-Cevdet...

Cevdet se levantó y, de pie a su lado, le mostró lo que su deseo por ella había hecho y Azize primero desvió la mirada y luego sonrió.

-Ven aquí, Azize…

-Cevdet…

-Mi vida… por favor…- le dijo y ella se acercó despacio.

Cevdet la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama. La hizo recostar y acarició su pecho luego de quitar la única prenda que la cubría…

-Cevdet…- jadeó Azize mientras cerraba los ojos y humedecía sus labios.

-Déjame recordarte lo increíbles que se sienten las caricias…- dijo él y ella asintió con los ojos aún cerrados.

Cevdet se tomó su tiempo y besó cada milímetro de piel de ella y Azize lo dejó hacer, incapaz de detenerlo…

La estimuló lo suficiente y ella se encontró rogándole que le hiciera el amor lo antes posible…

Una vez que él se separó un poco de ella, Azize se sentó en la cama y bajó sus pantalones para apurarlo…

Él sonrió desde donde estaba, sobre ella y levantó sus piernas para poder sentirla lo más intensamente que pudo.

Azize lo tomó de la cara cuando lo sintió profundamente en ella y ambos sonrieron-.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te eché de menos…

-Yo también…- dijo ella y lo besó, haciéndolo olvidar de todo.

Cevdet se enfocó en que ella llegara al clímax y la sostuvo en sus brazos cuando ella mordió su hombro para no hacer tanto ruido…

Se quedaron un rato conectados, sólo sintiéndose cerca, unidos y luego se acostaron abrazados…

-Dime que tu madre no te envió a esto…- dijo ella y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-No… sólo… me dio a entender que necesitábamos reencontrarnos…

-Entiendo…

-¿A ti que te dijo?

-Lo mismo…

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron bajo las sábanas.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Cevdet se despertó y aspiró el aroma de su piel contra la de él. Ella lo abrazó apretadamente y susurró en su oído.

-¿Es muy tarde?

-No lo sé… ¿por qué?- le preguntó él y ella besó sus labios.

-Porque necesito volver a sentirte como anoche…- le dijo y besó sus labios mientras sus dedos se deslizaban hacia abajo, tratando de convencerlo.

-Azize…- dijo él cuando ella llegó a destino y le sonrió seduciéndolo.

-Dime… mi vida…

-Te amo…

-Te amo…- le contestó ella y por un buen rato, volvieron a olvidarse del mundo…

* * *

**Bueno, la pareja se ha reencontrado. Eso siempre es bueno! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Habían pasado tres meses desde su reencuentro y Cevdet, que se había tenido que ir al frente a los pocos días, aún no había vuelto. Los primeros meses, Azize había estado tranquila, atareada entre sus hijos y su trabajo. Pero últimamente, se le hacía difícil de digerir porque se sentía sola y porque Tevfik le había contado que Cevdet había sufrido algunas heridas que lo habían tenido internado un par de días…

-Hija… Azize…- dijo Hasibe que estaba dándole de comer a Ali Kemal- el mensajero ha dejado una carta, se trata de Cevdet… le pedí que me leyera el remitente…

-Voy, madre…- dijo desde arriba y luego miró la cuna de su hija, la pequeña se había removido inquieta al escuchar su grito y luego se acomodó y siguió durmiendo.

Azize bajó rápidamente las escaleras y Hasibe sonrió al ver la desesperación con la que tomó la carta y casi rompe el sobre para abrirla.

"_Azize, mi vida:_

_Se que estás al tanto de que fui herido, te escribo estas líneas para que te quedes tranquila, estoy bien y mejoraré pronto. Lamentablemente mi misión no me permite volver por ahora, sé que me echarás de menos pero no tienes idea de cómo lo hago yo. _

_Te prometo que no será mucho tiempo más, que estaré allí contigo muy pronto, y tendré algunas semanas para disfrutar de los niños, de mi madre… y de ti, especialmente. _

_Te amo en esta y en todas las vidas._

_Tu marido, Cevdet"_

Azize secó sus lágrimas, y le sonrió a mamá Hasibe mientras apretaba la carta contra su pecho.

-¿Acaso son buenas noticias?

-Él está muy bien, recuperándose, pero no podrá venir hasta dentro de un tiempo…

-Es una lástima… ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto… pero seguramente es por algo importante.

-Claro, hija…- dijo y acarició su cara con suavidad.

Azize se quedó bastante más tranquila con las novedades de Cevdet. El día transcurrió normal, se fue a dormir relativamente temprano, aprovechando que sus hijos se habían quedado dormidos también. Comenzó a tener sueños raros y se despertó agitada y transpirada…

Inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse y bajó a tomar un vaso de agua. Sintió que no podía encontrar sosiego, no se acordaba lo que había soñado, pero se sentía intranquila. Pensó en Cevdet… pero si había recibido es carta, era porque seguramente estaba bien… ¿por qué le mentiría?

Subió las escaleras y pasó por la habitación de su suegra para ver si estaba bien. Luego se acercó y chequeó que sus hijos también lo estuvieran.

Se obligó a pensar que estaba exagerando y volvió a acostarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó con el llanto de Yildiz y la alimentó. Luego de cambiarla, mientras intentaba que volviera a dormirse, Ali Kemal se despertó y quiso jugar con ella.

Azize trató de convencerlo de que podía dormir un rato más y decidió dejarlos con su abuela para ir a ver a Tevfik, si alguien tenía información sobre su marido era él…

Tevfik se sorprendió gratamente al verla, la abrazó con cariño al recibirla y Azize arrugó el entrecejo antes de empezar a hablar…

-Algo me dice que no vienes solo a visitarme…- dijo Tevfik mirándola desde su escritorio.

-Tevfik... quiero que me cuentes como está realmente Cevdet…

-¿Por qué lo dices? Tengo entendido que te escribió una carta… ¿te llegó?

-Pues sí… ayer… me dijo que estaba bien… que no volverá en un tiempo y yo me quedé tranquila, pero después… durante la noche me sentí muy mal… siento como que tuve un presentimiento… como que algo no está bien…

-Y por eso viniste a verme…

-Así es… si alguien sabe las cosas que le pasan a mi marido, ese eres tú…

-Azize… te juro que todo está bien… quédate tranquila… eres la esposa de un soldado, me sorprende que todavía no te hayas acostumbrado a que hay veces en que pasan cosas y los soldados salimos heridos, pero eso solo lleva un tiempo de recuperación…

-Y a veces no regresan a sus casas… ese es precisamente mi miedo…

-No es el caso, créeme, Azize… de verdad… yo mismo le pedí que te escribiera porque supo que te habías enterado de que lo habían herido…

-Tevfik…

-Azize… yo no te mentiría… ya sabes que no puedo… no podría hacerte algo así…

-Pero…

-Quizá fue solo un sueño y te quedaste con una idea errada de la realidad…

-Puede ser… pero el presentimiento es bastante particular….

-¿Cómo sabes que fue un presentimiento? Podría haber sido otra cosa...

-¿Prometes que si sucede algo seré la primera en enterarme? - le preguntó y Tevfik asintió en silencio.

Azize lo abrazó brevemente y cuando se iba, él la volvió a llamar…

-Dime…- dijo Azize y lo miró.

-Nada…- dijo Tevfik sin animarse a decirle algo para obligarla a quedarse y así pasar más tiempo con ella.

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas y Azize se fue tranquilizando. Su rutina la llevaba a trabajar en el hospital a partir del mediodía y a la mañana dedicarse a sus hijos…

Tenía la rutina bien aprendida y Hasibe la ayudaba un montón a cuidar y hacerse cargo de sus hijos cuando ella tenía que irse a cumplir con su labor…

No se sorprendió cuando Tevfik llegó al hospital para verla, cada tanto él se hacía una escapada para conversar un rato con ella y hasta a veces almorzaban juntos.

Ella le sonrió, creyendo que le pediría que salieran a tomar aire y su cara se transfiguró cuando él no le devolvió la sonrisa, al contrario, lo vio triste, apesadumbrado…

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? - le dijo y ella asintió,

-Ven…- le dijo y se sentaron en un banco en la puerta del hospital.

Tevfik tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos un momento. Azize quiso gritarle, pero supo que él medía sus palabras.

-¿Le pasó algo a Cevdet? - preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Azize… voy a contarte algo, pero debes prometerme que serás fuerte….

-Tevfik… por favor… ¿le pasó algo a mi marido? - insistió ella.

-Ocurre que hace unas semanas, a Cevdet le ofrecieron una posibilidad que a él le pareció que no podía desperdiciar…

-¿Qué posibilidad?

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que querían ascenderlo a Capitán?

-Sí… pero no sucedió aún…

-No… precisamente porque le pidieron algo a cambio…

-¿A cambio de qué?

-De su ascenso…

-¿Qué le pidieron, Tevfik? Habla…- dijo al ver que su amigo hacía una pausa casi dramática.

-Como tu marido es un hombre fuerte, disciplinado y conoce de estrategias, le propusieron hacer un trabajo de inteligencia…

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Es como… alguna vez has leído esos libros que hablan sobre espías… estoy seguro…

-No muchos, pero sí… ¿dices que Cevdet será un espía?

-No puedo afirmarlo, pero es una posibilidad….

-Y si fuera así… ¿crees que puede estar en peligro? - preguntó Azize.

-Escucha… quería decirte que… hace más de dos semanas que hemos perdido su rastro…. Al principio pensamos que se trataba de una estrategia… pero sigue sin comunicarse y tememos lo peor…

-¿Lo… lo peor?

-Tememos que lo hayan descubierto y lo hayan eliminado…

-Tevfik…- dijo Azize y el hombre vio como ella comenzaba a llorar sin reprimirse.

-Azize… te prometo que cuidaré de ti y de tus hijos…

-Tevfik… necesito que Cevdet vuelva a casa…

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer mucho… ¿acaso crees que yo no quiero que vuelva?

Azize se levantó del banco y lo dejó allí, mirando la nada. Se encerró en la habitación que usaban para descansar y lloró un buen rato. Se prometió a sí misma que lo esperaría, que algo le decía que él no estaba muerto y que por ahora no le diría nada a su suegra, no tenía por qué ponerla mal sin sentido.

Cuando llegó a su casa esa tarde, se obligó a hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido y se dedicó a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, cuidar a su suegra y a sus hijos…

Unas noches después, cuando terminaban de cenar, escuchó un ruido en la puerta y al salir se encontró con una piedra que al parecer había golpeado la puerta.

La levantó y se dio cuenta de que traía un mensaje pegado debajo.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando reconoció la letra de Cevdet, aunque los trazos eran raros, como hechos con apuro.

Leyó y sonrió, sintiendo que algunas lágrimas de emoción se le escapaban.

"_Estoy bien. C"_

* * *

**Bueno, al menos sabemos que Cevdet está bien. Prometo que seguiré pronto. Veremos que ocurre. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Azize suspiró mirando la nada cuando su suegra le extendió el plato de comida para que alimentara a Ali Kemal, Yildiz estaba en sus brazos y ella no parecía poder concentrarse en la realidad.

-Hija…- le dijo- te he visto apesadumbrada estos días… ¿acaso pasó algo que yo no se?

-¿Qué? - dijo Azize como si de repente se diera cuenta de que le estaban hablando.

-¿Te pasa algo, querida? Estás muy distraída… preocupada… ¿pasó algo en el hospital?

-No es nada… solo mucho trabajo… probablemente tenga que quedarme a pasar la noche hoy… porque tendría que irme tarde y volver temprano…

-Entiendo… no te preocupes que yo me quedaré con los niños así puedes hacer tu trabajo…

-Gracias madre…

-¿Quieres ir a descansar? Se te ve algo pálida y así podrás reponerte…-le dijo y Azize asintió y sonrió agradecida.

-Creo que iré a recostarme…- le dijo y le entregó a la niña, que se acomodó en los brazos de su abuela casi inmediatamente y eso provocó otra sonrisa en Azize.

Subió las escaleras con algo de pesadez. Se recostó en la cama y luego se inclinó y buscó en su mesa de noche un libro que estaba leyendo tiempo atrás.

Entre sus hojas, encontró el mensaje que le había llegado de Cevdet hacía unos días y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

Decir que lo echaba de menos era recién comenzar a describir como se sentía. Era como si tuviera todo el peso sobre su corazón y también se sentía culpable de no poder decirle nada a su suegra…

Lo peor de todo era que él le había hecho llegar ese mensaje, pero ella no podía estar segura de que aún siguiera bien… y eso le daba vueltas en la cabeza todos esos días…

Había pensado en buscarlo, seguir su rastro, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sería peligroso y que probablemente, si llegaba a encontrarlo, cosa que no era muy probable, en lugar de ayudarlo, terminaría hundiéndolo…

Se quedó dormida un buen rato y cuando despertó, Hasibe le había preparado algo para almorzar y se apuró para ir a trabajar.

Pensó en pasar a ver a Tevfik, pero estaba segura de que, si él hubiese tenido alguna novedad, la habría ido a ver…

* * *

El día se le hizo eterno y aunque no estaba tan cansada decidió tomar un poco de aire, se tomó su tiempo porque por suerte, el sol se había puesto y aún no hacía frío.

Caminó lentamente, pensativa por la calle casi vacía y en un momento, creyó oír que alguien la llamaba y cuando giró para ver de quién se trataba sintió que alguien la tomaba por detrás y colocaba una mano sobre su boca para que no gritara.

Sintió pánico de que esto tuviera que ver con Cevdet y se dejó llevar, empujada por su captor hasta un callejón oscuro.

-Azize, soy yo…- dijo Cevdet en su oído y luego la soltó y ella se quedó petrificada mirándolo. Estaba todo vestido de negro y solo se le veían esos ojos que ella había aprendido a amar tanto…

-¿Cevdet? ¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó todavía temblando.

-Pasa que no puedo… no puedo estar alejado de ti… de mis hijos…- dijo y la tomó en sus brazos, mirándola de cerca- quería verte… pero no puedo ir a casa… y decidí que al menos quería abrazarte un momento… sentir tu aroma…

-Cevdet…- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- necesito que vuelvas… te necesito, mi héroe…

-Lo sé… yo también, querida… te lo juro…- le dijo acariciando su cara- solo quería decirte que estoy bien…

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-No lo sé… pero no será dentro de poco…

-¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti? - le preguntó llorando- sin saber si estás bien, Tevfik me dijo que estás en una misión… y…

-Escucha…- la interrumpió- no puedes decirle a nadie que nos vimos… todo el mundo tiene que creer que estoy desaparecido… ¿lo entiendes? Tevfik tampoco puede saber nada…

-Sí… lo entiendo…- dijo y él besó sus labios un momento y ella suspiró.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes no decir nada? Nuestra vida estará en peligro si lo haces…

-Te juro que nadie sabrá nada…- le dijo ella y volvió a buscar sus labios, no era suficiente con un solo beso.

-Mi vida…- le dijo entre besos él y la arrinconó contra la pared.

-Cevdet… ¿ya tienes que irte? ¿cuándo volveré a verte?

-Me quedaré esta noche aquí… saldré mañana temprano porque debo irme de la ciudad…

-Me quedaré contigo…- le dijo en tono suplicante.

-Azize… no podemos volver a casa…

-Me quedaré donde tú te quedas… ¿o acaso duermes en la calle?

-No… pero el lugar es un desastre, está todo sucio…

-Cevdet… lo único que me importa es estar contigo…- le dijo y él acarició su cara.

-Ven conmigo…- le dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

* * *

Caminaron un rato bajo la luz de la luna hasta que llegaron a una vieja casa abandonada. Cevdet miró hacia todos lados antes de entrar, pero por suerte no había gente en la calle.

Encendió una vela y buscó una silla vieja para hacerla sentar.

-¿Has comido algo? Tengo un poco de pan por aquí…

-Gracias…- le dijo aceptando el pan que él le daba.

-¿De verdad quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?

-Cevdet… no querría estar en otro lado esta noche que no fuera en tus brazos…- le dijo y él se agachó frente a ella.

-Lamento tener que arrastrarte a esto… pero es muy importante, mi vida…

-Lo sé… ¿crees que no sé que arriesgas tu vida por la patria?

-Y por ti, y por mis hijos… por nuestro futuro...

-Estoy orgullosa de ti… aunque sufra como loca cuando no tengo noticias y no sé si estás bien…

-Lamento hacerte sufrir…- dijo y la abrazó en la posición que estaban, él apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Un rato después él extendió una manta sobre un viejo colchón y se recostaron allí. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y se quedaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que él la escuchó llorar y la hizo girar para mirarla a los ojos. No había demasiada luz, pero él pudo perderse en sus ojos.

-Mi vida… no quiero que sufras…

-Es inevitable… te amo tanto y cada vez que nos separamos es una tortura… sobre todo porque pienso que podría perderte…

-Lo sé… también para mí lo es pensar que quizá no volveré a verte… pero estás en mi corazón y en mi cabeza todo el tiempo… te lo juro…- le dijo y descendió sus labios sobre los de ella y la sintió entregarse al beso.

Toda la ternura del principio fue tornándose en deseo, las caricias demandaron más caricias y a los pocos minutos, él levantaba su falda y la liberaba de su ropa interior para poder sentirse piel contra piel con ella.

Azize lo liberó de su ropa y él a ella y se abrazaron intensamente mientras él se movía para conseguir el placer de ambos.

Intercambiaron posiciones y él se quedó mirándola mientras ella, concentrada en satisfacer su necesidad de él, se movía casi en trance. Levantó una mano y acarició su cara, decidió que grabaría ese momento en su memoria, para cuando se sintiera solo y la echara de menos…

Terminaron extenuados uno en brazos del otro y se quedaron dormidos.

Azize se durmió con una sonrisa. Él se despertó un par de veces y la apretó entre sus brazos, conciente de que se trataba de una especie de despedida por un tiempo…

Sintió los dedos de ella en su pecho y abrió los ojos.

-Aún lo conservas…- le dijo ella tocando el amuleto que le había hecho tiempo atrás, para que lo protegiera y para sentirse cerca de ella.

-Siempre… te mantiene cerca de mí y me protege de todos los males…

-Así es… me alegra que lo tengas…

-Te amo, mi Azize…

-Yo también, mi héroe…- le dijo ella y entre caricias y besos volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

Ella se despertó cuando ya había amanecido y se sintió sola cuando no lo vio. A su lado encontró una carta y se sentó en la cama a leerla…

"_Mi Azize:_

_No tuve el valor para mirarte a los ojos antes de despedirme, porque no hubiese podido irme. Como te dije, estás en mi corazón y en mi cabeza en todo momento. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo los tuyos, el latir de tu corazón contra el mío y la suavidad de tu piel._

_Cada tanto te haré saber que estoy bien y confío en que me tengas paciencia, así podré volver a tu lado y el de nuestros hijos cuanto antes._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón._

_Tu Cevdet"_

Azize sintió que algunas lágrimas se le escapaban y comenzó a vestirse. Se obligó a pensar que no faltaba tanto para volver a verlo y cuando se secó las lágrimas, no pudo evitar sentir su aroma en sus manos. Cerró los ojos. El sacrificio era necesario, aunque tuvieran que sufrir…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue. Esperemos que Cevdet pueda volver a su familia lo antes posible. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Azize acomodó la pila de medicamentos que tenía en el depósito y le dio algunas órdenes a sus enfermeras. Por suerte todo estaba tranquilo en el hospital y aunque Yildiz había estado algo enferma y molesta porque sus dientes habían comenzado a salir, ella había podido descansar.

En los dos últimos meses desde que lo había visto por última vez, había recibido una nota todas las semanas en la que él le decía que estaba bien. Por supuesto que lo echaba de menos, pero se recordaba que cada uno de los sacrificios era por su patria y por el futuro de sus hijos, así trataba de conformarse y esperarlo.

Todo en su casa estaba bien, había calmado a su suegra varias veces durante ese tiempo, diciéndole que algo en su corazón le decía que Cevdet estaba bien. Por supuesto que la presencia de Tevfik con cara de que las cosas no andaban bien, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, pero ella había podido desprenderse de todo eso para dedicarse a lo suyo y a añorar su vuelta.

Sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta del depósito y sonrió. Sabía de quien se trataba y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba porque ese niño al que siempre veía por la calle en el pueblo, era quien le traía las noticias de Cevdet…

El pequeño le sonrió y le entregó un papel doblado. Ella le acarició la cabeza, le agradeció y le dio una moneda en recompensa. El niño salió corriendo y en ese momento, Azize se guardó el papel en el bolsillo rápidamente porque vio que Tevfik se acercaba.

-Azize, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien… estoy bien, Tevfik…

-Me alegra… siempre temo que estés muy preocupada por lo de Cevdet…

-En realidad, lo estoy… pero trato de pensar en que, si hubiera malas noticias, ya lo sabríamos… mientras no las haya, tengo esperanzas…

-Haces bien…- dijo Tevfik algo sorprendido por la naturalidad con que ella se tomaba las cosas.

Tevfik se quedó un rato más y cuando finalmente Azize pudo encerrarse en la habitación del depósito para leer la nota, ya era bastante tarde. No era que tenía apuro, esa noche sería larga y si tenía novedades de Cevdet, mucho mejor…

Se quedó mirando los trazos durante unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar.

_"Acabo de llegar. Te espero. Estoy herido"_

Se levantó de golpe y tomó algunos productos para poder curarlo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el niño le había traído la nota pero no estaba segura.

Le avisó a sus enfermeras que no volvería y salió del hospital apurada. Llevó algo para poder hacerle comida y cuando llegó, él estaba sentado a oscuras en el suelo.

-Cevdet… Cevdet…- dijo y se acercó con pánico de tocarlo- lo siento… cuando el niño vino también lo hizo Tevfik y no pude leer la nota enseguida…

-Azize, no te preocupes… estoy bien… pero tengo una herida aquí…- le dijo y le mostró su hombro.

Azize inspiró hondo cuando retiró la tela ensangrentada y buscó lo que tenía para limpiarlo. Se quedaron en silencio mientras ella curaba su herida y cuando terminó, él estiró sus brazos y la tomó entre ellos.

-No quiero lastimarte…-le dijo ella tocándolo con cuidado, pero su cara sumergida en su pecho.

-Nunca lo haces, mi vida… me duele el cuerpo de no tenerte… te necesito cerca…

-Yo también mi amor…- le dijo ella y apartó su cara de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Cuéntame de ti, dime como están los niños, mi madre…

-Tu madre está bien… algo inquieta por la falta de novedades en algunos momentos, pero confía en mi instinto y yo le digo que siento que estás bien…

-Mi Azize…- dijo y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Ali Kemal es un sol… está muy bien… ya dice muchas palabras y se la pasa hablando con tu madre y la hace reír…

-¿Y mi pequeña?

-Cevdet… no puedo explicarte lo que los ojos de esa niña hacen conmigo… son tan parecidos a los tuyos que me quedo mirándola durante horas…

-Cariño…

-Ella está bien… algo molesta porque sus dientitos están saliendo y llora bastante…

-Entiendo… pobre mi alma…- dijo Cevdet y Azize besó sus labios y se puso de pie- ¿qué haces? ¿te vas?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Traje para prepararte algo para comer… necesito atenderte, alimentarte, después de todo sigo siendo tu mujer… ¿verdad?

-Así es…- dijo él y la tomó de la mano- pero en este momento solo puedo pensar en una cosa que necesito de mi mujer…- dijo y ella sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba.

-Pero… Cevdet… estás herido…

-Estaba, ya me curaste…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Acaso no estás dolorido?

-Nada que un par de besos tuyos no puedan controlar…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Pero…

-Azize, ven aquí de una vez…- le dijo él y ella se arrodilló frente a él.

Cevdet acarició su cara y se inclinó para besarla. Ella saboreó el beso y cerró los ojos cuando él deslizó sus manos y la tomó de la cadera para acercarla más y la recibió entreabriendo sus piernas para tenerla más cerca.

Él soltó su cabello y enredó sus dedos allí, deleitándose en su perfume. Ella lo dejó hacer, casi sin poder moverse por todas las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir.

Azize sintió que el cierre de su vestido se abría y apretó los ojos al sentir los dedos de su marido sobre su piel. Lo había echado tanto de menos que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía con sus caricias.

Ella lo ayudó a retirar su camisa y besó cada una de sus viejas heridas mientras lo escuchaba suspirar y las manos de él retiraban lo que quedaba de su ropa.

Él se puso de pie y ella lo ayudó con sus pantalones, lo único que quedaba a ambos de ropa y luego él la tomó entre sus brazos y ambos jadearon al sentirse piel contra piel nuevamente.

Ella lo besó tiernamente, pero él ahondó el beso y la acarició con desesperación, deseándola sin poder contenerse.

Cevdet se sentó en la silla, la atrajo a su cuerpo para besar su abdomen y luego su pecho y la hizo descender sobre él. Se perdió en sus ojos unos instantes y ella sonrió con placidez al sentirse tan íntimamente cerca de él…

Hicieron el amor lentamente, cada uno preocupado por que el otro experimentara mayor placer y cuando ella se recuperaba del clímax, lo escuchó gruñir contra su boca y lo sintió explotar cálidamente en ella.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, besándose y acariciándose y luego ella se desconectó de él y se dedicó a prepararle algo de comer con lo que tenía allí…

Cevdet se dedicó a observarla y a disfrutar de ese momento que había añorado durante semanas.

* * *

Comieron tratando de no pensar en nada, compartiendo como en otras épocas, cuando no tenían más preocupaciones que cuando él tenía que irse durante un tiempo al frente.

Él no quiso contarle demasiado de lo que estaba haciendo, quedaron en que ella le diría a Tevfik que había recibido novedades de un soldado que lo había visto a él, esa sería una buena excusa para dejar tranquilos a todos, incluida su madre…

Cevdet se quedó mirándola mientras ella reía en voz baja, en la cama que habían improvisado en el suelo, y solo tapada precariamente con una manta.

-A veces…- le dijo acariciando su cara y mirándola de cerca- a veces tengo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no dejar todo y salir corriendo para volver a tus brazos, mi Azize…

-Lo sé… lo siento en mi corazón…- le dijo ella y lo vio acercarse y acomodarse cerca de ella, así desnudo como estaba.

-Y aunque tengo tus ojos en mi memoria… algunos de tus rasgos se me pierden y sufro como loco tratando de recordarte así… bella… tal como eres… toda mía…

-Pues…- dijo ella y dejó caer la manta para que él pudiera observarla- puedes mirarme cuanto necesites para no olvidarme…

Cevdet paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de ella y finalmente la miró a los ojos.

-Me siento tan culpable por no poder estar todos los días a tu lado, para que sientas mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, poder apoyar mi oído en tu pecho y escuchar tu corazón… besarte… entregarme a ti…

-Lo haces todos los días… lo siento… te siento a mi lado todo el tiempo, cariño… y por supuesto, disfruto de momentos como este en los que te tengo realmente cerca…- le dijo y buscó sus labios con los de ella.

Cevdet sintió que perdía el control nuevamente cuando ella lo empujó suavemente y comenzó a besar su piel, deleitándose con cada recóndito lugar de su cuerpo.

Él cerró los ojos y se entregó totalmente a ella y solo los abrió cuando ella se recostó y fue su turno de explorarla y finalmente, cuando ninguno de los dos pudo soportar más, volvieron a conectarse e hicieron el amor hasta quedar totalmente satisfechos…

Un par de horas después, Azize abrió los ojos y lo vio vistiéndose. Apretó los labios para no expresar la tristeza que tenía al saber que otra vez, él tenía que irse.

-Ya no queda tanto para volver a estar juntos, mi vida…- le aseguró él cuando la vio despierta.

-Espero que no… Cevdet…- dijo y se incorporó, estirando su mano para que él se acercara.

-Dime…

-Te amo más que a mi vida…- le dijo y él sonrió- por favor, apúrate con eso que estás haciendo y vuelve pronto…

-Lo prometo…- le dijo él y besó sus labios.

-Y lo cumplirás porque sino tendrás que rendirme cuentas…- le dijo fingiendo enojo y él volvió a sonreír, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Te amo, mi Azize…- le dijo besando su frente- descansa un rato más… besa a mi madre y a los niños de mi parte…

-Lo haré… en secreto… aunque confieso que prefiero guardarme tus besos solo para mí…- le dijo alzando las cejas

-Entonces son solo tuyos… - le dijo él y sumergió su nariz en el cuello de ella antes de volver a besar sus labios e irse.

Azize se recostó otra vez y miró el techo. Ojalá faltara poco para que todo se terminara y él pudiera volver finalmente con su familia…

* * *

**Bueno, esta historia sigue más que nunca, espero que las estén disfrutando tanto como yo. Los espero en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Azize caminó impaciente de aquí para allá en el lugar en donde habían quedado encontrarse con Cevdet en caso de que él llegara, por supuesto. Estaba sumamente inquieta, habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el último encuentro y ella había tratado de seguir como siempre, sobre todo luego de la promesa de él de que pronto todo terminaría y podrían volver a estar juntos…

Cerró los ojos y permitió que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan. Recordó la cara de Tevfik al aparecerse por su casa la noche anterior y sacudió la cabeza con impotencia…

-Azize… lo siento… pero me temo que no traigo buenas noticias…-dijo cuando Hasibe se llevó a los niños a dormir.

-¿A qué te refieres Tevfik? ¿Es sobre Cevdet?

-Bueno… tú sabes que, a este nivel, nada es absolutamente cierto, pero ¿recuerdas que hace un tiempo te dije que habíamos perdido el contacto con Cevdet?

-Lo recuerdo…

-¿y que tú te mantuviste esperanzada de que solo fuera eso?

-¿Qué pasó Tevfik? No des más vueltas…

-Me llegó el comentario de que, en efecto, Cevdet fue atrapado en su misión secreta y…

-¿Y qué?

-Bueno… te imaginarás el resto…

-¿Qué cambió con respecto a lo que sabías?

-En realidad, fueron los dichos de otro enviado a la misión…

-¿Pudo volver?

-Lo hizo…

-¿Vio que a Cevdet lo habían matado?

-¿Tienes dudas?

-Lo siento… pero así es… estoy segura de que si es así lo sabría…

-Me complace que sigas teniendo esperanzas…- dijo con un poco de rabia y se puso de pie- bueno, solo quería decirte eso… no tengo más datos o pruebas, pero como te prometí, vine a decirte lo que sé…

-Gracias, Tevfik…- le dijo ella y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Cuando Azize se quedó sola sintió que le faltaba el aire No era la primera vez que Tevfik le iba a decir esas cosas, y no era que ella no confiara en que Cevdet podía defenderse y mantenerse a salvo, pero de todas formas siempre estaba la duda y el temor de que las cosas no salieran bien.

Quiso salir corriendo a buscarlo, pero no tenía sentido. Pensó en que al día siguiente podría hacerle llegar una nota a través de ese niño. Cevdet le había dicho una vez que en una emergencia lo buscara de esa forma, que él recibiría su mensaje.

Se fue a dormir intranquila y, como no podía ser de otra manera, soñó con él, pero el sueño resultó ser bastante triste.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó mal, encima Yildiz tenía un poco de fiebre y pensó quedarse para cuidarla, pero Hasibe le aseguró que podía hacerse cargo y luego de ayudar con el almuerzo, se fue a trabajar.

Encontró al niño correteando por el pueblo y le ofreció un par de monedas. El niño asintió y se quedó con el mensaje que ella había escrito. No decía nada raro, solo que quería encontrarse con él.

Azize se pasó el día tratando de no pensar, pero fallando miserablemente.

* * *

Cuando llegó al lugar de encuentro, que no era el mismo de siempre por temor a que los descubrieran, se quedó largo rato esperando y cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa.

Agotada y casi sin esperanzas porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, se apoyó en una baranda que daba hacia la playa y pudo ver la luna reflejada en el mar.

Se concentró en eso y trató de respirar el aire fresco. Intentó calmarse y cuando por fin algunos pensamientos positivos comenzaron a aparecer, sintió que alguien se acercaba por detrás y un par de brazos la apretaban contra un cuerpo que supo conocido…

-Mi Azize…- escuchó y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que creyó que tendría un ataque.

-¿Cevdet? - dijo con voz temblorosa y giró para mirarlo- mi vida…- las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos- ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Azize… lamento tanto todo eso… por todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar…

-Tevfik me dijo que alguien te había visto morir…

-Tuvo que ser creíble… lo siento tanto…- le dijo y comenzó a besarla para reconfortarla y porque también él lo necesitaba.

Azize siguió llorando y se abrazó apretadamente a él, necesitando ese contacto que tanto había anhelado.

-¿Podemos ir a nuestro refugio? - le preguntó ella con suavidad en el oído cuando se quedaron un momento abrazados.

-No podré quedarme toda la noche…

-Solo un rato… necesito sentirte cerca…- le dijo ella- aquí hace un poco de frío… solo quiero abrazarte…

-Está bien…-le dijo él y besó sus labios.

Caminaron juntos, con los dedos entrelazados, tratando de no llamar la atención, aunque no había demasiada gente en la calle.

Un rato más tarde se abrazaban sentados en el suelo, sobre una manta.

-No quería desconfiar, pero esta vez realmente tuve miedo de no volver a verte…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto, mi vida…- dijo él besando su cabello.

-No te preocupes, sé que esto pasa solo porque es necesario… estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Cevdet…

-Lo sé… y yo de ti, eres muy valiente, Azize…

-¿Yo? Tú eres quien defiende nuestra patria mi héroe…

-Sin ti a mi lado no podría hacer nada… quiero que seas consciente de eso, cariño… yo sin ti no soy nada…-le dijo y buscó sus labios con ternura.

-¿Por qué tú, Cevdet? Quiero decir… yo no dudo de tus aptitudes, tu lealtad hacia la patria pero… ¿cómo es que eligieron para esto? - le dijo jugando distraídamente con los dedos de él.

-Bueno… digamos que me he relacionado con gente… gente que quiere algo más para nuestra patria que solo luchar por ella.

-¿Sólo luchar por ella? ¿Acaso no es eso lo más importante?

-Una cosa es luchar por el deber de hacerlo, y otra muy distinta es pensar en la libertad… en la forma de asegurarnos nuestro futuro y el de nuestros hijos… y yo, mi vida… desde que formamos nuestra familia y tenemos nuestros hijos, no hago otra cosa que pensar en eso…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y se acurrucó entre sus brazos mientras él besaba su frente con suavidad.

* * *

Se quedaron un rato así, en silencio, abrazados, solo disfrutando de su mutua compañía y luego él la apretó entre sus brazos y la miró a los ojos.

-Debería irme, Azize… me escapé en medio de la noche y debo regresar antes de que amanezca…

-Cevdet…

-Cariño… te dije que no podría quedarme mucho…

-Al menos…- dijo y se incorporó un poco- déjame besarte un momento… necesito de tus caricias...

-Azize…- dijo él mientras ella besaba su cara con suavidad.

-Solo una despedida…- insistió ella mientras lo besaba y él la tomó de la cara con lo último que le quedaba de determinación.

-No tengo casi tiempo…- le dijo previniéndola y ella lo vio incorporarse y comenzar a quitarse la ropa rápidamente.

Azize le sonrió y lo imitó. Un momento después se reunieron en un abrazo intenso mientras él la besaba húmedamente.

No se tomaron mucho tiempo porque él realmente estaba apurado y una vez que llegaron al clímax, él se perdió en sus ojos un instante y ella sonrió.

-Sabes que no podría vivir sin ti… ¿verdad?- le dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-Es lo que vienes haciendo desde hace meses… has pasado menos tiempo conmigo que con tus compañeros soldados, Cevdet…

-Pero sé que tú estás en casa esperándome… se que te duermes en nuestra cama pensado en mí y yo estoy pensando en ti… sé que lo dije muchas veces últimamente, pero estás en mi corazón… y también en mi cabeza… y eso me ayuda a sobrevivir…

-Lo sé… no es que yo pudiera vivir si ti tampoco… asegúrate de que no te maten, ¿sí?- le dijo ella y besó sus labios.

-Azize…

-Sí… lo sé… por más que me duela debo dejarte ir…- dijo y se movió para que ambos pudiesen vestirse y apurarse a salir.

Se vistieron en silencio y cuando se preparaban para salir él la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó en ellos…

-La última vez te dije que faltaba menos… las cosas se complicaron un poco, pero te juro que ya casi no falta nada para que volvamos a ser quienes éramos…

-Lo sé… mi vida… confío en ti…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y besó sus labios rápidamente.

Él salió primero, ella se quedó mirándolo caminar hacia lo lejos y luego de unos minutos en los que ella sintió que algunas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, decidió que volvería a su casa…

* * *

Al llegar se encontró a mamá Hasibe que, algo preocupada, les daba de cenar a sus nietos…

-Hija querida…- le dijo cuando la vio llegar.

-Madre… perdón por haber llegado tan tarde…

-Me alegra que estés bien… ¿mucho trabajo?

-Sí… sí… mucho trabajo…- dijo mordiéndose el labio con impotencia, odiaba mentirle a su suegra, pero Cevdet había sido categórico en eso. Nadie debía saber que él estaba vivo y menos que ellos se encontraban a escondidas.

-Bien… me alegra que hayas podido volver a casa…

-A mí también…- dijo Azize luego de besar la carita de Ali Kemal, que la abrazó con ternura y levantando a Yildiz, que le tiraba los bracitos.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿será que como dijo Cevdet, ya falta poco para que puedan volver a la normalidad? Los veo en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Azize secó sus lágrimas una vez que se preparó para salir de la habitación. Hacía tres semanas que no tenia novedades de Cevdet y eso la inquietaba. Desde su último encuentro, el que habían tenido a causa de su pedido desesperado por creerlo en peligro, no se habían visto ni tampoco él le había hecho llegar su mensaje tranquilizador avisándole que estaba bien.

Ella no era tonta y sabía que, si él estaba en una misión, probablemente no pudiera manejarse libremente, pero cada minuto sin saber su paradero o si estaba bien eran una eternidad… y ella no estaba segura de si prefería esto o que su marido fuera al frente de batalla y pudiera salir herido o incluso muerto…

Mamá Hasibe la miró con algo de lástima y la vio besar las cabecitas de sus hijos. Ali Kemal le empezó a contar que había estado jugando afuera y la niña le tiró los bracitos para pedirle que la alzara.

-Hija querida…- dijo la mujer cuando vio que la conversación con el pequeño se había interrumpido- no quiero ni pensar por lo que estarás pasando por no tener novedades… y lo sé porque me pasa lo mismo…

-Madre… yo… sé que no debería decirle esto porque Cevdet me lo prohibió… pero hasta hace un par de semanas yo… supe que él estaba bien… no podía decirle nada… creo que está en algo secreto, pero mire que ni Tevfik fue saber nada… así que…- dijo y se llevó el dedo a los labios para indicarle que no debía hablar- el tema es que hace tres semanas que no se nada y ahora sí me estoy preocupando…

-Entiendo…- dijo la mujer y de alguna manera, aunque el panorama no era mucho mejor ahora, entendió porqué su nuera se había comportado extraña hacía un tiempo.

Azize terminó de almorzar con su suegra y sus hijos y los dejó a todos para irse a trabajar.

Salió para el hospital y pretendió dedicarse a lo suyo sin pensar demasiado. Cuando hacía las rondas creyó ver al niño que le traía los mensajes de Cevdet pero lo perdió de vista mientras solucionaba un problema de una de las nuevas enfermeras que tenía a cargo…

Se tomó un rato a media tarde para respirar y luego volvió a trabajar. El día se le hizo algo largo y cuando juntó sus cosas y se cambió para volver a casa, se encontró con que Tevfik fue verla.

-Azize… ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien… estoy bien Tevfik… ¿pasó algo?

-Sólo quería preguntarte por Cevdet… me imagino que estarás feliz pero como no lo he visto…

-¿Cevdet dices? ¿cuándo tendría que haberlo visto?

-Me enteré que estaba en Salónica y debo decirte que estoy admirado de cómo te mantuviste esperanzada…

-¿Cómo que está en Salónica? Yo no lo he visto… ¿estás seguro Tevfik?

-Me lo dijo un compañero… que lo había visto por la calle y aunque no hablaron estaba bien…

-Bueno…- Azize se sintió aliviada y rara al mismo tiempo- si Cevdet estaba en Salónica ¿cómo era que no había ido a verla? - ¿dices que esto fue ayer?

-Ayer por la tarde…- dijo Tevfik.

Bueno… me iré a casa, quizá no pudo volver antes y ahora sí lo hizo…

-Espero que todo salga bien, Azize…- dijo y la abrazó brevemente antes de dejarla ir.

* * *

Azize hizo el trayecto que la separaba de su casa cuando casi oscurecía, por un lado, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que quizá hubiera un error, y por el otro, esperanzada de encontrarlo de vuelta en casa.

-Madre…- dijo quitándose el abrigo y liberando su cabello.

-Hija… ha ocurrido… finalmente…- dijo la mujer con emoción.

-¿Sí? - dijo Azize con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Cevdet ha regresado…- dijo y la vio retorcer sus manos.

-Está… ¿dónde está? - preguntó Azize con ansiedad.

-Arriba… fue a cambiarse…- dijo Hasibe y luego de besar la cabeza de sus niños, salió corriendo para verlo.

Sintió que la escalera se le hacía interminable cuando la subía. Cada escalón le pareció una eternidad y cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, desesperada por verlo. Se encontró con su mirada azul intensa, directa, cargada de emoción contenida…

-Cevdet…- dijo con tanta emoción que casi no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Azize…- dijo y la recibió en sus brazos.

Ella besó sus labios con intensidad y él le respondió el beso, apretándola a su cuerpo mientras ella acariciaba su espalda queriendo que la caricia durara para siempre.

Entre besos ella sonrió y él la tomó de la cara.

-¿Estás aquí realmente o me quedé dormida y estoy soñando? - le preguntó llorando.

-Estoy aquí… no llores por favor… has llorado mucho este tiempo… lo sé… y me disculpo por eso…

-Cevdet… Cevdet… no puedo creerlo…

-Yo tampoco… lamento no haber podido comunicarme el último tiempo… lo lamento mi vida…- dijo mientras seguía besándola.

-No importa… ¿has comido? Te traeré algo…

-Llegué hambriento… mi madre me preparó algo, pero ven, te acompaño para que comas algo…

-No… no tengo hambre…- dijo y besó sus labios otra vez- quiero estar contigo… ¿qué tal un baño?

-He estado fantaseando con eso desde hace meses… no es que no me haya bañado… pero te imaginaba conmigo… imaginaba tus manos acariciándome… tus labios besando mis heridas…

-Te prepararé el baño…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y él le sonrió también.

* * *

Un rato después, Cevdet entró al baño y se quedó mirándola. Ella había terminado de preparar el baño y lo esperaba con la toalla anudada bajo sus brazos…

Cevdet se sentó y la tomó de la mano para que se sentara sobre sus rodillas.

-No creas que no estoy agradecido de haber podido verte este tiempo, creo que no hubiese podido resistir tanto sin haberlo hecho…- dijo él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y los besó con suavidad.

Azize enfocó su mirada en sus labios que la besaban y humedeció los suyos, simplemente no podía esperar para volver a besarlo…

Lo tomó de la cara con su mano libre y sintió como él deslizaba la suya por sobre su toalla y la acariciaba.

Lo besó durante un buen rato y él no hizo otra cosa que permitírselo y abandonarse a ella…

-Creo que se enfriará el agua si no la usamos ahora…- dijo mordiéndose el labio para no seguir adelante.

-Así es…- dijo él y sonrió antes de besarla por última vez y permitir que se levante.

-Cevdet…- dijo mientras llenaba con agua el cacharro que usaría para mojarlo.

-Dime… mi vida…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿por qué no viniste directamente a casa cuando llegaste?

-¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó mientras ella lo enjabonaba con cuidado.

-Hace un rato vino a verme Tevfik… me contó que alguien te había visto ayer en Salónica y que quería saber como estabas…

-Azize… de verdad me da rabia que Tevfik esté siempre en medio de nuestras discusiones…

-Pero yo no estoy discutiendo contigo… - dijo ella enjuagándolo- confío en ti más que en mi vida… sólo quiero saber por qué no pudiste venir antes…

-Porque antes tuve que resolver algo que no puedo contarte…

-Entiendo… tuvo que ser algo importante…

-Así es…- le dijo él y miró hacia abajo, todavía molesto.

-No estemos enojados… no importa… solo me puse algo inquieta cuando supe que estabas aquí y que yo te echaba tanto de menos y no había podido verte…

-Te amo, mi vida…

-Yo también, mi héroe…- dijo ella y él tiró de su mano y la tomó de la cintura, dejó caer su toalla y hundió su cara en su pecho, necesitado de contacto.

Azize cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse con sus besos y acarició sus hombros con suavidad, no queriendo interrumpirlo.

Él siguió hacia abajo hasta su vientre y al llegar a su abdomen, levantó su cara y la miró.

-No podría vivir sin ti… lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Me lo has dicho…- dijo ella- y te he dicho que lo haces a menudo, cuando tienes que desaparecer…

-Yo me refiero a otra cosa… si no te hubiese conocido, aquel día que me curaste, siento que estaría muerto… que no habría podido sobrevivir… tú eres la razón por la que me despierto todos los días… y ahora también lo son nuestros pequeños…

-Cevdet… siento lo mismo…- dijo y lo vio quitarse la toalla y mirarla.

-Azize… ven aquí…- le dijo y la hizo descender sobre él.

Ella lo miró de cerca, él tenía los ojos cerrados, deleitándose con sentirla tan íntimamente.

Cuando los abrió, Azize le sonrió y mordisqueó su labio superior, jugando un poco con él.

Cevdet comenzó a moverse para buscar el placer de ambos y ella se dedicó a besarlo. A los poco minutos, ambos alcanzaban el clímax al mismo tiempo…

-Te amo… oh, Cevdet… te amo tanto…- le dijo ella aún agitada cuando él la sostuvo, y ambos trataban de recuperarse.

-Yo también, mi vida… - le dijo él y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella- ya estoy aquí y se terminaron los secretos…

* * *

**Bueno, Cevdet ya volvió a su casa y a su familia. Veremos como sigue! Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo. Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Mamá Hasibe le sonrió a Azize cuando la vio llegar contenta del hospital. Las cosas habían cambiando sensiblemente desde que Cevdet había vuelto. Su nuera había vuelto a sonreír y todo estaba en paz… eso era lo único que a ella le importaba…

-Madre… ¿cómo está? ¿cómo se portaron los niños? - le dijo luego de besar su mano y quedarse cerca, plena de afecto por su suegra.

-Muy bien, hija, ¿cómo iban a portarse? Han jugado todo el día y hace un rato se quedaron dormidos…

-Pero no han cenado, ¿verdad?

-No, no… solo los dejé descansar un poco y luego se levantarán, les daremos un baño y cenarán…

-Bien… ¿y Cevdet? - preguntó con interés.

-No lo sé… creí que volvería contigo, me pareció que había salido a buscarte…

-Pues…- dijo Azize pensando- no lo he visto… quizá fue a hacer alguna compra…

-¿Tú crees que estará preparando alguna sorpresa para festejar su segundo aniversario?

-Mmmmm…- dijo Azize arrugando su nariz- no creo que se acuerde… nos vimos esta mañana y no me dijo nada…

-¿Cómo que no? Me lo mencionó el otro día… y espero no estar hablando de más y que él quisiera que tú pensaras que no se había acordado…

-No se preocupe, madre…

-Si te pregunta, ya sabes, no has hablado del tema conmigo…- dijo la mujer y Azize sonrió.

Azize fue a besar a sus hijos y los dejó durmiendo un rato más, todavía era temprano y al ver que Cevdet no volvía decidió que ella misma iría a buscarlo y si no lo encontraba, al menos compraría algo para darle en el aniversario.

No es que la fecha no fuera importante, sobre todo porque este año sí estaban juntos para festejarlo. Pero seguramente Cevdet se había olvidado y no por eso ella tenía que enojarse…

Recordó las palabras de su suegra mientras se ponía el abrigo y salía a la calle…

* * *

Volvió a pasar por el hospital y preguntó en la recepción si él había ido a buscarla, pero le dijeron que no.

Salió y decidió que pasaría por la relojería, había visto un reloj y había juntado dinero durante mucho tiempo para poder regalárselo. Sabía que quizás él se enfadaría con ella por gastarlo, pero estaba segura de que quería hacerlo por él y por ese profundo amor que había entre ellos…

Una vez que lo compró, salió de la tienda contenta, y cuando caminaba para el lado de la costa, lo vio a lo lejos sonriente, con un ramo de flores y estuvo a punto de llamarlo. Por suerte no lo hizo, ya que inmediatamente vio a una mujer correr a abrazarlo y se quedó muda.

Cevdet le sonrió y volvió a abrazarla luego de que ella le dijera algo. Azize sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y quiso salir corriendo.

Él había estado algo distraído esos días, ella creyó que tenía que ver con preocupaciones o cosas que habían sido complicadas durante su misión, pero ¿acaso se había enamorado de esa mujer? ¿de otra mujer que no fuera ella? Su corazón se aceleró y sintió que se ahogaba… no, no podía ser cierto…

La observó bien y trató de calmarse. No tenía nada que ver con ella, parecía hasta incluso mayor que él, estaba vestida con colores intensos y con el cabello al descubierto, seguramente era de cultura occidental, francesa o quizás inglesa…

Decidió irse luego de un rato de observarlos hablando sonrientes. Ya no quería soportar más esa sensación de soledad que sentía…

Las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas y ella se apresuró en llegar a su casa. Se limpió la cara antes de entrar, lo peor que podría pasarle es que su suegra se enterara de algo…

Se dio un baño y lloró todo lo que ella creyó que le faltaba llorar. Salió envuelta en una toalla y se dedicó a desenredar su cabello, no había tomado una decisión sobre qué haría con lo que había visto. Pero sabía que, si ella elegía no decir nada, Cevdet sabría que algo pasaba…

Sintió golpes en su puerta y se apresuró a terminar…

-Hija… querida…- dijo mamá Hasibe cuando entró- tu marido te espera abajo…- agregó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Pensaba acostarme… no me siento muy bien…- dijo Azize.

-¿Qué pasa, hija? No te ves muy bien…

-Como le dije… me duele mucho la cabeza…

-Bueno… supongo que Cevdet entenderá… pero… ¿no puedes hacer un pequeño esfuerzo, querida? Creo que preparó una pequeña sorpresa para ti…- le dijo casi en secreto.

Azize quiso gritarle que la sorpresa ya se la había llevado más temprano, ¿con qué cara se aparecía él allí y encima a querer sorprenderla? Seguramente se sentía culpable por estar engañándola con esa otra mujer…

-Madre…

-Por favor, baja, hija… no te arrepentirás…- le dijo Hasibe y sonrió tratando de convencerla.

-Me cambiaré un poco y bajaré…- le dijo y la mujer se fue.

Azize se miró al espejo e inspiró hondo. Realmente estaba enojada. No quería mostrarle lo mal que lo había pasado, pero tampoco se lo haría fácil… tomó el regalo que había comprado para él y lo apretó entre sus manos…

Bajó las escaleras y notó que casi no había luz en la sala. Su corazón se aceleró y abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando lo vio de pie junto a la mesa prolijamente armada, con un candelabro en el centro y él tenía en sus brazos, el mismo ramo de flores que ella había visto hacía unas horas…

-Azize… mi vida…- dijo él con una sonrisa que a ella se le antojó demasiado cristalina y carente de doble sentido.

-Cevdet… le dije a mamá Hasibe que no me sentía bien…- dijo algo cortante.

-Bueno… supongo que quizá te enojaste porque creíste que había olvidado nuestro aniversario…- dijo y se acercó a ella- pues, no lo hice… hace días que vengo planeando todo esto… espero haberte sorprendido…

-Lo hiciste… lo has hecho, Cevdet…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien… lo suficiente para saber lo que quiero en este momento…

-¿Comemos?- dijo dejando las flores sobre la mesa.

-No tengo hambre…

-Azize… ¿acaso no me perdonas por haberte hecho creer que no me acordaba?- él parecía no tener pistas de lo que sucedía…

-Cevdet…- dijo con algo de fastidio ella, no quería dejarse llevar por todo lo que sentía en ese momento, porque en otras circunstancias se hubiese emocionado mucho con algo así….

-Estoy viendo algo en tus ojos que nunca había visto…

-Cevdet…- dijo y estiró su mano, entregándole la bolsa que contenía el reloj que había comprado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Hoy salí a la tarde, ilusionada, a comprarte esto… sinceramente no me importaba demasiado si te habías acordado de esta fecha o no…

-Azize…- dijo sacando el reloj de la bolsa y mirándolo con preocupación, no entendía mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo...

-Y entonces… entonces me alegré porque te vi… y cuando iba a llamarte…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

Cevdet clavó su mirada azul en la de ella y comprendió. Sacudió la cabeza, buscó palabras que sabía que serían difíciles de comprender para ella…

-Mi vida… no es lo que piensas…

-¿No? - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esa mujer a la que viste… es solo alguien que trabajó conmigo…

-Entiendo…

-No, no entiendes… me la encontré de casualidad… yo había ido a comprarte estas flores y la vi en la librería… entonces aproveché para despedirme de ella porque vuelve a París…

-París… me imaginé…

-Azize… por favor, no sé que esperas que te diga, pero te puedo asegurar que solo fue una compañera de trabajo… tuve una misión con ella y un grupo de gente de otros países… la realidad es que nos llevamos bien, todos y dio la casualidad de que ella vino hasta aquí porque se tomaría un barco para volver a su país…

-Era muy bonita… con el cabello claro, muy occidental…

-Es posible… pero yo no podía pensar en nadie más que en ti… ¿acaso no recuerdas las veces en que nos encontramos en forma clandestina?

-Sí…- dijo secando sus lágrimas con algo de rabia todavía.

-Ojalá te hubieses acercado, las pocas veces en que pudimos conversar, no hacía otra cosa que contarle sobre ti, sobre cuanto te amo y cuánto anhelaba terminar con la misión para volver a ti… a mis hijos…

-Cevdet…

-Mi vida… por favor… nunca te he mentido… necesito que confíes en mí… además… hace días que vengo preparando esta sorpresa…

Azize suspiró y evitó su mirada, quería calmarse, quería creerle con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba muy dolida…

-Cevdet… yo… no sabía que era tan celosa hasta que te vi con esa mujer… sentí que el mundo se terminaba, que ya no quería seguir adelante…

-Mi Azize… lamento tanto que hayas sufrido en vano… te juro que solo fue un mal entendido…- dijo y se acercó más y dejó a un lado, sobre la mesa, el reloj que ella le había regalado.

-No tienes idea de cuánto quiero creerte…

-¿Por qué no podrías hacerlo? Yo nunca te engañé… y te juro por mis hijos que la única mujer de mi vida eres tú…

-Cevdet…- dijo y miró sus labios, él estaba tan cerca que casi la mareaba.

Cevdet la besó con suavidad, dejando el deseo de lado por un momento. Sólo quería asegurarse de que ella no se había quedado con la amargura de lo que había visto y malinterpretado.

-Querida… ¿quieres recostarte? ¿te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien…- dijo ella luego de perderse en sus ojos.

Él le corrió la silla para que pudiese sentarse y ella sonrió apenas. Él le sirvió la comida y se sentó a su lado.

Volvió a mirar el reloj que ella le había regalado y apretó su mano con ternura.

-¿Cuánto dinero has gastado en esto? - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Lo tenía ahorrado para hacerte este regalo…

-Azize…

-Tú… eres muy importante para mí…- dijo y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

-Azize… tú también lo eres para mí, créeme que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás para poder explicarte todo y evitarte el sufrimiento lo haría…

-Sí… lo se…- dijo ella.

Cevdet llenó dos copas con vino que había traído especialmente y le ofreció una…

-Feliz aniversario, mi vida…- dijo él y levantó la copa y ella se la chocó.

-Feliz aniversario…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

-¿Por qué siento que no me crees?

-No es que no quiera hacerlo… el problema es lo que vi… pero supongo que pasarán los días y estaré mejor…- dijo ella intentando auto convencerse.

-Espero que si…- dijo él y siguieron comiendo.

Una vez que la cena terminó, Cevdet juntó todo y subieron a la habitación. Ella se cambió, él la esperó y la tomó entre sus brazos cuando ella se acostó a su lado.

Azize se dejó abrazar y cerró los ojos. No había ningún otro lugar en donde quisiera estar que no fuese allí con él, pero las heridas en su corazón todavía estaban abiertas…

-Te amo…- le dijo él besando su cabello.

Ella no contestó, solo suspiró y mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía. Estaba segura de que esa sensación de inestabilidad que sentía se le iría pasando…

* * *

**Bueno, se que este capítulo fue un poco más doloroso de lo que debería haber sido, pero espero que les siga gustando esta historia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... gracias por seguirla!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33**

Azize frotó sus ojos con cansancio, se había obligado a estar de guardia en el hospital los últimos días. Simplemente se sentía incómoda con Cevdet. Habían pasado unos pocos días desde el incidente de su aniversario y ella todavía no había podido sobreponerse.

No es que no le creyera, confiaba en él, pero lo que había visto, simplemente no podía olvidarlo. La forma en que él y la mujer se miraban, se habían abrazado, la familiaridad con que hablaban, cerca…

Azize sacudió la cabeza e inspiró hondo. Sabía que si seguía así, Cevdet se cansaría y no quería que eso sucediera.

Su ayudante entró al depósito de insumos y le pidió que fuera, el médico en jefe quería que lo ayudara.

-Azize… por favor… necesito que cuides a una mujer que acaba de ingresar, la trajeron de vuelta de un barco que iba a París…

-Sí… dígame donde está…- dijo Azize con la rara impresión de que algo no andaba bien.

-En la habitación de aislamiento… por favor, toma las precauciones…- dijo y la vio asentir.

Azize se vistió con un par de accesorios, incluido un barbijo y entró a la habitación. Al ver a la paciente, abrió los ojos y luego apretó sus labios sorprendida.

Aquella mujer estaba allí, bañada en sudor, era la compañera de Cevdet, tenía un paño húmedo en la frente y temblaba por la fiebre que padecía.

Se acercó despacio y la miró de cerca. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dolorida.

-Estará bien…- dijo Azize compadeciéndose de ella.

La mujer abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Azize? - le preguntó y Azize se sorprendió.

-Si… ¿nos conocemos?

-Tú… tú no me conoces… pero yo sí a ti… tu marido me mostró una fotografía tuya… nosotros trabajamos juntos un tiempo…

-Pero…- dijo ella tocándose el barbijo.

-Reconocí tus ojos… tu marido los describió perfectamente…

-Cevdet…

-Así es…- dijo y comenzó a toser, Azize tocó su frente y le hizo un ademán de que debía callarse.

-Trata de no hablar, te suministramos unos antibióticos, esperamos que con esto baje la fiebre…

La mujer asintió y sonrió. Cerró los ojos y al rato se quedó dormida. Azize controló que la vía estuviese bien puesta y que el antibiótico pasara en la medida correcta y luego salió de la habitación.

Se apoyó en la pared y meditó si no era necesario que le avise a Cevdet sobre todo eso. Seguramente él querría saber que su compañera estaba allí, muy enferma, y no se había ido a Paris como le había dicho…

Sacudió la cabeza, le pidió a su ayudante que se quedara cerca y se fue hasta su casa.

* * *

Encontró a Cevdet en la parte de afuera de su casa, trabajando con las plantas, un pasatiempo del que no podía tan a menudo como quería…

-Cevdet…- dijo con seriedad.

-Azize… ¿estás bien?

-Sí… quería hablar contigo…- le dijo y vio como él sacudía sus manos y se las limpiaba en el viejo pantalón que llevaba puesto.

-Dime…

-Se trata de esa mujer…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Azize… por favor, no me tortures más… te juro que no sé que decirte… yo no soy tonto, sé que aún no has olvidado el tema, pero no sé más que decirte…

-Está en el hospital, Cevdet… creí que te importaría saberlo…

-¿En el hospital? No puede ser… ella se iba a volver a Paris…

-El barco regresó, ella está enferma…

-Azize…

-El médico en jefe la dejó a mi cuidado… tiene mucha fiebre… no podrás verla, pero quería decírtelo…- dijo y él se acercó.

-Azize…

-Ella me reconoció…

-¿Cómo que te reconoció?

-Me llamó por mi nombre… me dijo que le habías mostrado una fotografía mía…

-Lo hice…- dijo él y bajó la vista.

-Tengo que irme…

-¿Cuándo volverás? Ali Kemal pregunta por ti, Yildiz te echa de menos, se le nota…

-Tengo mucho trabajo… está tu madre y tú para cuidarlos…

-No es cuidado… es tu cariño, eres su madre…

-Lo se… estuve con ellos estos días, cuando tú no estabas…

-Azize…

-Lo siento… he necesitado algo de tiempo para que se me pase todo esto…

-Entonces no me has perdonado…

-¿Qué tendría que perdonarte? ¿Acaso has hecho algo malo? Lo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza es lo que vi…

-Mi vida… tus celos te ciegan… te juro que yo no hice nada malo…

-Lo sé… debo irme… nos vemos luego… si decides venir a verla, me temo que no podrás hasta dentro de unos días…

-Está bien… Azize…- dijo cuando ella giraba para irse.

-Si…

-Te amo…- le dijo y ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y trató de ocultar las lágrimas.

* * *

Cuando llegó al hospital, la enfermera que había dejado a cargo la estaba buscando.

-¿Pasó algo? - preguntó alarmada.

-No… la paciente despertó y preguntó por ti…

-Ahora voy…- dijo Azize y volvió a ponerse el barbijo para entrar a verla.

Al entrar a la habitación, vio que la mujer estaba despierta.

-Azize…

-¿Se siente mejor?

-Así es…- dijo y carraspeó, como queriendo toser para sacarse la molestia de la garganta.

-Me alegra… yo… le avisé a Cevdet que estaba aquí…

-¿Por qué?

-Dijo que habían sido compañeros de trabajo… creí que a él le interesaría saberlo…

-Se lo agradezco Azize… es solo que planeaba no verlo más… ese trabajo nos mantuvo cerca un tiempo, pero a pesar de que fue exitoso, quisiera olvidarlo… su esposo es un buen hombre, me gustaría conocer uno así algún día… esa devoción hacia usted, a su familia… ese deseo de escaparse para verla cada vez que podía… me dio algo de envidia…

-Señora…

-Sofía…

-Sofía… yo… creí que ustedes eran cercanos…

-¿Cercanos? Hemos hablado mucho… casi todo el tiempo de usted… yo no tengo mucho para contar… yo… no puedo negar que en algún momento pensé que su marido me agradaba… pero con solo oírlo hablar de su familia, de su casa, de usted… empecé a valorar su compañía solo para escuchar sus historias felices…

-Bueno… hemos sido felices… casi todo el tiempo…- dijo Azize con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me alegra… es lo que uno más desea, ¿verdad? Ser feliz…

-Así es…- dijo Azize y de pronto quiso salir corriendo a fundirse en los brazos de Cevdet, y rogarle que la perdonara.

Su turno terminó y Azize decidió volver. Quería hablar con él, decirle que había estado equivocada. Que a pesar de que sabía que él no la había engañado, le había venido bien oírlo de esa mujer.

Llegó a su casa y Ali Kemal corrió a abrazarla. Mamá Hasibe salió a verla con una sonrisa triste y Azize se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que Cevdet también la recibiera.

-Querida…

-Madre… perdóneme, recién pude volver…

-Está bien… es una lástima que no te hayas podido despedir de Cevdet…

-¿Despedirme? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta- ¿adónde fue?

-Vino a buscarlo Tevfik… lo llamaron porque lo han ascendido a Capitán… debió presentarse ante sus superiores…

-Pero… ¿no tenía unos cuantos días más de licencia?

-Parece que no…- dijo con algo de pesar la mujer.

-¿Hace mucho que se fue?

-Un buen rato… pero se fueron a caballo… yo creo que están lejos ya… lo siento…- dijo Hasibe que estaba al tanto de los problemas que su hijo y su nuera estaban teniendo.

-Está bien…- dijo tomando a su hija en brazos- espero que pueda volver pronto…

Mamá Hasibe asintió y entrecerró los ojos. Tal vez fuera bueno que Azize echara de menos un poco a Cevdet… ella sabía que él estaría lejos solo por una semana, pero prefirió no decir nada, para que ella se dispusiera a esperarlo y se olvidara de los celos y pudiera enfocarse en recomponer su relación…

* * *

Azize entró en su habitación y dejó a su hija dormida en su cuna. Se sentó sobre su cama y levantó la almohada de Cevdet para aspirar su aroma.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio que debajo de la almohada, había quedado olvidado el amuleto que ella le había hecho para protegerlo…

¿Acaso él estaba enojado con ella? ¿se había cansado de sus celos? Azize secó con suavidad sus lágrimas y hundió su nariz en la almohada… ahora había que esperar a que él volviera…

* * *

**Bueno, esperemos que todo esto se arregle pronto. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Azize terminó de cambiar a su hija y le sonrió. La pequeña había comenzado a balbucear, aunque todavía no hablaba y ella se distraía de su tristeza enfocada en sus hijos y en ese momento, en su adorada Yildiz.

La niña estiró su manita, tocó su cara y Azize amplió su sonrisa. Era cierto que todo el mundo la veía parecida a ella, pero sus ojos, más aún la expresión de ellos, era idéntica a la de su padre…

Escuchó los gritos de su hijo y luego su llanto. Suspiró y levantó a Yildiz y bajó las escaleras. Mamá Hasibe trataba de calmar a Ali Kemal que se había golpeado y lastimado la pierna.

-Déjeme, madre… yo me encargo… por favor, sostenga a Yildiz…- le dijo y le entregó a la pequeña, que se acomodó en sus brazos y miró sorprendida a su hermano.

-Mamá…- dijo llorando el niño y Azize lo abrazó y frotó su espalda.

-Déjame ver… ¿qué pasó, cariño? - le preguntó y el niño le explicó en su media lengua lo que había sucedido.

Azize se tomó su tiempo y desinfectó la herida para luego ponerle una pequeña venda y que el niño se quedara tranquilo.

-¿Estás mejor? - le preguntó y el niño asintió, todavía agitado por el llanto.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y Azize levantó la vista. Mamá Hasibe se acercó y volvió con un sobre lacrado que enviaba el ejército.

-Era un soldado… me preguntó si esta era la casa de la familia del Capitán Cevdet…

-Déjeme ver… madre…- dijo Azize y levantó el sobre. Despegó el lacre y extrajo el papel que estaba adentro.

Azize se quedó leyendo el contenido un instante y luego levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a su madre.

-La ceremonia de ascenso de Cevdet a Capitán será esta tarde, el ejército nos invita como familiares a estar allí con él…- dijo Azize con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quiere decir que lo veremos hoy…- dijo Hasibe con alegría.

-Así es…

-Pero… ¿volverá? ¿o sólo lo veremos en la ceremonia?

-Yo me conformo con verlo un momento, pero ojalá que vuelva a casa…- dijo Azize con emoción.

Se prepararon durante todo el día para la ceremonia. Azize tomó un baño y luego, mamá Hasibe la ayudó un poco con su cabello.

-Se te ve inquieta, querida… todo estará bien…- dijo la mujer cuando advirtió que Azize no podía quedarse quieta mientras ella cepillaba su cabello.

-Lo sé, madre… es que lo he echado de menos a Cevdet…

-Solo se fue una semana, hija… ha estado mucho más tiempo sin venir…

-Lo sé… pero casi no puedo esperar para abrazarlo…- dijo retorciendo sus manos, ansiosa.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás…- le dijo.

* * *

Cevdet acomodó la chaqueta de su uniforme cuando vio que mamá Hasibe, Azize y sus hijos venían. Pretendió que no los había visto, no podía acercarse todavía, tendría que hacerlo al final de la ceremonia, pero sabía que al menos podría dedicarles una mirada, un saludo con la mano…

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se perdieron en Azize. Llevaba puesto un vestido color verde claro, que nunca le había visto y que marcaba especialmente aquellas partes de su cuerpo que él más echaba de menos. Ella estaba ocupada, mirando algo que Ali Kemal le mostraba.

Vio que su madre lo había visto y le sonrió, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza. Sus ojos volvieron a su esposa, que en ese momento lo miró y sonrió, algo emocionada. Cevdet hizo una especie de mueca con los labios, que se parecía a una sonrisa y volvió a asentir. Azize le entregó la niña a su abuela y levantó a Ali Kemal y le señaló donde estaba su papá…

-Papá…- dijo el niño y Cevdet levantó la mano para saludarlo, esta vez sí con una sonrisa.

La ceremonia comenzó. Un superior, el coronel Sismet habló de él, de su entrega, de su valentía y de su compromiso por la patria antes de entregarle los atributos de la nueva jerarquía.

Cevdet agradeció luego del aplauso y saludó sonriente a todos, no dijo nada, solo se lo vio emocionado…

Cuando todo terminó, Hasibe se acercó a abrazar a su hijo y Azize le sonrió, algo inhibida por estar en público.

-Felicidades… te mereces el ascenso… estoy feliz por ti…- le dijo ella y él se perdió en sus ojos un instante.

-¿Vendrán a la reunión? La ofrecen en mi honor aquí en el club de oficiales…

-Pues… - dijo Azize y mamá Hasibe la interrumpió.

-Me llevaré a los niños a casa… tú quédate con tu marido…- le dijo a Azize que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Cevdet besó a sus dos hijos con cariño y habló un poco con Ali Kemal…

-Bien… ¿vamos? - le dijo a ella y extendió su brazo para que Azize se lo tomara.

-Sí…- dijo ella y saludó con un beso a sus hijos antes de irse con Cevdet.

Mamá Hasibe los miró irse y elevó su mirada hacia el cielo pidiendo que todo se arreglara entre ellos. Sabía que su hijo y su nuera se amaban demasiado, pero últimamente estaban en crisis demasiado seguido…

Azize saludó a todos los presentes y se encontró con algunos de los soldados que alguna vez había atendido en el hospital. Todos mostraron devoción y agradecimiento por su dedicación, pero esta vez lo hicieron con mayor respeto porque ella era la esposa del Capitán Cevdet…

Ella se mantuvo siempre a su lado, aunque no hablaron mucho. Decidió que bebería una sola copa de vino, no creyó que podría caerle mal o hacer alguna cosa que pudiera molestar o avergonzar a Cevdet…

* * *

Era casi de madrugada cuando Cevdet decidió que irían a su casa. La encontró tomando aire afuera, sola, mirando la nada, con algo de nostalgia.

Tenía una copa en la mano que no había tomado aún y él la acarició con la mirada. La había echado de menos tanto que su cuerpo le dolía, pero quería estar seguro de lo que vendría…

También había tomado bastante y, aunque no estaba borracho, tenía miedo de que sus fuerzas flaquearan al verla tan hermosa y tan dispuesta a estar cerca de él…

-¿Vamos a casa? ¿estás cansada?

-¿Volverás entonces? ¿tienes días de licencia? - le preguntó con ilusión ella.

-Todavía no está muy claro… debo tomar algunas decisiones…

-Entiendo… pero hoy sí dormirás en casa…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí… hoy si…

-Bien… vamos…- dijo y tomó de un sorbo el vino que tenía en la copa y cerró los ojos mientras el líquido acariciaba su garganta.

Azize esperó que él le diera la mano y cuando no ocurrió, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, ansiando el contacto.

Caminaron un buen tramo en silencio, escuchando el canto de los grillos, no había nadie en la calle a esa hora, en unas horas más amanecería y todos estaban descansando…

-Te eché de menos…- dijo ella y él se detuvo.

-¿Lo hiciste? -preguntó él.

-¿Tienes dudas?

-Parece que está de moda…- dijo y ella asintió.

Siguieron caminando. De repente ella se detuvo y cuando él giró para mirarla, entonces, sintió los labios de ella en los suyos con tanto ímpetu que por un segundo la desconoció.

Azize apretó su cuerpo al de él y lo escuchó jadear de placer por el roce entre ambos.

Ella sonrió cuando sintió la pared fría de una casa contra su espalda, ahora él era quien tenía el control y eso era exactamente lo que ella quería…

Cevdet besó sus labios, la exploró con su lengua y luego separó su boca de la de ella y la miró a los ojos, ella no dijo nada, no hizo falta. Hundió su nariz en su cuello y la escuchó suspirar. Sus manos la recorrieron por encima del vestido y luego, al llegar a sus piernas, se colaron por debajo de la tela y las levantaron.

Azize cerró los ojos ante la sensación de estímulo de él contra su pubis y él se detuvo….

-Esto es una locura… no hay nadie, pero estamos en la calle, Azize… y yo tengo puesto mi uniforme…

-Cevdet…- dijo agitada ella y él volvió a besarla.

-Vamos a casa… ya…- le dijo él y le permitió arreglarse la ropa para seguir adelante luego de un momento.

Azize lo miró con deseo y él la abrazó para seguir caminando.

-Lo siento… no pude aguantar las ganas de besarte…- le reconoció ella.

-Me he reprimido bastante también…

-Me alegra… por un momento creí que era solo yo la que lo necesitaba…

* * *

Entraron a la casa sin hacer ruido. Mamá Hasibe dormía arriba con los niños. Cevdet no pudo esperar a subir las escaleras para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Azize sonrió seduciéndolo cuando él la miró a los ojos, luego de besarla intensamente…

Él la subió arriba de la mesa y no tuvo demasiado tiempo para quitarse la ropa, solo ansiaba sentirse parte de ella…

Hicieron el amor allí, vestidos, sofocando los suspiros placenteros con los besos que se dieron… y al terminar, él besó su frente y la ayudó a recomponerse.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y subieron juntos la escalera…

Cuando llegaron a la habitación ella lo abrazó y besó sus labios…

-¿Me perdonas? - le preguntó Azize bajando la vista algo avergonzada.

-Siento que no confías en mí… cuando yo hago una promesa como la que te hice de amarte toda la vida, la cumplo…

-Lo sé… los celos son muy feos, Cevdet… pero no sabía que se sentían así… quise morirme cuando te vi tan cerca de esa mujer…

-Eso ya pasó… y quiero que estés segura de que yo no te traicionaría…

-Lo estoy ahora…

-Bien… ¿vamos a dormir? - le preguntó comenzando a desabotonar su chaqueta.

-¿Dormir? - dijo ella y alzó las cejas, mientras comenzaba a quitarse su vestido.

-¿Acaso tienes otros planes? - le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Es que…- dijo ella y bajó la vista fingiendo vergüenza- te ves demasiado apuesto con ese uniforme…

-Y tú…- le dijo tirando de su brazo para volver a abrazarla- luces preciosa con ese vestido…

-Entonces…- dijo y se detuvo en seco- si quieres puedo dejármelo puesto…

-No… me gusta más cuando estas al natural…- le dijo él y ella dejó caer el vestido y lo miró.

-Azize… acabamos de hacer el amor…- le dijo mientras arrancaba su camisa y dejaba caer sus pantalones para reunirse lo antes posible con ella.

-Yo sigo deseándote… - le dijo ella con una sonrisa seductora y luego lo miró y alzó las cejas- y por lo visto tú también…- le dijo y él la abrazó y cayeron sobre la cama.

Se pasaron el resto de la noche en vela, uno en brazos del otro, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ella volvió a pedirle disculpas por su arrebato de celos y él le aseguró que no podría existir en su cabeza y en su corazón nadie más que no fuera ella…

El sol de la mañana los encontró abrazados apretadamente, ella durmiendo sobre el torso de él, con una sonrisa en la cara…

Cevdet abrió un ojo y sonrió al sentirla en sus brazos. Abajo se escuchaban las voces de mamá Hasibe, Ali Kemal y los balbuceos de Yildiz.

Él se inclinó y besó su cabello con suavidad y ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió con ternura…

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo con suavidad y besó sus labios.

-Buenos días mi héroe…- le dijo ella y se acurrucó entre sus brazos…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció la reconciliación? Honestamente había pensado otra cosa para este capítulo pero la inspiración me trajo por este lado. Espero que lo sigan disfrutando. Gracias por leer esta y las otras historias! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Azize entró en su casa apurada, soltó su cabello y se dirigió a la cocina. Mamá Hasibe estaba con los niños. Los besó con ternura y los preparó para salir, su abuela los llevaría a pasear y eso le daría un buen rato de tranquilidad a ella para ordenar algunas cosas que tenía abandonadas desde hacía tiempo…

-Cevdet tuvo que salir…- dijo Hasibe luego de besar su mejilla antes de irse.

-¿En serio? - le dijo Azize, algo desilusionada, tenía cosas que hacer, pero creyó que Cevdet la acompañaría.

Las cosas entre ellos estaban maravillosamente bien y ella estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía. Pero no podía culparlo, quizá había tenido que hacer algún trámite y luego volvería…

Terminó de limpiar un poco a cocina y cuando subió las escaleras para irse a su habitación y comenzar con lo que había planeado ordenar, se dio cuenta de que su habitación estaba a oscuras, y eso era raro, porque ella siempre dejaba la cortina abierta, para que entrara la luz natural…

Se preguntó si mamá Hasibe había cerrado la cortina por algo y cuando entró, dispuesta a abrir todo, sintió un par de manos en su cintura que la atrapaban y un cuerpo cálido tras el suyo.

Jadeó por la sorpresa y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la nariz de Cevdet perdida en su cuello…

-Tardaste una eternidad…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-No sabía que estabas, sino hubiese venido enseguida…- dijo con la voz entrecortada por las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir.

-Por supuesto, pero quería sorprenderte…

-Lo hiciste…- dijo ella y giró en redondo para permitir que él atrapara sus labios en un beso largo e intenso…

Cevdet la empujó hacia la cama y ella lanzó una risita divertida cuando se cayeron uno sobre el otro.

Ella quedó debajo de él y sintió cuan estimulado estaba antes de que él se incorporara un poco para no pesarle.

-Este parece uno de esos reencuentros de cuando vuelves del frente…

-Estuvimos como… varias horas separados…- dijo él sonriendo y ella levantó la cabeza y besó sus labios.

Cevdet se quedó mirándola un momento y ella sonrió.

-¿Qué? - le dijo sintiéndose algo inhibida por su mirada.

-Ven…- le dijo y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo cuando él la tomó de la mano y la llevó frente al espejo.

-Quiero mostrarte algo…- le dijo y se paró tras ella.

Azize lo miró a través del espejo y él asomó su cabeza por sobre su hombro. Ambos sonrieron y él deslizó el vestido de ella hacia abajo, dejándola desnuda. Sus manos se posaron en la cintura de ella y comenzó a besar sus hombros, mientras ella lo miraba por el espejo.

Las manos de Cevdet se movieron hacia su vientre y Azize cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, volvió a abrirlos, conciente de que él quería que lo observara.

Sintió el cuerpo de Cevdet cálido sobre su espalda y se preguntó cuando se había quitado la ropa él, porque no lo recordaba.

Cevdet corrió su cabello largo hacia un costado y comenzó a besar su cuello. Azize suspiró al principio, pero al final se enfocó en mirarlo y se mordió el labio cuando sintió sus manos ascendiendo hasta llegar a su pecho y estimularlo exactamente como ella necesitaba…

Azize soltó un jadeo cuando él la rozó con su erección y Cevdet la miró por el reflejo.

-Siento que nunca tendré suficiente de ti…- le dijo al oído, sin abandonar sus ojos en el reflejo y ella sonrió.

-Mmmm… suena prometedor…

-Así es…- dijo él y mordisqueó su hombro.

-Te amo, mi Capitán…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Yo te amo más…- le dijo él y la hizo girar para quedar frente a él y ella sonrió- ¿has visto lo hermoso que es nuestro amor?

-¿Reflejado en el espejo? Mucho… muchísimo…

-Me alegra…- dijo y besó sus labios y la tomó de las manos.

-Cevdet…

-Dime, cariño…

-Te necesito… ahora mismo…- dijo para apurarlo, él parecía quererse tomar todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cevdet se sentó en la cama y la atrajo a su lado. Acarició su piel con ambas manos mientras la hacía descender sobre él.

Azize cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir su calidez. Cevdet la tomó suavemente del cabello y besó sus labios. Luego comenzó a moverse, mirándola a los ojos y observando cada gesto de ella…

Se tomaron su tiempo para hacer el amor y al terminar se quedaron un buen rato en la misma posición, conectados y entrelazando sus dedos… besándose dulcemente…

Luego se recostaron en la cama, sin dejar de abrazarse y él acarició su brazo como al descuido…

-Mi vida… en unos días me tocará irme al frente…

-Me imaginaba…- dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-Pero quiero que sepas, que cada vez que me voy…- dijo y la miró a los ojos de cerca- estoy más convencido de que volveré a ti… a mis hijos… porque tú eres mi lugar en el mundo… sin ti no podría hacer nada de lo que hago… no podría ser quien soy…

-Cevdet… tú también eres mi lugar en el mundo… tú y mis hijos…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y la besó con ternura.

-¿Qué tal si preparamos algo de comer? Estoy hambrienta…- dijo Azize y él sonrió.

-Hagámoslo… pero primero debemos vestirnos porque mi madre podría volver con los niños…- dijo Cevdet y ella rio a carcajadas…

-¿Acaso crees que bajaría así, como vine al mundo, a cocinar, capitán Cevdet?

-Se que no… aunque sería un deleite para la vista…- dijo y ella lo golpeó en el hombro.

-Bueno… ya hemos estado en la cocina con poca ropa…- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos, esos comentarios la divertían, pero también la avergonzaban.

-Y también en el living… y en toda la casa…- dijo él alzando las cejas y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-No me hagas recordar todo eso…

-¿Por qué no? - dijo él divertido.

-Porque me dan ganas de seguir en tus brazos y realmente estoy hambrienta…

-¿Y si nos tomamos un rato más de pasión antes de comer? - le dijo y ella pensó en negarse, pero no pudo resistirse a la mirada pícara de él.

-Mmmmm… de acuerdo, pero que no sea un rato tan largo…- le dijo ella y sintió que él comenzaba a besar cada centímetro de su piel…

Quedaron extenuados cuando todo terminó otra vez y Cevdet se quedó medio dormido.

* * *

Azize se desprendió suavemente de sus brazos y se quedó mirándolo mientras se vestía. Bajó las escaleras y se puso a cocinar. Pellizcó un trozo de pan y se sorprendió cuando, un rato después, lo sintió detrás de ella, besando su cuello…

-Mmmmm… Cevdet… ¿otra vez? - le preguntó cuando sintió las caricias lánguidas de él.

-Intento aprovechar el tiempo y guardar memorias para cuando esté lejos, echándote de menos…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos suspirando cuando escucharon la puerta y él debió abandonar lo que hacía…

-¿Cómo están hijos? - dijo mamá Hasibe al verlos y Ali Kemal corrió a abrazar a su padre.

-Estamos bien, madre…- dijo Azize recibiendo en sus brazos a Yildiz.

-Me alegra… ¿pudiste ordenar todo aquello que querías ordenar? - dijo y la vio algo nerviosa antes de contestar.

-De hecho… estuvimos… hablando con Cevdet y se nos pasó el tiempo…- dijo con algo de torpeza y Cevdet bajó la vista.

-Hablando… sí, entiendo…- dijo mamá Hasibe y sacudió la cabeza.

-Madre… siéntate un rato… te ves cansada…- le dijo Cevdet.

-No tan cansada como ustedes…- dijo la mujer y Azize miró a Cevdet con incomodidad- me llenarán la casa de nietos…- agregó y Cevdet sofocó una carcajada…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue con romance... espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Cevdet se bajó de caballo con ganas de ver a su familia. Hacía tres semanas que no los veía y como siempre, los había echado de menos.

Al entrar vio a su madre jugando con los niños y Ali Kemal corrió a abrazarlo. Lo levantó contento mientras escuchaba las cosas que el niño le decía y luego besó la mano de su madre y tomó a Yildiz en sus brazos…

-¿Cómo han estado, madre?- le preguntó a mamá Hasibe cuando logró que Ali Kemal se callara un momento.

-Muy bien hijo… los niños siguen creciendo y yo estoy mejor de mis piernas…

-¿Y Azize?- preguntó porque era a la única que su madre no había nombrado.

-Esa muchacha…- dijo y suspiró- se la pasa todo el día trabajando cuando tú te vas… es claro que le cuesta estar aquí sin ti…- dijo con pesar la mujer.

-¿Está trabajando ahora?- le preguntó.

-Sí… antes se iba después del mediodía, ahora se va casi al amanecer y hay días en que no vuelve a dormir… me tiene preocupada, la veo pálida…

-No te preocupes, madre… hablaré con ella… me quedaré unos días para que se reponga…

Cevdet salió hacia el hospital y no la encontró enseguida. Estaba haciendo sus rondas con Sehra y él tuvo que esperarla.

Cuando ella lo vio corrió a abrazarlo, parecía una niña cuando lo veía en cada reencuentro y no le importaba quien la viera abrazándolo con amor y llorando…

Cevdet la apretó entre sus brazos y cuando la miró de cerca, sabiendo que no podría besarla allí mismo porque no era apropiado, ella sonrió con los ojos húmedos.

-Pensé que tardarías un poco más en volver… fue una linda sorpresa…- le dijo y acarició su barba.

-Bueno, vine lo antes que pude… te echaba de menos…

-¿Fuiste a casa?

-Sí… creí que te encontraría ahí…

-Es que he tenido días con mucho trabajo…

-Claro… mi madre me ha dicho que está preocupada por ti…

-Tú sabes como es ella… entiendo que a veces la dejo a cargo de los niños y quizá le resulta una tarea pesada andar corriendo tras ellos…

-Mi vida… mi madre no se quejó de eso, sino de que no te ve bien…

-Estoy bien…- dijo e inspiró hondo, haciendo una mueca con la nariz

-¿Estás segura? ¿por qué no te tomas el día? - le dijo y la tomó de los hombros cuando la vio ponerse blanca como un papel.

-Cevdet… no puedo…- dijo respirando con dificultad.

-¿Cómo no? No te sientes bien, Azize… tómate el día…- insistió y cuando vio pasar a Sehra la llamó.

-Azize… ¿no te sientes bien?- dijo la joven algo preocupada.

-Estoy bien… es solo que no desayuné hoy, estaba apurada y algo molesta del estómago… tomaré algo y se me pasará…- dijo y miró a Sehra buscando su apoyo.

-Yo creo que deberías irte a casa, yo puedo hacerme cargo…- dijo la enfermera y Cevdet asintió, agradecido.

-Estoy bien… ya te dije...

-Azize…- dijo Cevdet y la tomó de los hombros- ¿acaso no estás contenta de verme=- le dijo y luego le habló al oído- tienes la excusa perfecta para huir a casa conmigo…

Azize asintió y sonrió. Todavía no se sentía bien y pensó que le haría bien tomar un poco de aire y un buen desayuno en casa…

* * *

Caminaron despacio hacia la casa, él la llevaba abrazada por los hombros y la notaba algo débil…

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó cuando todavía faltaba un buen trecho para llegar.

-Bien… sí… seguramente tengo la presión un poco baja… últimamente me ha pasado…

-¿Te has estado sintiendo mal?

-Un poco…

-Pero… Azize… trabajas en un hospital ¿no se te ocurrió consultar?

-No consulté porque sé perfectamente lo que pasa… no puedo hacer nada, la presión baja es molesta pero no puede resolverse…

-Entonces debes cuidarte un poco, mi madre dice que no descansas, que sales al amanecer y a veces no vuelves a dormir… ¿es eso cierto?

-Tu madre…

-¿Es eso cierto, Azize? - dijo y ella lo miró sintiéndose culpable.

-Es así, te dije que he tenido mucho trabajo…

-Pues deberás aprender a delegar, como cuando Yildiz recién había nacido…

-No es tan fácil…- dijo y se detuvo y él la miró.

-Deberás hacerlo…- dijo y la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla hasta la casa.

Azize se rio pero se sintió aliviada de que él la llevara porque realmente no se sentía bien.

* * *

Llegaron riendo a la casa y mamá Hasibe se sintió aliviada de ver a su nuera un poco mejor…

Cevdet le preparó algo para que comiera y se entretuvieron con los niños un buen rato…

Luego almorzaron todos juntos y mamá Hasibe se llevó a los niños a dormir la siesta…

-¿Quieres que salgamos a pasear un poco? Podríamos ir a la playa… caminar un poco, charlar, hace siglos que no lo hacemos…- dijo Cevdet.

-O podríamos quedarnos en casa a dormir la siesta…- dijo y sonrió con picardía.

-Como quieras…- dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano y ella se recostó en la cama, él aflojó unos botones de su camisa y la tomó entre sus brazos…

-Descansa…- le dijo y ambos se fueron quedando dormidos.

Durmieron un par de horas y cuando Azize abrió los ojos, vio que él la miraba de cerca, su mirada era cálida, llena de amor, como siempre…

-¿Dormimos mucho? - preguntó y él sonrió.

-Un buen rato… me alegra que descansaras… lo necesitabas- dijo acariciando su cara con suavidad.

-Cevdet…

-Dime, mi vida…

-Algo no anda bien…- dijo y llevó sus manos a su estómago.

-¿Te sientes mal?- dijo y la vio levantarse y salir corriendo hacia el baño.

La escuchó vomitar y se quedó cerca, por si ella necesitaba su ayuda. Un rato después salió y él la vio muy pálida…

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí… seguro que comí muy rápido porque tenía hambre…- dijo y arrastró los pies hasta llegar a su cama.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al hospital? ¿o le pido al médico que venga a verte?

-No hace falta… prepárame un té de hierbas... estaré bien pronto…

-¿Estás segura?

-Lo estoy…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

Cevdet bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina a cumplir con la tarea que ella le había pedido.

Azize se recostó y suspiró. Una idea andaba dando vueltas en su cabeza y no podía quitársela.

Sacó cuentas, entrecerró los ojos y supo, aún sin confirmarlo, que sus sospechas podrían ser ciertas…

-Estoy embarazada…- dijo para sí misma y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

A los pocos minutos, llegó Cevdet con el té y la encontró un poco más repuesta. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó con ella mientras lo tomaba La miró con desconcierto cuando la vio sonreír varias veces mientras él la miraba preocupado.

Azize pensó en decirle sus sospechas, pero supo que si no eran ciertas, lo ilusionaría en vano y no quería eso, ahora tenía que enfocarse en cuidarse y confirmar su embarazo para poder contárselo…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que según cree Azize, Hilal está en camino. Espero que les siga gustando esta historia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Azize sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando el médico la hizo pasar a su consultorio esa mañana. Las nauseas se habían calmado un poco pero la molestia del estómago seguía allí.

-Azize… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, doctor… la presión sigue baja y tengo algunas molestias en el estómago… ahora por ejemplo, pero creo que tiene que ver con mis nervios…

-Lo entiendo… y tienes que cuidarte mucho, Azize… porque estás esperando un bebé… y recuerda que no hace tanto tuviste a Yildiz…

-Es cierto…- dijo mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- ¿no hay dudas? ¿Estoy embarazada?

-No hay ninguna duda, Azize… te felicito…- dijo el médico y tomó sus manos con suavidad. Azize sintió que se debilitaba y el médico la vio palidecer de repente…- ¿quieres que traiga a tu esposo?

-No es necesario, doctor… si usted me lo permite, me quedaré un rato sentada afuera… haciendo alguna tarea administrativa… así no le complico las cosas aquí en el hospital…

-Tu ayuda es invaluble, Azize… pero necesito que te cuides, al menos estos primeros meses… podemos delegar tu trabajo, aquí hay personal de sobra y pueden cubrirte… si quieres quedarte hasta que te repongas, hazlo… pero luego tómate el día, así te repondrás…

Azize le hizo caso al médico y se quedó en la pequeña oficina en donde hacían los trámites para recuperarse, y luego volvió a su casa.

Cada tanto las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y le recordaban lo feliz que era de estar esperando otro hijo junto a marido…

Pensó en llegar y decírselo, pero quería que fuera especial. Así comenzó a pensar en un plan para lograr su cometido de sorprenderlo…

* * *

Llegó a su casa y se quedó jugando un rato con sus hijos... Los niños eran movedizos y Yildiz ya había comenzado a andar por todos lados, aunque todavía no caminaba.

Mamá Hasibe la recibió contenta, estaba preparando la comida y le venía bien que ella se encargara un rato de los niños…

-Madre… ¿acaso sabe si Cevdet tardará mucho?

-Salió a buscar algunas cosas que hacían falta en la casa, supongo que en un momento estará de vuelta…

-Había planeado pasar un rato en la playa con él y los niños… después de almorzar, claro…

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Estoy mejor madre… no se preocupe…

-Hija… he querido hablar contigo desde hace días… ¿tú no estarás…?

-Madre…- dijo Azize algo sorprendida.

-Ya lo sabía yo… tú y tu marido me llenarán la casa de nietos…

-Madre… por favor… me gustaría darle una sorpresa a Cevdet…

-Se la darás, querida…- dijo la mujer riendo y Azize se acercó.

-¿No está contenta?

-Estoy feliz, hija… ¿cómo no lo estaría? Además, basta con verlos… ese amor… ¿cómo no tendrían un montón de hijos?

En ese momento escucharon la puerta y Azize le hizo un gesto a Hasibe de que guardara silencio. La mujer le sonrió y se dedicó a lo que hacía.

-Mi vida… volviste temprano ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó él cayendo en cuenta de que era demasiado temprano.

-Estoy bien… Sehra me debía un día y lo tomé libre…

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

-Mamá Hasibe preparó la comida, pensé que luego del almuerzo podríamos ir a la playa con los niños…

-Me encanta la idea…- dijo él y miró a su madre- madre… ¿y si llevamos la comida a la playa? ¿tú vendrías?

-Yo no querido, vayan ustedes, les prepararé todo para que puedan llevarlo…

-¿En serio, madre? - dijo Azize sintiéndose culpable- no quiero que se quede sola…

-No te preocupes… aprovecharé para descansar y hacer algunas costuras que tengo pendientes…

-Bien… prepara a los niños que yo me encargo de la comida…- dijo Cevdet mirándola con una sonrisa.

* * *

Un rato después, llegaron a la playa y se acomodaron en un lugar al reparo del viento. Hacía bastante calor y también buscaron algo de sombra.

Prepararon todo para comer y Cevdet ayudó a Ali Kemal a construir un castillo de arena…

Azize se preocupó por alimentar a Yildiz y cuando todo estuvo listo, Cevdet y Ali Kemal se acercaron a donde estaba ella, la niña ya dormía y se dispusieron a comer…

El niño se fue a jugar a la orilla del mar y Cevdet tomó a su mujer entre sus brazos y aspiró el aroma de su cabello…

-Tendríamos que encontrar la manera de hacer esto más seguido… ¿no te parece?

-Por supuesto… a veces es un poco difícil…

-Cariño… me alegra que estés mejor… me tenías preocupado…

-No lo estés… estuve consultando con el médico… hoy me reuní con él…

-Y ¿qué te dijo? ¿estás enferma?

-No… por suerte no es eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Cevdet… escucha…

-No me asustes, Azize…

-¿Puedes dejarme hablar, así lo explico?

-Dijiste que no estabas enferma…

-No lo estoy, querido…

-Azize…

-¿Me dejarás hablar o no?

-Por supuesto… dime…

-Estos meses estuve un poco nerviosa… algo distraída… y la baja presión no ayudó para nada…

-Claro…

-Digamos que con todo lo que pasó… tu misión, tu compañera… algunos síntomas que tenía pasaron desapercibidos…

-¿Síntomas?

-Cevdet… mi héroe… espero que cuando te lo diga, estés tan feliz como yo…

-¿Azize? - dijo y ella vio que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar también.

-Estoy esperando a nuestro hijo… otra vez…- dijo entre lágrimas y él a abrazó tan fuerte que ella pensó que dejaría de respirar.

-Azize…- dijo entre lágrimas y la apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

Se perdieron uno en los ojos del otro con tanta emoción que por unos instantes se olvidaron del mundo.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces…- dijo él y deslizó sus manos por el vientre de ella con familiaridad, no por su relación sino porque ya había experimentado lo mismo durante el embarazo de Yildiz.

-Tú también… mamá Hasibe tenía razón, estamos llenándole la casa de nietos…- dijo y él sonrió y besó su frente.

-¿Qué te imaginas que será?

-Bueno… no lo he pensado… y tampoco importa, mientras que tenga salud… ya tenemos un niño y una niña…

-Es cierto…- dijo y la abrazó mientras miraban como Ali Kemal corría de un lugar a otro en la playa.

Cuando el sol se ocultó, volvieron a su casa y mamá Hasibe estaba esperando a los niños para darles un baño. A menudo, tanto Azize como Cevdet se preguntaban como era que la mujer, a pesar de algunos problemas de salud, tenía energía para cuidar de sus nietos y hacerse cargo de ellos más de lo que a veces era necesario…

Azize se recostó en su cama y Cevdet le llevó una limonada fresca.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente bien… ¿y tú? ¿tienes miedo?

-No… para nada… estoy cada minuto más feliz…- dijo y se inclinó para besar su vientre.

-Mi vida…- dijo ella y entrelazó sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

Cevdet empezó a murmurar y Azize sonrió.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó luego de oírlo un rato hablando pero sin comprender lo que decía.

-Le hablo a mi hijo…

¿Qué le dices?

-Lo importante que es para nosotros… que lo queremos y que lo esperamos con ansias… que sus hermanos lo adorarán y que seguramente lo cuidarán toda la vida…

-Cevdet… no quiero llorar más… pero estoy muy emocionada…

-Eso no está mal… mientras te sirva para sentirte mejor, llora todo lo que necesites…- dijo y besó su vientre, depositando los besos sobre su piel, luego de levantar el vestido…

-Es cierto… puede ser…- dijo y sonrió.

-Y dime…- le dijo mirándola con intención y alzando la ceja- ¿acaso me perseguirás por toda la casa como cuando estabas esperando a Yildiz?

-Yo nunca te perseguí por toda la casa… no sé de qué me hablas…

-Azize… no puedes decirme que no era así… todo el tiempo buscabas mis caricias y mis besos…

-Que yo sepa nunca hubo diferencias entre el momento en que estuve embarazada y los otros momentos…

Cevdet alzó una ceja y volvió a besar su vientre…

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo y ella se mordió el labio.

-No te preocupes… no te molestaré…- le dijo fingiendo que estaba ofendida y él deslizó sus dedos hacia arriba, por debajo de la tela de su vestido.

-¿Esta noche? - el dijo y le guiñó el ojo cuando vio el gesto de placidez de ella mientras él seguía acariciando su piel…

-Puede ser…- le dijo y apretó los labios para no sonreírle tanto…

* * *

**Bueno, Cevdet se enteró que viene otro de sus hijos! Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Mamá Hasibe sonrió cuando al asomarse a la ventana, vio venir a su nuera sonriendo, con Yildiz en sus brazos y Ali Kemal correteando a su lado…

Las primeras semanas, luego de enterarse del embarazo habían sido bastante trabajosas porque ella no había querido quedarse quieta y no se sentía demasiado bien. Pero como seguramente ya había cumplido los primeros tres meses, las molestias comenzaban a desaparecer y ya estaba de mejor ánimo…

Cevdet se había ido hacía un par de semanas, también, y no tenían demasiado novedades, pero Tevfik siempre se tomaba el trabajo de visitarlas y Hasibe estaba segura que de suceder algo, él se los diría…

-Madre… - dijo Azize luego de entrar a la casa- estos niños están hambrientos… ya casi no puedo cargar a Yildiz…

-Están sanos y fuertes…- dijo la mujer y rio- el almuerzo está casi listo…

-Bien… vamos a lavarnos las manos…- dijo Azize.

Un rato más tarde los cuatro estaban sentados a la mesa, comiendo. Ali Kemal empezó a molestar a su hermana y mamá Hasibe le llamó la atención. El niño empezó a llorar y Azize lo llevó a lavarse la cara mientras Yildiz terminaba de comer con su abuela.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, mamá Hasibe se fue a descansar un rato y Azize se quedó contándoles un cuento a sus hijos, no iba todos los días al hospital y se sentía mucho mejor…

Escuchó la puerta y cuando abrió, se encontró con un soldado que venía a entregarle una carta.

Reconoció al instante la letra personal, tan particular de Cevdet y luego de ofrecerle un vaso de agua al soldado, que el joven no aceptó, lo dejó ir, algo ansiosa de leer las líneas que su marido le había hecho llegar…

Le pidió a su hijo que cuidara a su hermana, lógicamente no los dejó solos, pero se sentó en el sillón para abrir la carta…

"_Mi Azize: _

_Cada minuto se hace una eternidad cuando pienso en ti y en mis hijos, ahora lejos, pero siempre en mi corazón. Estos días te he echado mucho de menos, he soñado contigo y deseo especialmente que los días que me quedan hasta vernos, se pasen lo antes posible…_

_Mi vida… me han asignado una nueva misión, sé que seguramente cuando leas esto, estarás enojada, cansada y hasta disgustada conmigo, pero lamentablemente se trata de mis responsabilidades._

_Como la vez pasada, te pido que no le digas a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera tú deberías saberlo, pero no he podido hacerte sufrir sin saber donde estoy o si estoy vivo o muerto… mi pobre madre ya se ha acostumbrado a eso y nuestros hijos no se dan cuenta aún…_

_Quiero decirte que te amo y que mi corazón late junto al tuyo todo el tiempo. Que te pido este esfuerzo por nuestra familia y también por nuestra patria, a la que he jurado defender con mi vida… aunque me vida seas tú… tú y mis hijos… _

_Te echaré de menos, te amo con el alma…_

_Tu Cevdet"_

Azize dejó escapar algunas lágrimas y releyó la carta. Lo comprendía, ¿cómo podía no hacerlo si conocía su pasión por su trabajo y por su patria?

Se sentó en su escritorio y le escribió una carta a su marido. Al terminar, sonrió y la guardó en un sobre lacrado.

* * *

Se encontró con Tevfik afuera del destacamento y el hombre le sonrió con placidez.

-Azize… ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy, Tevfik…- dijo y levantó la carta para mostrársela.

-Azize… no puedo entregarle nada a tu marido… no sabemos donde está, ha desaparecido…

-Tevfik… escucha… no te pido detalles… sé cómo son las cosas… solo te pido que le hagas llegar esta carta a Cevdet…

-Pero… ¿tú estás al tanto?- le preguntó en tono de confidencia.

-Sé que no debería… pero sí… - dijo y bajó la vista, recordando que no debía decirle a nadie sobre la misión de su marido.

-Es muy grave… que lo sepas, quiero decir…

-Tevfik… por favor… creí que eras mi amigo… necesito que le entregues esto… no te pediré nada más en mi vida…

-Veré lo que puedo hacer…- dijo fingiendo fastidio, que muy en el fondo sentía realmente.

Azize volvió contenta a su casa y Tevfik se quedó mirando la nada, pensativo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Cevdet abrió la puerta de su habitación de hotel y arrugó en entrecejo al encontrarse con uno de sus compañeros…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó y el hombre asintió.

-Capitán… me envía el capitán Tevfik… me pidió que le entregue estas cartas…

-Muchas gracias…- dijo y el hombre se fue, dejándolo.

Cevdet se sentó en la silla que tenía a su lado y abrió la carta de Azize…

"_Mi héroe:_

_Sé que no debería escribirte, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar del dolor que me causa no poder verte, te apoyo en lo que tengas que hacer. Estoy profundamente orgullosa de quien eres y de ser tu esposa. _

_Sueño contigo y con tu regreso. Mantente a salvo para volver lo antes posible a mí y a tu familia. Cuida a nuestra patria. _

_Azize."_

Cevdet sintió una emoción muy profunda al terminar de leer la carta de Azize. Su esposa, además de joven, tenía muy en claro cuales eran los valores más importantes para él y por suerte los compartía… sus ojos se enfocaron en la segunda carta. Allí reconoció la letra algo desgarbada de Tevfik.

"_Hermano:_

_No he podido convencer a Azize de que no podía entregarte esa carta. Nuestros superiores se han enterado de que ella está al tanto de tu misión. No sé que vaya a suceder, pero quería que lo supieras. Lo siento… pero no te preocupes que, si algo sale mal, yo cuidaré de Azize y de tu familia. _

_Tu hermano Tevfik."_

Cevdet sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que podría suceder. Él no tenía miedo por él, sino por su mujer, que, inocentemente había cometido el error de hablar con Tevfik para hacerle llegar la carta.

Él lo consideraba un hermano a Tevfik, pero desde que se había casado con Azize, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado drásticamente, Cevdet había creído que se trataba de celos con ella, pero últimamente se había dado cuenta de algo más importante, los celos de Tevfik no eran con ella sino con él… Tevfik se había fijado en Azize y ahora tenía la oportunidad de quitárselo de encima y tener el camino libre con ella…

Cevdet apretó el papel de la carta entre sus manos y cerró los ojos… tenía que encontrar una solución a ese problema porque que Azize estuviera en peligro por lo que sabía no era una opción, y pensar en Azize esperando su hijo era todavía peor…

* * *

**Bueno, no todo pueden ser buenas noticias en esta historia. Espero que les siga gustando, a mí me apasiona escribirla. Gracias por leer! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

Cevdet se levantó de la cama del hotel y se dirigió a la puerta no bien escuchó los golpes. La abrió y se quedó mirando a su jefe en persona que venía a verlo…

-Brigadier…

-Cevdet… capitán…

-Yo… me imaginé que alguien vendría a verme, pero no creí que fuera usted…

-Lo que está sucediendo es muy importante Capitán… merecía la pena que viniera a hablar personalmente….

-Bien… lo escucho…

-Hace un tiempo, cuando conversamos le ofrecí que tuviera la posibilidad de hacer algo importante por la patria…

-Es cierto y estoy agradecido de poder ayudar…

-Y estamos muy satisfechos con la ayuda…

-Bien…

-Pero lo que ocurrió con su esposa, Capitán… eso no debió pasar…

-Lo sé… lo que ocurrió fue que hace muy poco, me enteré que ella y yo esperábamos un hijo y simplemente no pude pensar en hacerla sufrir…

-Capitán… esto no se trata de hacer sufrir a nadie… se trata de cumplir con sus obligaciones y parte de sus obligaciones es no permitir que nadie sepa sobre sus misiones…

-Brigadier… mi esposa no sabe nada de mis misiones… solo sabe que las tengo… decidí contárselo porque se que ella no me traicionaría…

-Sin embargo, quiso hacerle llegar una carta e indirectamente lo dejó en evidencia…

-No fue a propósito… Brigadier… yo sé que no es la mejor situación, pero si me permite hablar con ella…

-Lo hará Capitán… porque en este momento queda relegado de la misión…

-Pero Brigadier…

-Escúcheme, Cevdet… usted sabe que no puede hacer lo que quiere… debe acatar mis órdenes y en este momento queda relegado de sus obligaciones en esta misión…

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Significa que no cumplirá con ninguna misión hasta que podamos resolver el tema con su esposa…

-¿A qué se refiere con resolver?

-Capitán… usted deberá tomar una decisión… y será complicada…

-¿Cuál decisión?

-Por lo que hemos podido analizar, aquí tenemos dos posibilidades, por un lado, hacerlo desaparecer, que su familia, toda, incluyendo a su mujer piensen que está muerto… y así borraremos todo rastro de su participación…- dijo y vio que Cevdet temblaba levemente- la otra posibilidad es que su mujer participe como civil en nuestra organización y que tenga sus misiones, demostrándonos su lealtad… como usted…

-Pero… Brigadier… mi esposa está embarazada…

-Lo sé… no la mandaremos al frente de batalla, Cevdet… pero estuve investigando y la posición que ocupa como jefa de enfermeras podría servirnos de mucho… eso sí, deberá pasar por varias pruebas para comprobar su lealtad… a ella no la elegimos nosotros como a usted… entonces deberemos estar seguros de que no nos traicionará ante cualquier problema…

-Entiendo…

-¿Entonces?

-Señor… creo que debería hablarlo con ella… no puedo tomar una decisión como esta sin consultárselo…

-Bien… le dejaremos un par de días para hacer esto… pero le advierto que no podrá eludir la decisión…

-Señor… si hablo con mi esposa debería poder decirle cuales son las posibilidades… y con respecto a la primera…

-Dígale que no podrá volver a verlo… nada más…

-Está bien…- dijo Cevdet y le hizo una especie de reverencia, de alguna forma estaba agradecido de que no le hubieran pedido que la apresara o que la entregara a las autoridades.

-Una cosa más, Cevdet… no hay posibilidad de soluciones intermedias… o usted se sacrifica o es ella… ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Sí, señor…- dijo y bajó la cabeza antes de saludarlo.

* * *

Azize abrió la boca al verlo volver ese mismo día a la noche. Los niños se acercaron como pudieron a abrazarlo y lo mismo hizo mamá Hasibe, pero ella supo que algo andaba mal al ver su expresión…

Cevdet trató de disimular y le sonrió con tristeza. Azize quiso llevárselo a algún lado para poder hablar con él y no pudo evitar que lo sentaran en la mesa para cenar…

Intercambiaron algunas miradas durante la comida, pero no dijeron nada…

-Cevdet…- le dijo ella y lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras Hasibe se encargaba de limpiar la cocina.

-Azize… mi vida…- dijo y hundió la nariz en su cuello, desesperado por sentirla cerca.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

-Tenemos que hablar, mi vida… es necesario que lo hagamos…- dijo con tristeza y ella sintió angustia al verlo.

Una vez que los niños se durmieron y mamá Hasibe se fue a descansar a su habitación, Cevdet le pidió a Azize que lo ayudara con el baño y ella se lo preparó…

-Cevdet… ¿qué pasó?- le dijo mientras volcaba algo de agua sobre su cabeza, cuidando de no quemarlo.

-Mi vida… las cosas se han complicado… estamos en una situación difícil…

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-No sé como pasó, pero mis jefes se dieron cuenta de que me habías hecho llegar la carta… y supieron que estabas al tanto de todo…

-Cevdet…- dijo y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, impresionada- ¿y ahora qué?

-La realidad es que no debí contarte lo de las misiones…

-Pero si no me has contado nada… solo sé que tienes misiones secretas para nuestra patria…

-Pero se supone que eso tampoco deberías saberlo…

-Hablaré con tus superiores, les diré que pueden confiar en mí… ¿acaso creen que soy una traidora?

-No es eso… yo cometí el error de contártelo, para que no sufrieras, pero no debería haberlo hecho… ahora hay consecuencias…

-¿Qué consecuencias?

-Me apartaron de la misión que me habían dado el otro día… y me obligan a tomar una decisión…

-No me asustes, mi vida…

-Pues… les pedí hablar contigo porque debo elegir entre dos opciones… una es desaparecer para siempre… la familia debería darme por muerto, así que no los volveré a ver…- dijo con tristeza y Azize abrió la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Cevdet… no…

-La otra es que tú trabajes con nosotros…

-Lo haré…

-No… no es tan fácil… Azize…

-¿De qué me hablas? ¿Acaso prefieres no vernos más?

-Deberías pasar por pruebas muy exigentes…

-No tengo miedo….

-Yo sí… Azize… mi vida… creo que la mejor opción es que yo desaparezca…

-Esa no es una opción, Cevdet… no voy a permitirlo…

-¿Y te arriesgarás sin saber lo que podrías tener que hacer?

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti…

-¿Incluso matar?

-Cevdet…

-Azize…

-No… no… no permitiré que nuestra familia se destruya por esto… haré lo que haya que hacer…

-Dime…- le dijo y la tomó de los hombros enérgicamente… ¿matarías a alguien si te lo piden?

-Haría lo que fuera para mantener a mi familia a salvo y unida… haría cualquier cosa por ti, Cevdet… cualquier cosa…- dijo llorando con desesperación, su tono no era alto, pero si tan intenso que él la apretó entre sus brazos y lloraron juntos un rato.

* * *

Cevdet la apartó de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos.

-Tengo miedo…- dijo él llorando.

-Yo no quiero perderte… me muero si lo hago… Cevdet…- dijo ella y él la buscó con sus labios y la besó con intensidad.

Azize jadeó en el beso, no era que no lo esperara, pero la angustia era tan grande que la pasión estaba en otro plano, algo alejado en ese momento…

Hasta que él la apretó contra su cuerpo y Azize pudo sentir el roce de él en su pelvis. Allí se olvidó de todo.

Cevdet se quitó la toalla y removió la de ella en segundos y cuando Azize quiso reaccionar, suspiró al sentirlo cálido en ella, intenso, necesitado…

Él la besó húmedamente y se entregaron el uno al otro con ansiedad. El encuentro duró unos cuantos minutos, y al terminar, él descansó su cabeza sobre el vientre de ella…

-Es una locura… temo por la salud de nuestro hijo…

-Todo estará bien… te lo aseguro… nuestro hijo, nosotros, nuestra familia… confía en mí…

-Azize…- se quejó él.

-Mi héroe… esta es mi oportunidad de ayudar a nuestra patria… lo haré complacida…

Cevdet se perdió en sus ojos y trató de no pensar en todos esos fantasmas que lo torturaban pensando que su mujer podría ponerse en peligro, no solo a ella, sino también a su bebé…

Ella lo acarició con ternura y se sintió renovada, el destino había querido que ella también se convirtiera en patriota…

* * *

**Bueno, seguiré pronto, espero que estén disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

Azize sintió que las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos y a los pocos segundos, ya bañaban sus mejillas. No podía evitarlo, la tristeza que sentía era tan profunda que ni el hecho de acariciar con suavidad su vientre, sabiendo que su hijo crecía allí con todo el amor que ella sentía, era suficiente para calmarla…

Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Sintió un leve burbujeo en sus entrañas que seguramente no eran movimientos de su hijo pero que la distrajeron un momento y pudo calmarse un poco, ella sabía que no era bueno deprimirse porque seguramente el pequeño sentía todo lo que le estaba pasando…

Se quedó un momento tranquila, en la oscuridad y ahora soledad también de su cuarto y rememoró lo que había sucedido el último día…

_Luego de ese baño en el que Cevdet le había contado lo que realmente sucedía, Azize se enfocó en lo que le parecía la única solución a su problema, intentó convencerlo de que ella era la persona indicada y que para ella no sería una situación de extremo peligro como Cevdet se empecinaba en creer…_

_Pero durante el desayuno, al día siguiente, Azize se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, con sólo mirarlo lo había visto dudar…_

_Lo había seguido hasta el destacamento y discutir acaloradamente con Tevfik…_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? - le dijo cuando volvía a la casa y la vio salir a su encuentro._

_-Te seguí porque estoy preocupada…_

_-No debes preocuparte… porque cuando te preocupas cometes errores, Azize… no debes ponerte en peligro, piensa en nuestros hijos…- dijo él bastante enojado y ella pestañeó, lo veía desconocido._

_-Porque pienso en nuestros hijos es que no quiero que te equivoques, Cevdet… que te vayas y te den por muerto no es la solución… quiero que lo entiendas…_

_-Azize… no…_

_-Escucha…- dijo y lo tomó del brazo con suavidad cuando él quiso escaparse y no mirarla- cuando me casé contigo… además de enamorarme, siempre sentí admiración por ti… tú me enseñaste que ser un patriota es lo más importante para nosotros… ahora tengo la oportunidad de servir a mi patria… no podría estar más orgullosa…_

_-Azize… esto no es tan simple… _

_-Es demasiado simple… y en el último de los casos, no es solo una decisión tuya, Cevdet… yo quiero hacer esto y encima es la mágica solución que me permitirá tenerte por el resto de nuestras vidas…_

_-Azize…_

_-Hablo en serio…_

_-Escucha…_

_-Cevdet… no insistas…_

_-Escúchame, maldición…- dijo tomándola de los hombros y ella sintió que la angustia se apoderaba de ella y comenzó a llorar…- no llores… debes cuidar a nuestros hijos… Ali Kemal y Yildiz te necesitan a su lado… y nuestro bebé también…_

_-No voy a perderte Cevdet…- le dijo ella y él la soltó, inspiró hondo y caminó hacia su casa._

_Azize lo siguió caminando a su lado y ninguno pronunció palabra hasta que llegaron. _

_Mamá Hasibe advirtió que algo sucedía entre ellos porque conocía a su hijo, pero también porque se dio cuenta de los ojos enrojecidos de su nuera…_

_Azize hubiera deseado poder contarle para desahogarse, pero supo que sería peor…_

* * *

_Pasaron el día sin dirigirse la palabra y cuando llegó la hora de irse a dormir, ella se cambió, besó a sus hijos y los dejó con Cevdet, que les contó un cuento…._

_Cevdet entró a la habitación un buen rato después y ella fingió que estaba dormida._

_Se acostó a su lado, Azize giró y le dio la espalda y él acercó su cabeza a la de ella y suspiró en su oído…_

_-Esta podría ser nuestra última noche juntos… ¿de verdad quieres pasarla así, peleados?_

_-Mi intención es que esta no sea nuestra última noche juntos, ¿acaso no puedes verlo? - le dijo ella sin volverse para mirarlo._

_-Entiende que no permitiré que te sacrifiques…_

_-Yo tampoco…- dijo ella y finalmente giró para mirarlo._

_-Finalmente me muestras tu cara…_

_-Pareciera que no te importa…- dijo ella enojada._

_-Azize… mi Azize… te amo tanto… no hagas que nuestra despedida sea así… por favor…_

_-¿Qué quieres, hacer el amor? Adelante… yo siempre quiero hacer el amor contigo… _

_-Pero estás enojada…_

_-¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Tú, un Capitán del ejército Otomano?_

_-Ya basta, Azize…- le dijo y se colocó sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y rozándola para que notara cuan estimulado estaba con ella…_

_Azize deslizó sus manos y lo acarició mientras se perdía en sus ojos. Él la miró con deseo y luego la besó con ímpetu, saboreando sus labios y levantando luego la falda de su camisón para tener acceso a su piel…_

_Ella suspiró, le quitó el pantalón del pijama y apretó los ojos cuando lo vio ocultarse bajo las sábanas y comenzar a besar su piel, a medida que levantaba el camisón hasta quitárselo._

_Ambos se olvidaron del mundo por un buen rato, entregados a la pasión que sentían y en ese instante, volvieron a ser los amantes cómplices y felices que habían sido hasta ese momento…_

_Cevdet sonrió casi sin fuerzas cuando la vio alcanzar el clímax, mientras él se reponía del suyo y la apretó entre sus brazos, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, memorizando lo que ya sabía de memoria, su aroma… ese que sabía que podría reconocer en cualquier lado…_

_Se pasaron la noche entera explorándose y cuando casi amanecía, él se quedó mirándola, ambos estaban enfrentados cara a cara._

_-Azize…_

_-No me dejes, Cevdet…- le dijo ella en tono de súplica y él sintió lágrimas en los ojos. _

_-Es lo que debe hacerse… perdóname… te amo tanto que no podré olvidarme de nada de lo que vivimos juntos… ese será el recuerdo que me mantendrá vivo… luchando por nuestra patria…_

_-¿No volveremos a vernos entonces? - le dijo ella con un hilo de voz, demasiado cansada mentalmente como para contradecirlo._

_-Intentaré cambiar eso… quizá si las cosas salen bien podré tener la gracia de volver a tu lado… de volver a estrecharte en mis brazos…_

_-Mi vida…_

_-Pero si te dicen que me creen muerto, quiero que sepas que no lo estaré… que lucharé por mantenerme vivo solo para mantener viva la esperanza de volverte a ver…- dijo él y la besó._

_Azize lo vio levantarse y le pareció que todo iba a una velocidad menor, que el tiempo se hacía eterno…_

_Cevdet se vistió, se puso su uniforme y besó sus labios y la abrazó con ternura antes de irse…_

_-Te amo más que a mi vida…- le dijo desde la puerta y ella no pudo contestar porque el nudo enorme que tenía en la garganta se lo impidió._

_Se vistió y se quedó allí, pensando, y de a ratos también recordando la vida feliz que había tenido hasta ese momento con su Cevdet…_

* * *

Sintió golpes en su puerta y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

Mamá Hasibe entró con Yildiz en brazos, la niña lloraba pidiendo por ella…

-Lo siento madre, no la oí, me quedé completamente dormida…- dijo tomando a la niña entre sus brazos y calmándola…

La mujer sonrió cuando vio a la niña calmarse casi instantáneamente al sentir el abrazo de su madre…

-Cevdet se fue… estaba apurado y algo contrariado… ¿al menos se reconciliaron antes de que se fuera? - preguntó Hasibe directamente, no le gustaba andarse con vueltas…

-No se preocupe, madre… estamos bien…- dijo recordando que seguramente le dieran la mala noticia de su muerte pronto y ella la culparía de no haber estado en mejor relación con su hijo antes de que se fuera…

El día pasó sin sobresaltos, cada tanto el nudo en la garganta volvía y Azize sentía que no podría vivir sin él…

Y llegó el momento del día en que más sentía su ausencia, la noche… y Azize dio vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño…

Al día siguiente, mamá Hasibe tocó su puerta, preocupada porque otra vez se había quedado dormida y vio que ella no estaba…

Encontró una nota sobre la almohada y salió lo más rápido que pudo a buscar a su vecina para que se la leyera…

"_Madre: Ha surgido algo importante y deberé ausentarme por unos días, por favor cuide de los niños, rezaré por usted y por ellos para que estén bien hasta que vuelva. Azize"_

* * *

Azize sintió un escalofrío cuando un par de manos la hicieron levantar con algo de brusquedad. Inspiró hondo y quiso poder ver hacia donde iba cuando empezó a caminar. Sentía algo de frío y hambre, pero estaba convencida de que lo que hacía era lo mejor para todos…

**Bueno, esto sigue pronto, de verdad me está gustando mucho escribir esta historia y confieso que es todo un desafío! Les pido un mimo para mí, si pueden cuéntenme lo que opinan. Gracias infinitas por seguir leyendo! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

Azize se encerró en su cuarto e inspiró hondo. No podía ver a su madre llorando por algo que ella sabía que no era cierto, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto… o sí, pero tardaría un tiempo…

Le habían dicho que le harían saber cuando la necesitaban, pero no tenía idea de cómo. Tampoco sabía si Tevfik estaba al tanto de todo, y la experiencia le había demostrado que no podía confiar en nadie… la experiencia y las claras instrucciones de sus ahora jefes, que le habían dado a entender que su vida dependía de lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante…

Trató de que su día fuera lo más normal posible. Quizá Cevdet ya se había enterado del cambio de planes y se había enojado con ella, pero ya estaba hecho y ella estaba lejos de sentirse arrepentida.

Llegó al hospital y se dedicó a sus obligaciones, al mediodía salió a tomar aire porque estaba algo afectada por la cantidad de trabajo que había tenido y vio que alguien le hacía señas…

Se acercó despacio, tratando de no llamarle la atención a nadie y el hombre que la había ido a ver le habló poco, pero fue muy claro.

Le dijo que debía presentarse en un lugar y que le darían instrucciones, que no se preocupara porque tendría que cumplir sus labores de enfermera, y con esa excusa se infiltraría en algunos bandos algo problemáticos de la resistencia turca.

Azize no comprendió demasiado lo que le pedían, pero sintió que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar y recuperar a Cevdet…

Volvió a su casa dispuesta a preparar las cosas para irse y hablar con su madre…

La encontró sentada en el sillón, algo triste…

-Madre… tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante…

-Dime, querida…- dijo la mujer tratando de concentrarse en lo que su nuera le decía.

-Necesito pedirle que cuide a los niños…

-Azize… - dijo la mujer algo confundida.

-Escuche… ¿recuerda que el otro día tuve que irme por cuestiones del hospital?

-Sí, sí…

-Bien… usted sabe que soy la encargada de las enfermeras…

-La jefa...

-Así es… tengo que ir a verificar unos medicamentos a otra ciudad… tardaré unos días y me darán dinero extra por hacerlo… usted sabe que es necesario…

-Por supuesto hija, no te hagas problema, yo cuidaré a los niños… tú ve tranquila que aquí estará todo bien…- dijo y aceptó el abrazo de su nuera que la tomó entre sus brazos y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas...

Azize lloró un rato con ella, sus razones eran distintas, ella se apenaba por su suegra y además estaba algo nerviosa por no haber tenido noticias reales de Cevdet… se suponía que lo iban a rastrear y que los planes cambiarían, que no lo harían pasar por muerto, sin embargo, eso sí había sucedido y ella no terminaba de entenderlo…

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de dormir poco y nada porque estaba algo inquieta y nerviosa, se dirigió al punto de encuentro, habló con un contacto y allí tomó un tren hacia la ciudad que le habían indicado.

El lugar era lindo, ella nunca había estado allí y a pesar de ser más pequeño que Salónica, Azize admiró su belleza y su sencillez…

Se dirigió a presentarse al hospital como le habían pedido, pero en el camino alguien se le acercó y cuando quiso acordar, le pusieron un trapo en la cara que olía raro… cloroformo… y de pronto… todo negro…

Se despertó tiempo después con un sabor raro en la boca, estaba en un lugar en penumbras y sentía que le dolía cada músculo en su cuerpo. Inspiró hondo y se tocó el vientre mientras rogaba que su hijo estuviera bien… sabía que si Cevdet la viera le estaría diciendo que él tenía razón…

Se puso de pie y se sintió mejor, seguramente la posición la había hecho entumecer los músculos…

La puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba se abrió y una mujer de aspecto sucio y antipático entró…

-Enfermera Ayse…

-¿Sí?- dijo Azize respondiendo a su nombre en clave.

-Señora… disculpe la forma en que la trajimos…- dijo y Azize sonrió dándose cuenta que era solo el aspecto de la mujer lo que no le gustaba.

-No se preocupe… dígame en qué puedo ayudarla…

-Se nos dijo que usted es la mejor cuidando enfermos…

-Bueno, eso dicen…- dijo Azize y asintió.

-Tenemos algunos prisioneros y también algunos aliados para que los atienda… hay varios con heridas de bala…

-Bien… vamos a verlos…- dijo Azize y la siguió por un laberinto de pasillos…

La mujer la condujo a una habitación en la que descansaban, en camas improvisadas algunos hombres, todos se quejaban pero algunos estaban en peores condiciones que otros…

-Estos son los soldados aliados… los atenderá primero…- dijo y Azize se dispuso a atenderlos…

Hizo todo lo que pudo y terminó agotada. Algunos requerían cuidados especiales y ella dejó todo en orden.

Luego trató a los prisioneros y se sintió afectada porque uno de ellos murió antes de que pudiera verlo…

Terminó su trabajo casi al anochecer… se moría de hambre y solo había tomado un poco de agua en un descanso que le habían otorgado hacía horas…

-Enfermera Ayse… estamos agradecidos con su trabajo… la llevaré a ver a nuestro comandante… él quiere agradecerle en persona…

-¿Su comandante? Yo creí que me liberarían…

-Usted no está cautiva, enfermera… la trajimos así porque no queríamos que supiera donde estamos… por eso me disculpé cuando la fui a buscar…

-Sin embargo, me trajeron a la fuerza… ¿Y si me hubiera negado a ayudarlos?

-Sabemos que usted se dedica a esto… igualmente la decisión de llevarla hasta el hospital no es mía sino del comandante… venga por aquí…

Azize volvió a seguirla a través de varias puertas y pasillos y la mujer golpeó respetuosamente la puerta de lo que ella supo que era el despacho del comandante y entró sin esperar que le diera acceso…

-Señor… aquí le traigo a la enfermera Ayse…- dijo al entrar y Azize bajó la vista, de repente tuvo miedo de que ese hombre la obligara a quedarse allí para siempre y no volviera a ver a su madre, ni a sus hijos, e incluso a Cevdet…

Se produjo un silencio incómodo y cuando escuchó la puerta se dio cuenta de que la mujer se había ido y entonces Azize levantó la vista para mirarlo, y abrió la boca sin poder comprenderlo…

Sus ojos se perdieron en los azules de Cevdet unos instantes…

-¿Azize? - dijo él casi sin voz y ella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Cevdet…- dijo y se quedó paralizada.

Cevdet rodeó su escritorio y se acercó a ella casi con miedo… no entendía nada de lo que pasaba…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - dijo en voz bajísima pero llena de preocupación.

-Me… me enviaron a esta misión…- dijo ella en el mismo tono, mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué misión? No era lo que habíamos quedado…- dijo él enojado.

-Lo siento… no voy a pedirte perdón por cuidar a mi familia…

-Claramente no te importa tu familia ni yo… ni nadie…

-Cevdet…

-Dime Capitán aquí…- dijo con enojo- ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Abrazarme… necesito un abrazo tuyo…

-No puedo abrazarte, maldición…- dijo con las manos en su espalda, evitándose la tentación de tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Cevdet… Capitán…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos, estaban tan cerca que casi no podía aguantar la tentación de arrojarse en sus brazos- ¿cómo sigue esto?

-Tendrás que quedarte un par de días… lo siento… esa era la idea…

-Está bien…- dijo y se mordió el labio- ahora no tengo miedo, sé que tú estás aquí…

-Estás loca…- le dijo y se inclinó rozando sus labios con los de ella- levemente…

-Te amo… si eso es locura… estoy totalmente loca…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cevdet hizo que la llevaran a una habitación para que se sintiera más cómoda, y ordenó que le dieran de comer…

* * *

Azize se repuso y se quedó un rato descansando. No sabía si era porque había vuelto a ver a Cevdet pero se sentía renovada…

Le dijeron que se quedara allí en espera de que alguien la necesitara y se quedó medio dormida…

Un soldado que no debía tener más de 15 años se deshizo en disculpas por molestarla y le dijo que el Capitán quería verla porque se sentía mal…

Ella se levantó de golpe y tomó sus cosas para ir a verlo. Esperaba que no fuera algo grave…

El soldado le indicó la puerta de la habitación de Cevdet y ella golpeó y entró. Todo estaba a oscuras y le costó no chocarse con nada cuando avanzó, buscándolo.

Vio que un fósforo encendía un farol y se encontró con los ojos de él…

-Cevdet… ¿qué pasó? ¿te sientes mal? - le preguntó y él colocó una mano sobre su boca.

-Capitán… por favor dime Capitán…- le dijo y ella asintió, entonces él la soltó.

-Quería verte…- dijo él y se acercó a ella. Azize retrocedió inconscientemente hasta que se encontró con la pared.

-Bien…- dijo ella algo incómoda con su cercanía, quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo y cuanto más cerca estaba más difícil era controlarse.

Cevdet miró sus labios y puso una mano a cada lado de ella. Su boca se adueñó de la de ella mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en un abrazo, aunque la que lo abrazaba era ella, él no la había tocado con nada más que sus labios.

Azize jadeó placenteramente cuando sintió el roce de él a la altura de su pelvis.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Azize? - le dijo al oído y entonces sus manos se entrelazaron en su cabello mientras ahondaba el beso y ella lo atraía a su cuerpo, ansiosa por sentirlo…

-Capitán…- le dijo ella ahora en su oído cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello y a quitarle la ropa.

La intensidad de él los mantuvo contra la pared y luego de que él se cansara de besar sus labios, su cuello y por último su piel ahora al descubierto, Azize vio como él ponía llave a la puerta para luego llevarla a su cama…

Cevdet se quitó la ropa y ella lo observó tratando de controlarse un poco, quizá las hormonas también la afectaban…

Él la cubrió con su cuerpo cuando estuvo completamente desnudo y ella saboreó la sensación de sentirlo en ella, casi inmediatamente…

-Mi vida…- le dijo mientras se movía contra ella tratando de no ser brusco- pensé que no volvería a tenerte en mis brazos… que no volvería a verte, ni a besar tus labios…

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que yo no lo permitiría? - le dijo ella entre besos y luego de un rato ambos se abrazaron plácidamente luego de haber compartido el máximo placer…

-Me encantaría que te quedaras, pero debes irte… así nadie sospechará…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y se posicionó sobre él, disfrutando de ese contacto tan íntimo.

-Debo sacarte de aquí…-le dijo acariciando su cabello y luego besó sus labios con ternura y acarició y besó su vientre mientras ella intentaba vestirse.

-Te amo…- le dijo ella antes de irse y él se vistió de inmediato mientras la veía salir…

Azize salió, asintió a uno de los soldados que pasaba por allí haciendo sus rondas y cuando le dio la espalda se mordió el labio, todavía no podía creer que había vuelto a estar en brazos de su Cevdet…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

Azize levantó la vista mientras curaba una herida de bala cuando Cevdet entró en la pequeña salita en donde ella estaba.

Sintió su mirada escaneando su cuerpo y entrecerró los ojos, no podía dejar de pensar un segundo en ese reencuentro que habían tenido, dos días atrás…

Luego, solo se habían visto frente a otra gente y Azize mantuvo su perfil bajo, aunque un par de veces se había dejado llevar y lo había mirado sin disimular, y él le había devuelto la mirada, intenso, cómplice…

-Enfermera… ¿cómo va todo aquí? - dijo él y ella lo sintió demasiado cerca.

-Todo bien, Capitán…- dijo y cuando se incorporó, se rascó la frente con el reverso de su mano y le sonrió con incomodidad.

Cevdet tenía sus manos atrás de su espalda, para evitarse la tentación de tocarla y quiso acariciar su cara.

-La veo pálida, Ayse…- insistió Cevdet y Azize suspiró.

-Estoy bien… se lo prometo…- dijo y él miró sus labios.

-Cuando termine su ronda, por favor pase por mi despacho, necesito hablar con usted…

-Muy bien, Capitán…- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio con suavidad, tratando de no parecer desesperada. Cada vez que Cevdet le proponía un encuentro a solas, ella fantaseaba con besarlo y dejar fluir todos sus sentimientos por él.

Cevdet la miró un instante y luego se fue, dejándola hacer su trabajo.

Azize continuó curando la herida del soldado y sintió pasos a sus espaldas. La mujer que la había recibido se acercó a ella en silencio.

-Dígame…- dijo con respeto.

-Ayse… ¿qué es lo que hace?

-Estoy atendiendo a estos soldados, como me lo pidieron… como me pidió el Capitán…

-No me refiero a eso…

-¿No? Entonces ¿a qué?

-Me refiero al Capitán…

Azize dejó lo que hacía otra vez y la miró, limpiándose las manos en su delantal.

-No hay muchas mujeres aquí, algunas que colaboran con la limpieza, la cocinera, usted y yo…

-¿Entonces?

-Se ha acaparado la mirada del Capitán…

-¿De qué me habla? - Azize quería reírse a carcajadas, por supuesto que había acaparado la mirada de su Cevdet.

-Digo que desde que el Capitán llegó, todas hemos tratado de caerle en gracia y él siempre se mostró distante… pero cuando usted llegó…

-¿Qué? - Azize seguía haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿No se da cuenta? El Capitán la mira con otros ojos…

-No… no me di cuenta… - dijo ella y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de no sonreír.

-Pues… yo en su lugar aprovecharía…

-No puedo hacer eso…- fingió Azize poniéndose seria.

-Si él me llegara a mirar con esos ojos azules como te mira a ti…- dijo y sonrió, luego se arrepintió del comentario y se puso seria.

Azize quiso tomarla del cuello y no soltarla hasta verla perder el sentido, pero se aguantó las ganas y la miró alzando la ceja…

-Mira si el Capitán nos va a mirar a nosotras…- dijo y giró para seguir con lo suyo.

La mujer se alzó de hombros y cuando iba a salir vio que el Capitán pasaba por allí, mirando hacia donde estaban y decidió probar suerte acercándosele…

-Capitán…- le dijo y Cevdet la miró serio.

-Dígame…

-¿Podemos hablar en privado? - le dijo y Azize miró de costado para poder observar la situación.

-¿En privado dice? ¿qué es lo que pasa soldado? - le preguntó algo inquieto y Azize sonrió ante su incomodidad.

-Es sobre algunos de los soldados que están aquí en recuperación…

-Bien… dígame… caminemos...- le dijo con algo de fastidio y la mujer miró a Azize que intentaba seguir con lo suyo, pero también prestaba atención.

Azize suspiró y volvió a sus tareas. En un punto le resultaba gracioso que la mujer le viniera a hablar justamente a ella de su marido, pero eso significaba que no tenía idea de nada… o que sospechaba…

Decidió que cuando lo viera a Cevdet a solas se lo comentaría por las dudas…

* * *

Terminó su trabajo y cuando pudo asearse un poco se dirigió a verlo. Su corazón se perdió un par de latidos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, al momento de tocar la puerta…

-Ayse…- le dijo él en voz baja, por si alguien los oía.

-Capitán…- jadeó ella y giró para mirarlo.

-¿Venías a verme?

-Así es…

-Entra…- le dijo y la empujó con suavidad luego de abrir la puerta de su despacho.

Azize esperó a que él cerrara la puerta para girarse y mirarlo y cuando quiso acordar estaba en sus brazos…

-Cevdet…- murmuró ella sobre sus labios cuando él se inclinaba para besarla.

-No puedo tenerte así y privarme de dormir en tus brazos… te tengo tan cerca y no puedo tocarte…

-Cevdet… Capitán…- dijo ella para llamarlo a la realidad.

-Después… después me dices todo lo que quieres decirme…- dijo y la besó impetuoso, sus manos recorriéndola y acariciándola como si hiciese siglos que no lo hacía…

Azize se dejó llevar por unos cuantos minutos y luego apoyó su frente sobre la de él…

-Necesito hacer el amor contigo…- le dijo al oído y ella sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

-Cevdet… esa mujer… la que me trajo hasta aquí….

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Yo creo que sospecha algo…

-¿Algo? ¿De ti?

-Me dijo que todas ustedes habían intentado caerte en gracia… pero que me mirabas distinto…

-Supongo que es difícil de ocultar… te amo demasiado…

-Lo sé… y yo también… pero es peligroso que se sepa…

-¿Tú crees que sabe que nosotros somos espías?

-Yo creo que podría sospechar…

-Azize, no nos pongamos tan nerviosos, piensa que no tendría nada de malo si me enamoro de una mujer…

Azize lo miró, alzó una ceja y miró sus labios….

-No, si esa mujer fuera yo…

-¿No te irás a poner celosa, Azize?

-Ayse… recuerda mi nombre, Capitán…

-Escucha… quiero dormir contigo… durmamos juntos esta noche…

-Eso es imposible…

-Enfermera… nada es imposible para mí… deberías saberlo…

-¿Qué te traes?

-Vendrás a darme un tratamiento… uno muy especial esta noche… y tendrás que quedarte a cuidarme… ¿de acuerdo?

-Se sabrá, Cevdet… y no nos conviene…- dijo ella y él sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

-Está bien… ven aquí…- le dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos y hundió la nariz en su cuello- estoy deseando volver a casa…

-Yo también…- dijo ella- a propósito… ¿hasta cuando tengo que quedarme aquí? Mamá Hasibe debe estar preocupada…

-Me encargaré de que le avisen, no te preocupes…

-Te amo…- le dijo al oído y cuando se separaba de él, sintieron golpes en la puerta y la mujer entró. Azize miró a Cevdet mientras se recomponía.

-Capitán… disculpe, no creí que estuviera ocupado…- dijo mirándola a ella y Azize inspiró hondo.

-No lo estoy… la enfermera ya se iba…- dijo y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Azize.

-No se preocupe, Capitán, seguiré sus instrucciones…- le dijo y cuando salía le guiñó el ojo a Cevdet, que solo se quedó mirándola, sabiendo que la mujer estaba de espadas y no podía verla.

-Soldado… ¿qué la trae por aquí?

-Dicen que la enfermera Ayse es casada…- dijo y Cevdet quiso reír a carcajadas.

-No veo cual es el problema…

-Señor… lo vi observándola con interés…

-¿Cómo se atreve? - le dijo Cevdet apretando los labios para no arruinar todo.

-Lo siento… solo intento cuidarlo, señor…

-Yo me cuido solo… la enfermera Ayse es una persona muy agradable que hace bien su trabajo y además es muy bonita… pero yo también soy casado… y no puedo mirar a nadie más que no sea mi mujer… así que tranquila, no estoy en peligro y no cometeré errores…- le dijo y la mujer bajó la vista, algo desilusionada.

Cevdet se sentó tras su escritorio e hizo llamar a unos de sus colaboradores. Le entregó un mensaje y le pidió que se lo hiciera llegar a Tevfik… obviamente su amigo tampoco estaba al tanto de nada con respecto a Azize, pero tenía que cuidar de su madre y sus hijos…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Espero que les siga gustando. Me encanta escribir esta historia! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

Azize abrió la puerta de su casa y respiró con alivio. La misión había sido ardua, pero estaba satisfecha de haber colaborado con su patria, aunque todavía no estaba segura de cómo lo había hecho…

Había estado fuera casi una semana y cuando escucharon que había llegado, Ali Kemal corrió a abrazarla y Yildiz se quedó escondida tras una silla, porque daba pequeños pasitos, pero todavía no caminaba sin ayuda…

-Mi niño…- dijo Azize apretándolo entre sus brazos.

-Mamá…- dijo y escondió su carita en el hombro de ella.

-¿Cómo te has portado mi cielo?

-Bien…

-Me alegra…- dijo y luego de besarlo, lo dejó en el suelo y levantó a Yildiz que estiraba sus manitas para pedirle estar en sus brazos.

-Mi pequeña…- dijo y la besó con ternura mientras ella reía porque sentía cosquillas.

-Hija… has vuelto…

-Así es madre…- dijo y con la niña aún en brazos, besó su mano con respeto.

-Tardaste varios días, empezaba a preocuparme…- le dijo Hasibe.

-Lo siento, madre… me aseguré de hacerle llegar el mensaje de que estaba bien…

-Lo recibí querida… cuando ese soldado enviado por Tevfik me vino a ver, temí que me trajera la mala noticia de que Cevdet realmente está muerto…

-Madre… no diga eso…

-La verdad, querida, es que, si él no vuelve, en algún momento tendremos que pensar que eso es cierto…

-Prefiero no hacerlo por ahora…- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Bien… es tu decisión…- dijo la mujer.

-Si me disculpa, iré a darme un baño y a cambiarme… estoy muy cansada…

-Hazlo… si necesitas algo, avísame…

* * *

Azize se encerró en el baño y se quitó la ropa con cuidado. Estaba cansada pero también necesitaba ese baño…

Cerró los ojos cuando el agua cayó sobre su cabello y lo empapó, tibia… llenó otra vasija y se la echó…

Recordó su despedida de Cevdet, el día anterior y sintió que el corazón le latía más aprisa…

Ella terminaba de controlar a unos heridos a los que había tratado y cuando caminaba hacia su habitación, con la intención de descansar un poco, había sentido un par de manos en su cintura que la habían arrastrado hacia una pequeña habitación oscura…

Cevdet había colocado una mano en su boca para que ella no hiciese ruido y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba mas tranquila la soltó…

-Azize…- le dijo en voz baja- te enviaré a casa mañana… podrás estar con nuestros hijos… besarlos, acariciarlos… hazlo en mi nombre…- dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Lo haré… pero ¿cuándo volverás tú?

-No lo sé… quizá tarde algunos días o semanas… depende de cuando envíen a alguien a reemplazarme…

-Entiendo… entonces… esta es nuestra despedida…- dijo y se mordió el labio para no llorar.

-Algo así…- dijo y besó la punta de su nariz- lo siento por no haberte podido brindar algo mejor…

-¿Mejor que poder volver a mi casa?

-Azize…

-Lo único mejor que eso es volver contigo… y no se puede…

-Es cierto… pero te juro que nos reuniremos…

-Vuelve pronto…- le dijo ella y él la tomó de la nuca y besó sus labios lentamente, saboreando esa última posibilidad en mucho tiempo de tenerla.

-Mantente al salvo…- le dijo luego de apoyar su frente sobre la de ella.

-Lo haré… tú también… ¿crees que nuestros jefes estarán complacidos de nuestro trabajo?

-Por supuesto… ¿tienes dudas?

-No… bueno, no sé…

-Hiciste todo bien, Azize… estoy muy orgulloso de ti…

-¿Ya no estás enojado?

-No podría… aunque sigo pensando que no quiero que estés en peligro… ahora vete de una vez porque no te dejaré hacerlo…- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, la deliciosa sensación de sentirla así lo hacía fantasear con que pronto podría tenerla en sus brazos otra vez…

-Me quedaría para ver cómo me lo impides…- le dijo ella y lo besó húmedamente, explorando su boca, sabiendo que debía alcanzarle para unos cuantos días sin él.

Cevdet deslizó sus manos y acarició su vientre con dulzura.

-Cuida a nuestro hijo…

-Lo haré…- dijo ella y sonrió antes de irse.

Enfermera…- dijo cuando ella abrió la puerta- te llamaré a mi oficina para avisarte que te irás… debemos hacer todo lo que corresponde…

-Así podré verte una vez más…

-Pero nada de besos…

-Te estaré besando en mi imaginación… deslizando mis dedos por tu barba, murmurándote cuanto te amo en el oído mientras te doy la mano antes de irme… recuérdalo…

-Lo haré…- dijo él y sonrió.

* * *

Azize fue llamada a la oficina del Capitán un buen rato después y vio que él estaba con otros soldados.

-Dígame, Capitán…- dijo al entrar, un nudo en la garganta se le había formado por la emoción.

-Enfermera… Ayse… le agradezco profundamente su trabajo aquí, pero no puedo seguir reteniéndola porque no sería bueno para usted ni para nadie…

-Señor…

-Ayse… ojalá en el futuro podamos volvernos a ver… es usted una excelente profesional…

-Muchas gracias Capitán…- dijo y cuando Cevdet extendió su mano para dársela, ella sonrió y se la estrechó.

Los otros soldados miraban sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que sucedía, Cevdet se dio el lujo de dedicarle un par de miradas mientras imaginaba todo eso que ella le había dicho y ella se sonrojó un poco, haciendo lo mismo…

Azize inspiró hondo cuando sintió lágrimas en los ojos y él pestañeó por lo mismo.

-Fue un placer… - dijo ella cuando lo soltó, deseando arrojarse en sus brazos.

-También para mí…- dijo él y la miró irse, comenzando a contar los segundos para volver a verla…

Azize se lavó el cabello y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. Ahora solo debía contar los días hasta volver a verlo. Pero al menos ahora estaba con su familia y sabía que él no sería dado por muerto, sino al contrario, volvería a casa para estar con ellos…

Cerró los ojos y recordó la última vez que habían estado juntos, en la habitación de él, y su cuerpo se estremeció. Se rio de todas las mujeres que querían "caerle en gracia" sabiendo que él solo tenía ojos para ella y que incluso cuando intentaban hacer de cuenta de que no se conocían, ese amor había trascendido todos los disfraces…

Terminó con el baño y se envolvió en una toalla, sabía que no podía decir nada de que lo había visto a mamá Hasibe y eso la hacía sentir muy culpable, pero no había posibilidad para nuevos errores…

Se reunió con su madre y sus hijos para cenar y Hasibe estuvo a punto de preguntarle por que sonreía…

Luego de contarles un cuento a sus hijos, besarlos hasta el cansancio y dejarlos durmiendo en su habitación, Azize se recostó en su cama y hundió su nariz en la almohada de Cevdet…

-Mi vida… espero verte pronto…- dijo y cerró los ojos. Esa noche soñó con él, Cevdet la abrazaba protegiéndola de todo y ella se sentía segura en sus brazos…

Luego él la besaba dulcemente y ella se perdía en sus ojos azules…

Se despertó con una sonrisa y trató de que no fuera tan evidente que ella estaba aguardando su regreso…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

Cuando Azize salió de una salita en donde su médico le había tomado la presión y le había hecho un control, sus ojos se posaron en un muchacho que no tendría más de 7 años y la observaba con atención, luego miró hacia la puerta del hospital y sacudió la cabeza al ver a mamá Hasibe esperándola…

-Madre ¿qué hace aquí? ¿dónde están los niños?

-Se los dejé a nuestra vecina… estaba preocupada por ti, querida…

-No debe preocuparse, estas cosas son normales… solo sentí un dolor en el estómago…- dijo y palideció, se tomó el abdomen y trató de disimular.

-No es nada ¿verdad? - le dijo arqueando la ceja- debes descansar Azize… debes cuidarte, si Cevdet estuviese aquí…

-Madre… me arrepiento de habérselo contado… le puedo asegurar de que esto es normal… me lo dijo recién el médico… puede preguntarle si quiere…

-Aunque no me lo hubieses dicho, lo hubiera sabido… vamos a casa…

-Pero… tengo que trabajar…- se quejó Azize.

-Ya no más… hablé con tu compañera y me dijo que se haría cargo…- dijo y la tomó del brazo.

* * *

Azize caminó medio a regañadientes y volvió a mirar al pequeño, que, al verla salir, también corrió hacia la puerta y se perdió entre la gente…

Llegaron a la casa y mamá Hasibe le preparó algo para comer, decía que Azize no estaba alimentándose bien y que para reponerse necesitaba hacerlo como correspondía…

Ella se quedó recostada, entretenida con sus hijos que la llenaron de caricias y besos.

A la hora de la siesta, Hasibe se encargó de hacer dormir a sus nietos y luego fue a ver a su nuera, la encontró algo abatida, pero se sentía mejor…

-Querida… entiendo que debes echar de menos a tu Cevdet… ojalá él pudiera estar con nosotros en este momento…

-Madre… sí, lo echo de menos… pero…- dijo sintiéndose culpable por saber la verdad.

-Yo sé que él encontrará la forma de volver eventualmente… no creo eso que dicen de que podría estar muerto…

-Yo tampoco… - dijo Azize y sonrió un poco.

-Mantente con ese pensamiento, entonces… di tus oraciones y Cevdet volverá…

-Lo haré…- dijo y sonrió.

Azize se quedó pensando en Cevdet, recordando las últimas veces que habían compartido y se quedó dormida. Soñó con él y sintió su abrazo tierno, protector, como lo venía sintiendo las últimas veces que había soñado con él…

* * *

Se despertó unas horas después con los gritos de su madre, no entendía bien qué decía, pero se la notaba feliz, y eso solo podía significar algo…

Azize se levantó y sintió una pequeña puntada en su abdomen que la obligó a permanecer sentada en la cama… trató de juntar fuerzas y cuando intentaba levantarse otra vez, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Cevdet entró con un semblante algo emotivo, pero al verla en pie, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios…

-Mi vida…- le dijo con emoción.

-Cevdet…- exhaló ella con lágrimas en los ojos y él corrió a abrazarla.

-No llores… por favor no llores…- le dijo cuando la miró a los ojos.

Te eché de menos… no dije nada, pero te eché de menos, querido…- le dijo y él besó sus labios con ternura al principio, pero luego el beso se hizo más apasionado.

Cuando por fin se separaron, él acarició su cara y sus manos descendieron hacia su vientre y se perdió en sus ojos…

-¿Todo está bien? Con el bebé…

-Sí, así es… ¿mamá Hasibe te dijo algo? - le preguntó.

-No… me enteré por otro lado… por eso vine… no pude aguantar más…- le dijo y besó su frente.

-Cevdet…- dijo y se inclinó para hablarle al oído- ¿y la misión? No quiero que corras peligro…

-Eso no importa, ya está solucionado…

-Bien… bueno… estás de vuelta entonces… ¿o tienes que irte?

-Me quedaré a cuidarte…- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella lo abrazó con emoción y Cevdet no pudo evitar sumergir su nariz en el cuello de ella.

Se quedaron un momento uno en brazos del otro y luego ella lo acompañó abajo, a saludar a sus niños y compartieron un rato en familia…

Mamá Hasibe estaba tan contenta que se puso a cocinar para la cena. Había vuelto a ver su hijo, para quien preparaba su comida favorita, y su nuera estaba radiante…

Al caer la noche, Tevfik los fue a visitar y abrazó a Cevdet cuando él abrió la puerta…

-Hermano… creí que no volverías esta vez…- le dijo y Azize sonrió al verlos.

-Yo siempre vuelvo, querido amigo…- le dijo Cevdet.

Tevfik se quedó un buen rato, cenó con ellos y luego de tomarse un café, escuchando alguna anécdota de Cevdet, los dejó y se fue a su casa…

Cevdet se encargó de contar un cuento y hacer dormir a los niños mientras Azize ayudaba a mamá Hasibe con la cocina…

Al terminar, los niños se quedaron dormidos y los miró un buen rato, luego, bajó las escaleras observando a su mujer y sintió que los ojos se le humedecían…

-Buenas noches, madre…- dijo a mamá Hasibe cuando la vio terminar de secarse las manos y dedicarle una sonrisa para avisarle que los dejaría tranquilos.

-Buenas noches, hijo…- dijo y lo hizo inclinarse para besar su frente.

Azize sonrió con emoción cuando vio a la mujer subiendo con cuidado las escaleras para poder irse a dormir…

-¿Qué tal un baño? - le dijo él con los ojos centelleantes de amor, sus manos tomando las de ella y besándolas con ternura.

-Bien… te lo prepararé…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No… no entiendes… el baño no es para mí, sino para ti… esta noche seré yo quien te cuide…

-Cevdet…- dijo ella y se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿No quieres?

-Por supuesto…

-Bien… prepárate entonces… te espero allí…- le dijo y volvió a besar sus manos.

* * *

Cevdet preparó todo y se quedó allí, en el baño, esperándola.

Azize se alistó y acarició su vientre cuando lo cubrió con la toalla… se dirigió al baño y sonrió al verlo sentado, con su toalla anudada a la cintura, esperándola…

Se sentó a su lado en silencio y él se inclinó y capturó sus labios con dulzura.

-No tienes idea de cuánto pensé en ti todos estos días…- dijo él sobre su boca.

-¿Sólo estos días?

-Estos días mucho más…- dijo él y volvió a besarla.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿Qué?

-Lo del bebé…- dijo y al ver que él buscaba las palabras, achicó los ojos con desconfianza- ¿acaso me estás espiando?

-Azize…- dijo él con algo de culpa.

-Cevdet… eres como un niño… esto que me pasó no fue algo grave… pero ¿acaso no me crees lo suficientemente madura como para saber cuidarme?

-Yo… no es eso, Azize…

-¿Y qué es?

-Quiero saber todo lo que te pase…

-¿Tevfik? - dijo y al ver que Cevdet no le decía nada- ¿acaso mandaste un espía?

-No… mira… hace unos cuantos días, se presentó en el campamento, un niño huérfano… me dijo que quería ser soldado… por supuesto que no lo acepté al comienzo… le pregunté donde estaba su familia y me dijo que no tenía a nadie…

-Pobrecito…

-Así es… intenté enviarlo a algún orfanato, pero él me dijo que me probaría que sería fiel a mi y le di la tarea de observarte y reportarme… él fue quien me dijo que no te habías sentido bien…

-Cevdet…

-Azize… por favor… no discutamos… te amo y me preocupo por ti… es todo…

-¿Y el niño?

-¿Yakup? Se quedó allá… no tienes idea de su determinación… quiso probarme que sería fiel y un buen soldado… no debe tener más de 7 años…

-Creo que lo vi hoy… en el hospital…

-Así es…- dijo y acarició su brazo- ¿me perdonas?

-Te perdono…- dijo y sonrió, luego de besar sus labios.

Cevdet se puso de pie y comenzó con el ritual del baño. Enjabonó su espalda y sus hombros, luego lavó su cabello y finalmente, cuando ella se puso de pie, dejó caer la toalla y masajeó suavemente con jabón, su vientre…

Se posicionó tras ella y siguió acariciando su vientre con suavidad, su boca perdida en su cuello y hombros y Azize cerró los ojos cuando sintió el nivel de estímulo de él sobre su espalda baja…

-Amo el aroma de tu piel…- dijo él con suavidad en su oído, no hacía nada más que mantenerse apoyado en ella, y Azize se agitó un poco…

-Mi vida…- le dijo en voz baja.

-Déjame cuidarte… me muero por hacerte el amor… pero esta noche me toca cuidarte… a ti y a nuestro hijo…

-Está bien…- dijo ella, que también se moría de ganas por estar con él pero sabía que no era lo mejor que podía suceder…

Salieron del baño un rato después y él la arropó amorosamente en la cama una vez que la ayudó a secar un poco y peinar el cabello…

Azize se sumergió en sus brazos cuando él se acostó a su lado y lo escuchó reír contento…

-Casi no puedo creer que estoy otra vez aquí contigo… en casa… cuidándote…

-Te amo…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo yo…- le dijo él y ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de ese momento tan especial y esperado…

* * *

**Cevdet volvió, por fin, veremos como sigue todo! Gracias por seguir esta historia! Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

Azize sonrió al ver los ojos de su marido observándola mientras cocinaba… no habían hablado mucho esa mañana, ella le había dicho que haría una torta para él y los niños y Cevdet se había limitado a sentarse y observarla…

Mamá Hasibe estaba un poco dolorida de las piernas y los niños seguían durmiendo…

Hacía cuatro días que Cevdet había llegado. La había convencido de quedarse y no ir a trabajar por unos días más, solo para cuidar al bebé y ella había aceptado, claro…

A partir de su llegada, él se había dedicado a cuidarla devotamente y estaba pendiente de ella. Y a ella le encantaba eso, sobre todo porque dormía abrazada a él todas las noches, que era una de las cosas que ella más disfrutaba… aunque todavía no habían tenido intimidad… no porque no pudieran, sino porque estaban enfocados en que ella se sintiera mejor lo antes posible…

-¿Quieres ayudarme? - le dijo cuando terminaba de batir una crema para colocar sobre la torta.

-No se cómo hacerlo…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Ven… acércate…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa aún más amplia que la de él.

Azize tomó una espátula y la llenó de crema. La apoyó sobre la torta y le hizo una seña de la que ayudara a esparcirla.

Cevdet lo hizo con tanto cuidado que provocó una carcajada por parte de ella.

-¿Te ríes de mí?

-Me da gracia el cuidado con que lo haces, tú, un soldado del ejército…- dijo Azize tentada de risa- mi Capitán…- le dijo y se perdió en sus ojos.

Cevdet la miró intensamente y limpió sus propios dedos, succionándolos con suavidad.

-Te salió increíble…- le dijo con los ojos entornados luego de verla morderse el labio.

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó ella con intención.

-Mucho…- le contestó él y sumergió el dedo en el recipiente que contenía la crema y lo llevó a sus labios, advirtiendo que ella lo seguía mirando.

Azize evitó que él limpiara sus dedos y lo hizo ella. Lo vio cerrar los ojos luego de succionarlos suavemente y cuando los abrió, su mirada era de un azul intenso…

-Azize…- le dijo y ella se acercó a él mirando sus labios.

-Tienes crema en la barba…- le dijo y se acercó y la limpió con su boca.

Cevdet deslizó un dedo por el cuello de ella y Azize advirtió que estaba húmedo.

-Mmmm… tienes crema en el cuello…- le dijo y se inclinó para quitarla con su lengua.

-Cariño…- le dijo en voz baja, demasiado estimulada.

-Dime…- le dijo él y la miró de cerca.

-Debo… debo terminar la torta…

-Adelante…- le dijo y alzó sus manos, dándole a entender que él no la retendría.

Azize giró en redondo, temblando y él sonrió y hundió la nariz a la altura de su nuca…

-Cevdet…- suspiró ella mientras sentía que él la rozaba a la altura de la espalda baja.

-Termina rápido…- le dijo y se separó un poco para darle espacio.

Ella esparció la crema en la torta con las manos temblorosas y él se mantuvo cerca. Luego esparció un poco de cacao rallado y colocó algunas cerezas y granadas.

Lo miró sonriente y él asintió.

-Muero por probarla…- le dijo y apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de ella.

-¿Quieres que te corte una porción? - le preguntó y cerró los ojos mientras él deslizaba sus dedos para acariciar, primero su abdomen y luego los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho.

-Luego…- le dijo al oído y la hizo girar, sentándola sobre la mesada.

-Cevdet… ¿aquí?

-Aquí mismo…- le dijo él y la besó con ímpetu, casi con desesperación.

Azize sintió una agradable sensación de excitación recorriendo su cuerpo y se olvidó de todo.

Cevdet le quitó la ropa y besó cada milímetro de su piel con lentitud, aprovechando cada suspiro y palabra de ella para sentirse cada vez más estimulado…

Ella lo tomó de la cara y le rogó en silencio que le hiciera el amor mientras luchaba por quitarle la ropa.

Cevdet la tomó en sus brazos y la miró a los ojos mientras iba completándola, lentamente…

Azize movió su mano y se manchó los dedos con crema. Él la miró y sonrió, tomó su mano y se los limpió con su boca. Ella se perdió en sus ojos y luego observó como él deslizaba su dedo por el recipiente y se lo ofrecía a ella…

Azize succionó su dedo con suavidad y luego él besó sus labios. Comenzó a moverse lentamente y ella cerró los ojos con placidez. Lo había deseado mucho los últimos días y ese era el premio a su paciencia, aunque también era un premio para él…

Cevdet continuó marcando un ritmo por momentos más intenso hasta que sintió que ella temblaba en sus brazos y se abandonaba al máximo placer…

Azize le sonrió casi sin fuerzas y él perdió su nariz en su cuello y siguió moviéndose hasta conseguir su propio clímax, al que llegó mordisqueando el hombro de ella, para no hacer tanto ruido…

Luego la besó con suavidad y se desconectó de ella, ayudándola a bajar de la mesada y a juntar su ropa.

Se vistieron entre caricias y besos y él le dedicó una mirada cómplice cuando ella cortó un trozo de torta y se lo ofreció.

-¿Ahora sí la probarás? - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta todo lo que tú haces… pero por un rato ya tuve suficiente dulce…- le dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Bien… te la guardaré para más tarde… ¿qué tal si ahora vamos a despertar a los niños?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me refiero a esas molestias que tenías…

-Me olvidé de todo hace un rato… me hiciste olvidar de todo…- le dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Pero… ahora…

-Estoy bien, Cevdet… solo fueron algunas molestias que se me pasaron luego de que llegaras, con todos tus cuidados y tus caricias… especialmente las de hoy...- le dijo y se limpió uno de los dedos que tenía manchado mientras él la observaba.

-Deja de hacer eso… por favor…- le dijo luego de un suspiro.

-Nunca es suficiente, ¿verdad?- le dijo ella con intención y él la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Nunca… nunca es suficiente…- le dijo mientras hundía su nariz en su cuello, haciéndola olvidar del mundo por un rato más…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo. Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

Unos cuatro meses después, todo había sido tranquilidad en la casa, Cevdet había tenido que irse solo unos días en dos ocasiones para cumplir con tareas del ejército y había vuelto para cuidar a su familia…

Azize trataba de no trabajar tantas horas en el hospital y mamá Hasibe había empeorado bastante de sus dolencias, pero su nuera la cuidaba tanto que la mujer se sentía mejor que si no las tuviera…

Luego de la cena, mientras Azize terminaba de lavar los platos, Cevdet tuvo que irse un momento, pero no dio demasiadas explicaciones y mamá Hasibe se encargó de acostar y hacer dormir a sus nietos.

Azize escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse un buen rato después y supo que él había vuelto. Siguió acomodando algunas cosas en la habitación y cuando él entró, ella giró para mirarlo y le sonrió…

-Estaba esperándote para nuestro baño, ¿quieres prepararlo mientras termino con esto? - dijo y él la miró algo ausente y asintió.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él y se dirigió al baño. Azize se quedó mirándolo un momento, lo había notado algo raro, pero a veces le sucedía eso a él y en última instancia, si algo importante sucedía, él terminaría contándoselo.

Entró al baño buscándolo un momento después, con la toalla anudada debajo de los brazos y lo encontró listo, sentado y con la cabeza gacha, como preocupado…

-Cevdet… mi vida… ¿estás bien?

-Sí… sí…- dijo él y trató de cambiar su expresión, pero seguía pareciéndole melancólico.

Azize se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabeza con ternura. Él se perdió en sus ojos y la tomó de la mano para que ella se sentara sobre sus rodillas.

-Ven… te necesito cerca…- le dijo y ella lo abrazó y besó su frente y luego sus labios.

-Mi vida…- dijo ella y el beso se tornó algo más intenso y él deslizó su mano por debajo de la toalla, sobre su pierna y la escuchó jadear placenteramente.

Cevdet desanudó su toalla y se la quitó para tener acceso más directo a su piel y la sintió agitarse con cada caricia.

Sus labios abandonaron su boca y la hizo recostar mientras besaba cada centímetro de su piel y ella solo se limitó a sentirlo, deleitada con ese ataque repentino de pasión.

La realidad era que esos últimos días su actividad no había sido tan intensa porque ella se sentía algo más pesada y él no había querido incomodarla, pero este Cevdet se notaba tan distinto…

Una vez que ella estalló de placer en sus brazos, él se sentó y la hizo descender de espaldas a él mientras besaba su espalda y acariciaba su vientre. Esa posición era placentera para ambos y evitaba la incomodidad de su abultado vientre…

Ella apoyó sus manos sobre las de él, que estaban en su abdomen y él le habló al oído….

-¿Tienes idea de lo que siento por ti?

-Sí… ¿cómo podría no darme cuenta? Cariño… mi Cevdet… ¿qué te pasa?

-Shhh… por favor, mi vida…- le dijo y ella calló hasta que sintió que él llegaba al clímax y ella se abandonaba y volvía a experimentarlo.

Azize se inclinó hacia atrás y se recostó sobre el torso de su marido, extenuada. Hacía calor allí dentro y le faltaba un poco el aire…

Cevdet la abrazó con ternura y trató de recuperarse. Su respiración estaba aún agitada…

Besó dulcemente su hombro un rato después y ella suspiró.

-¿Te ayudo con el baño? - le dijo con ternura al oído y ella asintió.

Azize se levantó con cuidado y se volvió a sentar. Él la ayudó con el baño, especialmente con su cabello y cuando estuvo lista, lo esperó a él a que terminara.

Con sus toallas bastante húmedas, salieron del baño y se cambiaron.

-Cevdet… no creas que no me doy cuenta de que te pasa algo… si no me lo quieres contar, te lo respeto… pero tú sabes que no hay nada que no puedas decirme…

-Azize…

-Dime…

-Mi vida…

-Por favor, Cevdet… estoy sufriendo más que cuando tuve que parir a Yildiz…

-Lo siento… lo siento…- dijo y acarició su cara, mientras se acomodaban en la cama para dormir.

-Puedes hablar conmigo… yo puedo entender…

-Bien… hace un par de días, recibí una orden… para una nueva misión…

-¿Una misión?

-Así es… me negué, pedí que la aplazaran, pero hoy me citaron para decirme que es necesario presentarme…

-Cevdet…- dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Te das cuenta? Esto es lo que yo quería evitar, mi vida…

-¿Acaso depende de ti?

-Creí que en parte sí, pero esa gente cree que puede disponer de mí cuando lo necesite…

-Y de hecho debería ser así… tú acordaste que esa sería una forma más de servir a tu patria…- dijo ella mientras seguía llorando.

-Tengo miedo… quiero estar contigo… mi servicio puede esperar un tiempo, hasta que nazca nuestra hija…

-¿Nuestra hija dices? ¿Crees que será una niña, otra vez?

-Por supuesto… Hilal…

-Mmmm… no creo… con Yildiz me pasaba el día comiendo limón, ¿recuerdas? Ahora muero por lo dulce…

-Puede ser… pero no… estoy seguro de quel… es Hilal… - dijo Cevdet con convencimiento.

-Me gusta… Yildiz y Hilal… por nuestra amada bandera…

-Así es… ¿qué mejor homenaje a nuestro amor por la patria?

-Hilal será entonces…- dijo Azize secándose las lágrimas.

-Me alegra… - dijo él y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-Cevdet… entonces… tienes que irte…- le dijo ella con algo de reparo.

-Mañana…

-¿Ya mañana? - dijo tapándose la boca con las manos- ahora entiendo por qué estabas así…

-Azize… quiero que me prometas que no te meterás en líos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero… ¿por qué lo dices, mi vida?

Porque la última vez que tuve una misión secreta organizaste una revolución para seguirme… no estás en condiciones de hacerlo, ya no, como no lo estabas en ese entonces y sin embargo lo hiciste…

-Cevdet….

-Prométeme que no me seguirás… por favor, Azize… necesito estar tranquilo para cumplir mi misión y volver a ti y a los niños…

-Pero… ¿cuánto puede durar? ¿Estarás aquí antes del nacimiento del be… de Hilal?

-¿Por qué crees que me negué al principio? Estas misiones duran mucho tiempo, porque tienen que ver con la confianza que me gano cuando me infiltro en algún lado… y eso lleva tiempo…

-Cevdet…- dijo ella volviendo a llorar- te prometo que me cuidaré y cuidaré a nuestra hija mientras tú cumples con tu misión… tú sólo prométeme que volverás a salvo…

-Tengo toda la intención de hacerlo, mi vida…

-Bien…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír, aunque le salió una mueca que apenas lo parecía.

-¿Vamos a dormir? Muero por hacerlo en tus brazos…- le dijo él y ella se mordió el labio y se quitó el camisón que llevaba puesto y lo miró.

-Pero hagámoslo piel contra piel…

-Qué buena idea…- dijo mientras se desvestía y se acomodaba para recibirla en sus brazos bajo las sábanas.

Azize lo abrazó y hundió su nariz en su cuello…

-Mmmm… que lindo dormir inmersa en tu aroma…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Mi vida… si sigues hablando así no podré contenerme…

-¿Acaso te pedí que lo hicieras? - dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

-Bien… muy bien…- dijo él y se colocó sobre ella para comenzar a besarla otra vez…

Se entregaron otra vez a la pasión, pero esta vez el encuentro fue más lento y más corto…

* * *

Un par de horas después, Azize se despertó de golpe y no lo encontró. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio un sobre a su lado, en la almohada… junto a un tulipán de color anaranjado…

"_Mi Azize: No tuve el valor para mirarte a los ojos y decirte adiós. Se que me esperarás y que cuidarás de nuestra familia en mi ausencia, que espero sea lo más corta posible. Ya te echo de menos y estás en mi corazón para siempre. Me llevo el recuerdo de tus ojos en los míos, el aroma de tu piel y tu suave voz diciendo mi nombre y que me amas como yo a ti… te amo, más que a mi vida. Tu Cevdet"_

Azize secó sus lágrimas y acarició su vientre con dulzura. Esta vez se cuidaría por su bebé y por su familia, esa hermosa familia que tenía con Cevdet…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy! Espero que les siga gustando, gracias por leer!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 48**

Azize sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda luego de cerrar la nota que había recibido. El niño la había encontrado en el hospital y se la había entregado. Ella, al principio creyó que se trataba de alguna novedad sobre Cevdet que se había ido hacía casi dos semanas y no había enviado ninguna carta todavía.

-Yakup…- lo había llamado ella para darle una moneda en retribución, pero el pequeño se había perdido entre la gente…

Se preguntó si Cevdet estaría al tanto de esa nueva misión que le habían encomendado y se dio cuenta de que se enteraría no bien se presentara…

Preparó un bolso al llegar a su casa y luego de escuchar todas las quejas de su suegra, que le dijo, y con razón que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de su bebé y que Cevdet se enojaría también con ella por no impedir que se fuera, se despidió de sus hijos y se puso en camino hacia lugar del encuentro.

Alguien la tomó del brazo y hubo un instante de vacilación cuando su contacto se percató de su estado.

-Señora Ayse… debo vendarle los ojos para que no sepa nuestra ubicación…

-Hágalo…- dijo ella fingiendo que no estaba nerviosa.

El hombre la trató con relativa suavidad y pronto se sintió en una especie de carruaje… Un rato después comenzó a sentir sueño y se fue quedando dormida.

Se despertó sin poder calcular cuanto tiempo había pasado, con el ruido de unos gritos y se puso en alerta.

Salió del carruaje frotándose los ojos cuando la liberaron de la venda y se encontró frente a frente con un Cevdet totalmente irritado…

-¿Acaso no ven el estado de esta mujer? - dijo a sus soldados.

-Señor… nosotros no lo sabíamos cuando la fuimos a buscar…

-Enfermera A… Ayse… bienvenida…- dijo tratando de suavizar su rabia- por favor sígame…

-Sí, Capitán...- dijo ella con la emoción algo aplacada por la incomodidad de la situación.

Azize lo siguió en silencio, mientras un soldado llevaba su bolso hasta su habitación. Cevdet cerró la puerta dando un golpe fuerte que la hizo sobresaltar a ella y les dio a entender a los demás de que no quería intromisiones…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Azize?

-¿Yo? ¿No me mandaste a llamar?

-¿Estás loca? No te expondría a algo así, estás cerca de parir…

-¿Entonces?

-Creí que habías pedido para venir…- dijo él nervioso- tengo que sacarte de aquí…

-Cevdet… es peligroso, por algo me quieren aquí…

-Se espera un número grande de gente para atender… no me dijeron que te llamarían a ti… debí darme cuenta antes…

-Ahora ya estoy aquí…- le dijo y trató de sonreír, se alegraba tanto de verlo y tenerlo cerca, aunque conservaran la distancia.

-Sí… sí estás aquí…- dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos, tratando de no lastimarla, porque era tanto lo que la necesitaba cerca que tenía miedo de hacerlo…

-Sentí que habían pasado siglos y solo fueron dos semanas…- le dijo ella al oído cuando él hundió su nariz en su cuello.

-No puedo dejar que te quedes, aunque me duela no verte…

-Escucha, Cevdet… yo confío en que me cuidarás… puedo quedarme unos días... así estaremos a salvo porque no sabemos a quién podríamos hacer enojar…. ¿no crees?

-No, no…- dijo y la besó con intensidad un momento- debes irte…- le dijo sobre sus labios y volvió a besarla.

-Cevdet… por favor, no seas necio… ya estoy aquí…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, alejándose justo cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba respetuosamente la puerta para entrar.

Cevdet se perdió en sus ojos y ella asintió antes de dejar pasar a quien golpeaba…

-Capitán… señora Ayse…- dijo la mujer cuando entró y Azize la recordó de inmediato.

-¿Cómo está? - le dijo con educación Azize y la mujer asintió.

-Capitán… me avisaron que los heridos están en camino, llegarán en un par de horas… y otros, entre mañana y pasado…

-Hulya… la enfermera Ayse no podrá sola con todo…. ¿acaso usted podría ayudarla?

-Señor… Capitán… yo… digamos que puedo arreglarme… pero la enfermería no es lo mío…- dijo la mujer y Azize asintió.

-No se preocupe Hulya… le prometo que la asistiré…- dijo y la mujer le sonrió.

* * *

Los enfermos llegaron y Azize se mantuvo ocupada todo el día… por supuesto Hulya la ayudó y trabajaron juntas hasta quedar rendidas. Azize cenó brevemente con los soldados que estaban de guardia y no pudo ver a Cevdet, que se había quedado trabajando, encerrado en su despacho…

Compartió un rato con el pequeño Yakup, que se había encariñado con ella pero que se resistía a ayudarla en sus tareas de enfermera porque no le gustaba mucho la sangre… aunque quisiera ser soldado… como le había asegurado a Cevdet…

No pudo inventar una excusa válida para verlo a su Capitán y él no la hizo llamar, así que, con un poco de tristeza, avisó que se retiraba a descansar, tenía un profundo dolor de cintura y se acostó sosteniendo su vientre, hecha un ovillo sobre la dura cama que le había tocado en suerte….

Se quedó dormida al poco rato y no escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse casi sin hacer ruido.

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que una mano cubría su boca y cuando abrió los ojos, aún en la penumbra, se perdió en los ojos azules de su marido…

-Mi vida…- le dijo él en voz bajísima.

-Cevdet…- dijo y le hizo un lugar para que él se recostara y la tomara en sus brazos.

-No he podido salir a verte hoy… pero no podía dejar de compartir un rato contigo y con mi hija…

-Me alegra… aunque es un poco peligroso…

-Lo sé… pero cuento con la ayuda del destino…

-¿Tú crees? - le dijo y él besó la punta de su nariz.

-Estoy seguro, sino mira la hermosa familia que he formado junto a la mujer de mi vida…- dijo y ella lo miró con emoción.

Se besaron largamente y se quedaron par de horas juntos, pero cuando comenzaba a aclarar, Cevdet tuvo que irse, tenía miedo de que alguien lo descubriera y tuviera que dar explicaciones que no podría dar sin decir la verdad…

* * *

Azize tuvo que levantarse temprano y se encontró con la noticia de que Hulya estaba con un poco de fiebre y no podría ayudarla.

Trabajó sin descanso durante todo el día y no pudo comer ni tomar demasiado…

Cuando terminaba el único descanso un poco más largo que se había tomado para cenar, Azize se levantó con algo de dificultad para ir a buscar un poco más de agua y sintió que se mojaba los pies.

Miró con terror a Yakup, que se había sentado a su lado, un poco vergonzoso, queriendo algo de amor maternal…

-Por favor, Yakup, pequeño… avísale al Capitán que mi bebé está por nacer…

El niño la miró sin comprender un momento y luego abrió la boca... impresionado…

-Cariño, por favor… necesito que corras hacia su despacho y lo traigas…- dijo con fingida calma- ¿podrás hacerlo?

Yakup asintió y salió corriendo. Azize sintió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de que la única capacitada para traer a su bebé al mundo en ese lugar, era ella…

* * *

**Bueno, les prometo que seguiré pronto! Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero estar ayudando por ahí a quienes estén necesitando un poco de distracción durante la cuarentena, como sea que cada uno la tenga que cumplir, siempre es mejor quedarse adentro, de ser posible! **


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

Cevdet se apuró en llegar al comedor y la vio pálida, de pie junto a un charco…

-A… Ayse…- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos…

-Capitán…- dijo jadeando con dificultad- el bebé ya viene…

-Pero…- dijo y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

-Tendrás que ayudarme…- le dijo en voz baja y él la tomó de los hombros para ayudarla a caminar.

La llevó caminando un buen trecho hacia su oficina y la hizo sentar mientras buscaba unas sábanas limpias para colocar sobre el sillón.

-Azize… mi vida… ¿te das cuenta de que esto es una locura? ¿qué tendrías que haber estado en casa tranquila para que todo saliera bien?

-Cevdet… ahora no hay tiempo para reproches ni para pensar en lo…- dijo jadeando- en lo que podría haber sido mejor… necesito que me ayudes…

-¿Yo? - preguntó con cara de terror.

-Eres un soldado del ejército… ¿acaso no puedes traer un bebé al mundo? - le dijo ella tratando de concentrarse en jadear las contracciones que eran cada vez más frecuentes.

-Azize…

-Se trata de tu hija, Cevdet… ¿Quieres que me arregle sola?

-Pero…

-Hulya está con fiebre… y además no tiene idea…

-Está bien… perdóname mi vida… estoy tan nervioso que creo que preferiría ir al frente de batalla…

-Lo sé…- dijo y apretó su mano.

* * *

Se quedaron un rato cerca, él mirándola mientras ella le explicaba lo que tendría que hacer para ayudarla en el parto.

Cada tanto, las contracciones, que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, los asaltaban y él acariciaba su cara, besaba su frente y sostenía su mano…

Cevdet le pidió a Yakup que trajera toallas limpias y algunas otras cosas de la enfermería.

Le ofreció a Azize ir hasta allá, pero ella se negó, había unos cuantos soldados internados allí y lo que menos quería ella era sentirse incómoda en presencia de ellos…

Yakup se quedó sentado afuera de la oficina, algo turbado por la situación y esperó las órdenes de su Capitán, quería ayudar, pero no sabía cómo…

-Escúchame, Cevdet…- dijo Azize con voz temblorosa, luego de recuperarse de una contracción- no falta mucho, te pido que me ayudes con esto… ¿lo harás? - dijo y vio lágrimas en los ojos de él.

-Azize…- dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella- tengo tanto miedo…

-Mi vida… tu hija y yo te necesitamos… ¿crees que te pediría esto si hubiera alguien más?

-Ya lo se… lo sé, mi amor…- dijo y acarició su cara.

Cevdet se posicionó donde ella le pidió. Azize entreabrió las piernas y él se asombró al ver que la cabecita de su bebé ya podía verse. Todavía faltaba mucho, pero él se enfocó en lo que ella, entre jadeos, iba diciéndole…

Entre pujos, Cevdet se asomó y le pidió sus soldados que nadie los interrumpiera y acarició la cabeza de Yakup, que lo miraba algo preocupado…

-Se lo que te dije… lo se… Cevdet… pero no puedo más…- le dijo luego de unos cuantos pujos en lo que no pudo avanzar demasiado y mientras él secaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla y le hablaba al oído.

-Mi vida… es un poco más… ya está por nacer… ¿no te mueres de ganas de tenerla entre tus brazos?

-Sí… sí… por supuesto…- dijo y se tensó, esperando una nueva contracción.

Azize sonrió casi sin fuerzas, un buen rato después, cuando vio a Cevdet envolver a la niña en una toalla y mirarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

-Es una niña, mi vida… es Hilal… - dijo y se la acercó y la acomodó sobre su pecho.

Azize comenzó a llorar junto con su hija, entre emocionada y todavía temerosa. La apretó contra su pecho y pensó en lo agradable que sería poder dormir un poco.

Un buen rato después, cuando la niña descansaba en sus brazos y estaba más repuesta, Cevdet hizo entrar a Yakup, que no se quedaba quieto, ansioso por verla y conocer a la niña…

-Señora…- dijo el niño y tomó su mano con suavidad.

-Mi niño… ya pasó todo… te has portado muy bien… eres todo un hombre… un soldado…- le dijo y el niño sonrió.

-¿Es una niña? - le preguntó mirando a la bebé con curiosidad.

-Lo es… su nombre es Hilal…- dijo y el niño sonrió- salúdala…

-Bienvenida, Hilal…- dijo y Azize sonrió con emoción.

* * *

Azize se quedó medio dormida, luego de alimentar a la niña y Cevdet envió a Yakup a entregar un mensaje a sus contactos, quería desesperadamente sacar a su mujer de allí y ponerla a salvo con su hija, sobre todo si la niña necesitaba algún tipo de atención por ser recién nacida…

Cuando el niño regresó con la respuesta, Cevdet se encerró en su despacho, lo más en silencio que pudo porque Azize descansaba allí, recuperándose…

"_Capitán: nos encargaremos de que la enfermera Azize y su hija regresen a salvo a Salónica, pasaremos a buscarla esta misma noche. Usted deberá quedarse un par de semanas más"._

Cevdet cerró los ojos y suspiró, se sentía aliviado, aunque eso significara que no pudiera estar con Azize y Hilal por un tiempo…

Tomó a la niña entre sus brazos cuando vio que empezaba a moverse y a quejarse, pidiendo la atención de su madre.

La niña abrió sus ojitos, y aunque no era posible aún, enfocó su mirada en él, o al menos eso pareció.

Cevdet sintió sus ojos humedecerse de emoción y la estrechó entre sus brazos…

-¿Tiene hambre? - dijo Azize con la voz gruesa por el cansancio que sentía.

-Yo creo que sí… la cambiaré para que puedas alimentarla… descansa un rato más…- dijo él y sonrió al verla suspirar y cerrar los ojos otra vez…

Un rato más tarde, regresó contento por haber podido cumplir con su tarea y se la entregó.

Azize la puso en su pecho y sonrió cuando la niña empezó a alimentarse de forma casi voraz…

Cevdet las observó a ambas con emoción y acarició la cabeza de su mujer…

-Azize… escucha… esta noche, vendrán a buscarte y te llevarán de vuelta a casa con la niña…

-¿Y tú?

-Yo… deberé quedarme un tiempo más, lo siento…

-Pero Cevdet…

-Es por la seguridad de Hilal, mi vida… si ella llegara a necesitar algo, no tenemos posibilidad de brindárselo… este no es un lugar propicio para ella… además, nos reuniremos dentro de poco… te lo prometo…

-Sí…- dijo ella y se secó algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

* * *

Esa noche, luego de despedirse con mucha emoción de su hija, Cevdet besó los labios de Azize y se perdió en sus ojos, prometiéndole que volvería pronto…

Azize apretó a la niña entre sus brazos porque hacía bastante frío y se subió al improvisado carruaje.

Levantó la mano y lo saludó, como así también a Yakup, que la miró con algo de tristeza…

Una vez que se fueron, Yakup siguió a Cevdet hasta su despacho y el Capitán lo miró, sabiendo que el niño tenía algo para decirle…

-Dímelo…- dijo Cevdet mirándolo a los ojos expectante.

-La señora…- empezó a decir.

-Ayse… la enfermera…

-Sí… ella…- asintió el niño.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ella es su esposa, ¿verdad, Capitán? - dijo y Cevdet palideció de repente.

-Yakup… escucha…

-Sé que es un secreto… y que su nombre no es Ayse…

-Yakup…

-No se lo diré a nadie… lo prometo…- dijo y asintió.

-Bien… me alegra… será nuestro secreto…- dijo Cevdet algo turbado.

-Así es, Capitán…- dijo el niño y Cevdet acarició su cabeza con ternura, se había encariñado con el niño, no podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de tener que alejarlo porque sabía todos sus secretos…

**Bueno, Hilal ya está con sus padres****. Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo. Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

Mamá Hasibe sonrió mientras tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Hilal. La niña lloraba pidiendo por su madre, que se había tomado unas horas para descansar y dormir un poco.

Yildiz se acercó caminando con algo de torpeza, perseguida por Ali Kemal, ambos estaban algo celosos de su hermana menor, pero a la vez, también curiosos.

La mujer hizo todo lo posible por calmar a la bebé, pero tuvo que subir las escaleras con ella, que seguía llorando para buscarla…

-Azize, cariño… disculpa, querría haberte dejado un poco más de tiempo de descanso, pero no pude… esta niña debe estar hambrienta… lo siento…- dijo cuando la vio levantar la cabeza, intentado conectar con la realidad.

-No se preocupe, madre… démela…- dijo extendiendo sus brazos amorosos para tomar a su hija y ponerla sobre su pecho para alimentarla.

Ali Kemal y Yildiz entraron peleándose por un juguete y mamá Hasibe los reprendió a media voz, para no alterar a la más pequeña…

-Niños, por favor… su hermanita intenta alimentarse…

-Yo quiero estar con mamá…- dijo Ali Kemal y Yildiz asintió, hablaba poco, pero se hacía entender perfectamente y tenía un carácter bastante fuerte.

Azize no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y palmeó un lugar a su lado de la cama para que su hija subiera y le hizo señas a Ali Kemal para que también fuera allí.

Yildiz se recostó sobre Azize y Ali Kemal se quedó mirándolas. Azize extendió su mano y acarició su cara con ternura…

-Se han portado bien… me alegra que sean buenos hermanos mayores…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy el mayor de todos…- dijo Ali Kemal y le sacó la lengua a Yildiz.

-Y yo…- dijo Yildiz y Azize sacudió la cabeza.

-Ambos son los hermanos mayores de Hilal…

-¿Y papá? - preguntó de repente Yildiz y Azize sintió algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Querida… mi Estrella… papá está en una misión del ejército… luchando por la patria…

-Papá es un soldado…- dijo Ali Kemal con aires de suficiencia.

-Es así, mi niña… él volverá cuando pueda…

-¿Se va a morir? - preguntó frunciendo su boquita como si no pudiera ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Cariño… no… por supuesto que no…- dijo Hasibe acariciando su cara- tu papá es un héroe…

En ese momento, Azize se distrajo observando a su hija mayor y Hilal se atragantó y comenzó a toser sin poder detenerse.

-Mi vida…- dijo Azize y la puso contra su hombro para ver si podía ayudarla.

Mamá Hasibe observó todo con preocupación, no podía hacer mucho y acarició la cabeza de Yildiz que se removió inquieta, sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía…

Luego de un rato bastante tenso, Hilal dejó de toser y se perdió en los ojos de su madre que la miró con preocupación, se había asustado un poco.

No era que no estuviese al tanto de esas cosas, en el hospital veía muchas madres a menudo con problemas similares, atragantamientos incluso más graves, pero pasarlo con su propia hija era otro problema.

Mamá Hasibe suspiró aliviada cuando la escuchó volver a llorar un poco y Azize la mantuvo erguida un rato antes de volver a ponerla en su pecho para alimentarla…

Las dos mujeres se miraron con preocupación y todo pasó…

* * *

Luego del mediodía, Azize se quedó sentada a la mesa mientras Hasibe insistía en limpiar un poco.

Dejó a la niña, que recién se había quedado dormida en su cuna y miró a su suegra con algo de culpa cuando ella le pidió detalles de cómo había sido el parto…

-Comencé a sentirme mal en el trabajo y mi jefe debió ayudarme… fue algo difícil, pero por suerte todo salió bien, madre…

-Tu jefe es médico, ¿verdad?

-Algo así…- dijo Azize y suspiró. Hacía solo un par de días que no lo veía y lo había sentido como una eternidad.

-Me pregunto si Cevdet volverá pronto, seguramente estaría feliz de saber que su pequeña ha nacido bien… y que es hermosa y saludable…

-Bueno, Tevfik me ha prometido intentar localizarlo para avisarle, al menos para que lo sepa…

-Estoy segura de que volverá pronto… si ya lo sabe debe morirse de ganas de venir a conocerla…

-Por supuesto, madre…- dijo Azize sintiéndose culpable, pero el deber era más importante que la culpa en ese momento y ella había jurado cerrar la boca y no decir nada sobre la misión de Cevdet, y por supuesto la de ella.

Pasaron algunos días y no tuvieron novedades de Cevdet. Azize no temía por su vida, aunque tampoco estaba totalmente segura de que él estuviera bien, el problema era que no pudiera volver… eso significaba que le misión estaba saliendo bien pero que tendría que quedarse más tiempo…

Los niños pusieron a prueba su paciencia unas cuantas veces, porque los dos mayores se peleaban todo el tiempo para llamar su atención, precisamente porque ambos estaban celosos de su pequeña hermana…

Azize tenía momentos de tranquilidad, otros de mal humor y en muchos otros, se encerraba a llorar porque, a pesar de la compañía invalorable de su suegra, ella se sentía sola y cargada de responsabilidades…

* * *

Una tarde, Azize decidió salir a hacer unas compras y se llevó consigo a Yildiz. La niña se había portado bastante bien y cuando quiso acompañarla, Azize aprovechó para marcar la diferencia con su hermano que había hecho de las suyas, y había roto un vaso…

Yildiz caminó de la mano de su madre y cuando llegaban al mercado para comprar algunas frutas y verduras, Azize se quedó petrificada al ver a Yakup sonriente, detrás de unas tinajas de aceite…

-Pequeño…- le dijo al acercarse.

-Señora…- dijo el niño y miró a Yildiz que lo observaba extrañada.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿acaso me buscabas?

-Así es… el Capitán me dio esta carta para usted…- le dijo entregándole un sobre cerrado con lacre en el que ella pudo leer su nombre con la letra tan personal de su Cevdet…

-Muchas gracias, pequeño… dime… ¿ya debes irte?- le dijo entregándole una moneda a modo de obsequio, para que pudiera gastarla en algo que le gustara.

-Debo irme… pero quería decirle que el Capitán y yo la echamos de menos… ¿ella es su hija?

-Así es… Yildiz… saluda a este pequeño, querida…

-Hola…- dijo Yildiz y se escondió tras la falda de su mamá.

-Hola…- dijo el niño y sonrió.

-Yakup, ¿puedo darte algo para que le lleves al Capitán?

-Sí… pero él me dijo que vuelva rápido y sin ser visto…

-No te preocupes…- dijo y sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo perfumado y se lo entregó.

El niño lo olió y sonrió luego de guardarlo en su bolsillo…

-Espero verla pronto… y el Capitán piensa lo mismo…

-Yo también espero verlos pronto, cariño…- dijo y acarició su cabeza antes de mirarlo irse.

Azize apuró sus compras y volvió a su casa rápidamente para poder leer la carta.

Se encerró en su habitación y la abrió con ansiedad…

"_Mi vida:_

_Creí que podría volver rápido a ti y a mi familia, pero se han complicado las cosas. No te preocupes porque no estoy en mayor peligro que en otros momentos, lo que sucede es que no puedo dejar mi puesto por ahora. _

_Siento que cada exhalación es un poco menos de tiempo para volver a verte, mi Azize. Espero que mi pequeña Hilal se encuentre fuerte y saludable, así como también Ali Kemal, mi princesa Yildiz y mi madre._

_Yakup está al tanto de que eres mi esposa, juró no decir nada, y espero que pueda cumplirlo y no poner en riesgo mi misión. Estará dando vueltas por Salónica cada tanto, en caso de que necesites enviarme un mensaje._

_Te amo con locura._

_Tu Cevdet."_

Azize inspiró hondo y trató de evitar el llanto. Al menos él estaba bien y cuando pudiera, volvería a ella…

* * *

**Bueno, por ahora siguen separados. Esperemos que puedan reunirse pronto. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por estar allí.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

Azize apretó a su bebé contra su pecho mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía por las calles para llegar al hospital… estaba anocheciendo y hacia demasiado frío, y aunque estaban abrigadas, Azize tenía una sola cosa en su mente, el frío ya no importaba…

Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, no podía dejar de pensar que, si Cevdet estuviese allí, probablemente la podría apoyar de otra manera…

Hilal había comenzado a toser luego del mediodía… al principio Azize y Hasibe se las habían arreglado para hacerle masajes con un ungüento para aliviarla, como habían hecho con sus otros dos niños…

Pero la fiebre había subido y Hilal había rechazado el pecho… y Azize había comenzado a preocuparse…

Por último, había comenzado a toser y de pronto se había ahogado y había dejado de respirar por un momento… por eso ella la llevaba al hospital, ya sin saber qué hacer o como atenderla, porque además sentía que se había olvidado de todo y no podía ver con claridad, dada su desesperación…

Llegó al hospital casi a punto de quedarse sin aire. Se dirigió al consultorio de su jefe y entró sin golpear.

-Azize… - dijo el hombre cuando la vio y advirtió su desesperación…

Azize le contó lo que había sucedido y el médico examinó a Hilal, que siguió tosiendo y volvió a ahogarse…

Resolvió dejarla allí en observación y Azize se quedó a su lado, llorando, porque sentía que no podía hacer otra cosa….

* * *

Cevdet se recostó sobre su cama y extrajo de su bolsillo el pañuelo que Yakup le había traído hacía unos días…

Hundió su nariz en él y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo le dolía de echar de menos a su Azize… y ni siquiera sabía cuando podría ir a verla…

Pensó en su madre y en sus hijos y se sintió culpable por estar ausente en los momentos más importantes de su vida…

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos mientras seguía aspirando el aroma del perfume de su mujer y sintió golpes en la puerta de su habitación…

-Sí…- dijo en voz alta y vio que Yakup entraba.

-Capitán…- dijo algo agitado el muchacho, se notaba que había corrido y que algo había sucedido para que tuviera que hacerlo.

-Yakup…- le dijo entre sorprendido de verlo y preocupado- ¿pasó algo grave? Pensé que te quedarías en Esmirna…

-Iba a quedarme, pero su mujer llegó al hospital con la bebé…

-¿Qué pasó?

-No pude escuchar mucho, pero la señora Azize estaba llorando….

-¿Llorando dices? - dijo Cevdet sintiendo que de repente se quedaba sin aire.

-Así es… la verdad es que me dio miedo y sentí que debía venir lo más rápido posible a avisarle…

-¿Crees que tenía que ver con la salud de Hilal?

-Sí… creo que si…- dijo el niño y Cevdet se puso de pie y acomodó su ropa.

* * *

Salió al amanecer, Esmirna no estaba tan lejos, pero tuvo que convencer a Yakup de que debía quedarse a descansar y no ir con él como quería hacerlo el pequeño…

Llegó al hospital casi al mediodía y buscó a su mujer por todo el lugar…

Por suerte se cruzó con Zehra, que estaba haciendo sus rondas y le explicó lo que sucedía. Cevdet estaba desolado y le preguntó donde podía encontrarla, la mujer le indicó una pequeña habitación en donde Azize se había recluido con la niña para que nadie las molestara…

Cevdet golpeó la puerta, Azize abrió la puerta con pesar, se sentía sin fuerzas, la noche había sido muy complicada y ya no estaba segura de nada…

-Azize…- dijo en voz bajísima y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Cevdet… mi vida…- dijo ella en el mismo tono y se arrojó en sus brazos llorando.

Cevdet la empujó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta para no quedarse allí. Sentía que todo el mundo los miraba y estaba expuesto...

-Azize…- dijo mirándola a los ojos y tratando de calmarlos a ambos- aquí estoy mi vida… me acabo de cruzar con Zehra… me contó todo… ya estoy aquí…

-¿Yakup te avisó? - le preguntó- me pareció verlo anoche cuando entraba al hospital…

-Sí… el pobre estaba tan preocupado… no supo qué sucedía, pero se le rompió el corazón al verte llorar… por eso vino apurado a avisarme…

-Ese niño…- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Cuéntame…

-Hilal… tiene problemas respiratorios… te juro que no sé qué más hacer… el médico me ha dicho que es muy delicada… y que sería muy difícil poder saber si podrá vivir…

-Azize… no…

-Es así… Cevdet… yo me quedaré aquí a cuidarla… avísale a mamá Hasibe como están las cosas… la pobre se quedó muy mal ayer y no pude avisarle más que me quedaría aquí con la niña…

-Iré… y luego volveré a quedarme contigo… no voy a dejarte sola en esto, Azize…

-Mi vida… no puedo pensar en mucho más por ahora… pero ¿acaso tú no tienes una misión por cumplir?

-En este momento tú y mi hija son lo único importante…- dijo y besó su frente, luego se inclinó para mirar a su hija y finalmente se perdió en los ojos de Azize antes de marcharse.

* * *

Un rato después, llegó a su casa y habló con su madre y estuvo un rato con sus hijos que acababan de almorzar…

Hasibe insistió en que comiera algo y le preparó un poco de comida para que él le llevara a Azize, la mujer pensaba y con razón que la joven no podría hacerse cargo de cuidar a su hija si no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo…

Cuando llegó otra vez al hospital la encontró en el pasillo, la cabeza gacha, no llorando, pero con signos de haberlo hecho recientemente.

-Azize…- dijo casi no queriendo pensar que ella estaba allí porque había pasado algo grave.

El médico está revisándola, me pidió que saliera y aprovechara para descansar un poco… insiste en que coma, como si eso fuera posible...

-Pero debes comer… si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por ella, Hilal te necesita fuerte y con capacidad para luchar por ella…

-Cevdet… no tengo voluntad… entiéndeme…- protestó ella.

-Pues… no te entiendo… y comerás lo que mamá Hasibe te preparó… ¿estamos? - le dijo y la hizo sentar y le entregó la comida.

Azize le hizo caso a regañadientes, pero le costó bastante poder dar un par de bocados…

Cuando casi había terminado y Cevdet la abrazaba, ambos sentados en las sillas fuera de la habitación, la puerta se abrió y el médico salió.

-Doctor… - dijo Azize.

-Azize… capitán Cevdet… no puedo darles noticias más alentadoras por ahora, pero sí les puedo decir que la niña está estable…

-Son buenas noticias… aunque hubiésemos preferido escuchar que está fuera de peligro…- dijo Azize con sinceridad.

-Lamentablemente nos queda un tiempo de estabilidad para poder afirmar eso… y mientras la fiebre no baje, tenemos que cuidarla… y rezar por ella…

-Lo haremos doctor…- dijo Cevdet…

El médico se fue y Azize y Cevdet entraron a la habitación y se quedaron observando a la bebé que descansaba tranquilamente, aunque hacía un pequeño ruidito al respirar…

-Estará bien…- dijo Cevdet acariciándola con sus ojos- yo lo sé…- agregó y abrazó a su mujer que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él con suavidad…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	51. Chapter 51

**Hoy se me hizo un poco tarde, pero espero que igual puedan disfrutar de otro capítulo de esta historia! **

**Capítulo 51**

Azize secó sus lágrimas cuando se sentó en el banco que ya podría reclamar su nombre en el hospital, en la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba su hija internada. Cevdet había ido a buscarle algo para comer, pero ella sabía que no comería…

Hacía casi una semana que estaba allí, no se había movido, mamá Hasibe le había traído a los niños para que los viera y pudiera abrazarlos un rato y Cevdet se había quedado con ella… casi todo el tiempo…

Hilal por momentos parecía mejorar, pero había tenido unas cuantas crisis y con cada una, Azize sentía que podría perderla en cualquier momento…

Cevdet la observó de lejos cuando venía con una taza de té caliente y unos panecillos y la vio pálida. Él también estaba cansado, pero había logrado dormir de a ratos, cuando ella lo había enviado a su casa…

Pero Azize se había quedado allí, y no habían podido convencerla de lo contrario.

Se acercó y la vio tratando de recomponerse. Él sabía que ella lloraba en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo y luego se mostraba dura y serena, lo más que podía, frente a él…

-Azize… mi vida…- le dijo y le entregó el té.

-Cevdet...- le dijo a la defensiva.

-O comes esto o te vas a casa… tú elijes…- le dijo con firmeza y ella le dio un sorbo al té con tanto desgano que le causó algo de culpa a él.

-Lo siento… tengo el estómago cerrado…

-Tú sabes lo que sucederá si dejas de comer o tomar líquido… ya no eres una niña, Azize… el médico me lo dijo el otro día… pero no hace falta porque tú eres enfermera y lo sabes mejor que yo…

-Cevdet…- dijo ella molesta, estaba cansada de que todos le reclamaran por su conducta- ¿no entiendes que no me importa nada?

-¿Y tus otros hijos? ¿Acaso crees que porque Ali Kemal y Yildiz no están enfermos no te necesitan?

-Sé que me necesitan, pero Hilal me necesita más…

-Y por eso estás aquí…- dijo y se agachó frente a ella- yo me refiero a que, si te pasa algo, no solo dejarás sola a Hilal, sino a tus otros dos hijos…

-Cevdet…

-Hablo en serio…

-Yo también…- dijo y le entregó la taza de té y se puso de pie.

* * *

Azize entró en la habitación, se desinfectó las manos y se acercó a su hija. Hilal dormía serenamente, pero el sonido que hacía al respirar era bastante más fuerte que al principio.

Sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos cuando escuchó que su hija se quejaba, algo molesta por la fiebre…

Se acercó y la tocó suavemente y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Alcanzó a sentarse en una silla, pero de pronto todo se puso negro y se desvaneció.

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Cevdet… preocupado… no podía entenderlo, no podía moverse y sentía algo de frío.

También escuchó a Hilal, lloraba, se quejaba, pero ella seguía sin poder moverse… de repente, otra vez todo negro…

Abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar la mirada en el techo. Sintió que el cuerpo le dolía y que le costaba respirar.

Un par de ojos azules bastante preocupados se asomaron a su campo visual y vio a Cevdet sonreír…

-Mi vida…- le dijo y ella sintió sus dedos acariciando con suavidad su brazo.

-Cev… Cevet… Hilal…

-Ella está bien… la traerán en un momento… deberás quedarte aquí con ella, ambas internadas… no estás bien Azize…

-Como que no… no, yo… yo estoy bien…

-No, no lo estás… estás muy débil y algo anémica… debes recuperarte y de paso podrás estar con la niña…

-Mientras no me separen de ella…

-No lo harán… y Azize… Hilal lloró hoy… con todas sus fuerzas… el médico me dijo que hay una leve mejoría… sus pulmones están funcionando mejor…

Azize no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Cevdet se inclinó para besar sus labios con dulzura…

La puerta se abrió y Zehra entró con Hilal en sus brazos.

Azize los estiró y la enfermera la ayudó a colocarla en su pecho, la niña se acomodó en sus brazos y comenzó a alimentarse.

Cevdet lanzó una carcajada al verla, estaba tan feliz… la niña se alimentó un buen rato y Azize no se perdió detalle. Todavía se sentía algo débil pero el verla a la niña levemente mejor, se sintió más repuesta.

Un rato más tarde, Cevdet la tomó en sus brazos y la hizo dormir mientras Azize comía algo, de golpe la habían asaltado unas ganas increíbles de alimentarse.

Se quedó contemplando a su marido mientras le cantaba dulcemente para hacerla dormir, la niña parecía fijar sus ojos en él y escucharlo, aunque era tan pequeñita que probablemente no podía hacerlo…

* * *

Pasaron un par de días en los que Azize se mantuvo internada allí, bajo observación, pero se repuso y la niña fue superando la crisis de a poco…

Mamá Hasibe se acercó a la puerta con alegría cuando los vio entrar ese viernes por la tarde, los niños corrieron a ver a su madre y a su hermana, que venía en brazos de Cevdet…

La niña rompió en llanto y Azize miró a Cevdet con emoción. Cada llanto de Hilal les parecía una bendición…

-Entonces, ¿está fuera de peligro? - preguntó mamá Hasibe.

-Madre… deberemos cuidarla mucho, sus problemas respiratorios podrían reaparecer en cualquier momento…- dijo Azize

-Pero sí, está fuera de peligro…- agregó Cevdet y sonrió.

-Bien… dame a esa pequeña que me estoy muriendo por tenerla en mis brazos… estos pequeños ya se han bañado, así que tienen el baño para ustedes…- dijo la mujer y Azize miró a Cevdet con algo de timidez.

-Ven, querida, te prepararé el baño…- dijo Cevdet y tomó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Cevdet preparó el baño para ambos y la llamó, Azize se había ido a cambiar y apareció con la toalla anudada debajo de los brazos…

-Déjame hacerlo…- dijo y tomó uno de los cacharros, lo llenó de agua y se dispuso a ayudar a su marido.

-Si me prometes que me dejarás ayudarte…

-Pues… sí… ¿por qué no lo haría?

-No lo sé…

Azize volcó el agua sobre la cabeza de él y enjabonó su cabello antes de enjuagarlo. Luego deslizó sus manos, acariciando y enjabonando su torso y espalda.

Se situó tras él y besó las heridas de su espalda y él cerró los ojos con placidez…

-Me alegra estar en casa contigo, mi vida…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-A mí también, no sabes cuánto…- dijo ella y volvió a acariciarlo con sus labios…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Gracias por estar ahí! **


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

Azize sonrió mientras observaba a su hija alimentándose. Hilal estaba casi recuperada, tenía un poco de tos todavía pero el médico le había asegurado que era normal y que con los cuidados normales podría estar bien pronto.

Hasibe entró en la cocina y le sonrió, apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó con cariño…

-Hija… ¿has tomado algo?

-No, aún no… Hilal se despertó con hambre y no quise perder tiempo…

-¿Por qué no te quedaste en la cama? ¿no estabas más cómoda?

-Es que Cevdet estaba durmiendo…

-¿Entonces?

-No quise interrumpir su descanso…

-Pero querida… tu descanso también es importante… además, Cevdet adora a su hija…

-La adora, es verdad… y a sus otros hijos también…

-Por supuesto… dime… ¿cómo están las cosas entre ustedes?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta madre?

-No lo sé… los he visto tan preocupados por Hilal estos días… no estoy acostumbrada a que estén tan pocos enfocados en su amor…

-Madre…

-Cariño… debes aprovechar el tiempo que pasas con él… uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar… ¿acaso el amor se fue apagando?

-No, madre… si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es del amor de Cevdet… y por supuesto, el mío…

-Bueno…- dijo la mujer al ver que la niña ya había comido y Azize la incorporaba para quitarle los gases- déjame a Hilal y vete a descansar un rato con Cevdet…

-No hace falta...

-Azize… ¿has comprendido algo de lo que dije?

-Está bien…- dijo y le entregó a la niña

-Recién está amaneciendo… no los quiero ver por aquí hasta el mediodía… ¿has entendido? Descansen…

Azize se inclinó y besó a su hija y luego la mejilla de su madre antes de subir las escaleras para encontrarse con su marido…

* * *

Entró a la habitación con cuidado. Él roncaba suavemente, estaba posicionado de costado, mirando hacia ella y Azize lo acarició con la mirada…

Se recostó a su lado y lo miró un buen rato sin tocarlo. Luego no pudo evitar levantar su mano y acariciar sus rasgos.

Él murmuró algo entre sueños y ella sonrió. Se quedó dormida acariciando su barba, feliz…

Cevdet abrió los ojos un buen rato después y sonrió al verla allí, con su cara tan cerca de la de él.

Agradeció al destino aquellas heridas que le habían permitido conocerla hacía un par de años ya y esa hermosa familia que tenían…

Besó su frente con suavidad y ella abrió los ojos con un poco de trabajo…

-Mi vida…- le dijo él y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo para desayunar? ¿dónde está Hilal?

-Mamá Hasibe la está cuidando…- dijo Azize con tranquilidad- me envió a descansar aquí contigo… me advirtió que no aparezcamos hasta el mediodía… yo creo que me vio cansada…

-Entiendo…- dijo Cevdet y sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… descansa, mi vida… yo soy feliz de velar tu sueño…

-¿No dormirás?

-De repente no tengo más sueño…- dijo y alzó las cejas con una sonrisa

-¿No? - dijo ella y lo imitó, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

-Bueno… yo pude descansar un rato más, pero tú debes hacerlo también… ven aquí…- le dijo y ella giró para acurrucarse en sus brazos.

Azize cerró los ojos y descansó un rato. Pero no pudo dormirse completamente, sentía la respiración de Cevdet en su oído y la cercanía de su cuerpo la mantenían en alerta.

Se preguntó cómo era que luego de tanto tiempo ella pudiera necesitar de sus caricias tan intensamente.

Apretó un poco los ojos y se obligó a descansar, él se lo había pedido y si no había intentado nada más, ella no quería parecer desesperada…

Pero es que hacía tanto tiempo que no tenían intimidad…

Siguió intentando descansar por un buen rato, pero no lo consiguió. Así que giró en los brazos de él y quedó de frente, con su cara casi pegada a la cara de él…

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No…- dijo solo ella y él acarició su cara.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Cevdet…

-Dime…

-Bésame… por favor…- le dijo y él se inclinó y capturó sus labios con ternura.

Azize entreabrió sus labios y le permitió explorarla, necesitaba que él comprendiera que ella estaba lista para volver a tener intimidad, pero no quería decírselo directamente…

Cevdet la exploró con suavidad y la escuchó suspirar. El beso se hizo largo e intenso y cuando se separaron, él la miró con intención…

-¿Qué?

-Nada… te deseo… te necesito…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Yo también… tanto…- le dijo y él se colocó sobre ella y la vio sonreír.

-¿Quieres que hagamos el amor? - le dijo y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

-Sí…- le dijo ella y jadeó placenteramente cuando lo sintió rozándola suavemente, dándole a entender que estaba tan desesperado como ella.

Cevdet descendió sus labios por el cuello de ella y desabotonó su camisón, dándole la oportunidad de seguir con sus húmedos besos hacia abajo…

-Cevdet…- le dijo al oído ella y él la miró desde donde estaba.

-¿Sí? - la voz de él era ronca, casi imposible de reconocer.

-Te amo…

-Yo también…- le dijo y se incorporó y se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama y la vio entrecerrar los ojos y alzar sus manos para acariciarlo.

Ella lo miró con intensidad y él se quitó también el pantalón y se movió para que ella también pudiera desvestirse.

La tomó entre sus brazos y ambos cerraron los ojos al entrar en contacto…

Cevdet se recostó y fue el turno de ella de besar su piel, no dejando nada sin explorar.

Finalmente descendió sobre él lentamente y suspiró al sentirlo nuevamente en ella…

Él la acarició y se mantuvo estático hasta que ella comenzó a moverse con suavidad, dominando su deseo y acostumbrándose nuevamente a él, había pasado un tiempo, pero también un parto desde la última vez…

Luego de un intenso intercambio, Azize sintió que perdía el sentido cuando mordisqueó suavemente los dedos de él, sofocando un grito, inmersa en el clímax. Cevdet se quedó mirándola y la siguió al poco tiempo.

Azize lanzó una carcajada feliz cuando él, luego de desconectarse, la tomó entre sus brazos y los tapó a ambos con la manta, el roce de su piel contra la de él, aún sensible…

-Pasan los años y cada día te deseo más…- le confesó él, hablándole suavemente al oído.

-Cevdet…- dijo y hundió su nariz en el cuello de él.

-Es la verdad…- dijo y sonrió cuando la sintió bostezar.

-Lo se…- dijo y él sintió que de a poco ella iba quedándose dormida.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y se quedó dormido con ella.

* * *

Un par de horas después Azize abrió los ojos cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta.

-Azize, Cevdet… hijos… ¿bajarán a almorzar? - dijo mamá Hasibe.

-Sí, madre… en un rato bajaremos…- dijo Azize y le sonrió a Cevdet, que frotaba sus ojos y luego se inclinaba a besar su cuello.

-Parece que nos quedamos dormidos…- dijo él y ella lanzó una risita.

-Hemos dedicado parte de la mañana a otras cosas…

-¿Te arrepientes? - le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Nunca… - le dijo y se levantó para vestirse- ¿vamos a comer? Los niños deben estar esperándonos…

-Sí…- dijo él mientras la miraba buscar su ropa para vestirse y notaba que ella ya había recuperado su figura de antes de quedar embarazada.

-¿Qué miras?

-A ti… no me canso de hacerlo…- le dijo y sonrió cuando ella achicó los ojos y le tiró un beso antes de comenzar a vestirse.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Azize y Cevdet se reencontraron. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	53. Chapter 53

Capítulo 53

Diez meses después, Cevdet había tenido que irse, reclamado por el ejército a cumplir una misión y Azize recibió un llamado para presentarse otra vez, con su misión encubierta.

Siempre tenía la esperanza de cruzarse con su marido y eso la ponía feliz, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil tener que separarse de sus hijos.

Habló con mamá Hasibe y se dispuso a preparar sus cosas para irse.

Pasó el resto del día en su casa con sus hijos y en un momento, vio que Yildiz y Ali Kemal se asomaban a la ventana y saludaban a alguien….

Se asomó y vio a Yakup, que hacía morisquetas y hacía reír a sus hijos, especialmente a Yildiz…

¿Conocen a ese niño?

Sí…- dijo Ali Kemal.

Azize lo miró pensativa y no dijo nada más. Yakup se quedó un rato cerca y luego desapareció.

Al día siguiente, luego de despedirse de sus hijos y garantizarle a mamá Hasibe que estaría de vuelta lo antes posible, se encaminó hacia su misión y se encontró con Yakup en la zona del puerto, de donde sería trasladada.

Yakup le sonrió con alegría cuando la vio y Azize lo abrazó con ternura…

Pequeño, ¿qué haces aquí?

El Capitán me envió para cuidarla…

Bien… me gusta que me cuides…

¿Sus hijos están bien?

Sí… muy bien… te vi ayer afuera de mi casa…

También cuido a sus hijos…

Entiendo… el Capitán te envió…

No… bueno, si la cuido a usted, también a su familia…

Pero debes tener cuidado… tú sabes que esto es…- dijo y bajó la voz para que nadie los oyera- un secreto… ¿verdad?

Así es, señora… - dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

Azize sintió un nudo en la garganta, ese niño necesitaba tanto el afecto de una familia que se les había pegado a ella, a Cevdet y a sus hijos…

Llegaron a la misión y Azize fue directamente a ver si encontraba a su marido. Hacía casi un mes que no lo veía y estaba desesperada…

Golpeó la puerta de su despacho y cuando entró, lo vio hablando con Hulya, y él, al verla, sonrió.

Enfermera Ayse…- dijo con exagerada simpatía.

Enfermera…- dijo Hulya.

Capitán…- dijo Azize casi sin poder ocultar la emoción al verlo- Hulya…

¿Cómo está tu bebé?

Muy bien… muy grande… ya tiene casi un año…

¿Este tiempo hace que no nos vemos?

Bueno…. me retiré un poco de la profesión para cuidarla… tuvo algunos problemas respiratorios, pero ya está mejor…

Me alegra…- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que a Azize se le hacía medio rara en sus facciones.

Hulya, por favor encárguese de lo que le pedí, debo hablar con la enfermera…- dijo Cevdet y la mujer asintió y le sonrió a Azize antes de salir.

Azize… mi vida…- dijo en voz baja y se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, su nariz perdida en su cuello… sentía que no tendría suficiente contacto con ella.

Capitán…- le dijo ella y sonrió al mirarlo a los ojos, luego de que él la besara efusivamente.

¿Cómo están mis hijos? ¿mi madre?

Están todos bien, tranquilo…

Me moría de ganas de verte… me avisaron que vendrías, pero no cuando… estaba desesperado…- dijo y se soltaron cuando un soldado golpeó su puerta.

Permiso Capitán… me han enviado con estos papeles para que firme…- dijo y Cevdet los recibió, los leyó y los firmó para que el soldado pudiera volver a dejarlos solos.

Dime en qué puedo ayudarte…

Lo de siempre, mi vida… habrá muchos heridos y necesito que los atiendas… espero no retenerte demasiado aquí, así puedes volver a casa

Lo mejor que me puede suceder es estar cerca de ti, mi héroe… trabajar codo a codo a tu lado por el bien de nuestra patria…- dijo ella con emoción- echaré de menos a mis hijos, pero al menos puedo verte a ti… y la espera por tu regreso no se hace tan dura…

Bien… espero poder escaparme esta noche y así podríamos tener un momento a solas…- dijo alzando las cejas.

Sería mejor que yo me escapara… es menos probable que nos descubran en tu habitación que en la mía…

Quizá podría necesitar de tus cuidados…

Y yo no podría negarme…- dijo ella y sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la intensidad azul de su mirada.

Azize se dedicó a acondicionar la salita que hacía las veces de hospital, no era probable que nadie llegara hasta el día siguiente, así que se preocupó por preparar todo con tiempo…

Luego de la cena, se quedó conversando y entreteniendo un poco a Yakup y cuando el niño se retiró a dormir, Azize se fue a la habitación, esperando alguna clase de señal para ir a verlo, mientras tanto, se preparó, anticipando las caricias de su marido y sintiendo que su piel anhelaba el contacto con la de él…

Un soldado golpeó su puerta y le dijo que el Capitán quería verla.

Azize lo siguió, llevando su maletín de primeros auxilios y ella lo hizo quedar afuera mientras lo veía a Cevdet…

Cuando entró a su habitación, él la esperaba recostado en la cama, con su pijama puesto y sonrió al verla.

Finalmente…- dijo y estiró sus brazos.

Azize lo abrazó y lo besó con urgencia, ella también estaba desesperada…

Un momento después, cuando las cosas se iban poniendo cada vez más intensas, se levantó y le hizo señas de que se callara, abrió la puerta de la habitación y le avisó al soldado que se quedaría a cuidarlo…

Cuando, de espaldas, y viendo como el soldado se iba y los dejaba allí, cerró la puerta, Azize sintió los brazos de él alrededor de su cuerpo y al girar, suspiró al darse cuenta de que él estaba desnudo…

Cevdet…- jadeó y él la miró de cerca y sonrió.

No puedo esperar más…- le dijo y deslizó las manos primero para liberar su cabello y luego hacia abajo, levantando su vestido con apuro.

Mi vida…- dijo y él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios luego de quitarle el vestido y apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Cevdet terminó de quitarle la ropa y la levantó en sus brazos, apoyándola contra la puerta y acomodando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Cevdet…- dijo ella casi sin aliento cuando lo sintió en ella, intensamente.

Mi vida… por favor… - le dijo él sintiendo que no podía pensar más.

Nos escucharán…- dijo reprimiendo un suspiro.

Él la besó hambriento mientras se movía procurando no hacer ruido y Azize dejó de pensar, no podía ni quería hacer nada más que sentirlo…

Azize llegó al clímax y sofocó un gemido cuando él la besó y la siguió llegando él también y mordisqueando suavemente su hombro, dejando una marca en ella…

Te amo…- le dijo agitado y la llevó en brazos a su cama.

Azize se acurrucó entre sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos unas cuantas horas. Cuando ella se despertó, vio que él la observaba y Cevdet no pudo evitar sonreír…

Buenos días…- le dijo él y la besó en los labios.

¿Es muy tarde?

No…. Para nada… recién amanece…

Debería vestirme… alguien podría venir…

Así es… es una lástima…- dijo él y deslizó una mano, acariciándola y Azize cerró los ojos.

Quizá tenemos unos minutos…

Enfermera…- dijo alzando las cejas y ella sonrió con picardía.

Mmm…- dijo ella en su oído- rápido, Capitán…- agregó y él se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla.

Esta vez todo terminó rápido y ella se apuró a levantarse y vestirse…

Él la observó, todavía recostado, con su pijama puesto y cuando Azize iba a abrir la puerta para irse, él le hizo un ademán para que se acercara.

Azize se inclinó y besó sus labios…

Ahora puede irse, enfermera….

Me alegro de que se sienta mejor, mi Capitán…- le dijo ella y sonrió al abrir la puerta.

Buenos días, Ayse…- escuchó la voz de Hulya y Azize se sobresaltó.

Hulya… buenos días…

¿Cómo se encuentra el Capitán? - preguntó la mujer con seriedad y Azize inspiró hondo.

Está mejor… me quedé un rato con él anoche y hoy vine a verlo… parece que pasó bien la noche…

Parece que sí…- dijo la mujer y la miró con cara de desconfianza…


	54. Chapter 54

**Probablemente este sea uno de los últimos capítulos de esta historia, que seguirá como la historia original, pero un poco modificada, para poder reescribir el final, entenderán por qué... Les avisaré para que puedan seguirla.**

**Capítulo 54**

Azize dejó caer una lágrima cuando hurgó entre sus cosas y encontró la foto del pequeño Yakup. Todo aquello había sido algo doloroso para ella, pero estaba seguro de que el destino los volvería a encontrar…

Cevdet había tenido que tomar la triste decisión de mandarlo lejos, a hacer su entrenamiento como soldado porque Hulya había comenzado a sospechar de ellos y durante el último tiempo, había estado queriendo sacarle información al pequeño, que, aunque no había dicho nada, se mostraba especialmente ligado emocionalmente, tanto a Cevdet como a ella.

Recordó el tierno abrazo que le había dado al despedirlo y la forma en que el niño le había dicho al oído "gracias" y "espero volver a verla algún día" antes de partir…

Cevdet también había estado triste, pero supo que tanto ellos como el niño corrían peligro si alguien se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos planes…

Dejó todo guardado, se dedicó un rato a sus hijos porque luego debía ir al hospital y cuando mamá Hasibe la saludó antes de irse, la vio más repuesta de sus dolencias de las piernas y se puso contenta…

Cevdet había vuelto y había pasado casi un mes con ellos, un momento muy feliz y de disfrute en estado puro. No solo del romance, sino ese tiempo neto de compartir con su familia que tanto necesitaban todos… especialmente él… y ahora, hacía dos semanas se había vuelto a ir…

Azize llegó al hospital, se encargó de sus quehaceres, atendió a algunos pacientes que la esperaban para sus curaciones y cuando se tomaba un descanso, vio aparecer al niño que vendía diarios que le sonrió al acercarse…

-Enfermera Azize…

-Pequeño… ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Un señor me entregó esto para usted…- dijo y le extendió un papel prolijamente doblado.

-Muchas gracias, aquí tienes…- dijo y le entregó una moneda y el niño sonrió agradecido y salió apurado.

Azize se quedó mirándolo mientras se iba y luego enfocó su atención en el papel…

"_Mi vida: por favor, encontrémonos en la parte de atrás del hospital a la hora del almuerzo, necesito pedirte un favor muy importante."_

Azize se quedó un poco preocupada, porque Cevdet era bastante cariñoso con ella cuando le enviaba alguna carta y esta nota se alejaba sensiblemente de ser una carta de amor.

* * *

Esperó pacientemente hasta la hora del almuerzo y salió para encontrarse con él.

Vio un hombre encapuchado con su complexión y lo reconoció. Le hizo señas y ella caminó tras él hasta que se perdió en un callejón.

Ella lo siguió, preguntándose si no se habría equivocado y cuando entró al callejón, sintió los brazos de él alrededor de su cuerpo y suspiró…

-Mi vida…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Cevdet…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Mmm…- dijo él y saboreó un momento el reencuentro.

-Dime qué necesitas… mi Capitán…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Azize… escúchame… sé que toda la vida he estado en contra de tu participación en las misiones secretas… lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Lo sé… y me molesta un poco…- dijo ella más seria.

-Esta vez tengo que pedirte ayuda…

-Dime…

-Los jefes me han dicho que reclute a una mujer… la necesitan para aportar información sobre unas armas que se compraron a unos traficantes franceses… y no se me ocurrió otra persona que tú…

-Lo haré…

-Azize… es peligroso… odio ponerte en esta situación…

-Cevdet… lo haré… dime donde tengo que ir…

-Te encontrarás con un contacto en la taberna… no tendrás que viajar demasiado, pero estarás fuera, si todo sale bien, un par de días…

-¿Tú estarás allí?

-Por supuesto… aún no me queda claro si fingiremos conocernos o no… pero te lo haré saber de alguna forma…

-Bien… iré a la taberna entonces…

-Te amo, mi vida…- dijo y la besó con intensidad, a modo de despedida y la tomó de la cara- por favor cuídate…

-Lo haré… tú también…- dijo y se fue, tratando de no dejarse llevar y quedarse allí para siempre…

* * *

Azize se encontró con su contacto que le dio toda la información necesaria y luego de dejar a sus niños al cuidado de mamá Hasibe, se encaminó a conseguir un transporte para ir a su misión…

Llegó al otro día por la tarde y aunque estaba cansada, se entrevistó con una mujer, su contacto allí…

-Ayse… - le dijo la mujer y Azize sonrió, ese debía ser su nombre en clave- tendrá que cambiarse el nombre… será una cantante francesa… y- dijo y miró su atuendo sencillo y sacudió la cabeza- deberá vestirse de otra manera…

-Pero…

-Yo la ayudaré… deberá olvidarse de esos vestidos tan cerrados y usar ropa más del estilo europeo occidental…

-Entiendo… lo que usted me diga…

-Bien…- dijo la mujer, se levantó de la silla y se puso en marcha- sígame…

Azize la siguió hasta una habitación y la mujer abrió un ropero y sacó un par de vestidos que le parecieron escandalosos…

Estuvo a punto de taparse la boca y salir corriendo, pero le había prometido a Cevdet su ayuda y no podía dejarlo…

La mujer levantó un vestido color rojo oscuro, tan estrecho que ella miró su propio cuerpo, creyendo que no podría ponérselo y la mujer sonrió.

-Muy distinto… pero se acostumbrará…

-Espero…- dijo Azize con incomodidad.

Bueno… imagino que conocerá alguna canción para cantar…

-Sobre eso… en francés no conozco nada…- dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-No importa… cante la que sepa, pero trate de imitar el acento francés…

-Lo intentaré…- dijo Azize y tragó saliva.

-Es importante que trate de no poner esa cara de estar sufriendo…

-Si… si… es que… bueno, no hice esto muchas veces…

-Se acostumbrará…- dijo y la ayudó a probarse el vestido.

Azize se miró al espejo y abrió la boca. Cevdet la mataría al verla con ese atuendo. Se preguntó si no podría cubrirse un poco y la mujer sonrió en el espejo…

-Se ve usted magnífica, Elise…

-¿Elise dijo?

-Un nombre simple… ¿qué le parece?

-Bien… me gusta como suena…- dijo tratando de imitar el acento que recordaba haber oído.

-Elise Duchand… ese será su nombre…

-Bien…

-¿Está lista?

-¿Ya?- dijo mientras la mujer soltaba su cabello y se lo arreglaba, dejándolo suelto y colocando una flor amarilla a la altura de su oreja. Luego la maquilló, delineó sus ojos, colocó pestañas postizas y pintó sus labios color rojo.

-Bueno, debería salir a cantar en un rato…

-¿Tengo que ver a alguien?

-La persona se contactará con usted. Luego del show… solo dos canciones… un descanso entre ambas… todo saldrá bien… tranquila Elise…- dijo cuando la vio temblar levemente.

Azize sintió que sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Pensó en sus hijos, en su marido y en su patria, se puso el abrigo y caminó despacio hacia el bar, ubicado enfrente de donde estaba con su contacto…

* * *

Cuando entró, el ambiente estaba algo viciado por el humo de los cigarrillos, había poca luz y sintió en sus oídos el repiqueteo de sus tacos altos, un poco más estilizados que los que acostumbraba a usar, y trató de sonreír…

Un hombre se le acercó y le preguntó qué canciones cantaría… le dijo el nombre de las dos, intentando practicar su acento y fue conducida a una pequeña habitación, para quitarse el abrigo y prepararse…

No había terminado de dejar su cartera y sintió que la puerta se abría. Se puso en guardia y cuando iba a girar, escuchó la voz de Cevdet…

-Azize…- le dijo y ella giró y lo miró.

Cevdet abrió la boca y sintió una extraña sensación de excitación al verla tan distinta… ella aún llevaba el abrigo y él solo notó el cabello y el maquillaje…

-No me digas nada…

-No lo haré…- dijo y levantó su mano para acariciar su cara.

-Tengo que salir a cantar…

-Lo harás muy bien… confío en ti… quería decírtelo…

-Mi vida… tengo un poco de miedo…

-Lo sé… mírame… hazlo cuando estés cantando y yo te acompañaré… y te estaré cuidando…

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Somos algo más que conocidos…

-¿Soy tu esposa? - le preguntó ella y él alzó las cejas.

-Eres mi amante…- dijo y Azize miró sus labios y bajó la vista.

-Bien… igual cuanto menos hablemos aquí mejor…

-Está bien…- dijo y esbozó una sonrisa.

Lo miró irse y se sintió un poco más tranquila. Se quitó el abrigo y se mordió el labio con suavidad. Se sentía expuesta, pero confiaba en que Cevdet la estaría cuidando…

El hombre que la había recibido la llamó y salió a un pequeño escenario de madera… caminó despacio hacia la parte que estaba más iluminada y sintió que no podía ver.

Lo buscó desesperadamente y cuando las primeras notas de la canción comenzaron a sonar, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él…

Cevdet abrió la boca y Azize supo que se había arrepentido de haberla llamado para esa misión…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el último capítulo! **


	55. Último Capítulo

**Bienvenidos al último capítulo de esta historia! Como ya aclaré, esta historia, previa a la original se termina aquí, pero seguiré con mi propia versión... estén atentos, se llamará "Como debió ser" y comenzaré con ella pronto. Disfruten de este final como yo disfruté de escribirlo...**

**Capítulo 55**

Azize terminó la última canción y sonrió apenas cuando escuchó los aplausos de la gente del bar.

Hizo una reverencia y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con los ojos de Cevdet que durante el transcurso de su show habían ido cambiando de la bronca a los celos y al final, a la admiración y devoción total por ella… y al deseo, también…

Un par de hombres se acercaron a ella y Cevdet quiso golpearlos cuando comenzaron a hablarle demasiado cerca. Azize lo miró a lo lejos y él se acercó con cuidado.

-Querida…- le dijo y los hombres se separaron un poco de ella…

-Cariño…- dijo con su acento francés y Cevdet sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas- estos hombres me felicitaban por mi actuación.

-Ya vámonos… para la mesa… tengo amigos que presentarte…- le dijo, la tomó de la cintura y se miraron con intensidad.

Cevdet la presentó con unos hombres y se quedaron hablando y se quedó hablando con uno que era quien les interesaba para la misión…

Él la miró de lejos y supo que aunque ella estaba cumpliendo la misión, no podía soportar que le sonriera a otro hombre, o que se acercara para hablarle o que el hombre la mirara con interés… y ese vestido… inmoralmente perfecto… tan ceñido a su cuerpo…

-Que tengan buenas noches…- dijo Azize con su acento y le sonrió al hombre con el que estaba hablando.

-Mañana la pasaré a buscar para el almuerzo, señorita Duchand…

-Elise… por favor dígame Elise…- dijo Azize y Cevdet quiso matarlos a ambos.

Cevdet se levantó y la siguió. Los hombres que estaban con él le tuvieron algo de envidia porque sabían que era su amante y que correría a sus brazos…

Azize entró en su camarín para buscar sus cosas y sintió las manos de él en su cintura y su cuerpo pegado al de ella por detrás…

-¿Adónde vas?- le dijo al oído y ella cerró los ojos, el aliento de él, mezclado con el alcohol, le hacía cosquillas en el cabello.

-Te iba a esperar… no tengo adonde ir…

-Pasarás la noche conmigo…- le dijo él rozando su cuerpo, casi sin poder evitarlo- eres mi amante…

-Qué bien…- dijo ella sintiendo que se moría de ganas de besarlo y sentir el aroma de su piel…

* * *

Cevdet la soltó y la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo. Salieron abrazados del bar y él la llevó al hotel en donde se estaba hospedando…

Azize se quitó los zapatos mientras él le servía algo de comer y cuando se acercó a él, Cevdet se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

-Me cambiaré ahora…- le dijo pensando que él estaba molesto.

-Azize…- dijo él y se acercó, acariciándola con su mirada- déjatelo puesto un rato más…

-Como… tu quieras… Cevdet…- dijo ella hiperventilando por la forma en que él la observaba.

-Yo se que no te gusta… que estás incómoda, pero es increíble poder verte así… aunque sea esta vez…- le dijo y ella asintió.

Cevdet se acercó más y la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella miró sus labios y humedeció los suyos, todavía pintados de un rojo intenso.

Él buscó sus labios y la besó con desesperación, acariciándola y deslizando sus manos por todas las curvas visibles gracias a ese vestido…

-Me moría de los celos… Azize… de ver como te miraban…- le dijo al oído luego- está tan mal todo esto, pero te deseo tanto…

-Cevdet por favor- le rogó ella y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos- te necesito…- le dijo y él la condujo hasta la cama y se sentó allí, acariciándola mientras ella seguía de pie frente a él…

Se quedó mirándola y levantó su vestido para quitárselo mientras besaba su piel y luego se quitó su ropa, desesperado por reunirse con ella…

-Mi vida…- le dijo ella cuando él la hizo descender sobre él y cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

-Elise…- le dijo y ella lo miró sorprendida- quiero escuchar a Elise…

-Cevdet… - jadeó ella y le sonrió con timidez- ¿quieres escuchar a otra mujer? - le dijo con el acento y los ojos de él se oscurecieron.

-Tú eres ambas… eso es lo más delicioso… sigue hablando, mi vida…- le dijo mientras besaba su cuello y comenzaba a moverse.

-Te amo, mi Capitán… tenerte en mis brazos es lo único que me importa…- le dijo manteniendo el acento y él no la dejó seguir hablando, la besó con pasión y se dedicaron a disfrutarse mutuamente.

Luego él la abrazó, la besó dulcemente y la dejó recostada mientras le traía algo de comer….

La misión fue exitosa y a los pocos días, Azize volvió con su familia y luego lo hizo Cevdet, para seguir disimulando también…

Su vida continuó sin mayores sobresaltos, los niños fueron creciendo, el amor de Azize y Cevdet se mantuvo intacto, a pesar de que a veces tenían que separarse por alguna misión que hacían cada uno por su lado y hubo dos ocasiones en que tuvieron que volver a representar a Elise y su amante y las fantasías los volvieron a encontrar, disfrutando plenamente de su amor…

* * *

Pasaron los años y cada uno siguió con lo suyo, teniendo épocas de angustia y espera cuando a Cevdet lo llamaban al frente, esperando su regreso y épocas ideales, en las que estaban juntos como familia viendo a sus niños crecer…

Cevdet fue ascendido a Mayor del ejército y Azize siguió a cargo de las enfermeras en el hospital de Salónica…

Una tarde, Tevfik, que se había mantenido cerca de la familia en todo momento, fue a avisarle a Cevdet que tenía que presentarse al día siguiente para ir al frente, era la época de la Primera Guerra y el ejército otomano libraría una batalla importante…

Azize y mamá Hasibe organizaron una cena para despedirlo, el ánimo era bastante bueno, pero a Azize, cada batalla importante la angustiaba bastante…

Cevdet se quedó jugando y charlando con sus hijos hasta tarde esa noche, disfrutando de ellos, era como un ritual, cada vez que tenía que presentarse, porque en su corazón, aunque sabía que se cuidaría, existía la posibilidad de no volver y quería que ellos lo recordaran así…

Se reunió con Azize en su habitación y la abrazó con ternura mientras ella se permitía dejar caer algunas lágrimas… no quería hacerlo la mañana siguiente enfrente de sus hijos…

-No llores, mi vida… siempre lloras cuando me voy y luego cuando regreso… te veo llorar mucho y no es justo para ti…

-Lo siento, cariño… es muy triste verte partir… y muy emocionante verte volver…- sonrió y él secó sus lágrimas.

-Tengo todo listo, y tengo esto…- dijo y le mostró el amuleto- esto me protegerá, ya verás…

-¿Y si no es así?

-Si no es así, estarás a mi lado en el último suspiro, como debe ser…- dijo él y la abrazó fuerte.

Cevdet la acarició y trató de conectarse con ella de forma más apasionada, ese era otro ritual que tenían antes de irse. Que el último recuerdo fuera apasionado, intenso, como su amor…

Se pasaron toda la noche uno en brazos del otro y cuando llegó la mañana, desayunaron en familia y Tevfik lo pasó a buscar para irse…

Cevdet abrazó a su madre, que lloraba como siempre, a sus hijos, que se le colgaron de los brazos con amor y finalmente a Azize…

Inspiró hondo en su cuello mientras la fundía a su cuerpo, absorbiendo todo lo que pudo de su aroma y luego se perdió en sus ojos…

-Tú eres mi vida…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Tú eres mi patria…- le contestó ella y lo miró subirse al caballo y alejarse…

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por el apoyo que me dieron en esta historia. Seguiré pronto! **


End file.
